Angel of Heart
by Nightshroud
Summary: Kairi and Sora's daughter, Reyna, is chosen as the Angel of Heart. With Tyson, the new keyblade wielder, she has to seal all the keyholes before the new Organization can collect enough hearts to awaken the ultimate darkness.
1. The Invasion

**Chapter I: The Invasion**

**

* * *

**

**Nightshroud:** Hey, here I am for another KH fic. Usually I'm not the time for next generation stories, but I really wanted to do this one. I hope you all like it! Please review and give me any thoughts or comments.

* * *

"Hey, Reyna! What's takin' so long?" Tyson asked. 

"Coming!" yelled Reyna from the top of the steps. She finished brushing her deep red hair which came to her mid-back. Her bright green eyes showed the excitement she had all day. She ran down the stairs and was promptly stopped by her parents.

"Reyna, we trust you to be responsible today." her mother, who was named Kairi, told her.

"Mom, everything's going to be fine." she replied.

"She'll be okay, dear," her dad, whose name was Sora, replied. She ran to the door where her friends Namé, Kai, and Tyson stood.

Tyson was the older son of Roxas and Namine (yeah I made them separate from Sora and Kairi, I didn't like that they just merged and disappeared). He had short, spiky blond hair that was a shade or two darker than his sisters with deep, ocean blue eyes. He was only a moth older than Rena. His younger sister was Namé, Reyna's best friend. Namé had light blond hair that came a bit below her shoulders and had light blue eyes. She was usually more quiet and thoughtful than her headstrong brother, though she could spaz out on certain occasions. She was thirteen, a year younger than her brother.

Then there was Kai. He was Riku's only son, and had a lot of his father's personality. Kai had long silver hair in the front like Riku's (in KH2), but his hair in the back was short. Riku had named his son in fondness of Kairi. He was five months older than Tyson, and had strong feelings for Reyna.

Namé played with her hair while her eyes danced about the room and Tyson kept shaking his head while eyes constantly shifted to his watch. Kai stood their with his arms crossed, looking very impatient.

Reyna started running to the front door when her parents and little brother Sota came in.

"Have a good time, Princess," her dad told her.

"Bye, sis!" said her little brother.

"I will. Love you all!" she replied. She and her friends walked outside.

"This is so cool!" Namé said, "I can't believe our parents are letting us camp out at the beach on our play island!" She jumped up and down and squealed with delight.

"Let's get going then!" Renya replied. They walked to the shore and got in their boats. After paddling for a while, they came to the island where they were going to camp. She and her friends played their often, as did her dad and his friends when they were young.

"Tyson and I will set up the tents. Namé, get the bags and stuff organized." Kai said.

"I'm going to take a walk," said Reyna.

Namé teasingly stuck her tongue at Reyna. "You always try to get out of work!" she said.

Reyna giggled. "Better get going! Those bags won't organize themselves you know."

Namé sighed and shooed her off. She laughed and strolled off across the beach when she caught sight of a hole at the bottom of a tree. She walked towards it and stooped in. It was quiet, almost eerily quiet. She noticed drawings on the walls, some of her dad and friends. She sat down and yawned. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

* * *

A black cloaked figure stood in the chapel of a large, dark castle. As he looked into a mirror lying on a large pedestal, he chuckled softly to himself. "The Angel of Heart, a mere child? Hahaha, now no one will stand in my way! With the new Organization at my disposal, I shall bring all the worlds to darkness, and bring back my city from the depths of darkness. A new age is rising! The age of Amnael!"

* * *

Reyna awoke with a strange feeling. She quickly turned and thought she saw a black clocked figure, with a black glowing crystal of some sort, leave the Secret Place. She realized that she had lost track of the time. She quickly sprang up and ran from the Secret Place. 

"Reyna! Reyna! Where are you?" she heard Namé call. She ran towards Namé when a large tremor shook the island. She looked up and saw a dark sphere in the sky, which she thought was causing the storm. She ran up to her friends who all looked worried.

"We have to leave! The storm is getting very powerful," Tyson said.

"No, being in the water in a storm like this would be more dangerous," Kai said, "I think it would be better to find shelter."

"There's a cave right up there," Reyna said.

They all ran towards the secret place, but stopped short. There in front of them stood a figure in a black cloak, with a black shard around his neck.

"The shadow falls, and the power of light fades. The dark power of Kronos Seal shall bring forth the darkness, and all shall fade into nothingness. The great master will return, and his kingdom, the fallen empire, shall rise once again."

"Who are you?" barked Tyson.

"I am a mere token of my master's power. My master wishes that I stop you here and now. But first, the Keyhole..."

"He's disappeared!" said Namé.

"He's in the Secret Place. Come on!" said Reyna.

They ran through the small opening and came into the cave in time to see the stranger lift the shard and say, "Power of the Kronos Stone, shatter the Keyblade's power! Open the Keyhole, release the Darkness!" A strange seal appeared over the Keyhole and with a large, cracking sound broke the seal of the Keyhole and opened it. Darkness poured forth from it.

"Run!" yelled Kai. They all ran out onto the beach, but the stranger materialized in front of them.

"Oh, no. You can't be allowed to escape. You perish here and now!" he said. Two swords materialized in his hands and he leaped at them. Out of no where a blinding light appeared. Everything seemed to melt away...

* * *

**Nightshroud**: Not much for the first chapter, but it was just an intro. The next chapter will be longer and better. Please leave a review and read on! 

Next chapter: **Dive to the Heart: The Angel Awakens**


	2. Dive to the Heart: The Angel Awakens

**Chapter II: Dive to the Heart: The Angel Awakens**

Reyna woke up to find herself in what seemed like dim water. She moved her foot, and a flock of doves suddenly flew of in a spectacular light, revealing her place on a strange platform. It resembled a girl with black hair and lots of woodland animals around here.

"That's Snow White, one of the princesses of heart. Dad and Mom used to tell me about them..."

A strange voice spoke in her head. "_You need not choose a weapon. Your destiny is already set." _it said. The ground seemed to quake. Then the whole platform shattered. She found herself falling through darkness. She noticed that she wasn't falling at a great speed. More like slowly descending. She saw a glimmer of light that seemed to come from behind her. "Are those wings on my back?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Tyson awoke on the same platform. He got up and looked around when three platforms appeared with a sword, staff, and shield. A voice spoke in his head, saying, "_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."_ He approached the platform with the sword and took it.

The voice said, _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the form you choose?"_

He nodded and the sword disappeared from his hand. _"Your path is set. Now what will you give in exchange?"_

He approached the platform with the staff and grabbed it.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this what you give up?"_

He again nodded, and the staff vanished. Suddenly, the platform shattered and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Namé awoke on the same platform as well. She saw the three platforms appear with a sword, staff, and shield.

The voice spoke again, saying, _"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."_ She went to the platform with the staff and took it.

The voice said, _"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the form you choose?"_

Shee nodded and the staff disappeared from her hand. _"Your path is set. Now what will you give in exchange?"_

She approached the platform with the sword and grabbed it.

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this what you give up?"_

She again nodded, and the sword vanished. The platform began to quake and shattered into pieces, throwing her into the darkness.

* * *

Kai awoke on the same platform, but it seemed different somehow. The vividness and color of the picture that the others had seen was drained and dull, as if devoid of life. Then the voice spoke to him.

"_The weapon you have chosen in your heart cannot be found here. Begone_," it said. The platform grew dark and then shattered. He plunged into the darkness, but didn't feel afraid. It just felt right somehowe.

* * *

Reyna found herself on another platform, this one of a girl with blond hair with carriages and the like around her, like a big ball.

The voice told her, "_You must be the light that conquers the darkness_." Out of the ground popped Shadow Heartless.

She shouted back to the voice, "But I don't have a weapon!" The Heartless moved closer.

"_You have the greatest weapon of all_," it said. Then the Heartless leaped at her. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. But they never got to her. The moment they leaped at her, a white light shone from her heart and dissipated them all. Then the light grew brighter and brighter...

And she found herself on yet another platform. This one was the best one of all. (Yeah, I think it looks by far the coolest. ) It had a girl with fair blond hair holding a rose with thorns around her. A white circle appeared on the platform. She walked into it and felt renewed. She also felt like she gained something. She stepped out of it and steps appeared to another platform. She hurried up them, hoping to find some answers...

* * *

Tyson found himself on the Cinderella platform, and after looking around, he heard the voice speaking to him again.

_"You have gained the power to fight. You must use this power to protect yourself and others."_

He nodded in acknowledgement and stepped forward. Suddenly shadows on the platform began to move and take form. Three shadows emerged and began to inch closer.

_"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

They suddenly attacked. Tyson dodged the swipe of the first one and rolled to the side as the other two came by. He swung his sword around and slashed through two of them, causing them to fade away. The third launched itself into the air at him. He jumped up and swiped his sword upword, cutting it in two. Darkness began to spread and envelop the platform, and he was dragged into it.

He found himself on the Aurora platform, and after healing himself in the white circle, followed the steps to the final platform.

* * *

Namé appeared on the Cinderella platform, and heard the voice speak.

_"You have great inner power. Magic is strong in you."_

Shadow Heartless appeared and came at her.

_"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

She took a jump back as they leaped at her. She raised her staff and felt a strange power course through her as she said, "Spell Impact!"

She slammed her staff down, sending off a shockwave of magic that destroyed the Heartless. Darkness overtook her and she was pulled downward.

She awoke on the Aurora platform, and saw the white circle. When she entered it, she suddenly felt that strange power again, and gained more magic abilities, namely Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder.

* * *

Kai awoke on the Cinderella platform, but the voice gave no instructions. The Heartless appeared but didn't strike. They just sat there. Kai walked up and touched one. It convulsed and began to form into a sword.

"_Soul Eater_," said the voice. The darkness swelled up and swallowed him. He found himself on the Aurora platform. A red circle appeared. He walked into it and felt strengthened, yet weighed down. Stairs appeared to the next platform appeared. He ran up them, in hopes of discovering more about this new power.

* * *

Reyna made it to the last platform. It showed a woman with brown hair in a yellow dress, with a monstrous creature behind her and silverware all around.

"Belle..."

"_Just remember, no matter how great the darkness may seem, your light can never be blotted out_," the voice said. She saw sdakness form and surge upward. It changed into a giant Heartless. It had a body like a mermaid but was blue and hideous. Its hands were claw like fins, its horn projected from its head, and its hideous face in a leering grin.

"_Just remember_," said the voice.

Then it attacked. As it floated in the air, it tried to hit her with its large tail. She dodged and jumped in for an attack, her hand glowed with a soft light. When she looked, she was holding an energy whip of pure light. She attacked with the whip, lashing at its tail. It roared in pain, and swung its tail at her. She ducked down as it flew over her. The Heartless raised its claws and brought them down on the platform. Reyna struck its hand, then jumped on its arm and climbed up it until she got near the hollow part of its body where its heart should have been. She gathered all her light energy into one attack and struck her whip at its heart cavity. The creature screamed in pain and withered away. Then light came and swallowed everything. Before she woke, she heard the voice say," You hold the mightiest weapon of all..."

* * *

Tyson reached the Belle platform and heard the voice say, _"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

He looked back to see his shadow stretch, then suddenly emerged from the ground and morph shape. In a few moments it had changed to form a Darkside Heartless. He pulled out his sword and attacked its arm. It brought its fist down on the platform with a crash and created a dark pool out if which Shadow Heatless came forth. Tyson slashed at Darkside's arm while avoiding the attacks of the other Heartless. He managed to jump on its arm and run up to its head where he bashed it repeatedly. It reared up and began to fire dark energy that homed in on Tyson. He jumped out of the way and stabbed his sword into its head and pulled his sword right down the middle of it. The creature sank to the ground and dissipated, but left behind a pool of darkness which spread throughout the whole platform. It began to envelope Tyson when he heard the voice say,"_Keyblade Master, Angel of Heart, destinies intertwined. Seal the great darkness. Look to the light..._." Then everything went black.

* * *

Namé made it to the last platform where her shadow became a Darkside Heartless. It brought down its fist to the platform. Namé dodged the attack and raised her staff.

"Fire!" she called. A ball of fire formed at the end of her staff and shot at its head. It connected, causing it to stumble back. She didn't see when it brought across its other hand and swiped at her, knocking her across the platform. She was dazed from the impact when it brought its fist down at her. She rolled out of the way and cast a blizzard spell at its hand, freezing it into a block of ice. She brought her staff down on it using Spell Impact. Its hand broke off, but it merely reformed. Darkside summoned dark energy spheres at her that came flying at her.

"Thunder!" she said, calling thunderbolts that struck them and destroyed them. She ran over to Darkside cavity and hit it using Spell Impact. It groaned and crashed to the ground, its darkness enveloping her.

* * *

Kai reached the final platform. The voice still would not speak. But someone else did. "Hello, Kai," said the voice. Out of the shadows stepped a figure in a black cloak with a strange pendant that had a very familiar seal on it. He also had a large crystal of that dark stone. "My name is Amnael."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Uh, oh! No, Kai!! Don't do it!! Noooooo!!!!!

**Kai:** Geez, get a grip!

**Nightshroud:** Oops, sorry. Anyway, sorry if this chapter got annoying. It was totally back and forth. Kinda gave me a headache typing it... Well, anyway, keep reading! I'll bet you're hooked right now! Right? _Right_!

**Kai:** Chill out!!

**Nightshroud:** ... sorry.

Next chapter: **Battle for the Destiny Islands**


	3. Battle for the Destiny Islands

**Chapter III: Battle for the Destiny Islands**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay, third chapter. I hope you enjoy the fight, even if it's a bit short. I wrote these first few chapters a while ago, and I didn't feel like redoing them, so I just edited them a bit. On a side note, I'm going to keep a Jiminy Journal at the end of the chapter (yes, he'll be joining eventually).

* * *

All four awoke in the second they left. The cloaked figure brought his swords down to the ground with a crashed that blew them back. Reyna groaned and picked herself up. Where was she before? What was that mysterious power she had there? 

"Guys," she said "I was transported to a different world. There were these platforms with the princesses of heart and strange shadows-"

"Wait, you were there too?" said Tyson.

"So was I!" said Namé.

"Kai, were you there?" Reyna asked. Kai looked reluctant to reply.

"Yes…." He finally said.

"We all faced the shadows and took on this really big shadow at the last platform. Did you face the shadows?" asked Reyna.

"No…." replied Kai.

"Then what happened to you?" said Tyson.

"I-" said Kai, but the stranger interrupted by bringing his stone swords down into another shockwave. This time they managed to dodge it.

"Okay, guys!" Tyson said "Let's take this creep down!" Tyson was suddenly startled by the fact that he was holding a large key in his hand. He looked over and saw Namé with staff, its handle was gold and the shaft was silver, with a blue crystal orb at the end.

"Hey! These must be the weapons we got from the Other Place," said Tyson.

"Let's make the best of them!" said Namé. Tyson nodded. He jumped up and brought his Keyblade down on the unknown, who swiftly blocked it with his swords. While he was distracted, Namé cast a thunder spell at the unknown. He jumped out of the way as the bolt scorched the ground, but kicked in the stomach by Tyson. Meanwhile, Reyna concentrated and began to glow a soft light. Feathers blew around her and her Whip of Light formed. She lashed out at the unknown, who recovered just in time to dodge it.

_"That whip...she must be the Angel of Heart. But how? I didn't sense this power a few moments ago! But no matter. This is my chance to prove my worth to the Superior and perhaps move up in rank!"_

Kai just stood there, not knowing what to do. Could he attack this unknown? Would the stranger he met in that Other Place be mad at him if he did? The unknown turned his attention to Reyna. He brought his swords across and tried to slash at her. That did it. Kai summoned his Soul Eater and jumped in front of Reyna, protecting her from the unknown's attack. The unknown backed away and stopped. Reyna eyed Kai's Soul Eater sword. Why didn't he tell them about it? But what bothered her most is that it had the same kind of aura that the Heartless had, even more powerful, in fact. But she had little time to think of it then.

The stranger's stone started to glow and the strange seal appeared on his forehead. Then he said, "Heartless! Come forth! I command you with the power of the Kronos Stone!"

The Shadow Heartless appeared and a strange red seal appeared on their foreheads, the Seal of Kronos. The Heartless attacked them. Tyson ran into them, slashing through all the Heartless he could manage.

"Wow! Those were a lot harder than the ones in that Other Place!" he remarked.

"Blizzard!" Namé said, freezing the Heartless coming up behind Tyson. She soon realized that she was surrounded. Thinking quickly, she combined her fire magic with Spell Impact to do Flaming Spell Impact, which burned up all the Heartless near her.

Reyna's whip instantly destroyed any Heartless that ventured close enough, since most seemed terrified of her light. But the stranger used another Shockwave to knock her off her feet. With her concentration lost, her whip disappeared.

"Heartless!" said the unknown "Feed on her Heart!" Kai ran up at put out his hand.

"Don't you touch her!" he said. The Heartless cowered away from him.

"What! He has a greater control over the Heartless than I!" the unknown bellowed. Kai helped Reyna up. She was almost hesitant to recieve his help.

_"What's going on? Why did those Heartless listen to Kai? And what about that sword?"_

The unknown quivered and he gripped the blades of his swords tightly. "I see. That's what this about. How could he do this? Betraying me! But I won't be undone. I'll prove his mistake!"

The unknown made ready to attack when Tyson attacked him from behind. He slashed the keyblade down his back. The unknown fell to his knees, the pain hindering his movement.

"Reyna, use your whip while he's distracted!" said Kai. Reyna nodded. She stood up and summoned her whip. She lashed out at the stranger, striking him directly in the heart.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" he yelled. He sank to his knees. Reyna, Namé, Tyson, and Kai stood around him.

Suddenly he yelled out, "No, master! Please do not be displeased with me!" Suddenly his stone glowed and the Seal of Kronos appeared around him. The seal all around him started to glow and he screamed out in pain. A red light shot from the seal and into the sky. The seal disappeared and the stranger fell on his face. His body seemed to grow shadowy, and then it faded into nothingness. The ground lurched and threw them to the ground.

"The storm! It's still here!" Namé said.

"I have to get rid of it," said Reyna. She closed her eyes and she rose into the air. Her heart started to glow, and the storm faded away. She fell to the ground where the others ran to her. Kai looked over and saw the unknown's black stone.

_"The Kronos Stone, right? This is what he said to get."_

He walked over and picked it up. Shadow seemed to come forth from it. It swallowed up Kai, then Reyna, Namé, and Tyson. Reyna felt her mind slipping, then she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Reyna-

Sora and Kairi's fourteen year old daughter, who looks identical to her mother when she was younger. She is friendly and is the most balanced and well liked of her friends. She was chosen to be the Angel of Heart, the ultimate light. She has only begun to awaken her power.

Tyson-

The elder son of Roxas and Naminé, who is outgoing and a little too headstrong, though he means well. He was chosen to wield the keyblade and help Reyna seal the keyholes.

Namé-

The younger sister of Tyson, who tries her best to keep her brother in check. She is the smartest and most reserved of her friends, though she always has a cheery attitude. She excels in magic and is always there to support the others.

Kai-

The eldest of his friends, Kai is most calm and collected. He is good friends with Tyson and has a certain fondness for Reyna. Though he has a strong sense of justice, he also has a strong draw towards power, like his father once did. As it's said, darkness is in the blood...

XIX-

The lowest ranking member of the new Organization, this unknown was sent to the Destiny Islands to release the keyhole, an "easy" mission. He longed to show his worth to the Superior and move up in rank. He met his demise at the combined efforts of Reyna, Tyson, Namé, and Kai. He fought with two swords made of gray stone, and his element and appearance are unknown.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope you liked! And I'll be adding entries every time new characters are introduced. Please leave a review, and let me know how I'm doing. And as another side note, this Organization numbers members on how important they are, not when they joined. 

Next chapter: **Trouble in Rogue Town**


	4. Trouble in Rogue Town

**Chapter IV: Trouble in Rogue Town**

Reyna awoke in a daze. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being swallowed by the darkness from that stone. She got up and looked around her. She was in a strange town of some sort. It didn't look like too nice a place. The alley she was in had graffiti all over it. She heard a groan behind her. She turned around and saw Tyson and Namé lying on the ground. She helped them up.

"Where are we?" said Tyson.

"Beats me," said Reyna. Then for the first time it hit her.

"Where's Kai?" she said. They all turned around. The alley was empty besides a mangy stray cat and a heap of garbage.

"Do you think he walked off?" said Namé.

"I don't know, but we'd better look for him," said Tyson. They walked out of the alley and into a street. There were lots of unsavory characters, like thieves and bandits. They hurried from there and into a main plaza. Here they got a better look of the town. It was a rather large town, with outfitters, armories, taverns, and other assorted buildings.

"I wonder where we are," Namé thought aloud.

"I'll ask," said Tyson. He walked over to a man leaning against the wall of a large brick building.

"Excuse me, do you know where we are?" said Tyson. The man looked at them through beady eyes and stringy, greasy hair. "Why, don't you know?" he said "You're in Rogue Town."

"Rogue Town?"

"That's what I said."

"Do you know how far we are from Destiny Islands?"

"Destiny Islands? There's no such place around here."

"Uhh……are you sure?"

"Little runt! Of course I'm sure."

"Well, thanks."

Tyson walked back to the others. "I think we have a problem," he said. Then he told them his conversation with the man.

"So we're in some other world?" said Namé.

"Seems so," said Reyna. Suddenly she was startled by a man behind her.

"Looks like your lost," he said. He was tall, with long brown hair, a scar by his nose, black pants and leather jacket with white fur collar with a lion symbol, and a rather large sword shaped like a gun to top it off.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" said Reyna.

"I'm Leon," he said "I think I know what has happened to you."

"Really?" said Namé.

"Yes, in fact I knew someone in a similar predicament."

"Do you mean my dad?"

"Your father! Sora's your father!"

"Yeah, but how do you-"

"Listen, I'll explain everything, but not right now. Meet me at the Wyvern's Tail, and then we'll talk." With that he turned and walked off. Reyna turned towards the others and shrugged.

"What have we got to lose?" she said.

They walked through Rogue Town for what seemed like hours. They were totally lost.

"Guess I should've thought to ask where it was," Reyna mumbled. They turned the corner and to their relief saw a building with the sign _Wyvern's Tail_. They entered and walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me, has anyone named Leon come here?" Reyna asked. The lady checked and shook her head.

"No, no one has come here by that name," she said. Reyna turned to Namé and Tyson.

"We'll just have to wait," she sighed. The three sat down at a table. Tyson browsed through the menu and took it upon himself to order for them.

"We will have three juri juices," he told the waitress. Reyna looked around the place. The Wyvern's Tail was a combination of an inn and tavern, with a lot of unsavory characters. Two of them particularly caught her eye. They looked like bandits, except for the black cloaks they wore. One was smaller, with gray/silvery hair and a ribbon tied about his head. The other was big, with brown hair and an eye patch. They were sitting at a table in the corner mumbling to each other. Reyna caught a few words here and there, and they were enough to make her turn pale.

"What a weakling. How could he lose to those kids? They haven't even begun to awaken their full power." one said.

"I know," said the other, "I'll bet his heart wasn't even worth taking."

Namé looked at her strangely. "Reyna, are you all right?" she said.

Reyna stared at her. "Don't you understand?" she whispered harshly, "Those guys are talking about us! They're with that guy who attacked Destiny Islands!"

Namé gasped. They both knew they had to get out of there. They turned and grabbed Tyson, who was totally clueless.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" he yelled. He bumped into a waiter, who tripped and dropped his tray, which flew into the two unknowns and spilled juri juice on them.

"Uh, oh!" Namé whispered to Reyna. The two got up and walked over to them.

"Are you the wise kids who did this?" the big one yelled. The three looked at each other.

"Uhh….sorry!" Tyson said. Then the smaller ones eyes got big.

"Hey, Tyre, I think these are the three kids!" he said. The big one nodded with a grin.

"I think your right, Gamma." Tyre said. Tyre pulled out a large axe and Gamma pulled out a spear.

"Let's make the Superior proud!" Gamma said.

The people in the Wyvern's Tail scattered to get out of the way. No one left because they all wanted to see the fight, but no one had any desire to be in the middle of it. They all stood against the walls on either side of the inn. Tyre leered at them.

"This shouldn't take long" he told Gamma. Then it began. Tyre leaped up and brought his axe down with a crash. All three jumped out of the way, but the impact was enough to knock them down and blow a hole in the wall. Namé rolled behind them and quickly performed Spell Impact, blasting the two of the out the hole in the wall and into the street. Reyna, Tyson, and Namé jumped through the hole and faced them.

"Looks like they got a few tricks up their sleeve, but so do we. Gamma you're up," Tyre said. Gamma stepped forward and held up his hands in front of him. His hands started to turn black. Then he suddenly crossed them and shouted," Chains of Shadow!" The darkness around his hands shot forward like chains and wrapped around Tyson. Then they sunk into his skin, creating strange markings on them. Tyson prepared to attack but got a rather nasty shock.

"What? I can't move!" he said. He struggled but couldn't budge and inch.

"Take care of the girls, Tyre. I'll finish this one off," said Gamma. Tyre nodded and attacked with another shockwave of his axe. Namé and Reyna dove out of the way. Unknown to them, Tyre was purposely leading them away from Tyson. Gamma chuckled to himself.

"_Too easy_," he thought. He lifted his spear and charged it. Then he threw it with all his might at Tyson. Reyna and Namé turned to see the spear leave his hand.

"Tyson!" they screamed. Tyson clenched his teeth and prepared for the worst. In the nick of time, Leon leaped from the roof and brought his sword down on the spear. Tyson sighed with relief.

"Boy that was close! Thanks, Leon!" he said.

Leon nodded. "But what's wrong with you?" he said.

Tyson frowned. "That creep did some shadow move that keeps me from moving!" he growled. Leon thought for a minute. Then it came to him. He charged his sword up, turning it white. Then he turned and faced Tyson. He raised his sword up and brought it through Tyson, saying, "Cursed Seal Release!" The sword cut through the Chains of Shadow, but passed right through Tyson. Tyson was stunned.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" he said.

Leon smiled. "Maybe I'll teach you a thing or two later. For now, let's take these two creeps out."

Gamma was visibly surprised, but it didn't throw him off guard. He tried to attack Leon with his spear charged with darkness. Leon dodged it and attacked with a fire spell, which connected with Gamma and sent him flying.

While this was happening, Reyna and Namé were trying to take down Tyre. Namé tried to throw him off balance using Spell Impact, but Tyre simply countered with a shockwave. Tyre powered up his axe and prepared to crush them, when out of nowhere a girl with short black hair, looking rather like a ninja, leaped onto his back and gave him a mighty kick, which made him crumple to the ground. Reyna and Namé stared with amazement. The girl smiled (she liked the attention) and introduced herself.

"My name is Yuffie," she said, "and I'm glad to be of service!"

Tyre got up and grasped his axe. "I'll make you pay for that!" he growled.

Yuffie attacked with her throwing ninja stars, but Tyre blocked them with his axe. Reyna summoned her energy whip and lashed it at Tyre, cutting him across the chest. He grabbed his axe and swung it, but Yuffie threew more shuriken, which lodged in his arm. That was enough to make him lose the axe momentarily, and Namé used that opportunity to cast a thunder spell finally bring the giant down.

Meanwhile, Leon and Tyson attacked Gamma head-on. Realizing that he was losing, Gamma decided to rely on his ultimate technique. He once again charged up and then shouted, "Shadow of the Seal!"

Both Leon and Tyson were suddenly covered with strange black symbols. Their first thought was that they were paralyzed, but they found they could still move.

"_What kind of technique did he use this time_?" thought Tyson.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Gamma "Do you like this new technique? It seals your fighting power inside you and drains it, so that soon you won't even be able to lift your weapons! And unlike the last, this one won't go away until I die!"

Leon and Tyson turned pale, but Leon resolved not to give up. They tried to fight, but their strength fading fast, they were at a distinct disadvantage. But Tyson wouldn't give up. He charged and dodged Gamma's spear, leapt in front of him, and slashed his Keyblade with full force at Gamma. The power of that attack was enough to make Gamma collapse to the ground. Reyna, Namé and Yuffie joined Leon and Tyson.

"How are we going to get rid of this Shadow of the Seal?" Tyson asked.

"I can fix that," said a voice. Everyone turned to see a girl with a pink dress and long brown hair tied with a red bow.

"It's about time you showed up, Aerith." said Leon.

She smiled and replied, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll get rid of those shadow symbols now." She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow a soft light. She touched Leon and Tyson and the symbols disappeared.

"How did you do that?" said Reyna.

"It's a light spell that I learned. I should teach it to you, incase you ever need to use it on your journey," Aerith said. Everyone suddenly heard sounds coming from the direction of the Wyvern's Tail. The guards of the city came to investigate, and spied the group.

"Uh, oh. Let's split!" said Leon.

Everyone dashed into the alley at full speed. After several minutes of running, Leon stopped and addressed Reyna, Namé, and Tyson.

"Our ship is on the outside of the city walls. We can slip past the guards, but you guys might have some trouble. Your best bet of getting through is to travel through the sewers underneath Rogue Town. Here's a way in." Leon uncovered a manhole that led into the sewers. The three kids decided it was best not to ask too many questions. They slipped down the manhole and into the sewers. Leon replaced the lid and they were in darkness.

Reyna, Tyson, and Namé trudged through the sewers in silence. No one knew how long they had been down there, but it seemed like forever. They estimated they had made it about half way through, when a giant rat-like creature popped out of a hole in the wall. Everyone was frightened out of their wits. Tyson was about to clobber it when it spoke.

"So sorry to frighten you good people," said the creature," but the Rat Man has a way of popping up unexpectedly."

The three looked at each other. "The Rat Man?" asked Reyna.

"Yes, I am the Rat Man. I am the guide and purveyor of the Rogue Town sewers. They are my home," said the Rat Man in a rather weasely voice. Tyson, Namé, and Reyna quickly talked amongst themselves. When they finished, Tyson asked, "Do you think you could get us through the sewers to the outside of town?"

The Rat Man looked visibly pleased. "Of course, of course," said the Rat Man, "provided that you give me something in return." They all agreed. After all, what other choice did they have?

The Rat Man led them through the sewers with surprising efficiency. "We are near the end of the sewers," he informed them. They saw a ladder leading up to a manhole. They sighed with relief. It wasn't very nice traveling through the dank sewers for hours. They had almost reached it when they noticed a large alcove to the side. There was something shining brightly in the wall.

"It's a Keyhole," Reyna.

The others looked at her. "How do you know?" asked Namé.

Reyna shook her head. "I can't explain. I just feel sort of connected to this place."

Tyson stepped forward. "I think we know what we have to do," he said. The end of his Keyblade started to glow and a shaft of light shot forward from it and into the Keyhole. A loud, locking sound made everyone believe that it had been sealed. Then Reyna stepped forward. She slowly rose into the air, transparent wings showing on her back. Her heart started to glow and the Keyhole flashed white, and then disappeared. She then sank to the ground. Tyson and Namé, not to mention the Rat Man, were awe struck.

"That…….that was amazing," stuttered Tyson.

She smiled weakly. "Heh, thanks," she said. They thanked the Rat Man, who was very pleased with one of Reyna's sea shell necklaces. They emerged outside of the city walls, and saw Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith standing by a ship. They raced towards them, glad to be in the fresh air. Once reunited, Aerith asked them, "How would you like to come to Radiant Garden? You can rest up, and we can train with you,"

Reyna, Tyson, and Namé were all too glad to accept. "We'd love to," said Reyna.

* * *

Leon-

Leon is quiet, reserved, and comes across as a bit cold (though the others have made some improvement on his personality). A citizen of Radiant Garden and at one time part of its Restoration Committee, Leon is still an important member of his world. He asked to go to Rogue Town on the request of an old friend. He fights with the unique Gunblade and wields great fighting ability.

Yuffie-

"The Great Ninja Yuffie" is a long time companion of Leon and Aerith, and was also a Committee member. She seems a bit childish at times, though her constant cheer motivates the others. She uses her natural agility and her shuriken to take down foes.

Aerith-

Aerith is calm, compassionate, and much loved. She always seems to bring peace during conflict and acts as a motherly figure to all those around her. She doesn't fight, though she is exceptional at healing and some light spells.

Tyre-

XVIII in the Organization, Tyre is usually paired with Gamma, and is the brawns of the duo. He loves to trounce weaklings who get in his way, and does most of Gamma's dirty work. Gamma's element is unknown.

Gamma-

XVII in the Organization, Gamma is usually paired with Tyre, and is the brains of the duo. He loves to pick on the helpless, and prefers to leave most of the work to Gamma, since he isn't a very good fighter. He excels at binding seals, and his element is shadow.

Ratman-

Ratman has long been an inhabitant of the sewers beneath Rogue Town, and will always help those in need find their way out...for a price. It is unknown whether Ratman is his real name, or a name given to him by the citizens of Rogue Town, given his ratlike nature and appearance.

* * *

**Nightshroud**: I hope you liked the chapter! Once again, the fight wasn't much, but I will have good fights later on. And I have a reason for taking them, leave a review and let me know how you like the story and the Jiminy Journal entries. Thanks.

Next chapter: **New Adventures in Radiant Gardens**


	5. New Adventures in Radiant Garden

**Chapter V: New Adventures in Radiant Garden**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Thanks to Mrfipp for the review! And don't worry about Kai. He'll be making an appearance soon! In this chapter, I combined the castle in KH2 with Hollow Bastion from the first one. Just giving an F.Y.I.

* * *

The group arrived later that night., after getting acquainted with Merlin and Cid, they were shown their room in the group house in the burrough. Everyone fell asleep quickly, except for Reyna 

_"I wonder how Mom, Dad, and Sota are doing. I hope they're not too worried. I really miss them,"_ she thought. "_And where's Kai? I hope he's okay, wherever he is. I just hope we'll make it through this adventure without regretting it..."_ With these thoughts in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

Everyone I woke late the next morning. They had breakfast at a café in the marketplace. Tyson yawned lazily and asked, "So, what's on the agenda for today?

"We want you to look at the Keyhole here in Radiant Garden. Also, we'd like to train you for your journey. But first, I thought you'd might like to know more of what's going on," said Leon. He motioned to Aerith, who began.

_It was a few years ago. The Organization, a group that Sora and the others fought against, was an association of Nobodies, those without hearts. They were all eventually destroyed, and the Organization was no more. Then a new figure showed up. A man named Amnael came and took control of the Organization with a strange stone that carried with it mysterious dark powers. He rebuilt the Organization, making it stronger than it ever had been. He also changed the original purpose of the Organization. Since it had originally been nobodies seeking hearts, they used the keyblade master to destroy the Heartless and revive Kingdom Hearts. But the new Organization was made of complete humans, all with unique abilites. Its new purpose had become to steal the hearts of people to fuel their dark magic. No one knows exactly why they need so many hearts, but it seems to be their goal to a great number of powerful hearts. They steal them using the dark power of the stone in the form of a strange seal. This seal captures the heart of whoever is in it if they should lose to their opponent. This seal also carries such a power that it can break the power of the Keyblade and unlock the Keyholes in each world. Only the Angel of Heart can break the seal and lock the keyholes forever. That is why you have been chosen. _

Reyna, Namé, and Tyson were deep in thought. All this was pretty scary. Reyna was the first to break the silence. "So we need to travel to every world, lock the Keyhole with the Keyblade, and then have me seal it forever?"

Aerith smiled pleasantly and said, "Yes, and we fully believe you can do it."

Tyson grinned a very Sora-like grin. "So what are we waiting for?" Tyson said, "Let's do it!"

Yuffie laughed. "Not so fast! You're not ready yet. We want to help train you, if you want." Reyna, Tyson, and Namé all agreed.

* * *

"Okay, give me your best shot!" Leon said. Tyson gripped his Keyblade. "All right! You asked for it!" he taunted. He ran at full speed, kicked of a wall, and rained a flurry of blows down on Leon. Leon dodged and blocked them all. He whistled. "Not bad! Not bad at all. But first, let me teach you how to attack using your head!" 

Meanwhile, Aerith had taken Namé to Merlin to practice with her magic. He taught them how to know when was the best time to use her magic. At the same time, Aerith taught Reyna how to use her light powers.

"You'll learn how to control them with time, but it's always good to practice when you can," she told Reyna.

Merlin congratulated Namé for having improved so much. Although she froze Merlin's beard with a blizzard spell and nearly set him on fire with a fire spell, she did rather well. As a reward, he taught her a cure spell and a reflect spell. They decided to leave and check on Tyson and Leon. They thanked Merlin and headed to the First District.

Reyna and Namé got a kick out of watching Tyson train with Leon. Even though Tyson was doing well, it was clear who the better fighter was. Of course, Tyson had many a good laugh over Namé's accidents while training with Merlin. After Leon had finished up with Tyson, Yuffie showed up.

"All right guys! I have the floor now!" she said. She trained Reyna, Namé, and Tyson in dodging, running, and every other kind of area dealing with maneuverability. The three kids were exhausted by the end of the day. "Get your sleep," Leon told them," Tomorrow, you can take a look at the Keyhole, and then you can be off on your journey."

Reyna awoke the next morning feeling rather sore. She looked around but didn't see Tyson, Namé, or the others. She stretched and walked out the door. No one was out their either. She decided to try the café in the marketplace. The waitress their told her that they had been there, but left a while ago. Reyna walked away feeling alone. She didn't know that much about this place, and she was all by herself. She noticed a shop near the café and decided to check it out. Three little ducks were sitting at the counter, bickering with each other. When she approached, they stopped and turned to her.

"Hello! What can we do for you?" said the one with a red cap.

"Hi, I was wondering if you'd seen my friends. There's-"

"Oh, you mean the kids with Leon and the others? Yeah, we've seen them," said the green-capped one.

"Do you know where they went?" she asked.

"Hmm...I think they mentioned the castle postern. Try there," said the one with the blue cap.

"Thanks, I will," she said. She wasn't sure where the postern was, but she thought she saw a castle before when she was in the burrough. On that hunch, she went back and followed the path into the bailey. Once she passed through, thew gate closed behind her.

"What? What's going on?"

Suddenly Armored Night and Soldier Heartless appeared around her. She raised her hand and feathers blew around her as her Whip of Light formed in her hand. The Heartless semed to cower away from the pure light, and she used that moment to charge forward and slash through them. She ran from the bailey and down the path to the castle as Morning Stars and Surveillance Bots appeared. She ran as fast as she could till she heard a commotion close in front of her. When she reached the postern, she could see Leon, Tyson, and Yuffie fighting Heartless while Namé and Aerith used magic to hold them off.

"Guys!" she called to them.

"Reyna, hey!" said Tyson.

She ran up to them, panting from the long run. "What's...going on?" she asked.

Leon frowned. "I guess the Organization got to the keyhole first. We've been trying to fight our way into the castle to get to it."

"Leon, what about the people in the burrough?" asked Aerith.

"I already got in touch with Cloud and Tifa. They should be handling it."

"I'd better go help any people who got hurt," she said, ready to run off.

"No, Aerith, you'd be in danger," Leon said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes turned a bit stern. "I can handle it, Leon," she said quietly but firmly.

He removed his hand and nodded. "R-right, go ahead."

Her eyes lit up once more. "Thanks. I'll see you guys later," she said, running off.

Leon turned back to the others and motioned to them. The five then ran down the path to the inner corridors of the castle.

* * *

A cloaked figure stood in the castle chapel, staring thoughtfully at the intricate pattern of the wall. A second figure appeared behind him and stood waiting. 

"What did you need, Albel?" asked the first figure in a smooth voice

"Courteous as always, Cyril," said the other figure with a smirk. Cyril just ignored him, since he was annoyed with most of the Organization members. Albel's rough voice annoyed his ears too.

"I can see I'm not welcome. And I was just coming to tell you that the Angel of Heart and the keyblade master are on their way."

"Yes, yes, the Heartless told me that ages ago. If that's all, then just go," said Cyril with a wave of his hand.

Albel shrugged and made ready to go. "You know," he said suddenly, "I'd watch using the Kronos Stone too much. Could cost you."

"As if I need your lecturing," Cyril snapped. Albel chuckled and turned around.

"Suit yourself," he said. Suddenly another portal opened, and a third figure stepped out.

"Albel, why exactly aren't you at Twilight Impasse?" said the figure, distinctly female, from the voice and the high black boots visible at the bottom of her jacket where it was unbuttoned.

"I...uh..."

"Get going," she said commandingly. She turned to Cyril and said, "Master Amnael wants you to use to fully activate the Seal of Kronos when the Angel of Heart and Keyblade Master arrive. Make sure you get rid of them, or...well, I'm sure you know when one loses inside the Seal."

Cyril looked past her towards Albel, who was watching him as if saying, "Huh...interesting..."

Without turning, she said, "Now, Albel!"

He opened a portal and quickly disappeared. The female member turned to leave, and added, "Try not to disappoint us," before she left.

Cyril frowned. The sudden turn of events seemed troubling. Albel showing up warning him about the Seal before the Superior sent V, his eyes and ears, to tell him to fully activate the Seal. Did Albel know something he didn't? And what about her? She seemed direct enough, but there was something hidden in her tone, something she didn't let on. He sighed and pushed the thoughts away. He had bigger irritations to deal with.

* * *

More Soldiers, Shadows, and Armored Nights appeared as the five ran through the castle's lower corridors. 

"There's so many of them!" said Namé.

"Leon, do you think these Heartless could be coming from Ansem's artificial Heartless machine?" asked Yuffie as they ran.

Leon nodded. "I'll bet they are. C'mon!"

He hooked a sharp left and ran into a large room before hooking left again. At the end of the hall, they saw a door that seemed rather out of place in the castle. Leon opened the door, and the others looked inside. It was a study, with books on shelves and discarded around the room, a portrait of Xehanort, Ansem's disciple from long ago, and various sketches and diagrams on the walls. They barely had time to notice this before Leon pressed on the one wall on the left and a secret passage opened. They followed it into a computer room, then hooked right until they came into an enormous room. It had a huge machine with various pods that were producing Heartless. Leon ran to the control pannel and tried to shut the machine off.

"Hurry, Leon!" said Yuffie, as she and the other three tried to hold off the Heartless that kept appearing. Leon saw a flash to his side and moved as a sword came crashing into the pannel next to him. He turned to see a cloaked figure with a sword standing a few feet away.

The others noticed him and got on guard. He lowered his hood to reveal a man with long silvery white hair, a smooth clean face, and piercing amber eyes. He looked very proud and dignified.

"I am Cyril, XV in the Organization and the new lord of Hollow Bastion. I'd rather not be forced to fight you, but if you insist...well, it's all one to me."

Tyson growled. "Call of these Heartless, and we won't have to kick your butt!"

Cyril laughed haughtily. "Foolish child! Stop interferring in things you can't possibly understand."

"I know enough to see that you're bad, and I'l do whatever it takes to stop you!"

He leaped into the air and slashed at Cyril. Cyril's sword morphed and formed into a large shield, which he used to block Tyson's attack. The he changed it into a club, which he used to knock Tyson away.

"What is it with this guy? He can change his weapon in an instant!" said Namé. Reyna turned to her and Yuffie and said, "Help Tyson. I can handle the Heartless."

The two nodded and ran to help Tyson. Namé cast cure and helped him up, while Yuffie held him off.

"Take this!" she said as she threw some shuriken at him. He morphed his weapon into nunchuks, which he knocked the shuriken away with. Then he morphed it to a segmented whip blade. He wrapped the whip around her legs and arms, the sharp blade cutting into her skin. She cried out in pain till Leon came by and sliced the whip in half with his gunblade. The part around Yuffie vanished into thin air, while the other half retracted and formed into a sword, which Cyril used to block Leon's slash. Namé cured Yuffie's cuts as Tyson charged at Cyril. As Tyson leaped into the air, Cyril morphed his sword into an axe, which he swung at Tyson.

"Reflect!" said Namé, putting up a shield around Tyson as the axe reached him. With his weapon discarded to the side, Cyril couldn't defend Tyson's attack, or so Tyson thought. As he recovered for another attack, Tyson had his swing blocked by Cyril's weapon, which he called back to his hand and morphed into a shield. He smacked Tyson with the shield, knocking him to the ground. His weapon changed into a spear, with which he got ready to stab Tyson.

"Stop!" Reyna called, throwing her whip at the unknown. It passed through him, and he wavered a moment before vanishing.

"A fake!" said Leon.

Namé helped Tyson up as Reyna came over.

"So he must be at the keyhole at the top of the castle then, huh?" said Yuffie.

"We'll handle it," said Tyson. "You guys worry about that Heartless machine.

Leon nodded. "Right."

Tyson, Namé, and Reyna ran back through the passage. Yuffie looked worried as Leon lowered his head.

"Good luck."

* * *

**Nightshroud**: Hope you liked! By the way, remember that the female unknown called the Superior "Master Amnael." Only three other people in the story call him that, and they are all very important. Little secret there. Anyway, leave a review and read on!

Next chapter: **Mirage of Nightmare: Cyril's Onslaught**


	6. Mirage of Nightmare: Cyril's Onslaught

**Chapter VI: Mirage of Nightmare: Cyril's Onslaught**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. To answer Magic713, yes, some Disney villains will be making appearances. To answer Kanjilearner3309, I know it seems like maybe the cause isn't worthy cause they're human, but think about it. These guys are using dark magic to steal people's hearts and bring about the ressurection of an evil empire. I think that could be considered a worthy cause. And to answer Mrfipp, yes the romance is ReynaxKai. At first I was going to have it ReynaxTyson, but it made me think of SoraxKairi too much, and I wanted to make this different. Oh and sorry if Reyna is sometimes referred to as Alexis. I have changed her name liked forty times, and sometimes I missed editing it. I went back through and double-checked, and I think I got all my mistakes. If you happen to see any, let me know. So thankees!

* * *

Reyna, Tyson, and Namé continued through the corridors till they reached a room with a control pannel. 

"Huh...Gate mechanism, it's switched off."

Tyson flipped the switch, and the gears in the room started moving. Reyna looked farther down the passage.

"This must be the way to the castle gate," she said. They followed the passage into watery tunnels. As they walked through, Namé cringed.

"What's wrong, Nam?" asked Reyna.

"I hate these dark, slimy places," she whispered back. "First the Rogue Town sewers, and now this."

"Hey, it'll be okay," said Reyna with a grin.

Tyson stopped suddenly. "Dead end," he said with a shrug.

Reyna examined the pool in front of them. It seemed to stop right in front of the dead end wall.

"I have feeling this is the only way," she said, looking sympathetically at Namé.

"Oh no no no no no," she said, backing away.

"How pathe-owww!" said Tyson, interrupted by Reyna's kick to his shin.

"We'll do it together. C'mon."

Namé nodded, and the three plunged into the cold water. After a little more than thirty seconds, they emerged out in the open. They were in an icy area, with the castle looming high above them.

"Look, a lift!" said Reyna. The three ran when Darkballs suddenly emerged. Tyson pulled out his keyblade and jumped at them, slashing wildly through the air.

"Fire!" called Namé, shooting a fireball at a wall of ice, causing it to collapse on the Heartless.

"Let's go!" said Tyson. They ran to the lift, which carried them up to the castle gates.

They found the gates open and went through into the entrance.

"Looks like that gate mechanism worked," said Tyson. As they neared the steps, Defender Heartless appeared. The one threw his shield at Tyson, who leaped to the side, then slashed through it. The other shot a ice crystals from its shield, which Namé blocked with a reflect spell, alowing Reyna to finish it with her whip. They ran through to the next lift, which took them outside to the area opposite the gate. Tyson spied the next lift, and up they went. As they traveled up, the cage was suddenly rattled.

"What was that?" asked Namé.

Tyson looked down. "Uh oh, some new Heartless."

Wyvern Heartless were swooping down and attacking the cage, trying to throw it off the course.

"Cast some magic or something, Namé!" Tyson yelled.

"I'm trying!" she replied with frustration. She concentrated and thought. Then her face suddenly lit up.

"Stop!" she called. The Wyvern suddenly stopped, frozen in place.

"Let's hope that holds," said Reyna.

* * *

"One more input code and...there!" said Leon. The lights on the machine flickered, then slowly dimmed till they were off. 

"Nice going, Leon!" she said with a grin.

Leon nodded, then suddenly frowned. Yuffie noticed and sighed.

"You're worried about them, huh?" she said quietly. He nodded.

"I wonder how they're doing," he said thoughtfully.

* * *

The three passed through the Great Crest, and had taken another lift indoors. They reached a large outside balcony of sorts, and hurried up the large steps, fighting off Wizard and Defenders. They forced open the doors to the castle chapel and ran in. The room was dark, with a very eerie presence to it. As they walked in, the doors shut behind them. 

"So you finally made it," said a familiar voice.

Cyril appeared, his arms crossed and a smirk across his face.

"Cut the talk. We're here to take you down!" said Tyson.

Cyril laughed. "Let's see you try."

He suddenly vanished and appeared behind Tyson, backhanding him. Tyson stumbled back a few steps and lashed out at him. He pulled out his weapon, which he morphed into a shield and blocked the attack.

"Not good enough," he said with a cocky smile. He disappeared, then suddenly they were encircled by multiple Cyrils.

"Can you see through my deception?" he asked. The three moved together, with their backs touching.

"Now what?" whispered Reyna. Suddenly the Cyrils put their shields down, so that they could not be seen. Then the shields began to spin, getting faster and faster till all they could see was a blur.

"I can't see what's going on!" said Namé with frustration.

Suddenly a blur shot from the ring, and grabbed Reyna.

"Reyna!" said Tyson. No sooner had he said that when Namé was swiped from behind him. The circle stopped, and Tyson could see one Cyril holding Reyna and another with an axe to her neck, and one holding Namé and another with a swork to her throat.

Cyril (all of them) smirked, and said, "Now, who should I kill first?"

Tyson bared his teeth in anger. He had to get both of them out of this, but how? He looked over to Reyna, who seemed to be telling him something with her eyes. He nodded, and then threw his keyblade at Namé's captors. At the same time, Reyna summoned her whip and slashed through the two Cyril's holding her. Now that all of them were free again, they stood back to back again, watching for Cyril's next move.

Cyril appeared in front of them, with another smirk on his face. "How convenient. You're all in the same place..."

He suddenly grabbed his fragment of the Kronos Stone with his left hand, and outstretched his right hand.

"Ancient Stone of Kronos, activate the sacred seal and encircle us!"

All four were suddenly encircled by the red seal (which is a circle with an eight pointed star on the inside). No one can blame the three if they were suddenly struck with fear. They had seen this evil seal in action before, but they had never actually been _inside_ of it. Cyril seemed to get shadowy, then disappear, but they could hear the echo of his voice as black smoke seemed to fill the seal.

"Embrace the Mirage of Nightmare..."

* * *

Namé blinked in shock as she found herself standing in the lonely tunnels beneath the castle. Tyson and Reyna were in front of her, talking to themselves. As she stepped forward, they suddenly laughed and ran off. 

"Guys? Wait, don't leave me!" she called. The lights seemed to dim even further, and she found herself all alone in the damp, dark passage. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by loneliness, and sank to the floor in tears.

* * *

Tyson meanwhile was standing on the beach of the Destiny Islands. The sky was dark, and the beautiful trees and flowers were dead and blackened. Houses lay destroyed and in ruins, and there were bodies lying in twisted heaps all around. As he looked around in terror, Reyna and Namé emerged from one of the ruins. At first he was glad to see them, but suddenly he noticed something wrong with them. There faces seemed pale, there were circles under their eyes, and they were in rags. 

"You couldn't stop them. You couldn't protect any of us," said Namé eerily.

"N-no, it wasn't my fault," he said.

"You let the islands be destroyed, and you let everyone die. What use are you?" said Reyna.

Tyson sank buried his face in his hands. "No, it can't be...please, forgive me..."

* * *

Reyna found herself back at home, in her very own bed. 

"Was this all a dream?" she wondered aloud. She ran downstairs to see her mom, dad, and brother standing b the door. They opened it, but Reyna couldn't see who it was. Suddenly, Reyna saw the glint of a sword, and in a flash of red all three of her family fell to the ground dead. She could see Kai standing in the doorway laughing over the dead bodies.

"Kai! What have you done!" she cried.

Suddenly Tyson and Namé came in.

"What's going on?" asked Tyson. Suddenly Kai whipped about and slashed right through both of them. Reyna sank to her knees in horror.

"Kai, why did you do this? Why?"

He smirked and licked the blood from his sword. "Don't feel so bad. You'll be joining them soon."

Suddenly Kai seemed to waver, and split into two. One stepped away and stood to the side.

"Reyna, see through the deception. Sense the darkness, and strike at it."

Suddenly she was no longer seeing the horrifying image, but in a cloud of black smoke. She remembered Kai's words, and she summoned her whip. She hesitated a moment, then lashed out. Suddenly the smoke blew away, and she could see Tyson and Namé with vacant looks in their eyes, staring into space. They suddenly blinked and found themselves back in the chapel.

"Wait, what's-"

"But, I was just-"

"No, you weren't," she said. "It was all his illusion."

They could see Cyril at the far end, clutching his chest where Reyna had struck him. He smiled cockily and suddenly replicated until the formed a circle along the edge of the seal.

"You may have overcome my illusion, but I'll finish you nontheless."

Reyna suddenly held up her hands and said, "Binding Halo!"

One of the Cyril's was encircled by a glowing white halo, that bound his arms to his sides.

"What?! But how?!"

"All I had to do was see the darkness in your heart, and it was easy to see through your illusion.

"Impressive, indeed. But-"

He suddenly vanished and appeared behind them. "It's too late!"

As her swung his sword, Tyson slashed with his keyblade. Cyril staggered back and fell to his knees.

"No, how could...I lose..."

Suddenly the seal drew inward towards Cyril. In a moment they found themselves outside of it, and they could see it encircle him.

"No, it can't be! It wasn't supposed to end like this! Aaaaah!"

The seal glowed, and a red light shot from it into the sky. Then Cyril fell to the ground lifelessly before his body disappeared.

They stood silently for a moment, then ran for the door on the right. They still had to seal the keyhole.

* * *

"Fifty one! Fifty two!" called Tifa as she punched through each Heartless. 

"You're counting how many you kill?" asked Cloud with a chuckle as he slashed through another.

"Eh, why not?" she said with a grin.

Suddenly a Morning Star came at her from the side. She didn't have enough to counter its attack.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled.

"Reflega!" Aerith called. The Morning Star butted into Aerith's shield and was thrown back before Cloud leaped up and slashed his blade down the length of it.

Tifa sighed. "Thanks, Aerith."

She smiled and nodded her head. Cloud walked over and shook his head. "I hope those heros of yours hurry with that keyhole," he said.

Aerith looked at the castle in the distance and smiled. "Have faith in them."

* * *

Reyna, Tyson, and Namé ran up the steps in the Grand Hall and up to the large, glowing keyhole. Tyson lifted his keyblade, and a shaft of light shot from it, making a distinct locking sound. Then Reyna was slowly lifted into the air, transparent wings barely visible on her back. Then her heart glowed a pure white, and the keyhole was sealed away. 

"Yes, we did it!" said Tyson. The two girls nodded, and the three ran down the steps. As they made it to the lower part, Reyna stopped and looked to the sides at the glowing chambers.

_"This is where the Princesses of Heart opened the final keyhole, and where dad became a Heartless...I hope you're looking out for me, dad."_

"Reyna?" asked Namé. She blinked and looked at the blond girl.

"Oh sorry, it's nothing."

"C'mon, you two!" called Tyson. They ran from the chapel and came outside into the open. They were surprised to see Cid and Leon with a strange space ship.

"Thought we'd give you a lift," said Leon with a smile.

* * *

"We'd like to thank you for all you've done," said Aerith, "So we got you a few things. Leon stepped forward and presented Tyson with the Lionheart keychain. 

"Here, equip this to your Keyblade. It will make it stronger." Then Yuffie stepped forward.

"I'd like to present you all with these compact communicators. You can contact us any time you need to with these."

Cid coughed and stepped to the side. "I'd like to introduce you to your new means of transportation, the gummi ship, Highwind. Ain't she a beauty?"

"Oh awesome!" said Tyson as he ran over to it. The others laughed, then suddenly quieted.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Reyna sadly.

"Don't let it be," said Aerith. "Come visit us whenever you want."

Reyna nodded with a smile, and the three said goodbye to Merlin, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, and Leon. Reyna, Namé, and Tyson climbed aboard the Highwind. Once they were settled in, they waved goodbye and set off on their journey.

* * *

"I have a little mission for you? Are you ready?" said a figure in a gray cloak, wearing a black mask with glowing yellow eyes. 

"Of course. I'm up for anything."

"Good, you're to open the keyhole here, understand?" he said, pointing to a world in his mirror. The other person nodded and left the room.

"Do you really think you can do it?" asked the figure standing next to Amnael.

"Have faith in me, Raphael. I know what I'm doing."

"Of course, Master Amnael."

* * *

Cyril-

Number XIII in the Organization. Cyril is a smooth talker, and one who appreciates the finer things. He seems to think he's above the other Organization members, as they are a constant annoyance to him. He uses the element of illusion in battle, able to create multiple copies of himself, morph his weapon, and create a person's worst nightmare.

Cloud-

A lonely fighter who goes from world to world, seeking the embodiment of his darkness, Sephiroth. He frequents Radiant Garden, and is good friends with Leon, Yuffie, and especially Aerith.

Tifa-

A strong spirited woman who follows Cloud as he seeks out his darkness. She doesn't push herself on him, but is always there to serve as his light.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Another chapter down! I hope you all liked the fight, and I'm sure you love the teaser at the end, though it's not going to come in play till the chapter after this next one. Any guesses on who the unnamed person was? Hehe leave a guess with your review.

Next chapter: **Hassle in Disney Castle**


	7. Hassle in Disney Castle

**Chapter VII: Hassle in Disney Castle**

**

* * *

**

**Nightshroud: **I already had this chapter written out, so all I had to do was edit it. So you get two chapters in one day! All right then, enjoy!

* * *

"Tyson, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" asked Namé. Tyson frowned at her. 

"Of course we are. I know how to pilot."

"Really? I'm almost positive Leon and the others told us to go straight after we left the burrough. I think you turned us around." Tyson was silent. He knew he had gone off course, but what could he do know anyway?

"I'm sure we'll find somewhere to stop and get back in the right direction," he told the girls. They sat silently for what seemed a long time before Reyna said," I think I see something." Everyone looked out the window and saw that they were getting near somewhere. It looked like a castle.

"We might as well land here," Tyson said. He flew the Highwind towards the castle.

* * *

"Goofy! Wake up!" Up until a minute ago, Goofy had been napping comfortably under a tree in the Royal Gardens. Unfortunately for him, his nap had been cut short by a frantic Donald. 

"Come on you big palooka!" Donald yelled. Goofy lazily opened one eye lid.

"What's all the excitement about?" asked Goofy. Donald could barely keep his temper under control. Goofy always made him get that way, even if they were best friends.

"Don't you even remember the Royal Conference this afternoon?" Donald asked. Goofy thought for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. The King wanted to talk to us about the new threat to the Keyholes." Goofy answered. Donald pointed to a clock.

"It started five minutes ago! We're late!!!!!" he yelled. He grabbed Goofy by the arm and dragged him into the castle.

* * *

Tyson landed the Highwind in some gardens near the front of the castle. The three got out of the ship and approached a small door on the side of the castle. They knocked several times before it was answered. 

"Hello," said a female duck. "My name is Daisy. Can I help you?"

"Yes, we would like to see the king of the castle," Reyna told Daisy.

"Of course, come right in," Daisy told them. She led them up some stairs and down a white hallway with a red carpet before they reached the library, where the king and his subjects were meeting. They heard several voices inside, speaking earnestly about an obviously important matter. Daisy poked her head in.

"Your Majesty, you have three visitors," she said.

"Show them in," they heard the king say. They walked in and saw a mouse with a crown sitting at a desk. Next to him was another mouse, who was obviously the queen. There was another duck dressed like a wizard and a dog (if that's what Goofy is!) dressed like a knight.

"Welcome to Disney Castle," said the king, "I am King Mickey. This is Queen Minney, the court wizard Donald, and Goofy, captain of the Royal Guard."

"Greetings your Majesty," said Reyna as she and Namé curtsied and Tyson bowed, "I am Reyna. This is Tyson, and his sister Namé. We are on a journey to seal the Keyholes, and we think we got a little lost. Could you help us out?" The king and his subjects looked at each other.

"Do you mean to say that you are the Keyblade master and Angel of Heart?" asked the king. Reyna looked at Tyson and Namé. How did these people know about them? She decided to tell them everything. After they listened to Reyna's story, the king and his subjects conversed. After they had finished, the king said, "Well! It's so nice to see the daughter of our hero, Sora, and the children of Naminé and Roxas. We believe your story entirely and are grateful to you for coming. In fact, we have a Keyhole here that needs to be sealed. Also, we'd be grateful if you filled in the missing pieces of what's going on with the Organization and the Keyholes."

Reyna, Tyson, and Namé told them all that Aerith had told them in Traverse Town. After they had finished, the king thanked them for the information. "I think we should show you the Keyhole before anyone tries to open it," the king told them. They left the library and headed towards the throne room. Donald and Goofy opened the doors and everyone saw a figure in a black cloak standing by the king's throne. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Donald. The figure paid no attention to them. Instead, it phased through the ground beneath the throne and disappeared. Goofy scratched his head.

"Uh, gorsh! I wonder what that was about?" he wondered out loud. The king was very pale.

"He's heading for the Keyhole! Come on!"

Everyone immediately ran towards the throne. "How are we going to get through?" asked Reyna.

"There's a button on the throne that slides it aside to reveal the passage," replied the king hastily. Donald pushed the button and the throne slid to the side, revealing stairs below it. They ran into the Hall of the Cornerstone to see the unknown, gazing intently at the Keyhole.

"Hurry! Before its too late!" shouted King Mickey. With weapons drawn, they rushed at the unknown. Just as they reached him, they were all blown back by a strong force. It was too late. The unknown had released the Seal of Kronos. Darkness poured forth from the Keyhole.

"Everyone, retreat!" ordered King Mickey. They rushed from the Keyhole chamber, out of the throne room, and back into the hall. Heartless started to appear around them. "We're not safe here! Retreat to the library!" Everyone rushed down the hallway and into the library. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, until they looked about.

"Where are Minney and Daisy?" asked the king. He ran from the room to see Minney and Daisy being held by someone familiar.

"Pete!" said Mickey.

Pete laughed and held the two frightened girls up. "If you want these two, I suggest you get in that ship of yours and leave. This here is my castle, as that creepy black hooded guy said."

Mickey suddenly leaped high into the air and pulled out his keyblade. He slashed at Pete, knocking him back to the ground. Minney and Daisy flew from his grasp and landed safely on the carpet.

"You two run to the hanger! If anything happens, get out of here!" Mickey called to them. They nodded and ran down the hall.

Pete stood up and growled. "Heartless, come on out!"

* * *

Back in the throne room, the unknown sat in the king's throne, pleased with his job well-done. He hadn't nearly enjoyed it enough when another unknown appeared in front of him. 

"Slacking off on the job, eh?" said the new unknown. The unknown on the throne frowned.

"Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Valon." That comment amused Valon.

"Hah! That's my job! To make sure you and the rest of the members do what you're supposed to do. Now what would the Superior think if I told him how you were slacking off on the job? He'd be pretty sore at you, maybe even take your heart, no that it's worth taking," Valon said with a leer. The other unknown slumped in the king's throne.

"All right, all right. I'll finish the job now. Just don't tell the Superior!" he said. Valon sighed.

"I do hate it when people grovel. Pitiful sight," Valon said. He looked at the other unknown sternly. "Just make sure you finish the job and wipe this place out," he said as he faded out. The other unknown clenched his fists. One day he'd get at Valon and those other two Archguardians. But for now, he had to do what he had to do. He rose up from the throne and walked towards the Keyhole.

* * *

Shadow and Soldier Heartless appeared all around. Tyson pulled out his keyblade, and he and the king jumped forward, slashing through the Heartless with ease. Pete put up a shield around himself and began to roll around. 

"Pete's Pinball!" he called dizzily.

He bounced all around the hall, crashing into walls as everyone frantically dived out of the way. Tyson jumped and kicked off the wall and brought his keyblade down on the shield, but it only threw him off. Donald nudged Namé and said, "You can cast magic right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I have an idea."

Pete suddenly whirled about and flew at Donald and Namé. Goofy jumped in front and blocked with his shield.

"Hurry!" he called, Pete pushing him slowly back.

Donald and Namé pulled out their staffs and cast blizzard magic.

"Double Magic Deep Freeze!"

Pete's shield was suddenly encased in ice, and he found himself unable to move.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

"We don't have time to deal with the likes of you, Pete," said Mickey. Pete suddenly released the shield and smashed his way out.

"I don't think so! I'm gonna-"

"Suddenly a loud crashing noise came from the throneroom. Pete stopped and peered in through the doors, then drew back.

"Uh, I think I'll be going now. Good luck getting your castle back!" he called as he ran down the hall.

They opened the doors to the throne room and burst in, weapons drawn. The unknown was nowhere in sight. Suddenly he teleported right in front of them.

"I'd love to destroy you all now, but it looks like you have company," he said as he motioned to the Keyhole room. Everyone turned and saw a giant Heartless emerge from the room. It resembled a Guard Armor, but had the head of a black metal mouse and was black and yellow. They turned and realized that the unknown had disappeared. The Guard Rodent (haha I'm so creative lol) attacked with its claws, spinning them wildly. Everyone scattered to the corners of the room to avoid it.

"Come on, everyone! Let's take this thing on!" said Tyson. Tyson pulled out his Lionheart Keyblade and attacked with Strike Raid. They keyblade scratched the surface of its armor, but did no real damage.

"Are you kidding?" said Tyson.

Suddenly the Guard Rodent threw its claw at Tyson. Goofy jumped in front and blocled with his shield, but the impact threw the two against the wall.

Namé and Donald combined their magic and cast Firaga at the Guard Rodent. The impact knocked it back, but in a moment it had regained itself and was back on the attack. The king leaped into the air and jumped from its head to its arms and legs, slashing his keyblade about. He jumped back as it collapsed to the ground. They all sighed with relief, till it began to shake and the pieces lifted into the air, reforming it. Tyson, Mickey, and Goofy charged at it, but the Rodent spun its arms in a giant arc, hittinh Tyson, King Mickey, and Goofy, knocking them to the floor. Donald and Namé cast a blizzard spell and froze the Guard Armor's hands and feet. Reyna, Donald, and Namé rushed to help Tyson, Goofy, and the king. Donald quickly cast a cure spell and then he, Reyna, and Namé dragged them back to safety in the corners. The Guard Rodent broke free from the ice and continued its rampage.

"Its armor is too strong," said Donald. Then he started to quack with excitement.

"Goofy!" he said, "Where is that visitor we had before these three arrived." Goofy thought for a moment.

"Uhhhh………….oh, yeah! He was in the west tower last I saw. He was sitting there readin-"

"Never mind that!" Donald yelled, "See if you can go get him!" Goofy nodded and ran through the door.

"I guess we'll have to hold it off until Goofy comes back," said the king. Tyson, Reyna, and the king attacked head on while Donald and Namé supported them from a distance. They continually damaged it, but it just wouldn't go down.

"It's hopeless!" yelled Donald. Just then, in burst Goofy and the stranger. "Can you weaken its armor?" asked the king. The stranger nodded.

"Stand back!" he yelled. He held up his hand in front of him with two fingers extended upward. His hand started charging up energy and strange symbols started appearing around it. Then he extended his hand and shouted, "Acid Rain!" Out of nowhere, acid raindrops started falling all around the Guard Rodent. It burned through its armor and significantly weakened it.

"All right!" shouted everyone. The stranger pulled out his sword and said, "Shall we?" Everyone nodded and attacked full-force. This time, the Guard Rodent was no match for their combined forces. The Guard Rodent toppled to the ground before long. It struggled to get back up, but the stranger once again channeled energy, but this time shouted "Gravity Field!" The Guard Rodent was crushed by a field of intense gravity. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Come on," said Reyna, "We still have some business with that unknown!

* * *

The unknown watched silently from out of sight. With the Guard Rodent destroyed, he had no other option but to take these nuisances out himself. He knew that if he failed his mission, the Superior would punish him, if he didn't decide to capture his heart. He knew he wasn't a good fighter, especially with seven on one. The odds weren't exactly in his favor. He knew he was as good as dead if he didn't fight, so it really didn't make too much of a difference. He pulled back his hood and introduced himself. 

"My name is Kelno," said the man, who was kind of old, with very short brown hair in a square sort of cut and a beard. He continued, "I will give you the option of leaving this castle with your lives or staying here and perishing. It's your choice." No one had to think about it. They were all prepared to stay and defend the castle.

"There's no way we're going to abandon this place!" said Tyson. Kelno closed his eyes and sighed.

"Then I have no choice," he said. He revealed his weapon, a staff, and began attacking them with spells from a distance. Reyna and Co. didn't have much trouble dodging the spells and making their way to him. Then Namé performed Spell Impact and knocked him back. He fell back over the throne and stumbled backward. They watch as he staggered to his feet then threw his staff into the ground, sending off an explosion that blinded them. He tried to slip past them, but he was suddenly blasted back with an flash of light.

"Faith!" called Queen Minney.

"Minney!" Mickey said with delight. She ran over to them as Kelno staggered back and slumped against the wall. He thought he was going to be finished off when Valon teleported into the room. Kelno was relieved. Reyna and the others figured he was of high importance since he had an emblem resembling the Seal of Orichalcos on the front of his hood. Valon walked up to Kelno with a grin.

"Have I got news for you, mate!" he said in his distinct accent, "The Superior gave me permission to let you off the 'hook'." Kelno was relieved until he saw Valon pull out his Kronos Stone fragment. His eyes widened.

"You don't mean-" he stammered.

"I told you that you were off the hook. Permanently. This is goodbye, old geezer," Valon said. The seal encircled Kelno, and he cried out as a red light shot from the seal, before fading away. His body faded almost instantly. Reyna and the others were shocked. Valon chuckled.

"Never did like you much, mate." he said, "But now you're out of the way, and good riddance!" He laughed again. He turned to the others and grinned.

"Sorry for the interruption, mates! I'll be going now," he said. With that, he teleported and left the group in shock at what had just occurred.

"Come on, no time to stand here. We have to seal the Keyhole," said King Mickey. They ran into the Keyhole room and Reyna and Tyson sealed the Keyhole. The group returned to the library and found Daisy waiting. King Mickey turned to Tyson, Reyna, and Namé.

"We didn't have the time before, but now I'd like to introduce you to our other guest. This is- well, I'll let him introduce himself." The stranger walked up. He had short slightly spiky black hair in the front and a small spiky ponytail in the back. He was slightly taller than Tyson and seemed to be about the same age as them.

"My name is Fayt. I come from a distant world, the Kingdom in the Clouds. Our Keyhole was opened and the Heartless attacked. I am one of the only survivors that escaped during the attack. I came in search of the Keyblade Master and the Angel of Heart, hoping that they might save my world from darkness." he said. Reyna assured him that they would help him.

"In fact, why don't you come with us and help us in our quest?" Reyna asked.

"It's the least I could do," he said. King Mickey thanked them for their help. And some of the others decided to give gifts of gratitude. Donald gave Namé a new staff, called the Crescent Moon, with a gold handle, silver shaft, a gold moon on the tip, and a red jewel on the inside of the moon's arc. Minney taught Reyna Faith, and Mickey taught her Pearl. They said goodbye to Daisy, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and the king and left for the Highwind. After they had gone, the king sat deep in thought. His subjects could tell that he was worried about Reyna and the others. This was a dark and sinister thing that they were getting involved in. He only hoped they would make it out all right.

* * *

Mickey-

Mickey is the king of Disney Castle and a powerful keyblade weilder. He left the castle some time ago to aid Sora and stop the Heartless.

Donald-

Donald is the court wizard of Disney Castle. He has a hot temper, and is always yelling at Goofy. He and Goofy were Sora's constant companions during his quest some years ago.

Goofy-

Goofy is the captain of the knights at Disney Castle, though he dislikes weapons. He is brave and loyal, and is often seen with his pal Donald. He and Donald traveled with Sora a while ago.

Pete-

A constant nuisance to King Mickey and the others, Pete is always looking for ways to cause trouble. Sora beat him long ago, and he came back again in a bargain with Kelno to take down Mickey and the others in exchange for Disney Castle. Ran off before Reyna and Co. could capture him, but it's unlikely he'll cause more trouble for them.

Kelno-

Number XVI in the Organization, Kelno conflict at all costs, but can fight with a various array of spells if necessary. He met a surprising end when Valon turned the Kronos Seal on him.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay, new OC. I hope you guys will like him. Consider him Tyson's new rival of sorts hehe. Anyway, nex chapter is going to be very good. I've already thought the whole thing out. Can't wait! R&R!

Next chapter: **A Surprising Encounter and the Nature of Love**


	8. Surprising Encounter & Nature of Love

**Chapter VIII: A Surprising Encounter and the Nature of Love **

**

* * *

**

**Nightshroud: **Well, this chapter is definitely a critical one in the storyline. Hehe I'm not going to say why. But this is definitely my favorite chapter so far. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Well, I hope things get back to normal in the Land of Dragons," said Reyna as they flew away. Fayt found their next course (since he had a good deal more experience in flying than Tyson), and they headed towards a castle in a forest. After landing some ways from the castle, they came through the woods and knocked at the heavy doors. They were opened later by a short, stout man with a mustache.

"Uh, hello. Can we see the master if the castle?" asked Namé.

"Certainly," he replied in a French accent and led them in. They came into the main hall, then entered a room on the right. It appeared to be a sitting room. Inside were a young man and a familiar young lady.

"Belle?" asked Reyna in shock.

Belle looked up from her seat and smiled. "Yes, do I know you?"

Reyna shook her head. "Oh, no no, it's just that my dad, Sora, told me so much about you."

"Oh, you're Sora's daughter? How wonderful."

Tyson interrupted. "Then where's the Beast?"

"Right here," the young man replied. The four stared questioningly.

"He broke the spell," said Belle with a smile.

"Oh, that's great!" said Namé.

After getting further acquainted, Belle and the prince decided to have a feast in the sitting room in their honor. While Tyson stuffed his face and Fayt watched him in disgust, the girls tried to find out some information.

"So, have you had any trouble with the Heartless lately?" asked Reyna.

"No, things have been rather peaceful around here," said the prince.

"Except for that annoying Gaston," said Belle with a sigh.

"Gaston?" asked Tyson with his mouth full.

Belle laughed. "Yes, he's the town lady killer. And he wants me for some reason. I keep telling him to leave me alone, for I'm perfectly happy here."

"Well, we'll show you the keyhole after we finish eating. Then-"

There was a loud knock on the door, and they could here Clogsworth go to answer the door. There was a moment of silence, then a cry. They all ran from the room to see Clogsworth on the floor trembling as Lumiere was trying to help him away. In the doorway stood...

"Kai?"

Kai looked at the others, not returning their smiles. "I see you guys have made it here."

"Who's this guy?" asked Fayt.

"A good friend of ours," said Reyna.

"Kai, we missed you! Where have you been?" Tyson asked.

"You missed me, huh? Did any of you think once of looking for me?"

Tyson looked confused. "But...we..."

"Spare me," said Kai coldly.

"Kai, what's going on?" asked Reyna suspiciously.

"You don't get, huh? Let me demonstrate." He snapped his fingers, and Lancer Heartless appeared.

"Belle, get to your room. I'll come for you when it's safe," said the prince. Belle nodded and ran off.

Kai attempted to walk past his old friends and their new companion but they stood resolutely in his way.

"Sorry, Kai, but we can't let you do this," said Tyson.

Kai laughed humorlessly and summoned his Soul Eater. "Do you really think you have what it takes to stop me?"

Tyson jumped at him and brought his keyblade down. Kai blocked it with ease, then kicked him over his shoulder.

"Blizzara!" shouted Namé, sending an attack of ice crystals at Kai.

"Dark Shield!" he countered, summoning a dark forcefield, similar to reflect, to protect him from the spell. Then he shoved her to the side and continued up the steps. Fayt stabbed his sword at him, but he blocked, then charged up his hand with dark energy.

"Dark Aura!" he said as he blasted Fayt off the railing and onto the floor.

Reyna jumped in the way and swung her whip about. Kai ducked it and ran past her. She stood still for a moment.

"Why didn't he attack me?" she wondered. She looked up to see that he had run up the left stairway. She turned to run after him, but Defender Heartless suddenly blocked the way.

"Go after him. We'll take care of the Heartless."

Reyna nodded and ran up the stairs as Tyson and Namé destroyed the Defenders. She looked back once to see them and the prince trying to fight off the Heartless, then ran through doorway.

She ran into a hall filled with suits of armor, then up some more steps to the right. Suddenly the statues on the sides came to life and attacked her. She dodged the axe of the first and destroyed it with her whip. The second swung its sword, which she ducked under and then slashed through it. She continued through into a more dimly lit hallway. She went up some stairs to the right, and was attacked by more Gargoyle Knights.

"Faith!" she said, blasting them away with light. With no more Heartless in the way, she ran down the hallway and went through the door.

* * *

_Knock knock..._

"Who's there? Is that you, prince?"

Belle opened the door and her eyes opened in surprise.

"It's you! Hel-"

* * *

Reyna rushed in and stopped as Kai stood at the far end of the prince's old room. It was still messy and had things laying in piles and heaps. Kai was standing at the table, inspecting a beautiful rose in a jar. (Yeah, he was allowed to keep the rose after the spell broke, ok. Just bear with me.) 

"It's beautiful," he said quietly. She didn't reply, but felt something different in his attitude.

"It reminds me of you," he continued. She didn't know why, but she felt herself unconsciously blush. He looked at her, and seemed to have sad, almost regretful, look on his face.

"I wish it hadn't come to this," he said.

"Then why are you doing this? C'mon, Kai, come back with us."

He shook his head. "I can't do that. It's not possible anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking a step forward.

"Darkness runs in my blood. I can't escape that fact."

"But your dad was dark and he came back!"

"That's because he had King Mickey's light to bring him through the darkness. I don't any light like that. Or at least, not any more."

"What happened? Who was your light?"

"Amnael said that I had someone who was my light, but they forgot about me, and discarded me in the darkness."

"Who was your light?"

He looked at her sadly. "You don't know?"

Before she could answer, Tyson, Namé, Fayt, and the prince came in. Kai's face became cold and impassive once again, and he was ready to attack when someone else came in the door behind them.

"I'm so sorry..." said Belle. The prince turned around, and his eyes lit up in anger.

"You!" he said, as he saw Gaston holding her captive, with a gun to her head.

Gaston smiled cruelly, and said, "You don't deserve to have her. Your appearance may have changed, but you will always be a beast on the inside."

The prince made a step forward, but Gaston's finger played with the trigger. "Don't come to close, or Belle will die."

The prince clenched his hands in anger, when suddenly the room grew black to him. A figure in a gray cloack with a black mask stood a few yards away, and was looking at him.

"Hate them," he said.

"What?"

"Hate them. You've suffered so long, finally found happiness, only to have it stolen away from you. You have every right to hate them. No one can blame you. Hate them all."

* * *

"Uh, sir?" asked Tyson, seeing the vacant look in the prince's eyes. Suddenly the prince growled, and stooped over, his skin grew dark, and suddenly turned into fur. Horns emerged from his head, and his nails turned to claws. 

"No..." said Belle in despair.

The prince had changed back into the Beast. He let loose a howl of fury, and would have leapt at Gaston if he hadn't found that he couldn't move.

Kai held the glowing Kronos Stone in his left hand, and had his right hand outstretched.

"Kronos Stone, activate the sacred seal and feed on the darkness in the Beast's heart!"

The seal encircled the Beast, when Belle suddenly cried out.

"Please, don't hurt him! I'm begging you! I love him!"

Kai looked like he had been hit. "You...love him?"

She nodded as tears ran from her eyes. His lowered his head, and then suddenly turned away. The seal vanished, and the Beast was free again.

"What's going on?" asked Gaston. "We had a deal!"

Kai shot a glare. "The deals off."

"But your Superior said-"

"Here," Kai said, throwing him a shard of the Kronos Stone, "Use your imagination."

He opened a portal to vanish, when Reyna ran up and hugged him from behind. She buried her face in his back, and whispered to him.

"Please, Kai. Don't leave again. I need you."

No one was close enough to notice, but Kai's face looked like he was in deep pain. He uttered a choked, "Sorry," and disappeared.

Reyna hung her head sadly, and Tyson and Namé both looked low.

"You let hom get away?" asked Fayt.

"Shut up!" said Tyson angrily.

Namé gave him a look that quieted him down, then turned Fayt.

"I know it's hard for you to understand, but he's a good friends of ours. We couldn't just...hurt him."

Fayt nodded, though was still somewhat annoyed. The Beast was respectfully quiet, till he turned and noticed something.

"Belle! She's missing!"

The three turned and saw that Belle and Gaston were missing. He must have taken her off. Beast charged out the door, with the kids following as fast as they could.

* * *

As the kids burst into the ball room, they found the Beast watching Gaston as he slowly back away with Belle in his arms. He seemed to be trying to get to the balcony to slip away. 

"We've got to get Belle away from him," said Namé.

"Can't you do ssomething useful with that special magic of yours?" asked Tyson cynically.

"It's called symbology. And not unless I want to hurt her too."

"Some use you are," he mumbled. Fayt glared at him.

"Stop it, you two! We need to focus on Belle!" said Namé.

"Leave that to me," said Reyna. She ran over to Beast and jumped on his back, then sprang off him, lashing out her whip. It struck him in the hand, causing him to drop his gun. Belle scrambled away in that moment and rejoined the others. Now Beast grinned cruelly at Gaston, who cowered away from him. Then he seemed to remember the fragment of the Kronos Stone.

"Heartless come forth!" he said. Shadow and Lancer Heartless appeared all around, with the Kronos Seal on their foreheads.

"Belle!" the Beast cried, intending to run over and protect her. But suddenly he was cut off by Heartless/

Fayt called over to Tyson and Reyna. 'Go seal the keyhole so the Heartless can't enter this world. Hurry!"

The two nodded and ran for the west wing. Namé and Fayt stood around Belle, tyring to keep the Heartless away from her. The Beast roared and leaped at the Heartless, slashing through them with inhuman strength. He was so infuriated though, that he didn't notice Gaston retrieve his gun.

"If I can't have you, then neither will that Beast!"

He pointed his gun at Belle and fired. Without thinking, the Beast threw himself in the bullet's path.

"No!" cried Belle, as the Beast groaned, then fell to the floor. Gaston was ready to fire again, until Fayt kicked him back. Namé ran over to cast a cure spell on him, but she was thrown back as Gaston activated the Seal of Kronos. Fayt and the Beast were trapped inside.

"Oh no, my magic can't penetrate the seal! I can't heal him!" said Namé. "Fayt, you have to hurry!"

Fayt turned and was taken aback. Gaston wasn't strong enough to control the seal, and it had started to chamge him. His eyes glowed red, and the seal appeared on his forhead. His nails grew out and his skin grew hard like armor and turned a dull gray. He roared and jumped at Fayt, who blocked his claws with his sword. He then charged up his symbology and said, "Earth Glaive!"

Giant spikes of earth errupted from the ground in front of him and threw Gaston back. Fayt looked over at the Beast.

_"If I don't hurry, the seal will take his heart."_

He was suddenly thrown back as Gaston rammed his shoulder into his stomach. He was thrown up against the invisible barrier around the seal, and dropped to the ground. Gaston laughed and stalked up to his prey. His jaw grew wider as he opened his mouth to bite into Fayt. Suddenly the Beast lashed out at him, raking his claws against Gaston's face.

"I won't let you hurt him," said the Beast resolutely, though he was obviously weakened.

Gaston laughed and punched him in his gun wound. Beast roared in pain and staggered back. Gaston was ready to attack again when Fayt suddenly emerged from Beast's side and rammed the hilt of his sword into Gaston's face. He cried out and covered his face, and Fayt used Fire Bolt symbol to blast him back. Gaston jumped up and grabbed Fayt by the throat and lifted him into the air. He would have snapped his neck if the Beast hadn't lunged and knocked him back. The two rolled about, slashing and biting at each other. Gaston forced him back, and the Beast stood next to Fayt.

"Let's combine powers," Fayt said. The Beast nodded. Fayt lifted up his sword, and the Beast let out a mighty roar. The sword seemed to glow as if it were absorbing the strength of the roar, then Fayt swung it and let loose a powerful blast of wind.

"Howling Wind Strike!" they called together. Gaston was slashed multiple times by the wind before he was thrown into the barrier and slumped to the ground defeated. The seal began to shrink and encircle Gaston.

"No! This isn't what I wanted! Nooooo!"

A red light shot from the seal, and Gaston fell to the ground, before his body disappeared.

Fayt sighed with relief as Tyson and Reyna came back in, having finished sealing the keyhole. Namé ran over and healed the Beast, who was breathing heavily on the ground. Belle ran over and laid a hand on him.

"I'm so sorry this happened," she said sadly.

"I'm not," he saidwith a weak smile. "I'd die, knowing I protected you."

She let a tear run down her face, and she slowly bent down and kissed him on the lips. His heart began to glow, and he transformed back into his normal form. She really began to cry now, and gently hugged him.

The others smiled and quietly walked away. "Let's let them be in private," said Reyna.

* * *

After saying goodbye, the four boarded the Highwind once again, and took off for the next world. Reyna didn't seem to notice the others talking as she stared out the window.

"Oh, Kai...please come back to us."

* * *

Belle-

One of the seven Princesses of Heart needed to open the final keyhole. She is also the one who first showed the Beast love and transformed him back to normal.

Beast-

A selfish prince who was cursed for his wicked heart. He fell in love with Belle, who returned his love and broke the spell on him. He transformed back into a Beast when he let the anger in his heart loose because of Gaston, but Belle's love brought him back once again.

Gaston-

A hunter (I think) who has all the local women drooling over him, yet he set his sights on the ilusive Belle. He joined forces with Kai, thinking that he could claim Belle for his own, but was left to fend for himself when Kai called off the deal. Was mutated by the Seal of Kronos before losing his heart to it at the hands of Fayt and the Beast.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I really liked this chapter. I hope I did a good job with the ReynaxKai stuff. R&R please. Oh and the Howling Wind Strike was Fayt and the Beast's Limit move. Thought I'd throw that in there. Oh and it's important to note that the way that people address Amnael is critical. The four top members refer to him as Master Amnael, since they're the closest to him, the other members call him the Superior, and Kai just calls him Amnael, since he doesn't like to think of himself as being indebted to Amnael. Well anyway, enough babbling. Read on!

Next chapter: **Shadow of the Desert Sands**


	9. Shadow of the Desert Sands

**Chapter IX: Shadow of the Desert Sands**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** BTW, Mrfipp, nothing escapes your perceptiveness. I just realized that I never described the outfits of the four heros and Kai. Reyna's looks just like Kairi's from KH2. Tyson has a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a white short underneath, khaki pants (like Roxas's), white sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. Namé has an open sky blue jacket, Japanese style, short-sleeved white button up shirt, a black skirt, black sneakers, and high black socks. Fayt has a green jacket with the sleeves rolled half way up his lower arm and the first few buttons undone, black fingerless gloves, a black shirt underneath, khaki pants, and tall black boots. Kai has a shirt like Riku's, but black and grey, grey fingerless gloves, blue pants, and black sneakers. Hope that helped give you a visual.

* * *

"Here's the next world," said Reyna. They looked and saw a grand palace and large desert. Fayt steered the Highwind towards it and landed on the outside of the wall. They walked into the city and found it bustling with activity. They visited the various stands in the bazaar and looked at all the interesting things. Tyson decided that he was hungry and wanted a bite to eat. He spied a cart stacked with apples. He put some munney on the stand and grabbed an apple. He had just sunk his teeth into it when the man behind the stand grabbed him. 

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" asked Tyson. The man sneered at him.

"Stealing is a crime! Don't you know that, you little rat?"

"What do you mean? I gave you a 20 munney!"

"Munney? Eh, what kind of trick are you tryin' to pull? We only deal in crescents."

"Huh? Crescents? What kind of money is that?'

"The ONLY money. Now give me fifteen crescents or you'll pay the penalty for stealing."

"But- but I don't have any crescents!"

"Then it's off with your hand, as the law commands!"

The man grabbed a knife and made ready to cut off his hand when a young woman stepped out of the crowd and rushed up. "Wait!" she said "I have fifteen crescents. Now let him go." The man grabbed the money and left with a grunt. The lady turned to Tyson.

"Are you all right?" she asked. Tyson nodded when Reyna and Namé ran up.

"Tyson!" the both scolded. They then noticed the lady.

"Thanks a lot for saving my dumb brother's hand," Namé said.

She smiled and said, "No problem. You must be strangers here. Come to my home."

* * *

At the Cave of Wonders, a dark figure teleported into the Lamp Chamber. The unknown wore a black cloth wrapped around his mouth and carried a scimitar at his side. He approached the Keyhole and smiled to himself. "_Too easy_," he thought. He started to approach the Keyhole when the lamp in the middle of the room began to shake. He walked over to it and heard a voice from inside. 

"Please, release me from this prison. I will be at your command." The unknown Anradin sighed.

"Jafar, Jafar. What good could _you_ possibly do for me?"

The voice replied, "I beg of you to free me! I will do anything!" Anradin grabbed the lamp and rubbed it.

"There! Now let me be!" he said. Jafar was pleased to be free again. He assumed his human form and hurried to Anradin to bargain with him.

"If you will free me forever from the accursed lamp, I will help you to accomplish whatever your task may be here," he said. Anradin looked slightly annoyed but finally consented. He reached the Keyhole and summoned the Kronos Seal. The Keyhole was unlocked in a brilliant flash of red. A dark mist seeped from the Keyhole and Heartless began to appear everywhere. Anradin turned to Jafar.

"Now for your first task."

* * *

The group reached the palace of the Sultan when Tyson said, "Hey, I thought we were going to your house." The girl laughed. 

"I am the princess. My name is Jasmine." She led them into the palace and gave them the grand tour. She then showed them to their rooms. Reyna and Namé shared a room next to Jasmine while Tyson was across the hall. Jasmine showed them some Arabian outfits which they put on. They went to the banquet hall to eat dinner. "Were is the Sultan?" asked Reyna. "He had to travel to see the sultan of a nearby region. Don't worry, though. Aladdin and Genie will take good care of him."

Reyna told Jasmine who they were and why they had come. Jasmine was pleased to see Sora's daughter and friends. "The Keyhole is in the Cave of Wonders. It is too dangerous to go tonight, but we should be able to go in the morning. The kids consented and they finished their meal. They headed to their rooms and got ready for bed.

Reyna got into bed and pulled the covers up. She could see a faint light from the bathroom where Namé was still brushing her hair.

"Give it a rest," Reyna teased.

"All right, all right!" Namé said. She came over to her bed and jumped flopped down on it. She looked over at Reyna and asked, "Hey, Reyna, do you like Kai?"

Reyna felt a blush come on, but fought it back. After all, she didn't like Kai like that, right?

"No...why do you ask?"

She stared up at the ceiling. "I dunno...it just...at Beast's Castle, there was something there between you. Did soething happen between you before we got there? Like did he say anything to you?"

"Not...really."

Namé was quiet for a moment, then said, "If you say so. Well, I know you think he's cute, there's no denying that."

Reyna's mouth opened wide. "How did you-"

"Your diary. Don't ask."

Reyna threw a pillow at her. "Nosey."

Namé laughed and stuck her tongue at her. "Anyway, be that as it may, you really don't like him?"

"Well...I don't know! How am I supposed to know what it's like when I like someone?"

Namé giggled. "Trust me, when it happens, you'll know beyond a doubt."

Suddenly they heard a loud crash from outside. The door was flung open by Tyson. "Guys! The palace is being attacked by Heartless!" he said. Reyna and Namé jumped up and raced after him. They reached the front gate where Fayt and the palace guards were trying to hold back the Heartless. The three jumped right in and fought. Suddenly they heard a scream. The four looked at each other.

"Jasmine!" they said together.

"You guys stay hear and help. We'll help Jasmine," Reyna said. She and Namé ran up stairs as fast as they could. They tried the doors but they were locked.

"Stand back!!" said Namé. She slammed her staff into the doors with Spell Impact. The doors burst open and they ran in. There stood Jafar with Jasmine in a faint.

"Let her go!" they said. He laughed and raised his staff. The serpent's eyes glowed red and a red smoke swirled around the room. When it had lifted, Jafar and Jasmine were gone. The two girls were stunned. Just then Tyson and Fayt ran up.

"The Heartless just vanished!" Fayt said. Reyna looked up. "And so has Jasmine," she sighed.

"You kids!" shouted a guard, running up.

"What is it?" asked Fayt.

"We some red smoke traveling into the desert."

"It could be that sorcerer!" said Tyson.

"Jafar," the guard said bitterly.

They all ran from the palace and into the streets when Fat Bandits and Pot Spiders attacked.

"Stone Rain!" Fayt called, using his symbology to rain giant stones down on the Heartless. They hurried, killing as many Heartless as they could manage while aiming for the desert. When they made it past the gates, they could see red smoke vanishing over the edge of the desert.

"Great," sighed Namé.

"Now what?" asked Reyna.

Suddenly a young man on a flying carpet landed next to them. "What are you guys doing out here?" he asked.

"We were chasing after this Jafar guy because he kidnapped Princess Jasmine," said Reyna.

"Jafar?! Jasmine!!!"

"Are you...Aladdin?"

Aladdin nodded. "C'mon, hop on tell me the whole story while Carpet here gets us there."

"Where?" asked Fayt.

"The Cave of Wonders."

* * *

"Master, as you requested," said Jafar, placing Jasmine on the floor in front of him. 

Anradin turned and smiled. "Well done, Jafar. I'll take her heart soon enough. But you mentioned another. This Aladdin, does he too have a strong heart?"

"Yes," said Jafar with a cruel smile. "His heart would make a fine addition to your collection."

"Perfect. The Superior will be very pleased."

* * *

The carpet landed in a canyon of some sort. The others looked around, but where confused. 

"Is something supposed to be here?" asked Tyson.

Aladdin looked shocked. "They took the key! Oh no! We can't get in now!"

Reyna looked down in sympathy for Aladdin. At first, she thought that she had been imagining the sinking feeling around her, but she could definitely see her feet being pulled into the sand. She looked around to see the other trying to fight as the sand sucked them under. Reyna could hear a voice distantly, as if being said far away, as she was dragged under.

"Won't you join us?"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** First part of Agrabah is finished! The next part will have two battles! Woohoo! I hope you liked. Throw me a review k?

Next chapter: **All Out Battle!: Rumble in the Cave of Wonders**


	10. All Out Battle in the Cave of Wonders

**Chapter X: All Out Battle!: Rumble in the Cave of Wonders**

**Nightshroud:** To answer Mrfipp's question, the new group for a while will be Reyna, Tyson, Namé, and Fayt. Kai will be reappearing from time to time, but he is not part of the group...for now. Hehe, now I got you wondering. K, time for lots of action! Oh, and in case you didn't figure it out, that was Anradin who said that end quote in the last chapter. Also, I'm using the Cave of Wonders from the first KH cuz the one in the second one was pretty sucky in my opinion. Yeah, anyway, on with the chappie!

* * *

Reyna coughed as she looked around. She was in a dark cave of some sort. She could hear dripping all around, and saw water all around. She stood and accidentally stepped on something. 

"Ouch! Watch it!" said Tyson.

"Oh, Tyson!" she said, helping him up. Tyson dusted himself off before looking around.

"Where exactly are we?" he asked.

"Well, we fell through the sand, then I thought I caught a glimpse of some ancient passage before we fell down this pit."

Tyson rubbed his sore spots before he ventured further out. "I think we can swim through here to get to the other side."

She nodded, and the two plunged into the cold water. As they started swimming, she began to wonder if anything lived in this cold, dark water. Maybe something with large pale eyes, and razor sharp teeth...The thought was enough for her to resurface and scramble for the nearest surface. Tyson's head popped up after her, and he looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong with you?"

She looked embarrassed. "I-uh...was thinking of the kind of creepy things that would llive in this water...and it sorta scared me."

Tyson laughed, then stopped and looked down. He quickly swam for the shore and flopped on the ground next to her. "Better safe then sorry," he said with a grin.

They looked and saw a flight of stairs leading up. When they got to the top, they looked around the open chamber. It was well lit, and was all of a sandy colored stone.

"This must be the Cave of Wonders," said Reyna as she spied the piles of gold along the sides. She suddenly her noises from the next chamber. They ran through the doorway to find Namé, Fayt, and Aladdin fighting a hoard of Heartless on top of a platform on the left. To the right was a yawning black pit that went far down.

" Namé! Fayt!"

"Reyna!" Namé called back. Reyna jumped onto the statue heads on the sides of the platform and jumped up, with Tyson behind her. Bandits and Fat Bandits appeared from all around. A Bandit jumped through the air and sliced his sword down, but Fayt blocked it with his sword, then used his Earth Glaive symbol to blast a group of Heartless off the edge. A Fat Bandit threw itself at Aladdin, but Namé shielded him with a Reflega spell, then blasted it with Blizzaga. Then Aladdin jumped behind her and slashed the Heartless that were ready to attack her from the back. Tyson cut through a Bandit, leaped over a Fat Bandit, slashing down its back as he fell, then sliced through the two Heartless in front of him. Reyna pulled out her whip and spun around, killing all the Heartless around her. Then she blasted the remaining Heartless with Faith. Namé suddenly ran up and hugged her.

"I thought something happened to you!" she said.

Reyna laughed. "Hey, I'm all right. Thanks though." Namé smiled and nodded before Fayt coughed to get their attention.

"I think we'd better hurry," he said in a hint hint sort of way. They both nodded and the five jumped down on the far side and ran through the doorway into a small room with statues. There were piles of gold on either side and heaps of jewels, but they hardly noticed this as they ran to the doorway at the end.

"This is where the Lamp Chamber is. They have to be in here," said Aladdin.

The five nodded and got ready. "Let's go then!" said Tyson.

* * *

"So, that's your plan, huh?" said the Unknown, sitting on the ledge near the keyhole. Anradin looked up at him. 

"Yes, I suspect that the street urchin will come running for his girlfriend, and I can gain two hearts for the trouble of one."

"Street rat," corrected Jafar.

Anradin looked annoyed. "I'm tempted to use my second wish to make you mute." Jafar grabbed his neck and backed away.

The other Unknown laughed. "Nice one. Huh?"

Anradin looked to see five people run down the steps into the room.

"Hey, it's one of those Organization members with the emblem on their hood," said Tyson.

"Like Valon," said Fayt.

The Unknown stood up. "So, you met Valon, huh? Ah, at Disney Castle, when he took Kelno's heart. This should be fun."

The Unknown moved forward but Anradin put a hand up. "No, this is my show."

The Unknown shrugged. "Have it your way." (at BK!!! hahaha)

The other Unknown disappeared, and Anradin stepped forward. He had black hair that came to his shoulders in the back, and had two long hairs that drooped in front of his face. He wore a black cloth around his lower face, and had grey eyes.

"Jafar!" he called. Jafar appeared next to him as he pulled out his sword, similar to a scimitar in appearance, but with an ornate white hilt with handles on either side. "I am Anradin, Shadow of the Desert Sands. I'm going to bury you!"

"All right, Aladdin and I can take out Jafar. Reyna, Namé, and Fayt can fight the Unknown."

They all nodded, and ran towards their opponents.

* * *

Jafar hovered into the air and chanted some words before shooting blasts of fire from his staff. Aladdin rolled to the side and swiped his sword at Jafar. Jafar moved to the side and swung his staff, knocking Aladdin to the ground. He was ready to blast him with another fire spell, but Tyson jumped and hit the staff with his keyblade, throwing the blast off. He then latched onto Jafar's staff, while Jafar tried to shake him off. Aladdin got up and leaped at Jafar's back, knocing them all to the ground. 

"Ugh, wretched street rat!" Jafar cursed.

Aladdin grabbed his sword and brought it down on Jafar's neck. But Jafar turned into a small orb of darkness and flew out of reach.

"Hey, no fair!" Tyson said.

* * *

Fayt ran at Anradin and stabbed at him. Anradin jumped to the side and lashed out his sword. 

_"What's he thinking? I'm not even in reach..."_

Suddenly the sword shot out like a snake and crashed into the floor, Fayt barely dodging in time.

"What the heck was that?" he said breathlessly.

Anradin landed on the ground and smirked. "You like my sword? Be honored, not many live after the first strike from my Desert Viper."

As Anradin pulled the sword in, Fayt could see that it was made up of swords that were attached end to end and all folded together , but when Anradin lashed with it, they would separate and fly outward like a snake.

"So that's it then," said Fayt to himself.

Anradin lifted his sword and lashed again at Fayt. The sword snaked after him, but Namé quickly came to his aid.

"Graviga!"

The sword was pulled down by the gravity, which allowed Fayt to rush at Anradin. Anradin suddenly let go of the sword and plunged his hands into the sand.

"Sand Wall!"

A wall of sand shot up in front of him as Fayt slashed his blade at him. Then Anradin punched the wall, blasting the sand forward. It knocked Fayt tothe ground, and gave Anradin enough time to retrieve his weapon. He lashed his snake sword at Fayt, but Reyna struck of with her whip, deflecting it back. Namé ran forward and slammed the ground with her staff.

"Spell Impact!"

Anradin was blasted backward into the wall, but immediately whipped his sword out. It snaked outward and managed to slice across Namé's stomach. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Anradin lashed again, but Fayt knocked it to the side with his sword. Reyna ran up and checked Namé.

"It's not too deep. Can you heal yourself?" she asked. Namé nodded and tried not to cry.

"I think so," she said through clenched teeth.

Suddenly the sand around Reyna sprang up and encased her.

"Reyna!" screamed Namé.

Fayt looked to see Anradin holding his hand out. "Hehe...the Sand Coffin! And now for the Sand Burial!"

He was ready to close his hand, and therefore bury Reyna, but Fayt used his symbology and hurled ice needles at him.

"Ice Needles!" They flew and imbedded in his hand, stopping him from carrying out his attack. Namé ran over and used Aeroga on Reyna to blow away the sand from her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jafar changed back to his normal form and shot more fire spells from his staff. Tyson dodged them, kicked off the ledge (the ones on either side of the room) and smacked Jafar with his keyblade. Aladdin ran up and slashed at him, but Jafar parried with his staff. Aladdin managed to step to the side and lash out at him, cutting across his cheek. Jafar threw him back, then hovered in the air as he chanted, causing a whirlwind to form. It threw large chunks of ice around. Tyson jumped onto one, cut through another, then dropped down and ducked as another passed over. He looked over to where Aladdin was fighting his way over to Jafar. Aladdin lunged and with all his might brought it across the staff, knocking it to the side. The tornado instantly subsided, and Tyson ran over. Jafar grabbed Aladdin and threw him into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Jafar then flew into the air and shot a fire blast at Tyson. Tyson jumped after him, knocked the blast away with his keyblade, then powered up the tip and shot off a bunch of energy bullets that fkew off in a circle, then homed in and slammed into Jafar. 

"Ragnarok!"

The attack blasted Jafar into the wall, and he screamed out before vanishing away.

Tyson sighed with relief and ran over to Aladdin. "I hope the others are okay."

* * *

Anradin jumped onto the opposite ledge and rained blows down with his snake sword. Fayt charged his symbology and said, "Wind Stepper!" 

Small whirlwinds appeared around his feet, and he suddenly jumped high into the air and slashed at Anradin, knocking him off the platform. He then ran along the wall and brought his sword down, but Anradin leaped back as Fayt's sword crashed into the sand.

Anradin suddenly teleported over to where Aladdin was helping Jasmine up. He suddenly pulled out his Orichalcos Stone, and the Seal encircled the two. As the seal formed around them, Aladdin suddenly pushed Jasmine. She fell outside as the seal formed completely and the barrier went up around it.

"Aladdin!!"

He smiled sadly. "The Seal only needs one of us, so I'm letting it take me."

"Aladdin, no!"

A red light suddenly shot from the seal, and Aladdin dropped to the ground lifelessly. Jasmine ran over and threw herself on him and began to sob. Anradin stood over her and was about to grab her, when Tyson kicked him from behind. He recovered in midair and flipped over to the platform by the keyhole.

"It's time I bury you forever in the sands! Desert Funeral!"

The Seal of Kronos appeared on his forehead as he raised his hands, and the sand reared up, towering to the ceiling so that they could not even see him anymore.

"Now die!"

The sand came rushing like a huge wave. The others looked up in horror as the sand towered over them. Reyna closed her eyes and suddenly sensed Anradin's darkness.

"Pearl!"

She shot a blast fo light through the sand, which passed through and struck Anradin right in the heart. He collapsed to his knees, gasping in pain. The sand collapsed right where it was, and the four sighed with relief.

"Aaaah!!"

They looked to see the Seal encircle Anradin and take his heart. He collapsed to the ground and vanished. Suddenly the cave began to shake, and sand from the ceiling began to pour in.

"Hurry, we have to seal the keyhole!"

Tyson and Reyna ran over and locked the keyhole, then sealed it.

"Now how do we get out?" asked Fayt. The four and Jasmine, holding Aladdin's body, stood together as the walls began to collapse. Suddenly a burst of blue smoke and a couple of fireworks set off, and Genie appeared.

"Heeeeeeeey!!!! Did I miss anything? Oh no, Al! What happened?"

"Genie," said Jasmine, "We need to get out of here. Get us back to the palace."

"Right!"

The six left the Cave of Wonders as it collapsed and disappeared below the sands of time.

* * *

"Kai, I must say I'm disappointed in you. If you had done your job at the Beast's Castle, things might have gone according to plan." 

Kai looked away as Amnael watched him. "She's not your light anymore. She cast you aside like a demon of the dark. Think of her no more."

Kai closed his eyes and remembered the way she hugged him at Beast's Castle, and the warmness of her light. Amnael didn't show his surprise as he suddenl felt the light in Kai get stronger.

_"He must be thinking of her..."_

"Kai."

"Huh?" Amnael felt the light of her memory fade. Kai looked up at him and frowned.

"Well, what is it?"

"I need you to go with one of my other Unknowns. I have a special task for you."

* * *

"So that's it," said Jasmine, tears forming in her eyes. Genie sighed and hung his head sadly. 

"Poor Al..."

"Jasmine," said Reyna, laying a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find a way to get Aladdin's heart back. You can count on us."

"Thank you."

She nodded and the four went back to the Highwind.

"Do you think it's possible to get Hearts back from the Kronos Seal once they've been taken?" asked Tyson.

"I...I feel that they can still be saved. And that's just what I'm going to do."

* * *

Aladdin-

A hero of Agrabah who helped Sora in both his adventures, and lended a helping hand to Reyna and Co. Sacrificed his heart to save Jasmine's, though he might still be able to be saved.

Jasmine-

One of the seven princesses of heart and the princess of Agrabah. She is in love with Aladdin, and was saved by him from the Kronos Seal.

Jafar-

The evil vizier of Agrabah who tried to become Sultan. He stole the lamp from Aladdin and became a genie, but was trapped in the lamp. He was released by Anradin, but met his final demise at Tyson's hand.

Anradin-

Nuimber XII in the Organization. He lured Aladdin to the Cave of Wonders so he could offer his heart and Jasmine's to the Seal of Kronos. He wielded a snake-like sword and the element of sand. He met his demise at the hands of Reyna's Pearl spell and lost his heart to the Kronos Seal.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Wow, I'll bet Aladdin losing his heart came as a shocker, hehe. Oh, this won't be like the first Organization where everyone dies. Though it might seem that way...oops, not saying any more! Anyway, next chapter will be an unused Disney World! Yay! 


	11. Dance of the Masquerade

**Chapter XI: Dance of the Masquerade**

"What's our next destination?" asked Reyna. Fayt looked at the scanner.

"It's called Notre Dame. Looks like some French place."

Fayt directed the ship and they flew in towards the world. Fayt steered in towards an abanding building and landed ("More like crashed," mumbled Tyson.) inside the top floor. After making a dusty exit, they found themselves on the streets of Paris. The people seemed to be running to and fro, enjoying some kind of festvities.

"Hey, look!" said Namé. There was a wagon of gypies, and on a small stage one was dancing. She was beautiful, with wild black hair tied with a bandana and a peasant dress.

"I wonder who that is," said Tyson.

"That would be Esmeralda. She is the leader of a very popular band of gypies."

They turned to see a clown standing near them. "Oh, my apologies. My name is Clopin."

"Nice to meet you," said Reyna.

Suddenly bells from a large cathedral began to ring. "What's that?" asked Fayt.

"Oh, that. That's the Quasimodo ringing Notre Dame's bell."

"Let's check it out," said Tyson. The others nodded an followed after him.

* * *

"Quasimodo," said an older man in a dark robe of black, purple and red wearing a large, purple hat. He was Claude Frollo, the Minister of Justice in Paris. 

Quasimodo turned to look at him. "Yes, sir?"

"I have business I need to take care of. While I am gone, I must remind you not to leave the cathedral, especially with the festivities. Am I understood?"

The hunchback lowered his head. "Yes."

The man turned on his heels and left. Quasimodo walked sadly over to the window and sighed.

"What fun they all must be having."

"Why don't you join in then?"

Quasi (I'm abbreviating since his name is too darn long) turned and saw four kids standing behind him. He smiled, then seemed to realize his situation.

"Oh, you must go, before Frollo realizes you're here."

"Who's Frollo? Is he that old corpse we saw down there?" asked Tyson, earning him a slap from Reyna and Namé.

"Why...aren't you afraid of me? Everyone in Paris would be if they saw me."

Reyna smiled at him. "It doesn't matter what you look like. You have a good heart, and that makes you beautiful."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "But I still can't go to the Masquerade Dance. It's supposed to be wonderful."

"Well, we'll all wear disguises. It is a masquearde after all. No one will notice you in a disguise."

He nodded happily. "That would be wonderful!"

The kids found some costumes for a low price and returned back to Quasi. He was dressed like a jester with a mask, Tyson was wearing blue and silver with a pointy hat, Fayt was wearing interchanging black and white and had his face painted, so he rather looked like a mime, Namé had a gypsy-like outift with a mask, and Reyna wore a gold and black dress with a small mask covering her eyes, and looked rather elegant. The five took the streets and joined in the merriment. Hours passed as they continued to join in the festival. Then it became time for the Dance of the Masquerade. People crowded into the plaza and found a partner to dance with. Tyson was grabbed by fat and unsightly old woman who wouldn't let him out of her grip. Fayt and Namé quickly partnered up so as to avoid such a gruesome fate. Reyna looked around when she was suddenly tapped from behind. She turned to see a boy slightly taller than her. He was wearing gold and black like her, with a mask on his eyes, a beautiful blue-green, and a hat like a top hat. He offered her his hand, and she took it. The moment she did, she felt a certain familiarity to him.

"May I ask whom I have the privilege of dancing with?" He smiled sympathetically and shook his head.

"You...can't talk?" she asked. He nodded.

"Oh, I see..."

He seemed to be rather good at dancing, and Reyna let him lead her through the steps. She looked into his eyes and noticed the beautiful blue-green color (like Riku's. He has the most awesome eyes EVER ).

"I love your eyes. They're a beautiful color."

He gave a slight nod in thanks, and she giggled. "You know, you remind me of someone. You may not be able to talk, but you seem rather...charming..."

She moved in a little closer to him, and her face inched towards his. As the tips of their noses touched, they heard a crash nearby. Reyna looked up to see soldiers standing where Quasi was. Suddenly Frollo appeared. He ripped Quasimodo's mask off, and the people shrank back in terror. Suddenly Reyna noticed her partner missing, and she heard a whisper from behind.

"I'm glad I got to dance with you, at least once."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Kai?" she whispered. She turned but he was gone. She turned back and saw a young man with blond hair and a beard step forward to grab Quasi, but Esmeralda stepped forward.

"Leave him alone! What has the poor creature ever done to deserve this treatment?"

The man stepped back, obviously feeling sorry, but Frollo stepped forward. As he approached Esmeralda, Reyna noticed something different in his eyes. He suddenly checked himself, and shouted, "Captain Phoebus, have your men withdraw. I think the hunchback has learned his lesson."

The man nodded and the men withdrew. Frollo stayed and eyed Esmeralda for a moment longer, then turned and walked off. Esmeralda comforted Quasi, and she and the kids took him back to Notre Dame.

"I'm sorry the people treated you so wrongly," she said sympathetically.

"It's nothing I'm not used to." But Reyna could tell that he was hurt. Suddenly the doors to the cathedral opened. The young general from before appeared in the doorway.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.

Quasimodo nodded and he walked in. "My name is Captain Phoebus, and I'm very sorry for what happened. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me..."

Quasimodo smiled. "Of course I do."

Phoebus then noticed Esmeralda. "My apologies to you too," he said, kissing her hand. She blushed and withdrew.

"If Quasimodo can forgive you, then so can I."

"Good," he said with a smile. Suddenly they heard a laugh and Frollo appeared out of the darkness. Suddenly Armored Night and Joker Heartless appeared (see Jiminy Journal).

"Frollo is with the Heartless!" said Tyson.

Phoebus pulled out his sword as the kids pulled out their weapons. Quasimodo stood in front of Esmeralda, shielding her with his body.

"Heartless, destroy them all, except the gypsy girl. I must have her!"

The Heartless attacked in a swarm. The Heartless forced the fighters apart. Reyna could see Frollo approach Quasimodo.

"You wretched monster, move out of my way!"

He blasted Quasi away with magic, then grabbed Esmeralda by the arm.

"No, Esmeralda!" shouted Phoebus.

Frollo laughed evilly as the last of the Heartless were destroyed. "I'm afraid I must be going. But first-"

He raised his hands and an orb of magic appeared over his hands. "Sacred Ether!"

The magic in his hands exploded and sent off a blast that knocked them all to the ground. Reyna looked around. Frollo had disappeared.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope I did well. I only saw the movie once, and it was a while ago, so I hope the characters weren't OOC. Anyway Frollo (at least in the book) was fascinated with alchemy, so I gave him that Sacred Ether spell. Anyway, leave a review and I'll put the next chapter up either today or tomorrow. Toodles!

Next chapter: **Conflicting Forces: Showdown in the Bell Tower**


	12. Showdown in the Belltower

**Chapter XII: Conflicting Forces: Showdown in the Bell Tower**

"No, he took Esmeralda!" said Phoebus. Reyna ran over to Quasi and helped him up while Namé cast cure on him.

"He- he took her to the belltower. I'm sure of it," said Quasi.

The six ran up the stairs toward the belltower. Suddenly Soldier Heartless leaped down the stairs at them. Tyson and Fayt sliced through them as they rushed upward. When they made it to the top, a surprising sight met them.

Frollo and his Soldier, Armored Knight, and Jester Heartless were fighting an Unknown and his Neoshadow and Darkballs. The Unknown activated the Seal of Kronos, circling it around him and Frollo.

"Sacred Ether!" Frollo cast his spell at the Unknown, who crossed his two swords, one large and thick and the other slightly smaller and thinner, and blocked the spell. He then leaped into the air and slammed Frollo into the ground. He then crossed his swords and scraped them together till a red spark appeared between them. Then he swung them, releasing a blast that knocked Frollo into the barrier. He collapsed to the ground, and the Seal of Kronos encircled him, taking his soul.

"What just happened?" asked Tyson in shock.

"That fool thought he could actually beat _me_ with the Heartless. Haha! What a joke. And all for some gypsy who didn't return his sick affections." The Unknown turned and looked at them.

"Oh, it's you again," he said. Namé gasped in surprise.

"You're that other guy from the Cave of Wonders!" He removed his hood to reveal a young man with unruly red hair that was slightly brown and grey eyes

"Heh, that's me. The name's Alister." He looked over to see Phoebus helping up Esmeralda and Quasimodo nearby.

"Ah, some strong hearts to add to the collection," he said with a smirk.

Phoebus stepped in front of Esmeralda, but Alister threw him back with a red blast of magic from the Kronos Stone. He stepped forward but Quasi leaped on him and the two went down kicking and struggling. The kehole suddenly glowed on the bell. Alister saw this and summoned Neoshadows before Quasi threw himself on him again. Phoebus, Fayt, and Namé fought them back while Tyson and Reyna sealed the keyhole. Alister threw Quasi back and slashed him across the back. Quasi stumbled back before Esmeralda caught him.

"How strange that so hideous a monster could hide such a noble heart! Master Amnael will be pleased with this one."

Suddenly another Unknown with the Kronos Seal on his hood, like Valon's and Alister's, appeared in the room.

"Alister, that's enough."

"What? Is this a joke?"

"Master Amnael said that this isn't the time or place. It's time we were going."

"Have it your way." He turned to glare at the others. "This isn;t over yet!" he vowed. Then Alister disappeared.

The other Unknown turned to them. "My apologies. I can't excuse Alister's rude behavior."

Reyna felt strange, for as she looked at him, she sensed something different. "He's not like the others. They reeked of darkness, but I don't sense any darkness in him. In fact, his light is very strong."

"Until we meet again, Keyblade Master and the Angel of Heart." He vanished and left them wondering.

"Huh, that was odd," said Fayt. Namé ran over to where Quasimodo was and healed him again.

"You were very brave, Quasi. Thank you," said Esmeralda. She gave him a warm hug. Phoebus gave a little cough.

Then he said, "Esmeralda, I-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He blinked in shock before returning it. Quasi laughed and rang the bell, and the other four smiled. Reyna suddenly remembered Kai dancing with her at the Dance of the Masquearade, and she got a funny feeling inside.

_"That's strange..."_

* * *

With warm farewells to Quasi, Esmeralda, and Phoebus, the four retrieved the gummi ship and set off again.

"Another world down!" said Namé cheerfully.

"Huh, there's only one more left in this area, Olympus Coliseum. I'm taking us in," said Fayt.

"Make it so, Cap'n!" said Tyson with a laugh.

* * *

Quasimodo-

A hunchback who rings the bell at the cathedral in Notre Dame. He is looked upon in disgust by the superficial Parisians, but finds friends in Esmeralda and Phoebus.

Esmeralda-

Esmeralda is a gypsy who uses her talents in dancing to earn a living. She has a strong sense of justice, and stands up for what she believes in. She is good friends with Quasi and is in love with Phoebus.

Phoebus-

Captain of the Guards who falls in love with Esmeralda and joins with Quasi to defeat Frollo.

Frollo-

The Minister of Justice in Paris who was forced to take in Quasimodo. He has an intense hatred of the gypsies, though he lusts after Esmeralda. Had his heart taken by Alister when he fought him in the belltower.

Clopin-

A gypsy who appears in a jester suit and loves to entertain the people. He is actually the King of the Gypsies.

Alister-

One of the Archguardian of the Organization. He wields two mismatched swords.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Ah, not a very long chapter, but it had to be done. Anyway, I've actually revealed the top four members by now (obviously not including Amnael, who's number one). Can you figure them out? Hehe one more world and I'll be at my favorite (and the longest too) part in the story. Anyway, drop a review and read on!

Next chapter: **The Zeus Cup**


	13. The Zeus Cup: A Champion Overturned

**Chapter XIII: The Zeus Cup: A Champion Overturned**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Oh sorry Mr. Fipp, I totally misunderstood. The new Org. has nineteen members. So far I've introduced thirteen of them I think. The other six will be introduced in the next segment of the story. My favorite part too! And yes, they will be visiting Halloween Town, and maybe the Pride Lands, but not Atlantica (which totally fell out of my favor with the whole musical thing oO). Hope that helped. And thanks for the reviews! And also thanks to all of you who read the story (though I can't figure out WHY you don't take a few moments to leave a review). Anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

"So this the Olympus Coliseum, huh?" asked Fayt. 

"It's awesome!" said Tyson in awe. They walked through the wide open courtyard (?) to a set of double doors. They entered the lobby to see a half-goat, half-man and an unmistakable person.

"Wow, you're Hercules!" said Tyson. The two stopped and looked at them.

"Yes, I am," he said with a smile. "And who are you?"

"Well, I'm Sora's daughter, Reyna, and these are my friends Tyson, his sister Namé, and Fayt."

"Ah, so Sora finally got with that Kairi girl!" Phil laughed.

Tyson tilted his head thoughtfully. "What are you? Some kind of goat?"

"I'm a satyr, you brat!" he retorted.

"Anyway, we're here to seal the keyhole. Do you know where it is?"

Hercules showed them the keyhole in the lobby, and they sealed it with ease.

"Holy Hera!" said Phil in a daze.

"Impressive," said Hercules.

"So do you think we could enter one of the tournaments here?" asked Tyson hopefully.

"Nuh uh,"said Phil.

"But why?"

"Two words: YOU AIN'T HEROS!"

"Ignoring the fact that that's three, we are too heros! We've been battling the new Organization and sealing the keyholes to prevent the worlds from being overrun by the Heartless. Tell me that's not hero work!"

Phil crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nope."

Hercules kneeled down and smiled at Phil. "C'mon, Phil, you let Sora try out before. Why not give them a chance?"

Phil sighed. "Ah, all right. Only so I can see this brat get his butt kicked in the tournament haha!"

Tyson glared at him, before Namé, Reyna, and Fayt thanked Hercules and ran outside into the arena.

* * *

**The Black Brigade** (Shadows, Darkballs, Neoshadows)

**Magic and Mysticism** (Wizards, Bookmasters)

**Storm Riders** (Wyverns and Emerald Blues)

**Magical Symphony** (Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera, Green Requiem)

**Hercules**

**Big Shield Gardna** (Defenders)

**Primal Instincts** (Powerwilds, Bounceywilds)

**Valon**

**Dark Legion** (Soldiers, Lance Soldiers, Armored Knights, Cannon Guns)

**Reyna, Tyson, Namé, and Fayt**

"So this is the tournament list?" asked Reyna. Hercules nodded.

"Wait, you let Heartless compete in the tournaments?" asked Fayt.

"Yeah, a small number. We usually don't have enough nomal competitors, and there are no problems about destroying Heartless."

"I get your point," Fayt said.

"So, who's up first?" asked Namé.

"It's listed in order, so first up should the Black Brigade against Magic and Mysticism."

Phil ran into the arena and shouted, "Let the Zeus Cup begin!"

The four sat and watched the matches in the stands. The Black Brigade won their match, as did the Storm Riders. Hercules easily defeated the Defenders, when Reyna got a call on her communicator.

"Reyna?" came Yuffie's voice.

"Hey, Yuffie!"

"Just checking up on things. All going well?"

"Yup. Everything good there?"

"Great! Come visit soon, okay?"

"Sure. Cya."

As she hung up, she heard Phil announce the winner of the match. "The winner is Valon!" He looked around but the competitorm must have left already.

"Next is Reyna, Tyson, Namé, and Fayt against the Dark Legion!"

The four took their place as Soldiers, Lance Soldiers, Armored Knights, and Cannon Guns appeared.

"Go!" shouted Phil. The Cannon Guns immediately shot blasts at the four.

"Reflega!" called Namé. The cannon balls exploded into the shield, and as the smoke cleared, Fayt ran up and sliced through one. Tyson blocked the sword from an Armored Knight, then slashed through it before being kicked back by a Soldier from behind. Reyna summoned her whip and dodged to the side as a Lancer came flying by her. She swung out and cut through it as it passed her. Fayt ran through a couple Soldiers, then charged up his symbology.

"Thunder Flare!"

He encased a group of Heartless in a ball of lightning that electrocuted them all. Namé crushed a group of Lancers with Graviga, then Reyna ran through and slashed the remaining ones.

"The winners are Reyna, Tyson, Namé, and Fayt!"

The four took a bow as the crowd cheered. (there's actually one for this cup, unlike the others haha) The four rested in the lobby till Phil came in.

"Well since we had an uneven number of people, this round will be different. Since you guys have the least experience, you have to fight the other to Heartless teams while Hercules beats that Valon guy."

_"Valon? That sounds...familiar..."_

They returned to the arena, where Phil announced the next match. "It's the Destined Four against the Storm Riders!"

"The Destinted Four?"

"We needed to give you a team name. Anyway, begin!"

Six Wyverns and four Emerald Blues appeared. An Emerald Blue flew over and cast a tornado around intself, but Namé used a gravity spell to pull it into its own tornado. A Wyvern flew down at Tyson, who ducked, then used Strike Raid on it. The keyblade sliced through it, then cut through another as it returned to him.

"Sweet! Two for one!"

Fayt used his Wind Stepper symbol, then flew onto a Wyvern. He wrapped his legs around it and started riding it. He flew past another Wyvern and slashed through it, then stabbed an Emerald Blue. Reyna used Pearl to blast one of the Wyverns out of the air, then grabbed an Emerald Blue with her whip and threw it into anothe one, destroying both. An Emerald Blue flew at Namé with a tornado cast around it, but she cast Aeroga on herself, knocking it away. Fayt flew by and sliced it, before stabbing the Wyvern he was on and flipping off it.

"And the Destined Four win!"

The crowd cheered as the four bowed again. "I could definitely get used to this," said Tyson.

"Next match is Hercules against Valon!"

Hercules waved and smiled as Valon walked into the arena. He had messy brown hair, goggles on his forhead, and dark green eyes. He wore a red buttoned biker shirt, grey shoulder guards, black pants, black boots, red fingerless gloves, and a silver ring on his finger.

"Hehe, sure like the attention, 'ay mate?"

All four leaned forward in surprise. There was no mistaking that Australian accent. "Valon! That guy from Disney Castle!"

He looked up at the four of them and grinned. "I was wondering when you would figure it out."

Hercules looked at him. "You know them?"

"Acquaintences of sorts. Look or we gonna chat or fight?"

Hercules frowned and nodded. "Begin!" shouted Phil.

Hercules ran forward and punched at Valon. Valon's fist glowed red and he met Hercules punch. The crowd gasped as the two were knocked back by the force of the attack. Hercules stopped himself, then jumped in the air and slammed the ground, sending off golden shockwaves. Valon leaped into the air and stayed suspended on one of the pillars in the corner of the arena. His fists glowed brighter red as he leaped down and punched Hercules in the face. Hercules lost his footing and flew backwards. Everyone sat forward in shock.

"No way! How could this nobody (not in KH terms haha) be taking on Herc?" asked Phil in disbelief.

Valon cracked his knuckles as Hercules stood up again. "Ready for more?"

Reyna noticed the ring on his finger had a red stone in the middle. "That's it! His ring has a piece of the Kronos Stone in it!" she said to Phil and the other three.

Phil looked at her. "Did you say Kronos Stone?"

"Yeah, why?"

He shook his head. "Another time, okay?"

She nodded and looked back. Hercules charged his power and threw an Aura Sphere at Valon. Valon put up his arms as the blast hit him, then he threw them up and the blast went flying into the air.

"He deflected Herc's Aura Shot!" said Phil with his jaw hanging down. The four watched tensely as Valon charged up his both his fists. He moved with amazing speed, elbowing Hercules in the stomach, then punching him in the jaw. Herc stumbled back, then threw a punch at Valon. Valon caught his fist, then twisted it back. Still holding it, he then kicked Herc in the chest and knocked him back. Hercules now put on his gold aura. He grabbed Valon's arm and punched him in the stomach. Then he jumped behind him and slammed him into the ground. Valon stood up and laughed.

"You are an excellent fighter, Hercules, but I'm afraid your powers are next to useless against me."

Hercules frowned and charged at him. Valon flipped over him, landed on his hands, and grabbed Herc's head with his legs. Then he pulled and flipped Hercules over onto the ground. Then he leaped into the air, charged his foot, and slammed his heel into Herc's back. Herc cried out as Valon flipped backwards out of the way.

"That Valon guy is insane!" said Tyson. The others nodded.

Hercules got up, glowing bright gold with anger etched on his face. Valon smirked and powered up his fist.

"One more go then, eh?"

Hercules ran at him and threw the most powerful punch he could manage. Valon's fists grew bright red and he smiled as he smashed his fist into Herc's. There was a blinding flash, and Hercules was suddenly thrown back and smashed into one of the pillars. He staruggled to move but was out of strength.

"Uh...the winner is...Valon." The crowd was silent for a moment, then it errupted into cheers. Valon grinned and blew kisses out and the girls screamed and sighed.

"Fickle," said Fayt with disgust.

Phil ran over to help Herc up, and the four followed him. Valon walked over to Hercules and smirked.

"Sorry, mate, but even with your godlike strength, it was impossible for you to beat me. You may have the Olympian gods, but the Kronos Stone existed long before them. Your power is nothing to match that."

He flashed his ring for all to see the fragment of the Stone. "And now, I think I'll be taking your heart."

"Now without a fight!" Reyna, and the four moved in front of Herc.

"Now now, no fighting outside the matches or you'll be disqualified. Would you like that?" asked Phil to Valon.

Valon seemed to think. "Nah, I want my name etched in this here coliseum. Like grand irony. So, I guess I can wait to take your heart, "champ," since it's not like I can't take you down again." He laughed and walked off, and Reyna, Namé, and Fayt had to hold back Tyson and Phil from lunging at him.

As they walked away, Valon watched them from the shadow of the stands.

"That one's got spunk. Reminds me of meself. This should be fun."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Wow, Valon took down Herc! And next chapter he'll be fighting our heros! Will they be able to come out on top? Ooh I'm excited. 

**Valon:** You know who to cheer for!

**Valon Fan Girls:** Valon! Valon!

**Nightshroud:** Do you mind? I'm doing something over here.

**Valon**: My apologies, mate.

**Phil:** Cut the talk, you two! Everyone wants the next chapter!

**Valon:** You ever heard of roasted lamb?

**Phil:** I'm a goat, not a lamb. I mean a satyr!

**Valon:** Makes no difference inside me stomach.

**Phil:** oO

**Nightshroud:** This could get ugly...so review and run! Run far away!!!

Next chapter: **The Zeus Cup: A Hero Emerges**


	14. The Zeus Cup: A Hero Emerges

**Chapter XIV: The Zeus Cup: A Hero Emerges**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Ah yes, Mr. Fipp, the tournaments in KH2 were a bit annoying, weren't they? Just wondering, did you like the Heartless better in the first or second KH? I personally like the Heartless from the first one better, especially Wyvern! I wish I owned a Wyvern... Anyway, on to the finals of the Zeus Cup!

* * *

"All right. On with the next match. It's the Destined Four against the Black Brigade!"

The four took their place as ten Shadows, seven Darkballs, and three Neoshadows appeared.

"Begin!"

The Neoshadows melted into the ground as the Darkballs flew forward. Reyna jumped in the air and spun around, her whip slicing through three Darballs before she lashed it out and took out five Shadows.

"Ice Needles," called Fayt, sending a blast of ice needles that pierced through one of the Darkballs. Then he slashed through two Shadows, then stabbed another. Namé used Spell Impact to destory the other Shadows, then drew two of the Darkballs in with a magnet spell, then finished them with a thunder spell. Tyson slashed through the last Darkball when a Neoshadow popped out and cut his cheek. He ducked as another flew over his head, then he slashed the one that scratched him. Reyna turned and threw her whip out, stabbing the Neoshadow. The last one emerged behind her, byt Fayt leaped and slashed through it in midair.

"The winner is the Destined Four!"

The crowd cheered for them as they waved. Phil quieted them all down, then said, "And now for the final round. The Destined Four against Valon!"

The crowd cheered wildy as the competitors took their places.

"And now, begin!"

"Don't blink," said Valon with a smirk. In a moment he ran across the arena and planted a fist in Tyson's face. He stumbled back, and threw his keyblade at him. Valon easily stepped to the side, but as it flew past Namé cast a magnet spell and drew it back so that it hit Valon in the back. As he was knocked forward, he put his hand out and flipped over Tyson. He kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling to the floor. Fayt rushed up and slashed at him, but he blocked it with his arm guards (a layer of metal under his gloves). Then he kneed him in the stomach, grabbed his neck, and slammed him into a pillar. Reyna struck at him with her whip, but he caught it around his wrist and pulled on it, throwing her across the arena.

"Reyna!"

Namé ran over and used Spell Impact, but Valon flipped into the air and then punched at her.

"Reflega!"

The shield caught his punch, but then he smirked.

"Titan Fist!"

The fist with his ring grew bright red with a powerful aura around it. The shield began to crack, and it suddenly shattered. Valon caught Namé when Fayt ran up and slashed at him. He dodged it, then threw Namé into him and the two fell backward.

"Pearl!"

Reyna shot the magic ball of light that blasted Valon, throwing to the ground. He hit the ground with his fist, sending off shockwaves that threw her backwards. The three sat bruised and beaten as Valon approached them.

"Sorry, mates, but it looks like this is it."

His fist glowed and he threw a punch, but suddenly Tyson dived in and caught it with his keyblade.

"Huh? 'ow'd he-"

"Don't hurt my friends!" he said, throwing Valon back. Valon kicked the ground, sending a shockwave that knocked the keyblade from Tyson's hand. But instead of retrieving it, Tyson ran up and punched Valon as hard as he could in the cheek. Valon stepped back a few steps and touched his cheek where Tyson had hit him. He looked surprised at Tyson, who was breathing heavily and staring him down. Valon suddenly smiled and laughed.

"I must say, your hook ain't so bad. And defending your friends like that really touched me heart. So kid-" and he ruffled Tyson's hair a little, "Let's make you hero for a day, eh?"

Tyson blinked as Valon walked off the field and casually waved without looking back.

"You...did it?" asked Fayt.

Tyson didn't know how to answer, so he remained silent until Phil announced, "The Destined Four win the tournament!"

Confetti flew through the air as they were handed the Zeus Cup trophy. They weren't as happy as they would have liked to be, since it was more like Valon forefeited out of pity. But as the crowd cheered, they got into it more. But they weren't able to enjoy it long, because they had to be on their way, and a certain hero needed healing.

After Namé healed Hercules, Phil thought it best that he got some rest. Before he left, Herc said, "Be careful, you guys. That Kronos Stone has a deeper meaning than you realize. Keep care."

They waved as he walked off. _"A deeper meaning..."_ thought Reyna.

"C'mon, we have one more stop in this area," said Fayt.

"What's that?" asked Namé.

"Halloween Town."

* * *

Hercules-

The legendary hero, Zeus's son, who was turned into a mortal, but found that true strength lies in your heart. He fought against Valon, but the ancient powers of the Kronos Stone were able to overpower him.

Phil-

A satyr who trained Hercules to become a hero. He's a bit short on manners, but a loyal friend nonetheless. He aslo runs all the tournaments at the Coliseum.

Valon-

One of the top members of the Organization. He easily overcame Hercules, and even the four heros were no match for him, but he seemed touched by Tyson's dedication to his friends.

* * *


	15. Knocking on Death's Door

**Chapter XV: Knocking on Death's Door**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Oops, I forgot the journal entries for last chapter, so I went back and redid that. Anyway, I think I came up with a good idea for this chapter. Halloween Town is only going to be one chapter, cause I'm in a hurry to start the next segment. Yay!

* * *

As the four emerged from the gummi ship, they immediately noticed that something was wrong. 

"What happened to your clothes?"

"My clothes? Look at yours!"

"Geez, we look like we're trick-or-treating..."

"This is so cool!"

As they inspected their new outfits, they realized that Fayt was dressed like a vampire, Namé was a witch, Tyson a knight, and Reyna an angel.

"Must be something about this world," said Fayt. They nodded and entered the spooky gate. They entered into a creepy town square, with a fountain spewing green ooze, a guillotine, and other horrific decorations. Suddenly everything grew dim, then a head appeared in midair. It grinned evilly at them, then gave a laugh that chilled their bones.

"Welcome to Halloween Town!" it said. Suddenly a body appeared below the head in a flash of light and they jumped back in fright. The creature suddenly laughed and slapped his knee.

"Boy, I really got you! I must be getting better at this!"

Reyna looked at him and asked shakily, "Wh-who are you?"

"Why, I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!"

"Oh, Jack, we've heard of you! Remember Sora?"

"Why, yes I do! Acquiantences?"

"Daughter, actually."

"Oh! So he finally found Kairi, eh?"

"Geez, I guess everyone knew about this."

Jack laughed and put his long arms around them. "Let me introduce you to the others!"

He led them to the Professor's Lab, where they met Sally, Zero, and Dr. Finkelstein. As they were talking, suddenly Lock, Shock, and Barrel burst into the room.

"What is it?" asked Sally.

"T-t-t-t-the Grim Reaper!!" they shouted.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Y-y-yeah, we went to play by the ruins of Oogie's Mansion, when we saw that it had been rebuilt. we decided to check it out when we saw him! The Grim Reaper!"

Jack frowned. "We'd better check this out."

The three pranksters nodded. "We'll show you the way."

They led Jack and the four out from Guillotine Square and into the graveyard. Then they entered the gate and into the area where Curly Hill was. Suddenly Shadow, Gargoyle, and Wight Knight Heartless appeared. Jack and Namé combined thunder magic.

"Double Magic Thunder Storm!"

Lightning bolts struck all around, taking out nearly all the Heartless. Tyson, Reyna, and Fayt were easily able to finish off the rest.

The little miscreants led them up the hill and into another area with a dark river and a bridge. Search Ghost and Trick Ghost Heartless appeared. Reyna slashed through two Search Ghosts, but another teleported behind her and and slashed her back. Fayt stabbed it, then slashed through some Trick Ghosts. Jack cast gravity on some, then Namé destroyed them with Spell Impact. Tyson used Strike Raid to cut through the last of the Heartless. They passed through the gate and onto a long walkway till they reached the doors.

"Looks mostly the same as last time," said Jack thoughtfully. The L,S, and B were able to crawl in a hole in the door and unlock it for the others. As they came in, Jack threw a fire spell underneath a platform, causing it to rise. They hopped on and were carried up till they reached a walkway. Dozens of Gargoyles and Wight Knights appeared in their way. Reyna used Faith to blast some out of the way, then Namé cast Aeroga on them so they could run through. They made it up to where the Evil Playroom used to be, but it had been changed. The Heartless were running up when Fayt and Namé turned to them.

"Go on," Fayt said to Jack, Reyna, and Tyson.

"We'll hold them," said Namé.

The three nodded and ran through the doors.

* * *

They came into the room, expecting it to look like the Evil Playroom, but it was vastly different. The room was large, and was made of stone. There were large, open windows leading out into the darkness. There were skulls on the windowsills and a large scythe mounted on the wall with suspicious red splatters around it. There was a flash of lightning, then suddenly the scythe was gone. Reyna suddenly leaped back as the scythe split the ground where she was standing a moment before. A black robe suddenly appeared in front of them, and a skull emerged from the hood.

"The Grim Reaper!" said Jack.

He grinned wickedly at them. "Hahaha, well if it isn't Jack Skellington. You saved me the convenience of coming after you."

He swung his scythe at Jack, but Tyson blocked it with his keyblade.

"Now, Jack!"

Jack let out a ghostly wail, blasting the Reaper back. Tyson leaped forward and slashed at him, but he burst into a cloud of bats and flew over to the other side of the room. He reformed, then shot blue fire from his mouth. Jack cast gravity on it so that the flames burst onto the floor. The Reaper teleported behind him and slammed the shaft of his scythe into Jack's chest, throwing him against the wall. He went to swing at Jack again when Reyna lashed her whip against his back. He cried out and swung his scythe at her. She jumped on it, then kicked him in the face. He slid across the floor, but threw his scythe at Tyson, who dropped to the ground to avoid it. The Reaper teleported and caught the scythe in midair and sliced the air, sending off a wave through the air at them. It blasted the wall behind them as they dove out of the way. The Reaper grinned and his hand glowed with black fire.

"Reaper Death Seal!"

He blasted the unholy fire at the three, but Reyna summoned her light energy.

"Pearl!"

The ball of light blasted through the fire and struck the Reaper. He staggered back, then suddenly monstrous wings sprouted from his back.

"Stare into the face of death!"

He flew at Reyna, his scythe poised to strike. She ran at him and slashed with her whip as he brought his scythe down. It passed through him, sending off sparks of light. The Reaper wavered a moment, then gave a piercing shriek and disappeared in black flames.

The three sighed with relief, when suddenly the manor began to shake.

"Oogie's Manor! It's collapsing!"

They ran out into Fayt, Namé, and the three pranksters, and the eight ran past the Heartless and climbed into one of the cage elevators. They made it to the bottom and scrambled away as the castle collapsed. Reyna looked into the ruins and could see the keyhole. Tyson shot a beam from his keyblade, locking the keyhole. Then Reyna sealed it with her heart.

"I don't think we can thank you enough!" said Jack.

"Our pleasure!" said the four, relieved to get out of this spooky place. After saying goodbye to the Doctor and Sally as well, they climbed in the Highwind and flew off.

* * *

"So we've sealed all the keyholes around here, right?" asked Namé. 

"Yeah, but there are still a few others," replied Fayt.

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Tyson.

"Well, in order to get there, we have to get through Twilight Impasse."

"Twilight Impasse?" asked Reyna.

"Yeah, it stands guard between this region of worlds and the next. It's has some old castle or tower that we'll have to pass through."

"Well, no time to waste! Let's go for it!" said Tyson.

* * *

Jack Skellington-

The King of Nightmares and the real leader of Halloween Town. Jack loves to scare people, though his constant ideas put everyone at dis-ease (haha pun lol).

Sally-

Jack's sweetheart who always tries to calm Jack whenever he gets a new idea. She's very gentle and timid, and always has a knack for knowing when things will go wrong.

Dr. Finkelstein-

Mad scientist who is constantly at work in his laboratory. He often helps Jack when he has a new scheme.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel-

Three pranksters, now on somewhat better behavior, who are always looking for something to do. They've joined with Oogie in the past just for fun, so it's a miracle they didn't team up with the Reaper.

The Grim Reaper-

Malevolent spirit of death who brought back Oogie's Manor to rule over Halloween Town. He wields a scythe and unholy fire. He was defeated by Reyna's powers of light.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Kinda short, but I hope it was still good. Yes, I finally got to Twilight Impasse! I'm so excited to write about this!! Think of it as a Castle Oblivion of sorts. This segment is going to have more drama and action than all the previous chapters combined. Yay! Around seven new characters will be revealed, some old faces will appear, and some lights will be shed on critical info. Be...very...EXCITED!!!!! 

Next chapter: **Twilight Impasse**


	16. Twilight Impasse

**Chapter XVI: Twilight Impasse**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Actually Mr. Fipp, it's funny that you should mention that. I suppose in the end she does, because in most of the fight scenes I'm worried that she won't be in it enough, so ironically she ends up in it most. In the end, I think I might put Reyna in the least, also ironically enough since she's most important. Ah well. I'm glad I did a good job with Halloween Town! As to the accent over the e, I just went to Microsoft Word and typed Nam then cafe on it. It automatically added an accent on the e, then I just deleted the caf and added the e to Name to get Namé. I think the same would work for an i with double dots, if you could think of a real word that has that. Hope that helped! BTW I'm going to have to crossovers in this section. Both are from Inuyasha too. If you want to see what they look like, type in Bankotsu or...well I'll reveal the other later...into Google. As a side note, the members in Twilight Impasse don't need to wear cloakes. I'' describe their outifts in here somewhere. Ok on with the story.

* * *

"Bankotsu!" 

A girl with honey-golden hair in two pigtails ran into the meeting room. She suddenly stopped and sighed. She could see Baankotsu's giant halberd Banryu shoved into the ground. And there he was, balancing on the handle with his feet straight in the air doing one-handed pushups.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Lerena."

Suddenly a cloaked figure brushed past Lerena, knocking her to the floor. She removed her hood, showing her silky black hair and her violet eyes. Bankotsu glared from his perch high in the air and jumped down.

"Vanessa, huh? What are you doing here?"

She looked coldly at him. "Master Amnael sent me here on a special task. So keep out of my way and do what I tell you."

Bankotsu "hn,"-ed, then noticed that someone was with her. His eyes seemed vacant, like he was half-alseep or something.

"Do whatever, but keep in mind that I'm in charge of this castle, so back off."

She waved him off and teleported from the room. The figure with her stayed a moment longer, then followed her. Lerena got up and dusted herself off.

"Ugh, that Vanessa. She's a total bit-"

Bankotsu pressed his lips against hers and pulled her against him. "Ah, don't worry about that," he said. She smiled and he kissed her again.

"All right," she said, pulling apart, "I need to go get ready for the meeting."

"Aww come on," he pouted.

"You're such a child," she said.

"Fine." He shrugged and jumped back on top of his sword.

_"Hmm...I wonder if it's good that the leader of the castle is so immature..."_

* * *

Fayt steered the ship onto the dusty, grey, desolate plain. He landed a safe distance away from the castle, black and foreboding, in the middle of the area. Apparently, it had a barrier around the area to keep people from passing through. 

"So this is it, huh?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah. I think we should get a good night's sleep first, then head in there tomorrow," said Fayt. The others agreed and pulled out their sleeping bags. They were all sleeping quietly when Reyna suddenly was wide awake.

"What's going on?"

She felt a draw coming from the castle. Almost in a transe, she got up, opened up the ship, and walked out. Tyson yawned and looked around, then suddenly bolted up,

"Reyna!"

He looked out to see her walking towards the doors of the castle, now open. He ran out to get her, when she passed through the doors. They shut behind her right as he ran up.

"Darn it!" he yelled, punching the door. He ran back and woke up Namé and Fayt.

"Guys, Reyna just walked into the castle, and the doors shut behind her! We've got to do something!"

They ran out and up to the gate. Tyson and Fayt pulled as hard as they could, but to no avail.

"Wait, there's a keyhole here...Tyson, that keyblade of yours can lock, and unlock, any keyhole."

"So?"

"Use it on this one, loser!"

Tyson glared and pointed his keyblade at the small keyhole. They heard a sound in the lock, then the doors suddenly opened. They ran into a white hallway, with a set of stairs and a door at the end. As they rushed forward, a man jumped in front of them. He had short, brown hair that he obviously paid no attention to. He wore a bandages tied around his mouth like a mask, had a plain navy blue sleeveless shirt, long striped wristbands, tan pants, and blue boots. On his back was a large sword, as tall as he was. He laughed and glared at them.

"I'm Albel, number XIV in the Organization. Welcome to Twilight Impasse."

"Where's Reyna?" asked Tyson.

"She's past that door. I'm afraid I can't let you go further though."

He pulled out his large sword to make a point. Tyson pulled out his keyblade and frowned.

"You don't scare me. We're getting through that door!"

Albel grinned and scraped his sword along the ground. "Then let's go."

He moved quickly and swung his large sword at them. They all leaped back as the sword cracked the ground where they stood.

"Firaga!"

Namé launched a fire spell Albel, who spit water out of his mouth, then pulled it up into a wall. The fire crashed into the water, sending off a cloud of steam.

"Hehe...I'm the Demon of the Mist. How do you think you can beat me?"

Fayt suddenly felt Albel next to him, he tried to move as Albel swept his sword out. There wasn't enough time.

"Fayt!"

Albel's sword raked across his left arm. He cried out and stumbled back, clutching his bleeding limb. Tyson ran in and rained blows with keyblade, but Albel blocked them all with sword. Then he stuck the sword in the ground, moved his hand around the handle, and pushed off of it, kicking Tyson into the air.

"Aeroga!"

Namé cast Aeroga so that he landed safely on the ground. Tyson ran at Albel again while Namé healed Fayt's arm. As Tyson charged, Albel pulled the water up from the floor and threw it forward.

"Water Dragon Missile!"

The water changed to form a dragon, which grabbed swallowed Tyson and crashed into the wall. He slumped to the ground, half-dazed.

"Tyson!"

Namé ran towards Tyson, but Albel emerged from a puddle in front of her. He swung his blade at her, but suddenly Fayt's sword emerged through chest. He looked over his shoulder at Fayt, laughed suddenly, then turned to water and sank to the floor.

"What?" they both said.

They heard a clapping and looked up. Sitting perched up high on the wall was Albel.

"Congratulations on beating my water clone."

"Clone?"

"Hehe yes, one of abilities. I don't know whether to be impressed that you did it, or disappointed that it took you so long."

"Shut up!" said Tyson, getting up from the ground.

"You're still alive, are you? Heh, we'll remedy that soon enough. But for now, your friend is through that door."

Fayt took a step towards the door, his eyes still on Albel. "You're not going to stop us?"

"Nah, I've done enough for now. Good luck," he said with a laugh. Then he vanished.

"C'mon, we've got to get to Reyna," said Namé. They ran up to the doorway, and Tyson and Fayt each gingerly pulled open one side of the door.

"Wait, this is-"

* * *

Bankotsu-

Org. member VII. He is the leader of the members at Twilight Impasse. He has a relationship with Lerena. He also seems unreliable as a leader, do to his childish nature.

Lerena-

Org. member XI. She has a relationship of some sort with Bankotsu, although his personality seems to leave her rolling her eyes.

Vanessa-

Org. member V. She is the "eyes and ears" of Amnael. She has apparently been sent to Twilight Impasse for a certain purpose with another person. She looks a lot like...

Albel-

Org. member XIV. He wields the element of water. He toyed around with Tyson, Namé, and Fayt, only sending a clone of himself to fight them. It unknown whether he was only told to test them, or if he just has a problem following orders.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Cliffie! Bwahaha. I hope the fight was good, even if it was only a minor one. More Org. members will be introduced next chapter, though I already introduced a few here. Well leave a review and read on! Oh and recognize Vanessa from one of the previous chapters? Hmm... 


	17. Deja Vu in Disney Castle

**Chapter XVII: Deja Vu in Disney Castle**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** .

* * *

"Wait, this is Disney Castle!" said Tyson. The three looked around and found that they had come out of the door leading to the gummi hangar. They looked back through the door, and could still see the castle through it. It looked like they had come in the middle of the night, though.

"What's going on here?" asked Namé.

"I'm not sure, but let's keep going and we might just find some answers," said Tyson.

As they stepped away, the door suddenly close and disappeared. At the same time Shadow and Soldier Heartless appeared.

"The Heartless!" said Fayt. They pulled out their weapons and fought through the Heartless. They quickly went through the door and up the stairs till they reached the hallway.

"Reyna!" Tyson called. She looked at them, then slashed through a Heartless.

"Hey, you guys!"

They ran over and the four easily defeated the Heartless. Tyson turned to Reyna and crossed his arms.

"What's with running of without us? We were worried!"

"I'm sorry. I just felt...led to."

The others looked at each other. "I guess this just comes with being the Angel of Heart," said Fayt with a shrug.

"Well, any idea what's going on?" asked Tyson.

"Well, I don't think we're actually in Disney Castle. It's more like the manifestation of the world's heart, and we are supposed to defeat to defeat the embodiment of darkness in it."

"So where do you think it is?" Namé asked.

"Well, the throne room would be my guest," said Reyna. They opened the doors when a Guard Rodent dropped from the ceiling.

"I'm guessing this is this world's darkness," said Fayt.

The Guard Rodent shot one of its arms at Tyson, who jumped on it, then jumped off and swiped at its head. It stumbled back, and Namé used Spell Impact to crack its leg, causing it to fall over. Fayt used his Earth Glaive symbol to send off giant rock spikes that ripped through the Guard Rodent. It pulled itself up and swiped at the two guys, knocking them away. Reyna jumped up and struck at it with her whip. She knocked it back, then jumped and blasted it point blank.

"Pearl!"

The ball of light exploded into the Guard Rodent, and it toppled to the ground in pieces before vanishing in a flash of light. Reyna, thrown back by the blast, landed on Tyson and knocked him to the ground.

"You're crazy," he said with a laugh.

"I know," she said with a grin. They helped her up, and the throne suddenly slid to the side. They walked down the stairs and into the Hall of the Cornerstone. They saw a door standing in midair. They opened it and walked through, and found themselves back in the castle.

* * *

"So, Renkotsu, what's going on?" asked the man sitting on the sofa.

Renkotsu, who had his arms crossed, staring up at the ceiling, said, "It appears that Angel of Heart and her companions have entered the castle. And my dear little brother didn't even have the courtesy to tell us."

"Feh, figures. How just like him."

Renkotsu smiled. "Well, it doesn't really matter. We can make plans without him. In the meantime, did Dr. Veinslay agree to join us?"

"With please," said the man with a smile.

"Excellent work, Sommelier. Leave the rest to me."

* * *

"We're back," said Namé. They walked down the hall towards the next door when a figure came into view.

"No way..."

* * *

Guard Rodent-

Large Heartless similar to the Guard Armor summoned by Kelnoto fight Reyna and Mickey's group. Represents the embodiment of darkness in Disney Castle's heart.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Cliffie hahaha! Another one too. Wow, I'm getting very evil. Anyway, I'll give a little hint. The person at the end is the same person that was with Vanessa last chapter. Hmm, can you figure it out? Oh, and Renkotsu is my other crossover, so look him up if you want to know what he looks like. K, review and move on!

Next chapter: **Thorn of Darkness**


	18. Thorn of Darkness

**Chapter XVIII: Thorn of Darkness**

"No way...Kai?" Kai stared at them emotionlessly. Reyna noticed something about his eyes. They seemed vacant, like he was in a daze or something. They also had a faint hue of purple in them.

"So you've come, huh? I guess this will be my chance to test the darkness."

"What, no hello?" said Tyson sarcastically.

Kai pulled out Soul Eater and smirked. In a flash he was behind Tyson. He kicked Tyson in the back, who went sprawling to the floor. Namé cast a reflect spell as he slashed at Fayt.

"Lightning Blast!"

Fayt used his Lightning Blast symbol to throw back Kai with bolts of electricity. Kai teleported up and elbowed him in the stomach, then blasted him with Dark Aura. Reyna stood still unsure of what to do.

_"I have to help them, but...I-I can't hurt Kai..."_

Tyson jumped up and ran at Kai. He hit his keyblade at Kai, who blocked it with his sword, but Tyson quickly pulled his keyblade down and swiped at his legs. Kai was tripped to the ground, but as Tyson brought his keyblade down, Kai rolled out of the way, and slashed at him, cutting him in the stomach. Then he grabbed Tyson's arm, twisted him around his back, then threw him to the ground. Fayt ran and slashed at him, but Kai jumped on his shoulder, then kicked the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. Namé ran over and brought her staff down at Kai.

"Spell Impact!"

But Kai charged his sword with darkness and clashed with her staff. Kai's dark power was stronger than Namé's magic, and she was thrown back against the wall. He grinned and brought Soul Eater to Tyson's neck.

"Time to plunge your heart into darkness. Wah-"

Reyna suddenly lashed at him with her whip, but he blocked it with his Dark Shield.

"Faith!"

She blew him back with a shockwave of pure light. He staggered up from the steps and glared at them.

"This isn't over. I'll be back."

"Kai, wait!"

Kai disappeared into a dark portal, leaving Reyna hanging. She sighed and ran over to help Namé. The they went and healed Tyson and Fayt.

"Ugh, no joke. Kai is way good," said Tyson.

"What's happened to him?" said Namé sadly. Reyna looked to where he was standing before.

_"Oh, Kai..."_

* * *

Kai teleported back to his room. 

"What happened? You were supposed to defeat the Angel of Heart and the keyblade master," said Vanessa.

"I had some complications. It won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't. I'll see to that."

* * *

The four approached the next door. 

"Ready?" asked Reyna.

"Ready," the three replied. They opened the door, and in a flash of light they found that they had come out of the door to Beast's room.

"We're in Beast's Castle," said Namé.

"The Darkness is probably in the ballroom," said Fayt. They ran down the hall when Gargoyle Knights came to life. Namé cast Graviga to crush the statues, then Reyna finished off the released spirits. They left the dimly lit hall and entered the wing. More statues came to life, which the four easily overcame. As they passed the suits of armor, Lancer Heartless emerged. One flew at Tyson, who grabbed onto it. As it flew around, he pulled it downward and threw most of the other Heartless before crashing it into the ground. Then Fayt used his Earth Glaive symbol to finish the rest. They passed through the door and ran down the steps when Defender Heartless appeared before the door. Reyna lashed her whip out, slicing right through the shield of one and destroying it. Namé used Spell Impact to smash the other shield, then Tyson ran and finished it off.

"Well, this is it," said Reyna. They opened the door of the ballroom, which suddenly turned black with a Heartless decor. They heard a horrible roar, and a Dark Thorn emerged from the darkness. He lunged at the four, but Namé cast Magnega to the wall behind it, pulling the Dark Thorn into it. Tyson threw his keyblade using Strike Raid, cutting across its chest. It roared and lunged forward, grabbing Tyson in its claw, and slammed him into the ground. Namé cast Firaga to blast it back. It shot a ball of darkness from its mouth at Namé. She dodged, but the explosion threw her backwards.

"Wind Stepper!"

Fayt used his Wind Stepper symbol and flew up to the ceiling. He cut the chains of the chandelier, dropping it down on the Dark Thorn. As it was pinned down, Tyson took his keyblade and stabbed it in the head. It roared and threw off the chandelier. Reyna then lashed at its torso with her whip. It grabbed her with its claw and would have bit her head off if Tyson hadn't used Strike Raid on its arm, causing the Dark Thorn to drop Reyna.

"Faith!"

She blew back the Dark Thorn into the wall, then used Binding Halo to pin its arms to its torso. With the Dark Thorn unable to move, she ran up and struck it in the heart. It roared, then vanished in a flash of light. They turned around and saw that the door leading out of the ballroom had turned white. When they opened it, they found themselves back in the castle.

"Another world down!" said Reyna.

* * *

"So, how far have our heros made it," asked Albel, teleporting into the room.

"Farther than they should have," snapped Bankotsu. "Maybe if you had listened to my orders and finished them off-"

"I don't take orders from brats like you," Albel said with a glare.

Bankotsu's eyes burned with rage. "don't think you can play around with me. Worthless scum, you're only here because the Superior couldn't figure out where else to hide you away. So don't play with me or I'll kill you before you can blink."

"Now, now, brother. Let's not be so rash," said Renkotsu.

"Renkotsu, dearest brother, if I wanted your opinion, I'd have asked for it!"

Lerena laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please, don't snap at your brother. He only has your best interests at heart."

"Oh, you're going to lecture me too?"

She gave him a hug and said sweetly to him, "No, I'm only caring for you."

His expression softened, and he wrapped his arms around her. "C'mon, let's go somewhere else. I'm sick of their faces."

They teleported from the room, leaving Renkotsu and Albel alone.

"You hate him, don't you?" asked Renkotsu, staring at the ceiling.

"Heh, what was your first clue?" said Albel. A sly smile crept onto Renkotsu's face.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't argue to having someone more capable in charge."

"I don't suppose I would."

"And how far would you be willing to go for it?"

"Anything to get at that little bastard. Why? Just what are you getting at?"

"An overthrow."

* * *

Dark Thorn-

A Heartless that appeared in Beast's Castle on Xaldin's command. It returned as the incarnation of the darkness in Beast's Castle.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Hehe, interesting. So all's not well within the Organization's ranks...And our heros are venturing farther into the castle, but what awaits them? And what about Kai? What's going on with him? Bwahahaha I love to keep you guessing! Drop a review and some love for the hard working author!

Next chapter: **The Mistress of the Four Winds and the Beast of the Sands**


	19. Mistress of Winds and Spirit of Sands

**Chapter XXI: Mistress of the Winds and Spirit of the Sands**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yes, Mr. Fipp, Renkotsu and Bankotsu are my crossovers from Inuyasha. Both were from the villainous Band of Seven, and they actually fit quite well into this part based on what happened in the show (I won't spoil it! -). Okie Dokie, on we go!

* * *

"So, who's going to challenge the Angel and her friends now?" asked Renkotsu. 

"Lerena, think you're up to it?" asked Bankotsu. She nodded.

"Of course. I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Good." He gave her a kiss, and she teleported off. He turned to Albel and Renkotsu and waved them out of the room. They walked down the hall in silence, till Albel decided to speak.

"Think she has a chance?"

"No," said Renkotsu. "She's good, but their combined power will be too much. I'm going to have to make a move soon. In the mean time, I'm going to take you to meet with the others. It's time we set our plans into motion."

* * *

"There's the doorway to the next world," said Reyna. As they approached it, there was a gust of wind, and Lerena teleported into the room. She had a white strapless, short sleeved shirt that exposed a few inches of her stomach. She had slightly tight green shorts that came to her knees. On her feet she had white and green sandals. 

"So, you are the ones trying to get through the castle, huh? I thought you would be older...or taller...or something."

They looked at her strangely. "What's up with her?" whispered Tyson. Fayt shrugged.

She sighed and pulled out her tonfas. "Let's get this over with."

She flew into the air and shot a blast of wind at them, throwing them against the wall. Tyson ran at her and swung his keyblade, but she ducked and blasted wind at his feet. As he fell forward, she jumped over him and shot air downward on him, slamming him into the floor. Reyna ran and flung her whip out at her. She bent the air around the whip and directed it back at Reyna, knocking her backwards.

"Blizzaga!"

Namé shot ice crystals at her, but she jumped over them, and kicked, sending a shot of air that slammed her into the wall. Fayt used Wind Stepper and flew into the air at her. He slashed, but she blocked with her tonfas, slid down, then threw him over her. He grabbed her leg, then kicked her into the wall. She dodged as Namé's thunder spell hit the wall. Tyson ran at her, but she flew over hi, landed on his shoulders, and forced him down as she kicked off of him. She then threw her one tonfa, knocking Namé's staff away. She was hit by Reyna's whip, and in a moment she was wrapped up. Reyna pulled her over, then elbowed her in the back before releasing the whip so that she tumbled to the ground.

Lerena got up and growled. "You guys are pests! SIT DOWN!"

She shot a blast of wind that threw them all to the ground. She jumped into the air and said, "Wind Scythe!"

She summoned wind into both her hands which she held high over her head. Then she threw it down, in a thin, sharp form. They jumped out of the way as the wind cut through the floor and exploded. As she shot another blast of wind, Fayt charged his symbology and said, "Earth Glaive!"

Giant rock spikes errupted from the ground, shielding them from the room. They also hit Lerena, throwing her to the ground. Fayt then cut the rocks and kicked the pieces at her. Lerena dodged and knocked them away wth her tonfas, till one hit her in the shoulder, causing her to stumble back. Reyna ran forward and kicked her back, then lashed her across the chest with her whip. She staggered back, then began to smirk.

"Think you've won? Well guess again!"

She put her hand forward, and air suddenly started to get sucked towards it.

"Wind Tunnel!"

The air pull started getting stronger and stronger, till it had the pull of a tornado. Fayt stuck his sword into the wall to hold on, Namé used Spell Impact on the wall and she and Reyna were holding onto pieces of it, and Tyson was hanging onto his keyblade, which was also stuck in the wall.

"It's no use! The pull will get stronger and stronger till it pulls this whole room in!"

Suddenly they all started to get pale. "T-the cough oxygen...it's-" but Reyna couldn't finish. Tyson knew they wouldn't make it if he didn't do something. He pulled his keyblade out of the wall, and as he was sucked into the Wind Tunnel, he threw his keyblade ahead, stricking her in the hand. She cried out and staggered back, closing the Wind Tunnel while holding her injured hand.

"You- I'll get you back! Just wait!"

She then teleported from the room, and the four sighed with relief.

"That was close," Fayt sighed. Namé and Reyna gave Tyson a hug.

"That was awesome," they said, then they slapped him on the head, "but incredibly stupid!"

* * *

Lerena teleported back into the meeting room. Bankotsu looked up and asked, "So, did you get rid of them?" 

She sighed and shook her head. "No, the keyblade brat damaged my Wind Tunnel. I had to repair it, so I left. I'll try again once it's fixed."

He scowled. "No, you won't. I'm disappointed. I didn't think you would let me down. Is everyone in this castle usless?"

Lerena hung her head in shame as he waved her out. She walked sadly to her room, hurt physically and emotionally.

* * *

The four approached the next door and opened it. There was a flash of light, and they found that they had passed through the gate leading away from the Sultan's palace. 

"Do you know where the darkness is?" asked Namé to Reyna.

"I sense it coming from the desert. Follow me."

They ran from the palace and into the street. Suddenly Bandit and Fat Bandit Heartless appeared. Tyson blocked the sword of a Bandit, then sliced through it before kicking off the wall and smashing the keyblade down on a Fat Bandit's head. Fayt decided to use the new symbol he acquired after beating Lerena. He charged up and shouted, "Wind Scar!"

A blast of wind ripped through and tore through the Heartless and devastated the area.

"Woah...that's useful..."

Reyna sliced through two Bandits with her whip, then she blasted some with Pearl. A Fat Bandit jumped in the doorway, blocking their path since it was invincible from the front.

"Graviga!"

Namé crushed it down with a gravity spell, then destroyed it with spell impact. They ran through into the marketplace, when Bandits jumped out from behind the stalls and attacked.

Namé cast Magnega to pull a bunch of the Heartless together, then Fayt used his Explosion symbol to bring down a giant fireball from the sky that destroyed them all. Reyna blasted the others with Faith, and Tyson ran through and finished the rest. They ran through the city gates and out into a small oasis. They could see the Cave of Wonders to the left, and another path to the right.

"It's that way," said Reyna, pointing to the right. They ran through the desert till they came to a large collection of ruins. As they walked through Lunar Bandits, Fortunetellers, and Fat Bandits emerged. Namé used a reflect spell to block the Fortunetellers' blizzard spells. Reyna slashed through the Lunar Bandits with her whip while Fayt and Tyson took down the Fat Bandits, and Namé used fire spells to finish the Fortunetellers. As they ran further into the ruins the sand in front of them exploded upward, and a giant Heartless with four arms and two huge swords emerged from the ground.

It raised two of its arms into the air, and glowing purple orbs appeared on them. Suddenly the Namé, Fayt, and Reyna were encircled by the strange symbols.

"Oh no, I can't use my magic!" said Namé. The other two found that they couldn't either. Kurt Zisa jumped at them, and they dove out of the way as his swords crashed into the sand. Reyna swung her whip at one of the orbs and broke it.

"Hey, aim for the orbs! They can be broken!" she said. Suddenly one of its free arms swatted her aside. Fayt quickly ran and grabbed her as the swords crashed behind him, and he had to jump back as he swung them in a circle, just barely missing him. Tyson leaped up and smashed the other orb, the Namé hit its legs with Spell Impact. It collapsed to the ground, then its head emerged and moved about like a snake. It grabbed Tyson by the leg and threw him back. Namé used Aeroga as it shot its head at Reyna, who slashed its head upward with her whip. Then Namé used Graviga to smash it into the ground, while Fayt leaped up and smashed his sword into its head. Kurt Zisa's head cracked a bit, but then it leaped up and put a shield around itself. Tyson jumped up and slashed at the shield, but nothing happened.

"Blizzaga!"

Namé shot ice crystals at it, and it flashed and the color dimmed.

"I think it only responds to magic," she said. It suddenly raised its arms and whirlwinds emered from the ground. Tyson ducked behind some ruins, while Namé climbed onto an arch and launched thunder spells at the shield.

"Wind Scar!"

Fayt used his Wind Scar symbol again, and it smashed through the barrier, throwing Kurt Zisa back into the ground. When it emerged, it pulled its swords out and leaped into the air. It flew like vertically, and they ducked out of the way as it flew by. Namé cast a reflect spell, but its swords were so strong they smashed through it. She screamed as she was flung backward, but she rolled to the side as they cut by her. Then it flew up high and switched stance, turning vertically. It flew at them, and Tyson aimed his keyblade and shot a blast from it while Reyna shot a blast of light. They swirled together and struck Kurt Zisa as it passed by.

"Twin Light Cannon!"

It glowed, then rattled and collapsed. Suddenly the sand began to explode upward.

"Run! The ruins are sinking in!" shouted Tyson. They ran further into the ruins and passed over a bridge towards and old tower. The sand was flowing downward and was almost on level with the bridge as the opened the door and ran through...

...into the castle.

"We're back," said Reyna with relief.

* * *

Renkotsu, Albel, Sommelier, and Dr. Veinslay met in the lounge in the basement level. 

"So, what's the plan, Renkotsu?" asked Albel.

Renkotsu crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "With the four of us, we shouldn't have a problem taking down Bankotsu."

"Five," said Albel, "Haru is like apprentice, and he will help if I say so."

"Good. Another ally can't hurt," said Sommelier.

"Now, I'm not worried about whether or not we can defeat Bankotsu, but about how we can explain it away," said Renkotsu.

"What do you mean?" asked Veinslay.

"Lerena is a key person in this equation."

"Why?" asked Albel.

"Because we only want one story told after this is all done. And what's more believable, the word of four people who hate him, or the word of one who loves him?"

They silently nodded. "What about Kurama?" asked Sommelier.

"He never even leaves that garden. I hardly think he would do anything to help Bankotsu," said Albel.

Renkotsu stood and walked away. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Dr. Veinslay.

"To convince Lerena to join our cause."

"What?! You'll ruin our plans!" said Albel.

"_My_ plans, you mean. Besides I know what I'm doing."

"What are you planning to do?" asked Sommelier.

He smiled cunningly. "Sometimes, the greatest form of manipulation is to tell the truth." With that, he disappeared from the room.

* * *

Kurt Zisa-

A monstrous Heartless that appeared in the deserts of Agrabah once the keyhole in Hollow Bastion was released. It appeared as a manifestation of the darkness in Agrabah.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope the Kurt Zisa fight was good! I was going to have it just like in the first KH in the middle of the deseryt, but then I thought it would be cooler in the desert ruins. Oooh and more scheming going on. Hehe...it will start to get very interesting and compicated. Review and read on! Oh, and I'll describe Sommelier and Dr. Veinslay's appearance later when they come into play.

Next chapter: **Shadow of the Underworld**


	20. Shadow of the Underworld

**Chapter XX: Shadow of the Underworld**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Ah very good guesses Mr. Fipp. I'll make sure to check out that new story if I get a chance. Thanks for the reviews by the way.

* * *

Lerena sighed as she walked through the halls to her room. Bankotsu displeasure with her failure had proved heartbreaking. Apparently when she proved useless, all affecting he had for her seemed to fade. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her. 

"He hurt you, didn't he?"

She turned to see Renkotsu, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. She didn't respond, so he continued.

"Consider yourself lucky. It could have been worse. But know this, once you've outlived your usefulness, Bankotsu will get rid of you."

Her head lowered. "He-he wouldn't..."

"Heh, then you obviously don't know him. I've seen the way he treats people, and I'm willing to bet that he'll kill you before long.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I want you to help us. We're going to overthrow Bankotsu and kill him."

"Kill him? B-but why? He's your brother!"

"Heh, you know nothing about our relationship. Let me tell you about our childhood." (This is longish, so I'm going to put it as italics)

_When we were growing up, Bankotsu was my father's favorite. He ignored me totally, believing Bankotsu to be his prodigy. I spent my time caring for my sickly mother, who favored me since I was the quiter, more intelligent. As I watched how Bankotsu was favored and pampered, I began to hate him. My mother, a very keen woman, began to notice this, and tried to curb mt hatred, but as his personality began to change, I hated him more. He became arrogant and callous, brushing off both me and our mother. And when she rebuked him once for his behavior, my father killed her. I tried to help her, but I wasn't old enough to be able to stop him. How ironic, her dying wish was for me to take care of my brother and rid myself of hatred for him. But it was impossible. I had an insatiable thirst for revenge, and as always, Bankotsu found no more use for my father once he had taught him everything he knew, so I had little difficulty in persuading him that we'd be better off without father. It was after that that the Superior found me and asked me to join, and of course when he saw Bankotsu, he wanted him to join as well. Ever since then, I've been planning my revenge._

"How sad..." said Lerena quietly.

"Yes, he ruined my life, and now I'm going to end his."

She felt in her heart that what he was saying about Bankotsu was true. She didn't feel that she could trust him, but she desperatel wanted to. Renkotsu looked at her.

"Are you going to help us?" he asked.

"No...I can't do it. I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "I see. You'll see the truth soon enough. Till then."

He vanished from the hallway, where she slumped to the floor in thought. She felt genuine pity for Renkotsu, but she also started to feel something else. She knew it wasn't love, for it wasn't the same feeling she got with Bankotsu, but then again she might just feel physical attraction to Bankotsu. She clutched her head and shut her eyes.

_"Renkotsu...what have you done to me?"_

* * *

The four heros ran down the hallway till they came in sight of the next door. Suddenly Renkotsu appeared in front of them. 

"Who are you?" asked Tyson. Renkotsu smiled.

"I am Renkotsu. Are you enjoying your stay here at Twilight Impasse?"

"Actually, we could do without," said Fayt coldly.

"Well, if you want to get through, you'll have to defeat my brother Bankotsu, the keeper of the castle. But, I'm not sure if you're good enough for me to trust you. I'll have to test your abilities."

"Wait, trust us? What do you mean?" asked Reyna

"We have a common enemy at this point, and it would be a waste to ruin an opportunity like this. But for now, let's see what you're made of."

"Guys, get ready!" said Tyson.

"Phoenix Flower!"

He jumped high into the air and let loose a stream of fireballs from his mouth. They dodged out of the way of the fire, then Namé shot a blizzard spell at him. He kicked off a pillar to avoid it and suddenly he summoned thin steel wires from his hands. Namé and Fayt found themselves wrapped up and tied against two of the pillars in the room. Tyson and Reyna ran towards them, but they were suddenly cut off.

"Fire Wall!"

Renkotsu shot a blast of fire from his mouth, forming a wall of fire separating the Tyson and Reyna from the other two.

"You two alone will deal with me," Renkotsu said with a devious grin. Tyson summoned Lionheart and charged at him. Renkotsu sidestepped Tyson's slash and kicked him in the back. Then he shot a thin stream of fire from his mouth. Tyson brought his keyblade up to block, but the fire blasted him backward. Reyna lashed Renkotsu's back, then swung again, but he ducked. He kicked her feet out, grabbed her, and threw her into Tyson, who was just getting up. He laughed as they helped each other up.

"You're pathetic. I'm really not impressed. Maybe I was wrong to place any faith in you."

Tyson growled and gripped his keyblade. Reyna summoned her Whip of Light again. "C'mon, let's work together," she said to him. He nodded.

Renkotsu summoned his steel wires and wrapped them around Tyson's legs. He pulled him to the ground and dragged him forward. Tyson grabbed onto Reyna's legs, and as he was pulled forward, he released her so that she slid forward through Renkotsu's legs. She then jumped up and wrapped her whip around his arm, and threw him into the wall. Tyson ran up and stabbed at him, but he rolled out of the way and slammed his arm against Tyson's neck, making him crumple to the ground.

"Tyson!"

Reyna ran forward, but Renkotsu used the Phoenix Flower again to shoot a stream of fireballs from his mouth. She jumped back and launched her whip out. It struck him in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Tyson regained his footing and ran over to Reyna. Renkotsu started to inhale deeply, and then jumped around and started shooting large fireballs.

"Dragon Flame Bombs!"

The giant fireballs sent of large explosions wherever they hit. The two dodged as best as they could, but the explosions knocked them around a lot. As one headed straight at them, Tyson threw his keybalde straight at it.

"Blizzard Raid!" (Tyson can only use magic when combined with his Strike Raid FYI)

The keyblade, now empowered with ice, shattered the fireball, sending off a blinding explosion. When the smoke cleared, they saw Renkotsu with his arms crossed smiling.

"Not bad, but I still have one last test for you."

He vanished and started teleporting around the room at incredible speed, letting lose fireballs wherever he went.

"Dragon Fire Rain!"

The fireballs all hurled at them at once. They knew they wouldn't be able to survive an attack like that. Reyna suddenly felt a new power rise within her. She pulled Tyson close, and summoned her whip. Then she began to spin rapidly around, her whip forming a shield around them.

"Protective Light Barrier!"

The fireballs crashed into the shield in a brillaint flash. When it cleared, Reyna and Tyson, slightly dazed at what had just happened, stood perfectly unharmed. Renkotsu clapped and grinned.

"Well done. I must say I am impressed. Continue on in your journey, and you may even find more than you seek."

With that, he disappeared. The flame wall disappeared and the steel wires disappeared from around Fayt and Namé.

"Wow, you guys were awesome!" said Namé. Tyson looked smugly at Fayt, who "hmph"ed and walked past him.

"So this is the door to the next world huh?" asked Tyson.

"Yep. Let's get going," said Reyna. They opened the doors and walked through...

* * *

Albel sat with another member, a dark haired boy with long hair in a ponytail wearing a mask with swirls of water on it, in his room. 

"Understand, Haru?"

"Of course, Albel. I only wish to please you."

Albel smiled. Haru was his most reliable pawn. He would do anything he asked him to.

"Do you think it is wise to ally with Renkotsu and the others? It might backfire."

Albel chuckled. "I have my own insurance. Don't worry about that. But for now, we need to keep a close watch on all sides."

"Right."

* * *

...and found themselves outside the Olympus Coliseum. The doorway they had come from was the entrance to the Coliseum. They looked downward and saw a staircase leading downward into darkness. 

"It's definitely down there," said Reyna.

They followed the stairs down into the Underworld. It was dark and bleak, and the air seemed to weigh down on them.

"Ugh, this place is unbearable," said Namé.

"It's like being in this place saps your strength," said Fayt. They all agreed on this. They looked around and saw a path to the left, covered by rubble, and one to the right. Since it was the only real option, they went to the door on the right. It was locked tight, but Tyson used the keyblade to open it up. They passed into the Caves of the Dead, where Trick Ghost, and two other Heartless types. There were Necromancers, who had skeletal bodies and wore dark tattered robes and used dark magic. Then there were Rogue Dolls, gray zombies that looked like demented dolls, and carried dark hatchets.

A Trick Ghost shot ghost fire at Namé, who used a reflect spell, then hit it with a thunder spell. Another Trick Ghost flew in at Tyson and swiped at him. He parried with his keyblade, then slashed through it.

"Sonic Rave!"

He zipped through more Trick Ghosts and Rogue Dolls, then blasted a Necromancer at the end. A Rogue Doll slashed its hatchet at Fayt, who blocked it, then swung at it, but it jumped into the air and hit him from behind. It swung its hatchet at his hea, but he ducked and stabbed his sword through it. Another Rogue Doll threw its hatchet at Reyna, who dodged it, then slashed through it amd two approaching Trick Ghosts. Then she turned to see Tyson get blasted back by a Necromancer. She ran over and it turned towards her. Suddenly skeletal hands grabbed her from under the ground. Then it shot a dark magic blast at her, but she shot Pearl and destroyed it. Then Tyson stabbed it from behind. They ran through Caves of the Dead passages, fighting off more Heartless till they reached the Valley of the Dead. More Rogue Dolls and Necromancers appeared. A Necromancer raised its hands and sharp bones flew at Fayt, but he slashed through them and cut through it. A Rogue Doll attacked Namé, but she blocked and blasted it and some nearby ones with Flaming Spell Impact. A Rogue Doll jumped at Tyson, but he rolled out of the way and it stabbed into another one, killing both. Then he leaped up and stabbed his keyblade through another one. Reyna sliced through a Necromancer, but was caught by another one's Dead Summoned Binding (the one where skeletal hands from the ground grab you). Then a Rogue Doll rushed in and slashed at her.

"Faith!"

She blew away both Necromancers and the Rogue Doll, so that no more Heartless remained.

"That was close," sighed Reyna.

"You said it," said Namé with relief.

"So where's the darkness?" asked Fayt.

"It's in here somewhere, probably up this path more."

They walked up the Valley of the Dead, trying not to look over the edge at the perpetual vortex of lost souls. When they came to the end, a large Heartless flew up from the pit. It looked like the Phantom Heartless in Neverland, but it traded the glowing heart for a Heartless symbol on its robe. The Necro Shade flew towards the four and slashed at them. Namé cast Aeroga and threw it back. It let loose a horrific screech that threw them backward. Then it flew at Namé and passed through her. She screamed out and suddenly turned pale and collapsed. The Necro Shade appeared in front of them with Namé's soul in his hand. She looked like she was calling out to them, but it pulled her inside its robe. It suddenly glowed, and lifted its hands. They jumped away as a thunder spell crashed into the ground. Reyna lashed at it with her whip, and recoiled. Then it shot a fire spell at Fayt, who blocked it with his sword, then used his symbology.

"Stone Rain!"

Large stone boulders appeared over the Necro Shade and dropped on it. It flew back, then Tyson ran at it and slashed at it. But it caught him with its hands and flew through him. He turned pale and fell to the ground lifeless. Then Fayt and Reyna watched as the Necro Shade absorbed Tyson. Instantly a black keyblade, wirh a jagged end like teeth and images of dead souls etched on the sides, appeared in its hand. With its new Death's Edge keyblade, the Necro Shade flew at Reyna and slashed at her. She managed to block, and lashed at it with her whip. It flew back, then launched a blizzard spell, throwing her back. Fayt slashed at it to keep away from Reyna, then shocked it with his Lightning Blast spell. It cast a gravity spell on him, forcing him to the ground. Then it flew through him, stealing his soul.

"No!" Reyna cried out as it absorbed his soul. A black sword with red rune marks on the blade appeared in its empty hand (a dark version of Fayt's sword). It now looked right at Reyna, and she suddenly saw images of death and horror in her mind. She collapsed to her knees, clutching at her head.

It hovered about, as if feeding on her terror. Then Reyna suddenly felt Kai's voice in her head.

"Reyna, don't be afraid of the darkness. You are the ultimate light, and no darkness can stand against you."

She stood up and looked straight at the Necro Shade and shouted, "I'm not afraid of you! So come on! I'm going to destroy you and free my friends!"

It screeched and flew at her. It swung the Death's Edge at her, but she blocked with her whip, then dodged its dark rune sword. It shot a dark fire spell at her, but she summoned light energy to her hand and threw it aside. It screeched again and blasted her back.

"Pearl!"

While she was thrown back, she used Pearl to blast it. It hovered back, then she suddenly notcied a change. She could see Tyson, Namé, and Fayt's faces become etched on its robe. It let go of its swords, which began to circle around him, faster and faster. Then they became coated in dark magic. It screamed again, and the dark circle of the blades extended farther and farther at alarming speed.

"Ultima Faith!"

She used a greatly enhanced version of Faith, which collided with the dark circle. It pushed it back, then broke it all together. The Necro Shade screamed out as it was destroyed by the light. Then Tyson, Namé, and Fayt's souls could be seen floating back to their bodies.

"Ugh, that was awful!" said Namé.

"Yeah, I never want anything like that to happen again. I'd rather stay in my own body," said Tyson.

Reyna ran over and hugged them all, overjoyed to see them again. With all four in perfect order again, they walked up to the door at the end of the Valley of the Dead (the one leading to Hades' chamber) and opened it. In a flash, they were back in the castle.

* * *

Bankotsu walked down the hall till he found a different looking door. It was made of a red wood, and had an ivy pattern etched on it. He opened the doors and walked into a bright and beautiful garden. There were plants all around, and in the middle there was a a white fountain, a large cherry blossom tree, and a white bench beneath it. There was a boy about a month or so younger than Kai, sitting on the bench. He had vivid red hair, shimmering emerald green eyes, and a handsome face. But he seemed very solemn, and very sad. 

"Hey, kid."

The boy looked up at Bankotsu, but didn't respond. Bankotsu walked over and stood by him.

"I need you to take care of our intruders. Can you do that?"

The boy nodded slightly. Bankotsu grabbed the rose in the boy's hands and held it up. "Good, Kurama, because if you don't...well..."

He grinned wickedly and the rose burst into flames before falling to the ground, charred and black. He laughed and left the room. Kurama picked up the ashes of the rose and clenched them in his fist.

"I must kill once again. So is my fate."

* * *

Rouge Dolls-

Demented doll-like Heartless that fight with dark hatchets. They like to attack in pairs to bring opponents down

Necromancers-

Dark spellcaster Heartless. They like to summon skeletal arms to hold their opponents in place so they can easily pick them off with spells.

Necro Shade-

A specter Heartless that can steal the souls of opponents and absorb them to gain their abilities. It appeared as a manifestation of the darkness in Olympus.

Renkotsu-

The older brother of Bankotsu. He is a skilled manipulator and schemer. He is planning to overthrow Bankotsu, and wants to use Reyna and Co. as a means to dispose of Bankotsu without putting himself at risk. He wields the element of fire and steel wires in battle.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Quite a long chapter! But a very good one I think. I hope I did a good job with all the battles, and the new Heartless too. Next chapter is going to be a long fight, with a lot of...well...drama of the heart. Well you'll see. Some shocking stuff too. Review and get ready for the next chapter!

Next chapter: **The Wilting Rose of the Bitter Soul**


	21. The Wilting Rose of the Bitter Soul

**Chapter XXI: The Wilting Rose of the Bitter Soul**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Ah once Mr. Fipp sees all. I will be changing his personality though. Instead most of his personality will be in Kurama, while he will be more cold and callous. Well, you'll see. Anyway a new pairing will be added! I'm not saying who though. Hehe...

* * *

The four ran up the stairs to the next room. As they came closer, there was a burst of rose petals, and suddenly Kurama appeared. He wore a white shirt that had a black ivy pattern along the right side and was sleeveless, but the shoulder area stuck out like a shoulder guard. He had a green cloth belt, green border on his clothes, and white pants that went a bit below his knees. Then he wore white, slipper-like shoes. 

"So, you're the ones I have to kill," he said softly.

Tyson laughed. "What, you're going to stop us?" Fayt elbowed him to shut up.

"I will, if you persist. Leave now. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Sorry...err..."

"Kurama."

"Kurama, well we need to get through here, like it or not," said Reyna.

"Very well..."

He pulled a flower out of his head, and as he held it up the petals began to fly around him. He spun around, and the in the place of the rose was a vine whip.

"Rose Whip!"

The four saw the thorny whip and backed away slightly. He smiled slightly and said, "Well, let's dance."

He jumped into the air and lashed his whip at Tyson. It cut across his chest, then it turned and wrapped around his waist. With little effort, Kurama threw him into a pillar on the side. Fayt ran at him and slashed, but he backflipped over him and lashed across his back.

Reyna ran forward but Tyson yelled to her. "Wait, Reyna! You used too much of your light powers on that Necro Shade. Leave this fight to the three of us so you can recooperate your powers."

Reyna nodded and backed away. Namé ran over and used a cure spell on Fayt and Tyson. Kurama waited for them both to get back on their feet.

"Ready? Shall we go again?"

They both braced themselves, till they realized that he was right in between them.

"Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!"

He whirled his whip about in a circle, slicing and knocking them both to the side. He leaped at Fayt and sliced with his whip at amazing speed.

"Rose Whiplash!"

The whip sliced all over Fayt's body till he fell to his knees. Kurama stood over him, till he suddenly tensed as Tyson ran up behind him. He crossed his arms in an "x" shape, with the fingers extended.

"Rose Petal 360 Defense!"

Four large rose petals emerged from each side and enclosed around him like a shield. Tyson's keyblade slashed into it, but didn't even make a dent. Suddenly the four petals collapsed and Tyson and Fayt were blown back by a blast of wind and razor sharp rose petals.

"Rose Cloud!"

They staggered up, their clothes ripped and slightly bloody. Kurama placed his whip in his left hand, and suddenly a small vine wrapped around his right hand and grew into a leaf shaped blade.

"Again."

He leaped at Tyson, slashing with his leaf blade. Tyson blocked the attack with his keyblade, but Kurama kicked him back and wrapped his rosewhip around Tyson's neck. Tyson sank to his knees as he struggled with it, but Kurama placed a foot against his back and pushed against him. The whip tightened around him, causing the thorns to dig into his skin more deeply.

"There's no use in struggling," he said calmly.

"Shut up!" yelled Tyson, pulling against it. Kurama sighed and pushed harder against his back, the whip digging into his neck. Suddenly a thunder bolt split the rosewhip, freeing Tyson from its deadly hold. Kurama looked over surprised to where Namé stood, her staff still glowing from the thunder spell. His eyed softed at the site of her. He turned away from them and sighed.

"Just leave. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then why? Why are you doing this?" asked Namé.

He looked down, his eyes casting a forlorn look at the ground. "I never wanted to be this. But fate has dealt me a bitter blow. I've been hunted down for my deadly powers. My town was attacked and everyone was killed by mercenaries searching for me. I escaped, and made it to an orphanage where I lived for a few years. But then the Organization heard of me, attacking the orphanage and burning it to the ground. And now I'm a slave to their will. A rose wilting and dying by the bitterness of my soul."

Namé looked at him with pity. "I'm so sorry. But, you don't need to do this! You can come with us."

He turned and chuckled. "A noble gesture, but I'm afraid it's of no use."

His severed rosewhip grew back,and he switched it again to his right hand. Then he knelt down and placed his left hand to the ground.

"Barrage of the Eightfold Vines!"

Vines shot of the ground and entangled Namé, Tyson, and Fayt, holding them in place. They struggled, but couldn't free themselves.

"It's useless."

Kurama threw a rose into the air, that suddenly began to rotate.

"Rose Funnel!"

Razor sharp rose petals shot away from it like a funnel, slicing into the bound three. When the attack died down, the three sagged their heads in defeat. Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"If only you'd given up."

Suddenly Tyson growled and ripped through the vines.

"Wha-"

Tyson slashed his side withthe keyblade. Kurama leaped back and clutched his side.

"Heh...looks like I underestimated you."

"Yeah, you did!" he said. He threw his keyblade and cut through the vines, freeing Fayt and Namé. Kurama stood up and flashed his whip.

"Useless. You gained some confidence, and forgot the lesson of pain."

"Enough words!" said Fayt. Kurama closed his eyes and smiled. He placed his hand to the ground, and suddenly plants and vines emerged from every corner of the room. In a matter of moments, it was like a jungle.

"Don't you see yet? It's useless."

He snapped his fingers and a Venus flytrap enclosed around Fayt. As he fought against it, more vines shot out at Tyson. He cut through them, then ran towards Kurama. He swung his keyblade out, but Kurama sidestepped and began to slash around him at rapid speed. Then he elbowed Tyson in the back, grabbed his arm, and released a blast of rose petals.

"Rose Blitz!"

Tyson fell to the ground, bleeding and panting. Namé ran towards him, when suddenly a tree began to grow behind her.

"Tree Bind Death!"

Two limbs grabbed her and bound her to the tree while it continued to grow. In a moment, she was bound to a fully grown cherry blossom tree. As she struggled, Kurama began to emerge from the side. His rosewhip changed into his leaf blade, and he aimed it at Namé's neck. Suddenly as he caught site of her face he stopped.

"Madeline..."

* * *

_flashback_

An eight year old Kurama was sitting lonely in the orphanage. A blond girl of his age ran up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Madeline. Who are you?"

He looked slightly shocked at being talked to. "My name is Kurama."

"That's a nice name. Do you want to play with me?"

"Really?" She giggled cutely.

"Of course! C'mon!"

She tugged at him playfully, and as he followed her, a small smile crept onto his face.

_end flashback_

* * *

Kurama's eyes changed, and a look of sadness swept over him. He stepped out of the tree, and it began to shrink till it disappeared. While it did, it let loose its grip of Namé, and she fell forward. Kurama stepped forward and caught her in his arms. He lowered her to the ground, and rested her down. He smiled slightly as he gazed at her face. Suddenly his eyes widened and he jumped back as Fayt's sword whizzed past him. Kurama jumped back and landed by the steps, his back to them. 

"Leave now. I have no desire to fight you."

He began to walk up the steps, when Albel suddenly emerged from behind him.

"Too soft to finish them, eh?"

"You should know better than anyone, Albel. After all, you're the only one who's ever treated me with kindness."

"Except for her, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hate to say this, but that list is about to narrow down one."

Kurama turned around, looking confused...

"What do you-"

...when suddenly his eyes opened wide with surprise. He looked down to see a kunai embedded in his stomach. He coughed and looked up at Albel, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"Sorry, kid, but if you won't kill, then you're of no use to us."

"How could...you..."

Albel vanished, and Kurama clutched his stomach as he fell forward. Namé gasped and ran forward, catching him before he fell to the ground.

"Guys, he's hurt!"

Fayt looked away. "So? He's our enemy."

Tyson shrugged. "I kinda have to agree, sis."

Namé glared coldly at them and turned back to Kurama. She cast a cure spell to close the wound up, but he was still injured. He smiled slightly and gazed at her questioningly.

"Wh-why would you...help me?"

She smiled. "Because I can tell that you're a good person. And I want to help you."

Reyna ran over and joined Tyson and Fayt. Namé turned back to them.

"I'm going to stay here with him. You guys go on ahead."

"But, sis-"

"Okay, Namé," said Reyna, motioning to the guys. They nodded and entered through the next door. Namé rested Kurama's head on her lap and stroked his hair.

_"He's really...quite handsome..."_

She blushed a little which he noticed. He pulled another rose out and handed it to her.

"For you," he said with a weak smile. She took it and placed it to her nose.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you."

He closed his eyes and sighed peacefully, a gentle smile on his face.

_"Madeline...I can finally let go. The wilted rose has finally died, and a new blossom is growing."_

_

* * *

_**Nightshroud:** Yay! That was one of my favorite chapters in the whole story (since I already have the whole thing planned out). Kurama is so awesome! Wahoo! Anyway, I'm sure you've guessed the new pairing by now, which will definitely be prevalent, but not nearly as important as ReynaxKai. Well anyway, since this chapter was entirely a boss fight, then next one will entirely be a world. So, review and read on!

Next chapter: **Dead Rising**


	22. Dead Rising

**Chapter XXII: Dead Rising**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Actually, Mr. Fipp, a good number of those moves were creation, though you are right, I got one or two from Yu Yu Hakusho lol. This is the chapter right before the turning point of the story. So let's get going! Oh, and I forgot to add the journal entry for the last chapter, so here it is:

* * *

Kurama-

Number XVIII in the Organization. Kurama was hunted down for his incredible abilities, and was forced to join the Organization. He doesn't like to hurt others, though he can fight and kill with deadly precision. He fights with unparalled control over nature, particularly in the form of roses.

* * *

As Reyna, Tyson, and Fayt passed through the door, they found themselves in Halloween Town. The doorway led out of Dr. Finkelstein's lab. As they looked around, Tyson asked, "So, where's the darkness?" 

"It's very close. I'd say it's in the graveyard area."

They ran down the steps and into Guillotine Square. Heartless emerged everywhere, Wight Knights, Gargoyles, and Search Ghosts. Reyna summoned her whip as Gargoyles flew at her. She leaped into the air and slashed through them all, then threw her whip into a Wight Knight and pulled the whip around in a full circle, killing all the Heartless within range. A Wight Knight leapt at Fayt, who blocked its slash with his sword, then blasted through it with his Lightning Blast symbol. Then he slashed through two Search Ghosts before throwing his sword through another Wight Knight. Tyson stabbed through a Search Ghost, but got hit by one from behind. He slashed through it, then jumped into the air and cut through some Gargoyles. They ran from the square and past the gate into the graveyard. More Heartless emerged around them.

"Explosion!"

Fayt used his explosion symbol to roast the Heartless in scorching flames. Then Tyson used Thunder Raid to finish the Gargoyles in the air.

"Whew..." Tyson said, wiping his forehead. Fayt rolled his eyes as they walked forward. Suddenly the gate leading to Curly Hill was blown open. A giant, ogre-like Heartless, with its head in its one hand and a giant butcher-like sword in its other, and the Heartless symbol was on its back. The Decapitator slammed his sword into the ground, throwing them back with an intense shockwave. Fayt leaped at it and slashed across its stomach. The Decapitator threw its head into the air and hit it with the sword like a baseball. The huge head collided into Fayt, throwing him into the low wall of the graveyard. It ran forward and slashed, but Fayt leaped out of the way as the sword crashed through the wall. Tyson jumped and stabbed his keyblade into the Decapitator's back, then kicked off of it and slashed it. It turned and hit him with the blunt of the sword, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him crashing into the gate. Reyna cut through its stomach with her whip, then lashed around its leg and knocked it to the ground. It grabbed her with its free arm and hurled her across the graveyard, but she caught herself and landed safely.

"Wind Scar!"

Fayt's Wind Scar tore through the distracted Decapitator, shredding most of it. But the living corpse would not be defeated so easily. It ran forward and slammed its sword down. The impact threw him into a gravestone, his head hitting against it. Reyna saw him fall unconscious and ran over to him. The Decapitator retrieved its head and roared. Thinking quickly, Reyna grabbed Fayt's sword and charged it with her light. Then she threw it straight at the monster's heart. It sunk in, but it must not have been deep enough. The Decapitator didn't even bother pulling it out. It just raised its sword and lunged at her. Suddenly Tyson leaped from the air and kicked the sword with all his might, thrusting it deeper into the monster's heart. It groaned and staggered back, then disappeared in a flash of light. Reyna ran over and revived Fayt.

"Glad that's over," said Fayt, rubbing his head.

"Yeah I'll say. Nice thinking, Reyna," grinned Tyson. She nodded, and the three ran into the Hinterlands. They saw a door in a tree and ran over. They opened it, and in a flash of light they found themselves back in the castle.

"And on we go," said Fayt with a sigh.

"Yup," said Reyna with a laugh. They ran forward and up the stairs. They started to approach the doors when Reyna suddenly stopped.

"I sense a really dark presence," she said. Suddenly they were blown back by the sheer darkness. When they got up and looked, there was a black haired girl...

"Wow, Reyna, she looks like she could be your twin," said Fayt.

...and Kai.

"Kai!" said Reyna, running forward. Vanessa laughed and put up her hand.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him."

"What have you done to him?" she said angrily.

"I've tampered the darkness in his heart, and now I've given him what he desires most: the ability to kill his former friends without remorse."

"What are you?" Reyna asked. Vanessa laughed and smiled wickedly.

"Why, Reyna...I'm you."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** What the?! Haha cliffie to the max! I'll explain in the next chapter, but rest assured it's going to be GOOD. All right, drop a review and move on! 

Next chapter: **Breaking the Chains of Darkness**


	23. Breaking the Chains of Darkness

**Chapter XXIII: Breaking the Chains of Darkness**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Yay, another reviewer! So glad you like the story, Lauracroft55. And of course I appreciate you, Mr. Fipp. All right, here we go!

* * *

"Wait, what?!" 

Vanessa smiled wickedly. "Let me explain it for you. The Angel of Heart is pure light, not the faintest hint of darkness. So to keep the balance of light and dark, I was created. When you became the Angel of Heart, I was expelled from your heart and banished into the darkness. Master Amnael found me and gave me form. I lived with him where I grew in power. I am the pure essence of darkness, your polar opposite. And yet we're so alike, like twins."

Reyna scowled. "I'm nothing like you, you witch."

Vanessa smirked. "I guess you could say that. Well, let's begin, shall we, Kai?"

Kai nodded and pulled out Soul Eater. Vanessa put her hands together above her head and they glowed black.

"Let me show you that darkness reigns supreme!"

She flew at Reyna shot a dark energy blast from her hand.

"Dark Bolt!"

Reyna jumped back as it crashed into the ground, but Vanessa flew in from the side and kicked her to the side. Kai then leaped at Tyson and slashed down on him with Soul Eater. Tyson blocked with his keyblade and then slashed back, but Kai leaped over him and knocked him over with an elbow to the back. Then Fayt ran up and punched him, but Kai grabbed his wrist and twisted it before backhanding him and kicking him to the ground.

"Useless. You've learned nothing, have you?" Kai said to Tyson as he staggered up.

"I learned that people who use the darkness are just blinded to the fact that their hearts are too weak."

Kai frowned and jumped into the air.

"Dark Aura!"

He released blasts of dark energy, which Tyson evaded. He leaped into the air and slashed at Kai, who twisted to avoid it in midair. The two jumped away glaring at each other.

Suddenly Fayt ran and slashed at Kai. He just barely managed to move so that the sword lightly cut into his back.

"Shadow Wave!"

Kai put his hand to the ground and threw them back with a dark shockwave. Then he ran forward, punched Tyson's head down, and kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground several feet away. Fayt slashed at him, but he blocked and elbowed him in them mouth. Then he jumped on Fayt's shoulder, kicked off his back, and blasted him in the back with Dark Aura, throwing him into a nearby pillar.

Meanwhile Vanessa flew at Reyna and slammed her charged fists downward, but Reyna grabbed her whip with her other hand and held it up in front of her to block the attack. Then she lashed at Vanessa's arm, and kicked her back. Vanessa gave her an uppercut and blasted her with a Dark Bolt while she was falling.

"Pearl!"

Vanessa's eyes widened with surprise as she was suddenly blasted back by a ball of light. Then she was suddenly lashed multiple times before blasted back by a shockwave of light.

"Faith!"

Vanessa regained her composure and smirked. "Impressive. Now it's my turn!"

She held up her hands and a circle of black symbols appeared around her.

"Black Speech!"

Reyna suddenly heard an ear piercing cry and suddenly felt as if something had ripped through her. She was thrown backwards, and sank to the ground clutching her head. Tyson saw what happened and ran towards her, but Kai jumped in front and swung Soul Eater. Tyson jumped backwards and threw his keyblade at Vanessa, but Kai jumped in front.

"Dark Shield!"

The keyblade crashed into the shield, but couldn't pierce through. Tyson summoned it back to his hand, and would have charged forward if he hadn't seen Reyna stand to her feet. Suddenly her eyes glowed white and the faint, almost transparent outline of wings appeared on her back. Her hands glowed white, and she raised her hands towards Vanessa.

"Binding Halo!

A halo encircled Vanessa and bound her arms to hers side. Then Reyna flew forward and blasted her back into the wall. Then she shot a blast of light energy into the wall, casuing it to explode and collapse. Vanessa emerged from the ruins, rage and hatred etched on her face.

"Kai!"

"Right."

Kai and Vanessa jumped together. She created a dark force field that threw them back while Kai threw slicing waves with Soul Eater. Then they put their hands to the ground and dark geysers errupted from the ground all around.

Kai: "All will end!"

Vanessa: "Darkness reigns supreme!"

Then they floated into the air and alternated firing dark energy blasts down and finished by slamming down with a shockwave.

"Dark Rain!"

Reyna and Tyson realized that they would have to combine powers do defeat these two, just as they had done.

"Tyson!"

"Let's do it!"

Reyna jumped next to Tyson, and he grabbed her and swung her around while she lashed with the whip. Then he began shooting around (like Sonic Blade), while Reyna hovered in the air and began throwing razor sharp feathers.

Tyson: "Let's finish this!"

Reyna: "With the power of light!"

Finally Reyna flew into the air and created a large ball of light energy. Then Tyson aimed his keyblade up and shot a beam into it, sending off streaming rays of light that exploded as they made contact.

Both: "Light Shower!"

* * *

Kurama's face suddenly changed, as if he sensed something. 

"What's wrong?" asked Namé.

"Your friends...they need you."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. You need to help them."

She nodded reluctantly and ran to the door. She looked back and smiled.

"I'll come back to you as soon as I can."

He smiled, and she turned and ran through the door.

* * *

All four landed on the ground, staring off as they panted slightly. 

"You know, your powers of light are quite remarkable. But there are a few things darkness can do that light can't. For example."

Vanessa lifted her hands and they glowed black. A ring appeared around her as she said, "Cursed Seal Shadow Binding!"

Reyna screamed in pain as black shadow symbols imprinted on her wrists. She tried to use her light powers, but she couldn't.

"You're helpless now. Let me end your pain!"

Vanessa fired another Dark Bolt at Reyna.

"Reyna!" Tyson called out. Suddenly something snapped. The purple in Kai's eyes vanished, and in an instant he moved passed Tyson and blocked the attack with his Soul Eater.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Vanessa. Kai smiled with determination.

"I'm not letting you hurt her."

"You traitor!"

"I was a traitor the day I turned my back on my friends! And I'm not going to watch them get hurt."

"But she turned away from you! That's why you dived into the darkness!"

"I don't care, because I..." he looked back over his head at her questioning face, then turned back to face Vanessa, "I love her!"

Everyone's faces instantly registered shock. Reyna walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kai-"

"Go now. You have to hurry."

"But-"

"I'll hold her off, but you have to go now!"

She nodded and followed Tyson and Fayt up the stairs.

"You fool. You know you can't defeat me with the darkness!"

Kai grinned. "Then I'll just have to go out with a bang!"

She was struck with surprise as he withdrew Soul Eater and grabbed onto her arms. His hands started to grow black and staticy.

"You're crazy!"

The darkness began to engulf them. "Then I guess they've rubbed off on me."

* * *

Reyna, Tyson, and Fayt stumbled as an explosion rocked the castle. 

"What happened?" asked Fayt.

"I don't know, but we have to keep moving," said Reyna quietly. They ran up to the door, opened it, and stepped inside.

* * *

Namé ran up the stairs and into the room where Reyna and the others had fought Vanessa. No one was there, but there was a distinct scorch mark in the middle. She didn't take the time to think about it, but just kept running.

* * *

Vanessa-

VI in the Org. and Reyna's darkness, created when Reyna became the Angel of Light. She has complete mastery of the darkness and powerful curses. It is unknown what has happened to her.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Wow, please give me a clap for this one. Did it not have everything in it? I'm so proud. Yay me! Hmm I wonder what will happen to Kai? And what awaits them in the next world? Well, I can guarantee the next chapter will answer an important question, as well as open another storyline. Hehe now I got you wondering! Review and I'll get the next chapter out by tomorrow.

Next chapter: **A Second Awakening**


	24. A Second Awakening

**Chapter XXIV: A Second Awakening**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Hmm I'm interested to know what your theories were on the last chap. Mr. Fipp. Let me know if you can. And I'm so glad you like the story, Lauracroft55, and Kurama and Fayt. I hope I continue to please. Oh, and that's cool that you're a college student. I'm a senior, so I hope I'll have time for this stuff when I go to college. Well anyway, here we go!

* * *

"Awaken..." 

"What?"

"It's time for you to awaken."

Kai opened his eyes and found himself on a platform. Reyna was in the center, her eyes closed and her tilted up while soft light was falling on her face and feathers blew around. Around her were pictures of Tyson, Namé, Fayt, and one of him, though he was turned away and his picture was darker than the rest.

_"It's time for you to choose."_

_"Choose what?"_

_"Will you continue to stay steeped in darkness, or will you follow the path to light?"_

_"Can I face it?"_

_"That is for you to decide."_

He looked down at the pictures of his friends, and the girl he loved. And for the first time his heart felt strongly about what he said.

_"I'll do it."_

* * *

Kai awoke and stood up. He could tell that he was still in the castle at Twilight Impasse, but it didn't seem familiar, like the parts that he had visited. 

"I must be in the basement level," he mused aloud. He noticed the door at the end of the hallway and approached it. As he opened the door, a bright light shone from it.

_"Take your first steps towards the light."_

* * *

Kai found himself just inside the gates of Agrabah. He sensed a presence of light nearby, and he figured that would be the best place to start. He started to walk towards the palace when Bandits, Fat Bandits, and Red Nocturnes appeared.

"I guess all I can do is use the darkness for now."

He pulled out Soul Eater and jumped into the air.

"Dark Break!"

He sliced down on a Bandit, jumped back up in a flash, sliced through a Red Nocturne, then was up in the air in another flash. He continued to rain blows down on the Heartless, then blasted the rest with Dark Aura. He placed his sword on his shoulder and laughed.

"Too easy."

He looked up and saw a dark cloud drifting towards the palace.

"I'd better hurry."

He ran through the streets as Fortunetellers appeared. One shot a blast of ice crystals at him.

"Dark Shield!"

He blocked the magic assault, then blasted it with Dark Aura. Then he ran and stabbed through another, then slashed through the last two. He kept running till he reached the palace gates. There were two Fat Bandits there that charged towards him.

"Shadow Wave!"

He blasted them back with his dark shockwave, then jumped over and slashed down the back of one. The other swung its fist, but he ducked down and kicked its face, throwing it up in the air. Then he threw Soul Eater, stabbing it in the back. He kicked open the doors and ran into the palace. As he cut through more Shadows and Bandits, he finally made it to the throne room. Inside he saw a princess ("Jasmine, huh? I remember her from dad and Uncle Sora's stories.") and a huge red genie.

"And now, Princess Jasmine, all of Agrabah will fall to me!"

He threw a giant fireball at her, but Kai jumped in and grabbed her before it crashed. Jafar growled and eyed Kai.

"Insolent brat! I'll teach you your place!"

He punched at the ground, but Kai jumped up to avoid it. Then he landed on Jafar's arm and ran up it till he reached the chest, which he jumped and slashed at. But to his amazement, nothing happened. He jumped to avoid another attack, then shot Dark Aura at Jafar, which had no effect.

"Darn it! What's wrong?"

Suddenly Jafar threw another fireball, which Kai blocked with a Dark Shield.

"Fool! I'm a genie! You can't harm me! I can manipulate the universe!"

He put his hand through the floor, and it appeared below Kai, catching him in Jafar's grasp. Jafar lifted him up and sneered down at him.

"Hehe, I'm going to kill you!"

Kai looked over and saw a black lamp being carried by a raven (yeah Jafar got a new lackey haha). When it saw Kai looking at it, it started to fly away. Kai quickly threw his sword, which stabbed through the lamp and pinned it to the wall. Then Kai used Dark Aura at Soul Eater to charge it, causing the lamp to explode.

"Noooooo!"

Jafar dropped as he writhed about in pain before vanishing. Princess Jasmine ran over to Kai and helped him up.

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem. You're Princess Jasmine, right?"

"Well, I'm actually a manifestation of the light trying to reach your heart. I'd like tp purify you now, if you'll let me."

He nodded and she moved forward, her hands glowing white. As she put them to his heart, dark staticness shocked her and caused her to move back.

"What just happened?" asked Kai.

"Someone has placed a lock on your heart."

"Vanessa..." he murmured.

"The lock consists of six seals. I have enough power to break the first seal."

She put her hands to his heart, and there was a flash of light before the glow on her hands faded. Kai cringed and drew back, clutching his heart.

"Does the light hurt you?"

He nodded. "As the seals break, you'll be able to contain the light. Press on, and you'll find the one who will purify your heart."

Everything grew white around him, and he saw the faint iutline of a door. He walked through it and found himself back in the castle.

* * *

"What exactly are you working on?" asked Sommelier as he swished the wine about in his glass.

"You're always drinking, aren't you?" Dr. Veinslay said.

"What can I say. I'm a connoisseur of a fine alcohol. Anyway, you still didn't answer my question."

Veinslay sighed. "I'm creating a genetically altered Heartless. One that can think logically and obey my orders. It will be able to speak and carry out my tasks."

Sommelier put his wine glass down. "So what's left?"

"I need to give it abilities. I don't think mine would suite it much. Hmm..."

"Give it the lightning element. That ought to be good enough. Add a little spark of excitement."

"Lightning...yes, that should work."

He began to work o it again with renewed interest. Sommelier took another sip of wine and ventured another question.

"So, what do you plan on naming it?"

"It's name...is Voldo."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay! Kai is finding the light. And no fear, this shall be different than Riku's path to dawn. Anyway, next chapter will be back to Reyna and Co. Leave a review and let me know how you like it! Oh, and see if you can figure out who the other five will be that break the seals on Kai's heart, and the one to purify it. K, until next time!

Next chapter: **The Dark Depths**


	25. The Dark Depths

**Chapter XXV: The Dark Depths**

**

* * *

**

**Nightshroud:** I'm glad you guys like the new POV. Actually, Mr. Fipp, that was my original idea, but I decided to change it a bit. And I found All's End!! I'm going to go read it. And I'm glad I made you happy, LauraCroft55. I highly appreciate all those who review my stories. And that's good to hear. I definitely want to keep writing with my free time in college. Well, enough blabbering, let's get going!

* * *

Reyna, Tyson, and Fayt found themselves in the Castle Chapel of Hollow Bastion. 

"The darkness...it's inside the keyhole we locked before," said Reyna.

"Then let's get going!" said Tyson. As they ran forward, Defender and Wizard Heartless emerged. Fayt jumped back and used his symbology.

"Ice Needles!"

He shot a blast of ice needles at one of the Defenders, but it blocked with its shield. Then it shot its arm out to hit him, but he knocked the shield to the side and threw his sword through it.

Reyna ran forward and jumped on the Defender's shield as it tried to hit her. Then she jumped off and slashed through it. She then ducked to the side as a Wizard cast a thunder spell at her. As she moved to the side, Tyson's keyblade flew by and cut through the Wizard. Then he kicked off the wall as a Defender shot a fire blast from its shield and cut through more Wizards. Reyna ran over and cut through the Defender's shield, then Fayt ran past her and stabbed it.

"Nice work!" said Tyson.

Yeah, you were okay," said Fayt smugly. Tyson only glared. Reyna rolled her eyes and pushed them both forward. They ran through the passage to the Grand Hall. Neoshadows and Armored Knights appeared.

"Earth Glaive!"

Fayt's earth symbol shattered through the Heartless, killing a good deal of them. Reyna ran at the Neoshadows and sliced through a few, dodged a swipe from one, then blasted them with Faith.

Tyson ran at the Armored Soldiers. He stabbed through one, dodged a blade, cut through another, and flipped over one as it slashed at him. Then he stabbed it backwards, then sliced through the one in front before using Stun Impact to stun the few remaining.

"Thunder Raid!"

Then he threw his lightning charged keyblade through the rest, finishing them off.

"Great job!" said Fayt.

"Yeah, you were okay," said Tyson with a grin, using Fayt's own words against him. Fayt only shook his head and walked off.

They ran over to the keyhole, glowing green and red in front of them. With a nod, they all stepped through it. In a moment they found themselves in a strange distortion of space. If you looked too long, you would probably get sick. Suddenly the heard a deafening roar, and a Behemoth appeared.

"We have to fight that!" said Tyson in awe. Then they all had to jump back as it put its horn up and a circle of lightning struck all around it. They ran forward, then quickly dived for their lives as it jumped forward and landed by them. Fayt ran through its legs, then reached its tail and jumped onto its back. Meanwhile, Reyna was slicing at the Behemoth's legs, jumping about to avoid its kicks.

"Tyson, go help Fayt on its back. I think the horn is the source of its power."

"Right."

He ran through and made it to the back as the Behemoth roared and shot an energy blast from its horn that rained down homing energy balls. Reyna hid under its body while Fayt hid behind its horn. Tyson was completely vulnerable though. He put up his keyblade to block a blast, but it threw him backward under the impact.

"The idiot's going to get himself killed!" said Fayt.

Another blast homed in on Tyson and flew at him.

"Reflega!"

A reflect spell came around Tyson as the blast hit. Everyone blinked in shock until the caster came into view.

"Namé!" said Reyna happily.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" she said with a smile. The Behemoth roared and turned its attention to her. She frowned and lifted her staff up.

"Thundaga!"

She hit its horn with a bolt of lightning, causing it to step back. Fayt caught on, and began hacking at its horn. Just as he was breaking through the tough shell to get to the inside, it roared and threw him off its back. Then he quickly rolled as its foot stomped by him. It bit down on the three, but Namé put up a shield for them.

"Tyson, quick! Get on its back and destroy the horn!" said Fayt. Tyson nodded and jumped on its back. To hold its attention, Reyna ran at it and slashed at its chest. It knocked her to the side with a blast of energy, as Tyson made it to its head.

"Ars Arcanum!"

Tyson hacked and slashed its horn with rapid speed. It broke under the final attack, and Tyson punched at the air.

"All right!"

The Behemoth roared and shook threw him off. Namé cast a gravity spell underneath him to slow the descent as the Behemoth vanished in a flash of light.

"Thanks, sis."

She smiled sweetly. "No prob."

They turned and walked back towards the portal that they came from. As they walked through, they found themselves back in the castle.

"So, what happened to that Kurama guy? I thought you were with him."

"I was. But he said you guys were in trouble so I should come help you. I saw that scorch mark in the last hallway. What happened?"

Reyna said sadly, "We fought Kai and my dark 'twin' Vanessa. But Kai turned against her and protected me. I don't know what happened after that."

"Oh," Namé said quietly.

"I'll bet that Kurama guy was using that as an excuse to get away," said Fayt.

"Yeah, I don't trust him," his said Tyson.

"Stop it. He's a good person."

"Uh huh..." said Tyson before continuing down the hall. Namé sighed and followed, with Reyna and Fayt close by.

* * *

"Now what?" asked Haru. Albel frowned. 

"They're getting to close. We're going to have to make our move."

"But what about Renkotsu's plan?"

"We have to look after ourselves now. If they managed to get to the last floor and kill Bankotsu, and the rest of us survive, it'll be pretty suspicious. So we're going to have to get rid of them."

"I see. Should we tell Renkotsu."

"No. We're taking matters into our own hands."

* * *

The four walked up the stairs till the next door came into view. Suddenly two figures teleported into the room. They recognized the first as Albel, but the other wasn't familiar. 

"So, we meet again," said Albel with a grin. "But this is going to be different from the last fight. This is to the death!"

He pulled out his large sword and scraped it across the polished floor with a smirk. The masked figure concentrated, and began to breath out. Suddenly the air began to grow cold.

"What's going on?" said Reyna as she rubbed her arms. Suddenly a visible aura appeared around Haru. It began to expand and filled the room.

"Devil Region Ice Field!"

They knew they were in trouble.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he propped himself up. 

"I hope she's all right."

Suddenly his eyes widened and he got a bad feeling.

"That aura...it's Albel, and his apprentice Haru. Are they good enough to stop both of them?"

He thought for a moment, then his eyes became resolute.

"Well, I'm no help here."

* * *

Tyson stared down Albel while Fayt stood against Haru. 

"To make things even."

Haru put up his hand and icicles grew up around Namé and Reyna and encased them up to their necks.

"Now, we will begin."

Fayt was shocked when Haru kicked him from the side. As he caught himself, he saw icicles forming in between Haru's fingers (that maes six in all).

"Crystal Ice Needles!"

He threw the ice needles at Fayt. He tried to block, but they stuck him in the legs and arms.

"Fayt!" said Tyson.

"Better watch yourself."

Tyson turned around to see Albel swipe his sword at him. He ducked down to avoid its deadly arc, but was quickly thrown back by a swift kick from Albel.

Meanwhile, Haru kept throwing ice needles at Fayt, who kept trying to avoid them, somewhat unsuccessfully. He was thrown to the ground as a few lodged in his leg. Haru laughed and held at his arm, his fingers out and tightly together. Ice began to creep up his hand and extended outward, creating an ice blade around his hand.

"Crystal Ice Sword!"

Haru rushed at Fayt and kicked him in the face, causing him to tumble back. Then he leaped into the air and stabbed downward at him.

"Time to die!"

"Oh no!"

"Fayt!"

Suddenly Haru stopped and looked with confusion as Kurama stood in front of him (and over Fayt), a vine extended around the blade to hold it in place. Haru tried to pull lose, but Kurama's vine held the blade firmly in place.

"Kurama!" said Namé happily while Reyna smiled to her.

Kurama smiled slightly over at them, then turned back with fierce determination to Haru.

"Pick on someone your own size."

Kurama blew Haru backwards with his Rose Cloud, slicing him with sharp rose petals. Kurama looked down at Fayt and said, "Go help Tyson. I'll deal with him."

Fayt nodded and ran over to Tyson. Haru got up and laughed.

"You think this will make ammends for all you've done?"

Kurama smiled with determination. "No, but it's a start."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay! Kurama joins the fight! I know you're all very excited for this fight, but just to build up the excitement (I'm so evil hehe) we're going to switch over to Kai next chapter. But, it's still going to be good. And now you can look forward to the titanic clash! Review and tell me how you liked it! 

Next chapter: **Darkness in Turmoil: Voldo is Born**


	26. Darkness in Turmoil: Voldo is Born

**Chapter XXVI: Dark in Turmoil: Voldo is Born**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **I'm glad Kai has become popular. He's actually my favorite character in the story, just barely over Kurama. Anyway, time to see what Kai has been up to.

* * *

"So, is it finished?" asked Sommelier, taking another sip from his wine glass. Dr. Veinslay stood up and wiped his forehead. 

"Yes, it's complete. Do you hear me?" The Heartless sat up and nodded.

"I am Dr. Veinslay, your creator. You will obey my commands, understand?" It again nodded.

"Maybe you should tell it its name," suggested Sommelier.

"Yes, you're right. From now on, you will be called Voldo."

It opened its mouth and said in an unearthly voice, "Voldo..."

* * *

Kai ran up the stairs and approached the next door. He suddenly caught the sent of a Heartless. 

"This one is strong, and very distinct for a Heartless."

Suddenly a black spot appeared on the ground, and from it a Heartless rose up. It had a black skin, Larxene-like anntenas, long claws on its hands, and smooth feet almost like shoes. The skin on its torso was dark purple, and it had black shoulder pads with spikes on them, and a Heartless symbol on its back.

"You...are the darkling, aren't you?" it asked in a voice like a harsh whisper. Kai took a step back and pulled out Soul Eater.

"What are you? And what do you want with me?" he said, his skin crawling at the sight of this unique Heartless.

"I am a genetically altered Heartless, for the purpose of aiding my master. My name is Voldo. As to what I want with you..." he got into a crouching battle stance, "I am ordered to stop your advance."

Kai smirked and gave a "bring it on" motion with his head. "If you think you can."

Voldo growled and floated slightly into the air. A dark spot appeared on the ground below him and he dropped into it. Kai looked around to see where he would pop up. He suddenly felt a sting on the back of his shoulder and jumped to the side. He felt it and could feel blood coming out. Voldo licked the blood from his claw, and grinned wickedly. Kai growled and ran forward. He slashed and Voldo, but it bent back till its hands touched the ground. Then it grabbed Kai's head with its feet, and threw Kai over him. Kai caught himself in midair and shot Dark Aura at him. Voldo was blasted back into the wall. Kai watched the cloud of smoke coming from the ruined wall carefully. He suddenly threw himself to the side as a bolt of lightning crashed into the pillar next to him. He looked up to see Voldo crawling along the pillar, eyeing him like a predator does to its prey.

"I'm not about to be anyone's prey," Kai thought.

Voldo hissed and jumped at Kai. Kai swung his sword and swiped Voldo to the side. Voldo hurled another bolt of lightning at Kai.

"Dark Shield!"

Kai blocked the lightning attack, then jumped and kicked Voldo in the face. Voldo flipped back, then lunged forward and clawed Kai across the chest. Kai hit Voldo in the head with his sword hilt, then blasted him point blank with Dark Aura. Voldo was thrown backward into the steps. He got up and smirked.

"Not bad, darkling. I'll give you this round, but things will be different next time."

It rose slightly into the air, then dropped down into another dark portal at its feet. Kai sighed with relief and withdrew Soul Eater. He walked up the steps and gripped the door handles. Then he nodded and opened the door.

* * *

Sommelier laughed and crossed his arms. "So, your creation returns aleady? And without out target too." 

Dr. Veinslay ignored him and faced Voldo. "Did you gauge his power level and and abilities?"

"Yes. He's strong, but nothing I can't handle." Sommelier cringed and leaned foward.

"You know, your voice is an assault on my ears," he said. Creator and creation glared at him. He sat back and shrugged before sipping wine.

"It's a wonder he doesn't have a hangover..." sighed Veinslay.

"I have a high alcohol tolerance level."

"Pity," said Voldo. Now it was Sommelier's turn to glare.

"Enough. Now, Voldo, I need you to fight Kai again. But not just yet. I'll let you know when the time is right."

* * *

Kai found himself in a thick wood. He heard a crack of thunder and felt cold rain pouring down on him. He looked around and saw the outline of a cottage in the distance. He headed towards it, when Shadow and Lancer Heartless appeared. He ran and slashed through a Lancer with Soul Eater. A Shadow leaped on his back and knocked him to the ground. He suddenly rolled as another Lancer stabbed the ground where he was laying a moment ago. He stabbed the Shadow on his back, then sliced through the Lancer. he backflipped over a Lancer that charged at him and hurled Soul Eater at it. 

"Dark Raid!"

His sword, charged with darkness, cut through the Lancer and a few Shadows as it returned to him. Then he slashed through the remaining ones and headed towards the cottage. As he entered the clearing where he stood, he could see a young woman, who he recognized as Snow White, being attacked by a wizened old witch. As he ran towards them, Shadow, Soldier, and Lancer Heartless appeared.

"Dark Rave!"

Kai sliced through the Heartless with amazing speed, then ended his attack by stabbing Soul Eater into the ground and releasing a dark shockwave. With the Heartless gone, he made his way over to Snow White. When the Witch saw him, she turned and ran towards the craggy cliffs. Snow White, breathless from her confrontation with the Witch, nodded her thanks. Kai nodded back, then ran after the Witch. She was climbing the slippery, wet rocks, desperately trying to distance herself from Kai. Kai ran after, and finnaly caught up. She turned and swung her staff at him, but he jumped back to avoid her attack. She then hit the ground with her staff, knocking loose the boulders from the cliff. Kai jumped onto one, then leaped from boulder to boulder till he reached her. He slashed at her, but she blocked the attack, then blasted him with a spell from her staff. He fell down and hit his back on a craggy rock, knocking the wind out of him. He looked up and saw the Witch trying to pry loose a massive boulder at the top of the cliff. He forced himself to move and ran after her. Just as he was reaching her, a lightning bolt struck the top of the cliff, and with a horrible shriek, the Witch fell, and the boulder came after her. Kai panted, the heavy rain pouring down him. He carefully made his way down till he reached Snow White.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about," she said. She lead him in the warmth of the cottage and healed his wounds.

"Are you ready for me to break the second seal?" she asked. He nodded, and she put her hands to his heart, glowing white. There was a flash of light, and Kai winced as the second seal broke. Snow White smiled cheerfully at him.

"You're on your way. Don't be afraid of the light, Kai. It will lead you through the deepest darkness."

Everything became white, and Kai made his way through the doorway that appeared.

* * *

"I would have expected you to take care of this sooner."

"Things haven't turned out exactly as planned," said Sommelier.

"You should be worrying about events above ground," said Dr. Veinslay.

"Yes, that fool Albel has attacked the Angel of Heart and her group, and the traitor Kurama is helping them."

"Hmm...we're going to have to adjust things somewhat, right?" said Sommelier.

"Yes, I have something to attend to now."

* * *

Kai made it up the stairs to the next hallway when someone teleported into the hallway.

"Kai, I presume?" said Renkotsu slyly.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Another cliffie! Well, we must leave Kai for the time being and get back to the decisive battle of Tyson, Fayt, and Kurama against Albel and Haru. And it will be sure to please! Oh, and does anyone have any ideas on what Sommelier's element should be? I mean, he's in a buttoned shirt, tie, and vest, so I mean it can;t be just anything. Let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks!

Next chapter: **Sub Zero: The Two Faces of Water**


	27. Sub Zero: The Two Faces of Water

**Chapter XXVII: Sub Zero: The Two Faces of Water**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Thanks for the suggestions! Unfortunately, Lauracroft55, wind is already Lerena's, and Renkotsu and Bankotsu both have fire. So I will use Mr. Fipp's idea. Sound! Perfect! Thanks again to both of you. Now, to the awaited fight! 

Theme song for this chapter: I Gotta Get Through This by Daniel Bedingfield. Listen to it while you read this. Awesome combo!

* * *

"You think this will make ammends for all you've done?" said Haru with a cynical laugh. 

Kurama smiled with determination. "No, but it's a start."

Haru's humor went away as he summoned more ice needles to his left hand (since the right had the ice sword now).

"Think again. Crystal Ice Needles!"

Kurama jumped gracefully out of the way as the ice needles lodged into the floor. Then he flung his whip outward, but Haru dived to the side as the whip tore through the floor. Haru ran forward and lashed with his Crystal Ice Sword, but wrapped his whip around it and threw Haru to the side.

"Rose Cloud!"

Kurama threw Haru with back with a blast of wind and sharp rose petals. Kurama ran at him when he suddenly put his hands to the ground and said "Crystal Ice Glaive!"

Giant ice columns emerged from the ground in front of Kurama.

"Rose Whiplash!"

Kurama sliced through all the ice columns with his rose whip, shattering them into pieces. Haru was shocked to see Kurama jump at him and kick him in the face, hurling backward to the ground.

Meanwhile, Albel grabbed his large sword and threw it at Fayt and Tyson. They moved apart to avoid the blade, but when they turned back Albel kneed Tyson in the stomach, then punched Fayt to the side. Tyson clutched his stomach as Albel walked over and elbowed him into the ground.

"Tyson!" the girls screamed.

Fayt ran at Albel and swung his sword off to the right. The attack missed, leaving Albel clueless. The blade stuck into the ground, and Fayt, holding onto the hilt, cartwheeled into the air, kicking Albel in the head. Albel caught himself and retrieved his sword.

"Water Geyser!"

He swung his sword down on the ground, cracking it. Suddenly geysers errupted out of the ground. Tyson and Fat kept jumping as geysers errupted around them. Suddenly out of one the geysers Abel emerged, sending off a blast of water at Fayt, throwing him into the wall. Tyson ran and hurled his keyblade at Albel, shouting, "Fire Raid!"

The keyblade collided into Albel, knocking him back.

"Not bad, kid," he said with a grin. He suddenly pulled out a familiar stone.

"The Kronos Stone!" said Tyson. Albel laughed and put his hand forward. The seal emerged and began to spread out. Fayt quickly ran in as the barrier went up around the seal. They were now trapped inside until someone lost their heart.

* * *

Haru ran at Kurama and sliced at him with his sword. Kurama dodged to the side and lashed at Haru's back, who turned and threw ice needles that stuck in his arms and legs. Haru laughed and pulled out a shard of the Kronos Stone. 

"Ready for the real test, Kurama? Can you take another heart?"

Kurama's eyes widened in shock as the Kronos Seal encircled the two of them.

_"Can I do this? Can I face banishing another heart into the shadows?"_

Haru could see in Kurama's eyes that his mind game was working. Haru hurled more ice needles at Kurama, who barely had time to defend his vital spots before they hit him, embedding in his arms and legs. He stumbled back to one knee, then looked up to see Haru stab his sword at him. He jumped to the side and distanced himself from Haru. Haru laughed as he pulled his ice sword out of the ground. Then he turned and ran at Kurama.

"It's time for you to pay for your actions!"

Kurama hung his head in submission until he heard Namé call out, "Kurama! Don't fall for his mind game! I believe in you!"

Kurama snapped, and as Haru slashed at him, he moved with incredible speed past Haru, wrapping Haru in his whip. Haru struggled to free himself, but Kurama tightened the whip around him. Then he suddenly unraveled it, raking the sharp thorns into Haru's flesh as it came loose. Haru collapsed to the ground, holding his bleedings wounds.

"I have you have a fall-back plan," said Kurama slyly. Haru growled and hurled ice needles at Kurama's back. Kurama jumped to the side and lashed him with his rosewhip, hitting him into the barrier. Then he pulled out three pointed rose petals and threw them at Haru.

"Rose Darts!"

Haru put his hands up and said, "Crystal Ice Mirror!"

From his hands grew a shieldlike mirror made of ice. As Kurama's rose darts hit it, there was a flash of light, and when Kurama looked back, he was surprised to see his own rose darts hit him. He stumbled back, and hunched over. The mirror shattered, and Haru ran at Kurama, ready to deal the death blow. Kurama quickly put his hand to the ground.

"Dance of the Eightfold Vines!"

Vines shot out of the ground in front of Kurama and pinned Haru against the barrier.

"Finished yet?"

* * *

Albel summoned spheres of water into each hand. Then he hurled them into the air. 

"Water Bombs!"

The spheres of water crashed into the ground, sending off explosions of water. Fayt and Tyson were bombarded on all sides by the explosions. Albel charged at them at swung, but Fayt ducked and knocked his feet out. He rolled back, and swiped his sword along the water, sending off a slicing shockwave along the ground. Tyson avoided the attack and swung down, but Albel guarded with his sword, then knocked him away.

"Water Dragon Bullets!"

He put his hands together, and a giant water dragon head emerged from the pool in front of him. It roared and opened its mouth, then began firing bullet-like raindrops at the two.

"Wind Stepper!"

Fayt took to the air, taking Tyson with him. He flew with impressive skill, avoiding the water bullets as the dragon head followed their path.

"Water Dragon Missile!"

The water dragon emerged from the pool and shot after them. Fayt dodged its bite, but it slammed into the barrier, sending off a huge explosion of water. Fayt and Tyson were knocked to the ground senseless.

* * *

Haru struggled against the vines, but Kurama only shook his head. 

"Why must you struggle in vain? It's useless."

"Don't you get it? Neither of us can leave the seal until it acquires a soul. So...I'll just have to give it one of your friends!"

He managed to hold his hand out towards the girls. The ice around them began to creep up their necks. Haru laughed viciously.

"The ice will completely encase them, and once it does, it will shatter, killing them!"

"No!"

With Kurama's attention distracted, his hold on the vines loosened. Haru managed to cut through, and lunged at Kurama for the killing blow. Kurama turned on him, his eyes flashing with fierceness. He lifted his whip into the air and said:

"Rose Hurricane!"

Haru looked down as the ground as the ground in a huge area around him suddenly exploded upward in a violent updraft of razor sharp rose petals. The girls were shocked by the beauty and ferocity of the attack. When the storm died down, the rose petals drifted down and covered Haru's body.

"As awful as he was in life, at least he could find some beauty in death. Pity."

The seal retracted around Haru and took his heart. The ice around Reyna and Namé cracked and shattered, freeing them. Namé ran to Kurama and steadied him while she used a cure spell.

"Thank you," he said softly. She smiled at him as Reyna ran came over. The three then turned their attention to the other fight.

* * *

Tyson and Fayt weakly struggled up as Albel laughed at them. 

"I'm going to kill you now."

He ran at Tyson and swung his sword, knocking away the keyblade. Then he slammed Tyson up against the barrier, pressing his sword to Tyson's neck.

"Hehe, you're helpless without the keyblade."

"Not exactly," said Tyson with a smirk. The keyblade reappeared in his hand and he stabbed Albel in the stomach. Then he swung the keyblade and swiped him away. As Albel stumbled back, he summoned a Water Bomb to his hand and hurled it at Tyson, blasting him into the barrier. Then he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Tyson!" Fayt called.

"Your turn," said Albel wickedly. He ran at Fayt, his sword poised to slice Fayt in half. Fayt grinded his teeth angrily and charged up one of his most powerful symbols.

"Lightning Strike!"

An orb of static electricity shot appeared in the air. Albel stopped and looked up as a huge bolt of lightning shot down and struck him. Everyone covered their eyes till the flash died down. Albel was lying in a heap on the floor. Fayt sank to his knees, his arms supporting him as the seal retracted around Albel, claiming his heart. Namé ran up and cast cure spells on Fayt and Tyson.

"Great job you guys! Two more Organization members down!"

Both of them nodded and didn't say anything. Reyna looked at them curiously.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked. Namé smirked and crossed her arms.

"What? Finally realized you're wrong?"

They both grumbled and said "thanks" to Kurama before walking away. Namé turned to Kurama and smiled shyly.

"Thanks for all your help."

"I should be thanking you. If it weren't for your words, I would have been killed by Haru."

She blushed as he brushed the hair away from her face. Then he gently placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his kneck as she returned the kiss. After a few moments, he broke away.

"I need to follow my own path. But we will meet again soon. Until then, you'll always be in my heart."

He kissed her hand before disappearing in a burst of rose petals. Namé sighed happily before running after the other three. They made it to the next and final world. They opened the doors, and stepped in.

* * *

Albel-

Number XIV in the Org. He fought Reyna and Co. with hopes of taking them out so they wouldn't stop their plans for killing Bankotsu, but he met his end at the combined efforts of Tyson and Fayt. He wielded a large sword and the element of water on battle.

Haru-

Number XV in the Org. He fought Kurama and tried to play mind games with him in order to tilt the odds in his favor, but his cold and cruel ways backfired on him. He wielded the element of ice in battle.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** As much as I love Kurama, I couldn't put him into the party. But fear not, he will keep his promise and reappear, along with a few other people...oh, don't want to give anything away! Anyway, we must now return to Kai and see what he's been up to. Leave a comment and some love for the hard working author!

Next chapter: **Renkotsu's Test of Will**


	28. Renkotsu's Test of Will

**Chapter XXVIII: Renkotsu's Test of Will**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry if anyone got confused if they went to read the last chapter and it ended shortly and abruptly. I had some technical difficulties, but the whole chapter is up. Anyway, on with the chap.

* * *

"Kai, I presume?" 

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Kai countered.

"I am Renkotsu, a memeber of the Organization that you have betrayed."

"If you think this is earning points with me, it's not."

Renkotsu frowned. "Kai, with you we can defeat Bankotsu, lord of the castle, and rule. We can even take over the Organization. Why don't you meet our other members?"

"Sorry, not interested."

"You can't be seriously trying to pursue the light. I wonder, how strong is your resolve?" he said cunningly.

Kai smirked. "Get in my way, and you'll find out."

He pulled Soul Eater out to make a point. Renkotsu laughed and got ready.

"If you're looking for a fight, then I'm ready."

Kai ran at Renkotsu and cut down at him. Renkotsu jumped back and shot steel wires from his hands that wrapped around Kai's feet. He then pulled on them and tripped Kai to the ground.

"Fire Tooth!"

He shot a large fireball out of his mouth at Kai, who rolled back to avoid it and pulled on the wires, throwing Renkotsu forward. Still on the floor, Kai planted both feet in Renkotsu's stomach and flipped him over him. Renkotsu turned and shot another fireball out of his mouth at Kai, who rolled back and then cut the wires around his feet.

"Not bad, Kai. But let's see what you can really do."

Kai growled and ran at Renkotsu.

"Phoenix Flower!"

Renkotsu jumped back and unleashed a flurry of smaller fireballs from his mouth. Kai put up his arms to block the attack as he ran through, surprising Renkotsu, who was kicked in the stomach and knocked back. Renkotsu got up and used Phoenix Flower again. Kai put up his arms to defend himself, but he didn't see Renkotsu sneak around behind him. He elbowed Kai in the back, causing him to fall to his knees. Then he grabbed Kai's arms and pulled them back while pressing his foot to Kai's back. As he puleld harder, Kai cried out in pain.

"Hehe, you're never going to find the light, Kai. You might as well join with us."

Kai charged his hands and shouted, "Dark Aura!"

He blasted Renkotsu back, freeing himself. Kai ran forward and rammed his knee into Renkotsu's stomach. Then he turned and slammed him with both fists interlocked into the ground. Renkotsu jumped back as Kai slashed with Soul Eater.

"Steel Wire Snare!"

Renkotsu unleashed steel wires that wrapped around Kai and bound his arms to his sides.

"Now, I'll roast you alive. Too bad, you could have been useful."

Renkotsu shot a blast of fire onto the wires, which caused them to catch fire, rapidly racing towards Kai. Kai gathered his dark energy and surged it through his body and into the wires, which engulfed the fire and blasted back Renkotsu. Then the wires disintegrated off Kai.

"Got anything else?" asked Kai confidently. Renkotsu got up weakly and laughed.

"For all your resolution to search for the light, you still need to rely on darkness to fight. Don't you see the hopelessness of your situation? Shame."

Renkotsu teleported from the room, leaving Kai to ponder his poisonous words.

* * *

Renkotsu teleported back to Dr. Veinslay's lab, where he and Sommelier were waiting. 

"Well, what happened, Renkotsu?" asked Sommelier.

"He is stronger than I expected, even while he is fighting internally against the darkness. To many things are happening that are conflicting with our plan. I need to go back up to the top level. I'll trsut you two to take care of this."

The two nodded, and Renkotsu left the room.

"I think it's time your little creation gets another bout," said Sommelier. Veinslay nodded.

* * *

Kai entered the next world, which he recognized well. 

"Beast's Castle...somehow I didn't think I'd be coming back here."

He walked up the bridge and entered through the gate. As he reached the courtyard, Shadow, Soldier, and Lancer Heartless appeared. Kai cut through a Shadow, the stabbed a Soldier before slashing through more Shadows. A Lancer Heartless flew at him, but he waited until it got close before he leaped over it, causing it stab into another Lancer, killing both.

"Dark Break!"

Kai leaped into the air and rained down blows on the Heartless. In a matter of moments the courtyard was cleared. Kai ran up to the doors of the castle and gingerly pushed them open. He walked in slowly, half-expecting the Beast to jump out and shred him. As he approached the steps, Defenders and Soldiers appeared. A Soldier jumped at him and kicked at him, but he blocked with Soul Eater and slashed through it. He was suddenly knocked off the steps by a Defender's shield, but he used Dark Raid to cut off its arm and thus deshield it. He blasted some Soldiers with Dark Aura before stabbing through the helpless Defender. The other Defender shot a fire spell from its shield, but Kai countered with Dark Shield. Then he leaped over the shield and slashed through the Defender. He stopped and heard struggling coming from the ballroom. He ran in and saw Belle struggling against Gaston (in his mutated form from chapter 8).

"Hey, let go of her!" said Kai. Gaston saw him and shoved her away before grinning crookedly. Kai made a mock disgusted face, causing Gaston to get angry. He roared and ran at Kai, who jumped over him and threw Soul Eater at his back, knocking him to the ground. Gaston got up and slashed at Kai, who had just managed to retrieve Soul Eater in time to block the claws. Gaston then used his free hand to throw a hook punch and knock Kai across the floor. Kai looked up and saw Gaston jump at him, ready to slam his fists into him.

"Dark Shield!"

Kai quickly put up his Dark Shield in time to block the attack, then blasted Gaston back with Dark Aura. Kai ran at Gaston, who threw a punch at him. Kai sidestepped it and slashed his side, then kicked him down. Gaston grabbed him and held him in the air, then punch him continuously with his free hand before slamming him into the ground. Kai weakly grabbed for Soul Eater as Gaston rushed at him. In a flash he stood and stabbed Gaston backwards in the stomach. Gaston staggered back, then groaned before vanishing. Belle walked over and thanked Kai for helping her.

"You need me to break the next shadow seal, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." She smiled and placed her hands on his heart. There was a bright flash and Kai felt a seal break. He could also feel a difference, because this time it didn't hurt like the last times.

"You're getting closer, Kai. Just keep searching for it."

Kai was engulfed in light, and he barely made out the frame of the doorway. He made his way to it and found himself back in the castle.

"Three worlds down, four to go."

He went up the stairs and followed the hallway to the next door, where someone was already waiting for him.

"Ugh, you."

Voldo smirked. "What, unhappy to see me?"

Kai frowned. "I could do without."

Voldo licked his claws and grinned evily. "Don't tell me you're afraid."

"Actually, your appearance just disgust me. Now let's say we remedy that."

Kai pulled out his Soul Eater and got ready. Voldo hunched down and got ready as well.

"Then let's go."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Another Kai chappie! Yay. And Voldo is back for more! But, we must now turn our attention elsewhere. Next chapter will be unusual, in that a good majority of it will be between two certain Org. members. I'm sure the title will give it away. Anyway, review and show the love!

Next chapter: **Brother vs. Brother: Fanning the Flames**


	29. Brother vs Brother: Fanning the Flames

**Chapter XXIX: Brother vs. Brother: Fanning the Flames**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well I've stopped getting reviews from my only two reviewers, but I must persevere. I thought about stopping, but I'm going to finish this story, even if it's only for me. So there! Anyway hehe sorry for the tirade. Well, on with the chapter!

* * *

"Are we really..." 

"Yeah."

"What?"

"We're in the Destiny Islands...our home."

* * *

Renkotsu teleported to one of the upper levels of the castle. Bankotsu was sitting in a chair, reclining while his halberd, Banryu, lay propped against the wall. He opened one eye and looked at Renkotsu. 

"So, Renkotsu, how are things looking in the basement levels."

"Not as well as we hoped, but we should manage to rid ourselves our defectee."

"Good, our numbers are lessening. We need to make sure we take out everyone in opposition to the Organization."

Renkotsu looked cautiously at Bankotsu.

"He's not prepared for an attack. And he doesn't have Banryu. This might be my only chance. I've got to-"

Renkotsu suddenly felt a jolt of pain and looked down to seea knife in his side. He stumbled back and coughed blood onto the floor.

"You bastard!" he said, clutching his wound. Bankotsu laughed and looked coldly at his older brother.

"Gee, Renkotsu, and I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Your little plans weren't as confidential as you probably thought."

"But-but how?"

"That annoying witch Vanessa can be useful on occasion. She listened in on your secret meetings and informed me of your plans. And now you were probably thinking what a good opportunity this was. Too bad."

"Damn you," Renkotsu muttered as he backed away. Bankotsu grabbed his halberd and stood facing Renkotsu.

"This is your chance, big brother. Think you can beat me?"

Renkotsu didn't reply but stared back hatefully. Bankotsu shrugged and pointed Banryu at Renkotsu. "Then here I come!"

Renkotsu backed away, his eyes wide in surprise, as Bankotsu rushed at him. He growled and jumped back, usnleashing a thin stream of fire from his mouth.

"Dragon Spitfire!"

Bankotsu jumped to the side as the fire blasted into the polished white floor. Then he swung his sword and unleashed a shockwave of fire into the air that blasted Renkotsu back into the wall. He rushed forward and swung his blade, but Renkotsu leaped over him as the blade slashed through the wall and unleashed from his mouth a flurry of fireballs at his back.

"Phoenix Flower!"

Bankotsu took the fireballs to the back like nothing, then turned and summoned a fireball into his hand.

"Fire Tooth!"

Renkotsu fell backward in midair to avoid the fireball as it crashed into the pillar behind him.

"Not too bad," said Bankotsu arrogantly. Renkotsu growled and began to analyze for a strategy. His lips made a slight smile as the idea concreted in his mind.

"Perfect."

* * *

The four found that they had come through the door into the Secret Place. Fayt looked around at the cave and saw the drawings on the walls. 

"You guys hang out here often?" he asked.

"We did...before..." said Reyna quietly. Tyson and Namém had already gone towards the exit. The other two followed them out and found themselves at the base of the tree in the dead of night. It was dark, and the air gave the feeling of a storm. As they moved forward, black blobs began to move along the ground. They finally became three-dimensional and formed into Shadow and Neoshadow Heartless. The four drew their weapons and fought their way onto the beach. More of the Heartless appeared, surrounding the four.

"Thundaga!"

Namé unleashed a thunder spell, plowing through a line of Heartless. Reyna quickly jumped past her and followed up, slashing wildly with her whip through Shadows and Neoshadows.

Fayt cut through some Shadows, stabbed through a Neoshadow, then unleashed a symbology attack.

"Wind Scar!"

Fayt''s wind symbol ripped through the Heartless in front of him. He suddenly ducked back as a Neoshadow slashed at him. Another pounced on him from behind, but as the other approached, Tyson hurled his keyblade and cut through it. When it returned to his hand, he slammed down through a Neoshadow before swiping at some Shadows in front of him. Fayt nodded thanks and they ran separated ways.

* * *

"Perfect." 

Renkotsu ran at him and suddenly unleashed steel wires from both hands at him. He was taken aback when they flew past him, but suddenly realized too late as they wrapped around the pillar behind him and came around, circling around him. Renkotsu pulled at the wires and pulled him back against the pillar. Renkotsu brought the ends of the wires together in front of his mouth and breathed in.

"Dragon Flame Missile!"

He unleashed a blast of fire from his mouth, shaped like a dragon that shot along the wires until it blasted into Bankotsu in a brilliant flash and explosion. When the smoke cleared, Bankotsu's clothes were grayed and blackened in spots, and he had his head hung, his body limp but still bound fast by the wires. Suddenly he laughed and lifted his head slightly to gaze eerily at Renkostu. Then he suddenly pushed and snapped the wires from around him, much to Renkotsu's shock.

"You can't kill me like that."

Suddenly Bankotsu grinned wickedly and ran forward, punching Renkotsu in the stomach, then kicking him back to the floor. Renkotsu saw Bankotsu retrieve Banryu and rolled to the side as the halberd pierced the marble floor. Renkotsu pulled out slips of paper with red fire symbols on them and threw them at Bankotsu.

"Fire Sutra Bomb!"

The sutras hit Bankotsu and exploded, knocking Bankotsu back, giving Renkotsu the chance to follow up with a steel wire attack that threw Bankotsu into a pillar.

"Heh, who's down now," said Renkotsu with a satisfied smile.

* * *

"Pearl!" 

Reyna blasted a Neoshadow before slashing through some more Heartless. But soon, she found herself surrounded. As the Heartless all leaped at her, she spun around in a circle, her whip forming a whirlwind-like shield.

"Protective Light Barrier!"

The Heartless disintegrated as they came into contact with it. When it died down, all the Heartless near her were destroyed.

"That's how we do it!" she said happily.

Fayt slashed through some Shadows, leaped over a Neoshadow, slicing it in midair, before slamming his sword down on another Shadow. He ducked to the side as Namé unleashed a Firaga spell that blasted a group of Shadows. Then she cast Reflega as a Neoshadow leaped at Tyson. Tyson stabbed it, then threw it into another Neoshadow. He sliced through them, then cut through a Shadow before unleashing a Blizzard Raid through the remaining Heartless.

As the four reunited, the ground suddenly shook and a Darkside Heartless appeared in front of them.

"The Heartless from the other place!" said Tyson.

"This time we'll do it together!" said Reyna.

* * *

Bankotsu laughed and stood up.

"I wouldn't get too confident if I were you," he said with a grin. Renkotsu frowned and backed away slightly. Bankotsu ran and threw a fireball at Renkotsu. He jumped to the side to avoid it, but as he turned he was met with Bankotsu's fist to his face. Then Bankotsu drop-kicked him to the ground. He kicked down at Renkotsu, but Renkotsu caught his foot and threw him back. Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and slashed at Renkotsu, sending a deadly arc-shaped shockwave through the air. Renkotsu jumped up onto the wall and drew in his breath.

"Dragon Fire Rain!"

He vanished and started teleporting around the room at incredible speed, letting lose fireballs wherever he went. Bankotsu smiled and held Banryu into the air, spinning with blinding speed. It let off flares of fire that clashed with the fireballs, canceling them out. When the attack died down, Renkotsu stood panting, glaring with hatred at Bankotsu. Bankotsu laughed at Renkotsu's condition and slammed Banryu into the ground, blasting Renkotsu back from the impact.

Lerena watched from the doorway with a wrenching pain in her heart. Seeing Bankotsu treat Renkotsu this way hurt her, but she was confused.

"I can't. I love Bankotsu. There's nothing for me to do."

She walked away, but somehow she felt those words were not true.

* * *

The Darkside leaned back and began firing dark energy from its heart cavity. Namé put up a reflect barrier to defend them. Once the attack died down, Tyson ran out and slashed at its hand. It knocked him to the side, then punched the ground near the other three, causing them to scatter. A dark pool formed where its hand was and Shadow Heartless began to emerge.

"Graviga!"

Namé cast a gravity spell on the Shadows, crushing them into the ground. Fayt finished them off while Reyna ran at Darkside. She leaped up and slashed at its legs. She cut through them, but they just kept reforming. It turned its attention to her and grabbed her up in its large hand. She struggled against it as it raised her up to its yellow eyes and stared at her. Its gaze suddenly shifted down to something below. Reyna strained to look and saw Tyson hacking at its other arm. With its attention distracted, Reyna summoned her whip and cut through its hand. It dropped her, and she fell down towards the ground. Namé cast a gravity spell beneath her so that it slowed her descent. She looked to see Fayt slashing at its arm while Tyson used Ragnarok to fire magic bullets from his keyblade at Darkside. All the attacks were hitting, but they didn't seem to be affecting it too much.

"I know what to do," said Reyna to Namé. "Cover me."

Namé nodded and shot fire spells at Darkside while Reyna slipped past it. She jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulled herself up, and ran up it. It saw her and tried to swipe her, but she jumped off and turned towards its heart cavity.

"Pearl!"

She shot the ball of light right at its heart cavity. It struck, and the creature reeled back before it vanished in a flash of light. The four joined each other as a white door suddenly appeared on the beach. They walked through it and found themselves back in the castle. Before them stood a long flight of stairs, leading to the final floor.

* * *

Bankotsu smirked and stuck Banryu into the ground. Then he ran forward and grinded his right fist, causing sparks of flame to errput. Then he winded up and punched with all his might into the ground, sending off a flaming shockwave that blasted Renkotsu backward into the wall, leaving him battered and weak. Bankotsu walked forward a few steps and laughed. 

"Look at you. How sad. You're never going to best me."

Suddenly he stopped as Renkotsu got up and quickly ran at him. He got into a defensive position but was surprised as Renkotsu ran past him. He suddenly unleashed steel wires at the back of the room, creating a net all around about four feet off the ground, which he quickly set fire to. Bankotsu was suddenly taken aback as he realized that the flaming net now surrounded his halberd, cutting him off from his weapon.

"Hehe...now I've cut you off from your weapon."

Bankotsu smirked and shrugged it off. "I must admit, that was very clever, Renkotsu, but I don't need Banryu to defeat you."

Bankotsu ran forward and punched Renkotsu in the chest, knocking him back. Then he backhanded him before kicking him in the back to the ground. Renkotsu jumped away and shot a blast of fire that formed a wall.

"Fire Wall!"

The wall of fire separated them, but suddenly a fireball blasted through it and slammed Renkotsu against a pillar. The fire wall died down and Bankotsu walked up to Renkotsu, grinning arrogantly.

"Well, Renkotsu, it seems you couldn't defeat me. This is what you deserve for your treachery."

Renkotsu growled and spit at his feet. "Bastard! How is what you're doing now any different than what I've done."

Bankotsu grinned wickedly. "Because I did it right."

Renkotsu clenched his fists and tired to force his body up, but he couldn't. He slumped down, his resolve died down in defeat.

Bankotsu laughed cruelly and said, "You've always felt so worthless in life, haven't you? Well now, it's time I put you to good use, by offering your heart to the Kronos Seal!"

Lerena ran back to the doorway as the seal descended around Renkotsu. He turned his head and caught sight of her in the doorway. There was a slight washing of peace over his face before a red light shot from the seal and his body sank to the floor lifelessly. Bankotsu turned away unaffected as he grabbed Banryu and teleported to the top floor. Lerena ran to Renkotsu's body and sank to her knees.

"No...I should have done something. I could have saved him."

She touched his face, then realized something. "Strange...his body is still here. When a dark person's heart is taken by the Kronos Seal, their body usually fades away. But his is still here. Maybe he found a spark of light before he...was gone."

She stood and gave one last look at him, then turned her face resolutely to the top floor.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope the Renkotsu vs. Bankotsu fight was good! I tried hard with that one. Sorry if the Darkside one wasn't that great, but I never found him to be a very exciting boss. Ah well, anyway, we'll be switching back to Kai. Leave a review! Thankees!

Next chapter: **Darkness Clashes as the Light Draws Closer**


	30. DarknessClashes as the Light DrawsCloser

**Chapter XXX: Darkness Clashes as the Light Draws Closer**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay! My reviewers are back! I'm sure you both had perfectly good reasons, so sorry if I seemed like I was blaming you, but I just felt discouraged without reviews. But anyway, on we go. Oh yes, I'm glad everyone like Kurama! He will be back soon. I already though of a really exciting part after our heros leave Twilight Impasse. I decided to have a world revisited and boy, is it going to be great! Well, I'm sure you want to keep reading, so onward we go!

* * *

"Ugh, you." 

Voldo smirked. "What, unhappy to see me?"

Kai frowned. "I could do without."

Voldo licked his claws and grinned evily. "Don't tell me you're afraid."

"Actually, your appearance just disgusts me. Now let's say we remedy that."

Kai pulled out his Soul Eater and got ready. Voldo hunched down and got ready as well.

"Then let's go."

Kai ran at Voldo and slashed, but Voldo leaped over him, and kicked him with both feet. Kai was knocked to the ground, but blasted Voldo with Dark Aura as Voldo tried to claw at him. Voldo backed aways a bit, and began to crawl quickly along the wall, throwing thunder bolts at Kai.

"Dark Shield!"

Kai deflected the spells, then hurled Soul Eater at Voldo.

"Dark Raid!"

Voldo leaped from the wall as the sword crashed into it. Then he pounced on Kai, who struggled to hold Voldo back as he came inches from clawing and biting Kai's face. Kai planted his feet in Voldo's chest and tossed him over his head. Voldo regained balance in midair and hurled a ball of static lightning at Kai. Kai tried to block with his sword, but the blast shocked him and made him stagger back. Voldo ran at him, but Kai summoned a ball of dark energy into his right hand and said, "D-Shot!" (D as in Darkness)

He let go of the dark ball and kicked it with his right foot, causing it to explode and shoot forward as dozens of bullet-like blasts. Voldo put up his arms in defense, but the bullets blasted him backward to the ground. Kai jumped and cut down at him, but he blocked with his claws, then threw the blade to the side and kicked Kai back.

"Thunder Fall!"

Bolts of lightning crashed all around Kai, striking him to the ground. Voldo snickered and pounced on Kai's back before raking his claws into Kai's back. Kai cried out, giving Voldo sadistic pleasure in hearing his pain. Kai flared up with darkness, causing Voldo to get thrown off. Voldo threw a lightning bolt, but Kai dived to the side, then shot forward at Voldo. Voldo parried with his claws, then kicked off Kai and landed a few feet away. He charged a ball of lightning into his hands and hurled it at Kai.

"Thunder Orb!"

"Dark Aura!"

The two attacks collided, sending off a blinding explosion. Voldo removed his claws, shielding his eyes, in time to see Kai dash forward and slash across his chest. He jumped away and staggered back as dark mist began to seep from the cut. Voldo bared his teeth and backed away.

"No...how...how could I LOSE!"

He turned and vanished through a dark portal. Kai sighed with relief and made his way through the next door.

* * *

"So it ran off, huh?" said Sommelier, swishing the wine in his glass. 

"Yes," said Dr. Veinslay with a sigh. Sommelier crossed his arms and sighed.

"And I suppose I'll have to halt our like defectee's progress while you hunt it down."

"Think you can handle it?" asked Veinslay.

"Ha! Worry more about getting your little failure back then me."

Veinslay frowned, then sighed and said, "Good luck, Sommelier."

He then vanished from the room. Sommelier stood and adjusted his tie.

"Well, I guess I'm on."

* * *

Kai blinked as he found that he had just exited the gate of a large German style castle. He looked ahead and saw a rather out of place forest of thorns in front of the castle. In a clearing in there, he could make out the figures of undoubtedly another princess, namely Aurora, and a tall woman in a dark robe, Maleficent. Kai ran to the thorns, and stopped short as Armored Knights and Soldiers appeared. An Armored Knight slashed at him, but he blocked and stabbed through it. He jumped back as a Soldier kicked wildly at him. 

"Dark Aura!"

He blasted a few Heartless in front of him, then jumped forward and cut through a Soldier before stabbing an Armored Knight. As more charged towards him, he placed his hand to the ground.

"Shadow Wave!"

He sent off a dark shockwave that blasted through the Heartless. With them out of the way, he carefully navigated his way through the thorns till he reached Aurora and Maleficent. Maleficent turned her attention away from Aurora and smiled in her wicked way.

"Ah, your scent. It's just like Riku's. Oh how wonderful! Another child trying to escape his heart steeped in darkness."

"Save it," said Kai, brandishing Soul Eater. Maleficent threw Aurora aside and held her staff up in the air. A cloud of darkness formed above her and dark lightning struck around. Kai defended with Dark Shield, then slashed at her. She staggered back, then swung and knocked him away with her staff.

"It would seem that this form is not strong enough to defeat you. Then let me show you the wondrous power of darkness!"

She raised her staff up, and the orb at the end began to glow green. Her body errupted in green flames, and her body shot up and changed to form a huge black dragon.

"Oh joy," said Kai sarcastically.

The dragon shot a burst of green fire from its mouth. Kai flipped backward to avoid the attack, the suddenly winced as the claw marks in his back from Voldo burned. He looked to his right and was suddenly thrown to the side by the dragon's tail. He groaned and struggled to get up, dazed from the attack. The dragon grinned and snapped its mouth at him. He put up his sword to block its attack, then leaped up and slashed at its neck. It roared and shook him off. He dived to the side as it pounced at him. It shot another blast of fire, tossing its head about so as to spread it farther. Kai ducked and dodged to avoid the flames. The thorns all around caught on fire, and soon the whole thorn forest caught on fire. The dragon laughed as Kai realized that he was trapped inside a burning inferno. The dragon raised its head high, then shot at him. He jumped to the side and hurled Soul Eater at it.

"Dark Raid!"

The darkness empowered sword flew and stabbed the dragon in the heart. It gave a horrific scream before it collapsed to the ground, then vanished in a flash of light. The thorns disappeared as well, till all that was left was Kai and Aurora. Kai helped her up, and she smiled in thanks. She healed his wounds, then placed her hand to his heart, and there was a white flash as another seal broke.

"Thanks," said Kai.

"It's the least I could do," said Aurora.

Everything turned white, and Kai made out the faint outline of a door. As he went through it, he found himself back in the castle. He ran up the stairs, half expecting to see Voldo there. He was surprised to see an Organization member there. He had black hair, slicked back except for one hair that hung in front of his face. He had a triangle shaped beard, coming to a peak at his lips. He had thin upside down triangles underneath his grayish blue eyes. He wore a black tie, a black suit vest, white buttoned shirt, black pants, and black boots.

"Well, it seems my opponent has arrived," he said, standing up.

"Who are you?" asked Kai harshly.

"You're quite the rude one," he said amused. "My name is Sommelier, and since you caused some difficulties with our Heartless experiment, I now have to dirty my hands fighting you."

Kai pulled out Soul Eater and smirked. Sommelier gave one last sip from his wine glass and stood up.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Kai faces Sommelier! That one's going to be a good fight, but for now we must turn to a climactic part is our story. The foru must now face Bankotsu, lord of the castle! This is going to be good! Review and make me feel special!

Next chapter: **Bankotsu: The Will of Fire Burns On**


	31. Bankotsu: The Will of Fire Still Burns

**Chapter XXXI: Bankotsu: The Will of Fire Still Burns**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Thanks for the reviews! I would have updated yesterday (Monday) but I was exhausted from soccer practice, so I didn't feel up to it. I'm our best defensiveman, and I was practically playing the whole defensive line by myself, so I almost made myself sick with exhaustion. Ah well, I pulled through today. So here it is, part one of the Twilight Impasse finale!

* * *

Lerena teleported to the top floor where Bankotsu was. His back was turned to her, and he was leaning slightly on his halberd. 

"Why?"

He didn't respond to her question, so she asked again, this time with more force in her voice.

"Why did you do it?"

He laughed. She couldn't believe that he was laughing about this.

"What, killing Renkotsu? Hah, are you asking 'cause you don't know, or do you just want to hear it in my own words?"

She turned her face away slightly, unable to continue. He continued.

"Renkotsu was a traitor. He was jealous of my position and my abilities, and wanted to put me out of the way. I did what any loyal Organization member would do. I disposed of him."

"But, but he was your brother! Doesn't that mean something to you?"

"Heh, hardly."

She clenched her fists and tried not to choke on her words. "And what about me? What do I mean to you?"

He grew a little stiff and said, "You knew about it, so that means you were in league with him."

She looked at him surprised. "No! Of course not!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he said, his voice full of scorn.

Her head sank a little. "I just...didn't want Renkotsu to get hurt. I was going to try to convince him not to."

"So, he meant more to you than I did. Well, if you're not with me-"

And here he finally turned to look at her, "Then you're against me!"

Her eyes widened in shock as he grabbed Banryu and ran at her. She summoned her Wind Guides and jumped out of the way of the deadly halberd. He turned and swung at her, his sword sparking with fire. She tried to block with her tonfas, but the force of the attak was too much, and she was thrown into a pillar, sinking to the ground. She looked up at Bankotsu with pleading eyes, but saw only the cold eyes of a man with no heart.

* * *

Reyna, Tyson, Namé, and Fayt ran up the final flight of steps and pushed open the large white doors to find themselves in a large pillared room, with a table set up for the castle Org. members. It would normally have been in the middle of the room, but right now it lay smashed on the side of the room. They saw a blond girl, who they recognized as Lerena, and a new figure that they hadn't seen. 

"You're Bankotsu, lord of the castle?"

Bankotsu turned his gaze from Lerena to the four new intruders.

"So...you four are the intruders that managed to defeat most of subordinates. I'll be with you in a minute."

They watched with confused expressions as he turned from them to Lerena. She tried to get up but he summoned a fireball into his hand and blasted her back down. The four drew in gasps. She staggered back against the pillar, and suddenly she smiled.

"You know, after you took his heart, Renkotsu's body remained. There was a still some light in there that kept his body from fading. I think he would have been a good person, but he was made bitter by people like you and your father. I hope that means there is hope for him yet. And maybe...I'll see him someday."

Bankotsu bared his teeth and held up the Kronos Stone.

"Sacred Seal of the Kronos Stone, triumph over her weak heart and seize it!"

The Kronos Seal encircled her, and in a flash of red light her heart was taken. Her body fell to the ground, but didn't vanish. Bankotsu sneered and kicked her body to the side.

"Worthless."

He turned his attention to the four, who were watching with shock at what had just happened. Bankotsu laughed at their expressions.

"What, shocked? Heh, she had it coming. Renkotsu too. That's what happens to people who get in my way."

Tyson frowned and held the others back.

"This guy is mine. Get her (Lerena) out to safety."

Fayt carried Lerena over to where Reyna and Namé were standing near the doors. Bankotsu laughed and shook his head.

"Why are you bothering with her? She is an Organization member, one of you enemies!"

Tyson gripped Lionheart. "That maybe be true, but I sensed that she was a good person, and it's my job to defend good people, whether I like them or not!"

Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and smirked. "It won't do you any good, 'cause you're going to be joining her!"

Bankotsu swung Banryu down, sending off a flaming shockwave as it smashed into the ground. Tyson jumped out of the way and hurled his keyblade at Bankotsu.

"Strike Raid!"

Bankotsu brought his halberd up and blocked the keyblade, which Tyson summoned back to his hand. He then rushed at Bankotsu and slashed down, but Bankotsu dodged it and swiped Tyson with the flat of his halberd, throwing him to the ground. Then he summoned a fireball to his hand and hurled it Tyson, blasting him into a pillar.

"Tyson!" the others called out. Tyson waved that he was okay and stood up. Bankotsu smirked.

"I admire your determination, but you'd be smart to stay down."

"I never stay down! I'll give all I've got to take you down!"

Bankotsu frowned and swung Banryu.

"Wrong Answer!"

Tyson quickly dived to the side as the halberd split the pillar in half. Tyson quickly kicked off the ground and jumped at Bankotsu.

"Ars Arcanum!"

With rapid speed he hacked and slashed at Bankotsu, who managed to block most of the attacks with his halberd. Bankotsu swung at Tyson. but he flipped over Bankotsu's back, slashed at him, then kicked him forward. Bankotsu chuckled darkly as he stood up. He then clenched his fists and threw fire down, which engulfed him in flames.

"Burst Flame Dive!"

Bankotsu, now covered in flames, flew at Tyson, spinning in midair with incredible speed. Tyson put up his keyblade, defending against Bankotsu's attack, though he kept pushing into the keyblade, until he finally released the fire around him in an explosion, throwing Tyson to the ground. Bankotsu recovered in midair and threw a slicing wave through the air with Banryu. Tyson stumbled forward to avoid as it sliced through the wall, but as he looked up Bankotsu appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face. He tumbled back and skidded along the ground, then remained motionless.

"Pathetic. You're abilities are nothing compared to mine. Just make things easier and stay still while I finish you off."

Bankotsu laughed and swung Banryu, sending off a blast of fire at Tyson. Tyson weakly forced himself off the ground, with the blast coming closer.

"I won't-"

Closer...

"I-"

Closer...

"I won't give up!!"

He swung Lionheart, sending off a blast of light energy that crashed into Bankotsu's attack and blasted through it.

"No way!"

The attack blasted Bankotsu back against the pillar, his halberd falling to the ground. Tyson smiled, his resolve bringing his strength back.

"Maybe you should stay down, 'cause there's no way I'm going to lose to you!"

Bankotsu pushed himself up and smirked.

"Not bad, kid. But if you think that's going to be enough to beat me, then you're sadly mistaken."

Tyson growled as Bankotsu retrieved Banryu and pointed it at him.

"Let's turn up the heat!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay, part one of the fight with Bankotsu! This part was more emotional, while the next part is definitely going to be more physical, with a lot of new attacks. Definitely going to be good! But for now, let's have an intermission and get back to Kai! Read, review, and reall hope I get the next chapter done tomorrow haha.

Next chapter: **Sound Off with Sommelier**


	32. Sound Off with Sommelier

**Chapter XXXII: Sound Off With Sommelier**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Well as of now there are eight members left. Amnael (I), the unrevealed member (II), Valon (III), Alister (IV), Vanessa (V), Bankotsu (VII), Sommelier (IX), and Dr. Veinslay (X). And and there's also Kurama (VIII), but he defected from the Org so he's no longer a member. Well, I know everyone's waiting, so let's start the fight! Don't forget what Sommelier looks like. Here's a refresher: He has black hair, slicked back except for one hair that hung in front of his face. He had a triangle shaped beard, coming to a peak at his lips. He has thin, black upside down triangles underneath his grayish blue eyes. He wears a black tie, a black suit vest, white buttoned shirt, black pants, and black boots.

* * *

"Well, it seems my opponent has arrived," Sommelier said, standing up. 

"Who are you?" asked Kai harshly.

"You're quite the rude one," he said amused. "My name is Sommelier, and since you caused some difficulties with our Heartless experiment, I now have to dirty my hands fighting you."

Kai pulled out Soul Eater and smirked. Sommelier gave one last sip from his wine glass and stood up.

"As you wish."

He held his hands out and a weapon appeared in his hands. It was like a silver staff. It was thick towards the bottom, thinned towards the middle where Sommelier put his right hand, and widened out at the other end, shaped like a tuning fork.

Kai raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What are you going to do, feed me to death?"

Sommelier laughed and gave a superior look. "Ignorant boy, don't mock a weapon till you see what it can do."

"Then enough talk," said Kai. Sommelier smiled and nodded. Kai was shocked as Sommelier ran at him unforseen speed. He swung his staff at Kai, who jumped back in time as it slashed in front of him. He smiled at having dodged the attack, but Sommelier gave him a sly look and laughed. Kai looked puzzled until his ear suddenly ached and he felt a wave of dizziness and nausea. He stumbled back and fell, then suddenly threw up. Sommelier laughed and crossed his arms.

"What? No smart comment?"

Kai weakly looked up and said, "What-what did you-do?"

Sommelier walked closer till he stood in front of Kai. He grinned down on him, enjoying seeing Kai on the ground in misery.

"My tuning staff allows me to manipulate sound. That attack managed to throw off your equilibrium."

"But-but how? I dodged it!"

"Hahaha! It wasn't meant to hit you. I can bend the sound and direct it to wherever I choose. In this case I directed it to your inner ear, the center of balance in your body."

Kai grinded his teeth. He looked up and Sommelier and the room were swimming in front of him. He grabbed Soul Eater and slashed at him, but Sommelier easily stepped out of the way to avoid the attack. He took his staff and hit it to the ground, sending off a soundwave that blasted Kai back into the wall.

"You should have held your tongue and saved the embarassment, fool!"

He swung his staff and Kai felt a soundwave slam into his side. He was thrown into the wall, then shot back into another wall.

"Useless! You can't even stand!"

He closed and threw his head up in a laugh. His ears (since he uses sound he has greatly enhanced hearing) picked up a sound, and when he opened his eyes he was shocked to see Kai right in front of him. He quickly jumped back as Kai slashed at him.

_"Ugh...he's better than I though. I better keep on guard."_

In a flash he swung his staff at Kai, who ducked and covered his ears. Sommelier quickly grabbed it and slammed the forked part into Kai's chest, blasting him backward.

"Sound Drill!"

Kai kicked off the ground, kicked off the wall, and shot Dark Aura at Sommelier. Sommelier dodged to the side, then swung his staff and sent a blast of sound into his other ear. Kai cried out as he sank the ground, clutching at his ear as blood dripped out (eww...that sounds nasty). Sommelier lifted his staff as an invisible barrier appeared around them.

Meanwhile, Kai suddenly realized that he didn't hear any sounds. He snapped his fingers and suddenly thought:

_"There's no sound anywhere..."_

He suddenly was in the back by Sommelier's staff and knocked across the floor. As he unsuccesfully tried to stand, Sommelier kicked him in the face, then blasted him with a soundwave. Kai got up and saw Sommelier come in for another attack, and instinctively slashed, cutting Sommelier's left arm. Sommelier winced and jumped away, holding his arm. He lost control of the sound barrier, and Kai felt relieved as his sense of sound came flooding back.

_"Even in this state he's managed to strike back at me. No wonder he's so dangerous."_

Kai rushed forward and swung Soul Eater at Sommelier, who blocked it with his staff.

"Dark Aura!"

With his free hand, Kai blasted Sommelier with Dark Aura, throwing him across the floor. As he stood up, Kai appeared behind him and kneed him in the back before slashing across his back. Sommelier regained himself and angrily blasted Kai back with a soundwave from his staff. As Kai tried to get up, Sommelier smirked and tapped the bottom of his staff to the ground. At first the sound was barely noticeable, but Kai suddenly felt the ringing get louder. His body felt paralyzed, and he looked to Sommelier for an explanation. Sommelier laughed and obliged him an explanation.

"You see, I sent off a sound vinration, with an special frequency. Once it's picked up by the brain, it begins to cause weakeness, paralysis, and even hallucinations."

Suddenly Sommelier laughed and it seemed to Kai that he was facing dozens of Sommeliers. They looked at him and said in a warped voice:

"How can you fight now? Even if you could move, you wouldn't know where to strike! It's pointless!"

He took out his Kronos Stone and activated the seal around them. Sommelier grinned at Kai as the seal came fully into place.

"Now, I think I'll have some fun before I kill you."

He pointed his tuning staff at Kai and said, "Slicing Soundwave!"

He directed a concentrated blast of sound at Kai that cut across his side. Kai was still weak from Sommelier's last attack, and he was still seeing hallucinations. Sommelier kept using the Slicing Soundwave attack to cut Kai all over his body. Kai suddenly charged his darkness, and the room seemed to grow black.

_"What's he up to?"_ thought Sommelier with a frown.

Kai held the darkness, but he didn't seem to be able to muster enough strength to move. Sommelier shrugged it off and began to attack Kai again. As Kai was thrown to the ground, Sommelier laughed arrogantly.

"I think it's time I finished you for good. Accept the darkness as serve as a sacrifice to the Kronos Seal!"

He lifted his tuning staff to deal the finishing blow, but Kai suddenly lifted the darkness and he stopped as he saw a shadow extending from Kai through his legs. His eyes widened with surprise as Shadow version of Kai (like the one you fight in Neverland with Sora, or in Twilight Town as Roxas) rose up behind him and bound him from behind.

"Impossible! H-how?!"

Kai smirked weakly. "I darkened the room so you wouldn't notice me extend my shadow until it was behind you. And to borrow your own words, I think it's time I finished you for good! Shadow Tendrils!"

The doppelganger let loose one of its hands. Darkness sprouted from its fingertips and shot through Sommelier's chest like spiked tendrils. He cried out and sank to the ground in shock. The doppelganger sank back down into the shadow and withdrew back to Kai as the Seal of Kronos encircled Sommelier.

"No! It can't be! Aaah!"

A red light shot from the seal, taking Sommelier's heart with it. His body faded, and Kai promptly sat down and laid on his back, sighing with relief.

"That was close. I wonder how the others are doing...Reyna...I hope you're okay."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Good fight, eh? Yay! I worked hard on this one, though I must admit it came to me very naturally. Well we will now go back for the climatic finish of Reyna and Co.'s journey through Twilight Impasse. I won't be able to update tomorrow (soccer game and a test), but look for an update on Friday! Review and leave some love! ;) 

Next chapter: **Bankotsu: A Requiem to the Dying Embers**


	33. Bankotsu: A Requiem to the Dying Embers

**Chapter XXXIII: Bankotsu: A Requiem to the Dying Embers**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Haha, everyone's first reaction was "why did you have the chapter twice?" Sorry if that confused you, but our DSL was acting weird, so I copied what I had typed to make sure I didn't lose it, and then I pressed SHIFT+Insert to paste it in to make sure it worked, and I must have forgotten to get rid of it. My bad. Anyway, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Let's turn up the heat!" 

Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and jumped backward. He swung the halberd and unleashed a wave of fire at Tyson. Tyson jumped back and kicked off a pillar and leaped at Bankotsu.

"Ragnarok!"

He slashed in midair several times before jumping back a bit and firing magic bullets that blasted into Bankotsu. While falling through the air, Bankotsu summoned fire to his hand and launched a fireball at Tyson, blasting him through the air. Both landed roughly on the ground.

Bankotsu was the first to get up. His hands glowed red as he summoned fire into them. Tyson got up as Bankotsu charged at him.

"Dragon Flamethrower!"

Bankotsu put his hands out and shot fire out like a flamethrower. Tyson skidded back and hurled the keyblade at him.

"Blizzard Raid!"

The keyblade shot through the fire and struck Bankotsu, knocking him back. Bankotsu ran forward and grinded his right fist, causing sparks of flame to errput. Then he winded up and punched with all his might into the ground, sending off a flaming shockwave. Tyson was blasted back into the wall, and in a second Bankotsu had slammed his elbow into his stomach.

"Little fool! I'll kill you!"

He then grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground. He laughed wickedly until Tyson planted his feet on Bankotsu's chest and kicked him back. Bankotsu slid back and grabbed Banryu and sent off a flaming shockwave at Tyson. Tyson barely dodged out of the way as the attack hit a pillar, throwing Tyson to the ground from the explosion. Tyson struggled to get up, and as he looked he saw Bankotsu pull out his Kronos Stone fragment.

"Oh no! Tyson!" called Reyna. Bankotsu smirked as the Seal of Kronos encircled them. Tyson pushed himself to his feet and gripped Lionheart. Bankotsu laughed and pointed Banryu at him.

"Now one of our hearts is on the line. Let's see who has the strength to come out this."

He stretched his arms out on both sides and shot fire out, encircling them in flames.

_"Just my luck. I have a ring of fire, and then the Seal of Kronos after that."_

"Daydreaming?"

Tyson looked up startled as Bankotsu swung Banryu at him. He jumped over it and kicked Bankotsu in the face. Bankotsu flipped backward and threw a fireball at Tyson, who dodged it and ran at Bankotsu. They locked swords, and neither seemed to shake the other off. Suddenly Bankotsu smirked and did a spin kick, knocking Tyson back across the floor.

Tyson got up as Bankotsu jumped back into the circle of fire. Tyson looked around, waiting for an attack. Suddenly Bankotsu jumped out and uppercutted Tyson into the air. Bankotsu jumped after him and swung his halberd, but Tyson blocked it, then pushed back and swiped at him, knocking him to the ground. Tyson landed safely away and watched as Bankotsu got up, his blue eyes changing to a burning demon red.

"Burst Flame Inpact!"

He drew energy aroudn him, forming a red shield. Then he threw his arms out, sending it blasting outward in a fiery explosion. Tyson was thrown back to the ground as Bankotsu lifted into the air, fire sprouting from his back to form fiery wings.

"Phoenix Flight!"

He flew into the air and charged his hand with fire, forming a flaming claw around it.

"Demon Fire Fang!"

He flew down at Tyson and slashed at him with the flaming claw. Tyson blocked with the keyblade, but the attack was stoo strong to hold, and Bankotsu forced him back, raking the claw across his shoulder. He cried out and stumbled back as Bankotsu's eyes gleamed and he laughed insanely. Tyson watched as Bankotsu pulsated with darkness, and summoned black fire to his hands.

"Hellfire Twin Breaths of Flame!"

Bankotsu put his hands forward and shot massive blasts of black fire from them. Tyson watched in shock as the fire came closer. Bankotsu laughed with satisfaction at the end of his opponent. Suddenly Tyson held the keyblade up, and it seemed to draw power into it. It flashed and changed into a new keyblade, Diamond Dust.

Wielding his new Keyblade, Tyson swung his weapon and shouted, "Adamant Blizzard!"

He sent off a blast of diamond shards that shot through the fire, dissipating it.

"Impossible!"

The diamond shards stabbed into the startled Bankotsu. He gasped and fell out of the air and landed on the ground.

"No, my fire can-never die! Aaaah!"

The seal encircled him and captured his heart. The circle of fire faded away and Tyson was left the sole victor.

"Way to go, Tyson!" shouted Reyna, running up.

"I knew you could do it, bro!"

Fayt walked up and smiled, offering a hand.

"Awesome job, Tyson."

Tyson smiled and accepted his hand. The four basked in the moment until Namé pointed out, "What about Lerena?"

They looked back to Lerena's body, still by the door. They approached it when her heart glowed, and suddenly next to her appeared Renkotsu.

"What just happened?" asked Tyson, startled.

"Their hearts...they're connected," said Reyna with a smile. Fayt and Tyson carried the two Org. members out onto the balcony at the back of the room, where the Highwind was waiting for them.

"All aboard!" said Fayt. They laughed and took flight, leaving Twilight Impasse behind. Reyna stared out her window at the space around them.

_"I wonder what new adventures await us..."_ she thought.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Good? I hope so. I worked hard on this one, even forcing myself with a sore throat. I'm such a saint. Hahaha anyway I hope you enjoyed. Review the hard working, sacrificial author and show the love! Next chapter is Kai's! Keep reading! 


	34. The Shadow of Xehanort

**Chapter XXXIV: The Shadow of Xehanort**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Hehe you're probably like "OMG!" from the title. Haha well anyway you'll see. Yes, I actually did the ring of fire in fondness of Axel. I was so sad when he died...sniff. Oh an thanks for the get well, LauraCroft55:) Well let's get on, shall we?

* * *

Kai approached the next doorway and sighed. 

"That's four down, and three to go."

He opened the door and entered the light.

* * *

"Blast it all! Where is he?!" shouted Dr. Veinslay. He had been fruitlessly searching for Voldo, but could not find him anywhere. Suddenly he stopped his angry tirade and stood perfectly still. 

"Sommelier...I can't sense his presence anymore..."

He clenched his fists and sighed. There alliance had fallen apart, and he was the only one left now.

"So Kai was able to defeat him. That means he's in the next world. I have to find Voldo quickly."

* * *

The light faded and Kai looked around him. 

"This is Radiant Garden. He first brought me here." (A little secret hint there hehe)

He found that he had just entered the Bailey. He heard a far off scream, and ran towards it. As passed onto Ravine Trail, Armored Knight, Morning Stars, and Surveillance Bots appeared.

"Out of the way!"

He pulled out Soul Eater as an Armored Knight slashed at him. He blocked its sword, then flipped over it and slashed down its back. He jumped out of the way as a Morning Star slammed the ground where he was standing. He blasted it with Dark Aura before grabbing a Surveillance Robot and mowing the other Heartless down with its Sparkle Ray. With the Heartless out of the way, he continued down Ravine Trail until he came to the Crystal Fizzure. He took out a potion and drank it before continuing out into the Great Maw. As he entered it, hundreds of Armored Knights and Sparkle Rays appeared. As they rushed at him, he summoned his shadow up.

"Shadow Possession: Doppelganger!"

His shadow rose up in front of him and formed a doppelganger. As they came closer, he said, "Shadow Tendrils!"

It shot darkness from its fingertips that tore through the Heartless like spiked tendrils. As more approached, he called back his shadow and used Dark Raid multiple times to slash through numerous Heartless, before finishing up with Cursed Judgment. As he looked around, there were still many more Heartless. Searching the area, he wuickly formulated a plan. He ran into the middle of the Maw and shot Dakr Aura at the walls until they began to crumble. He teleported out of the way as the avalanche of rocks destroyed the remaining Heartless.

He wiped his forehead and smiled. _"Quick thinking."_

* * *

Dr. Veinslay sat in his lab, his head resting heavily on his hands. 

"I can't locate him anywhere...Then I suppose there is only one option left..."

He stood up and exited the door.

_"I hope my luck, the last of the Twilight Impasse members, is better that the rest's..."_

* * *

As he entered the Dark Depths, he saw a group of Armored Knights guarding the girl, who had brown hair and wore a red and pink dress with a matching red ribbon in her long ponytail, at the edge of the cliff. The Armored Knights turned and charged at him. 

"Shadow Possession: Shadow Net!"

His shadow stretched his shadow out in a large circle in front of him. As soon as the Heartless entered it, shadow stretched up and entangled them.

"Exterminate!"

The shadow coiled about more tightly and split the Heartless apart, releasing floating hearts.

"You're control of the darkness is impressive."

Kai looked over as a man appeared through a dark portal in front of the girl. He had long silver hair pointed at the top of his head and long whisps on the side. His eyes were a piercing yellow, and his skin was darkly tanned. He wore a black and grey coat, with white gloves and black boots.

"Who are you?" asked Kai. The man laughed.

"Your sent...ah, you're Riku's son. Surely he must have told you about me?"

Kai looked at him hard as if trying to remember. Then a flash of realization came before he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes in hate.

"Xehanort, right?"

He smiled. "Ah, I can see the hatred etched on your face. Yes, let it take hold of your heart so the darkness may come in."

"Save it. I'm getting rid of the darkness."

"Oh, how wonderful! Another demon of the dark trying to escape his fate. Not just torturing one, but both of you! Haha!"

Kai pulled out Soul Eater and aimed it at him. "Enough talk, I'll take you down!"

He grinned wickedly. "Let's see you try!"

Kai rushed forward at the seemingly defenseless Xehanort and slashed at him.

"Come, Guardian!"

Suddenly a hideous black creature appeared in front of Xehanort with its arms extended and blocked the attack. Kai leaped back as it disappeared and appeared behind Xehanort's back.

"Does your power over darkness let you do this, boy?"

_"No, my sword couldn't even make a scratch on that thing. It's hard as rock!"_

"No, but I can do this! Shadow Possession: Shadow Tendrils!"

Xehanort's eyes widened as he sensed the doppelganger appear behind him and shoot its shadow tendrils through his back. He gasped and turned around, extending his hand toward the doppelganger. It looked like it was shielding itself from him, but it suddenly burst apart and faded away. Kai narrowed his eyes and gripped his fists.

"Darn it!"

Xehanort smirked and turned to him. "Got any better tricks?"

Kai didn't reply but instead ran at him and shot Dark Aura. The Guardian appeared in front and blocked the attack, but as it disappeared back, Kai jumped forward and slashed at Xehanort, cutting across his chest. Xehanort flew back to put space between him and Kai. He growled and crossed his arms.

"Submit!"

Suddenlt the Guardian appeared in front of him and swiped at Kai with its massive claws, knocking him back. Suddenly the Guardian disappeared as a glowing spot of darkness appeared where it had hit him. He shrugged it off an jumped at Xehanort when The Guardian appeared behind him and grabbed him, holding him just out of reach to attack. Xehanort laughed and put up a barrier as he flew into Kai. The barrier sent shocks through him as the Guardian held him in place. Soon Xehanort backed away and the Guardian disappeared.

"So if I move, this thing attacks me, huh? Well then..."

He tensed himself, and suddenly sprang up, the Guardian appearing a moment too late to grab him. He luanched himself at Xehanort and slashed him away. Xehanort called back the Guardian and hovered a few feet away.

"Take this!"

He shot forward, a dark shockwave encasing him as he flew into Kai, throwing him back. He continued to batter Kai back and forth, until Kai summoned darkness to wrap around his feet and hold him in place. Xehanort crashed into him, and Kai managed to throw him back with Soul Eater. Kai watched Xehanort warily as he laughed darkly with a arrogant smile. The Guardian detached and flew into the ground.

"Open your heart to darkness!"

Kai jumped to the side as the Guardian flew up, unleasing a dark blast upward. He continued to run in a circle as the Guardian trailed after him. Finally the Guardian appeared by Xehanort and unleashed blasts of darkness all around. Kai dodged past them and jumped right at Xehanort, plunging Soul Eater into his chest.

"But-but how? Impossible!"

He cried out, and in a flash of light he disappeared. Kai ran over to the girl and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled warmly and said, "Yes, thank you, Kai."

"You're the next manifestation of light, right?"

"Yes, my name is Aerith. Are you ready?"

He nodded and she placed her hands on his heart. There was a flash, and he felt as if a weight had dropped off his heart. Everything started to grow light, but as Aerith began to fade, he heard her say, "As you draw closer to the light, you'll feel the weight of darkness lift off of you, and it will be easier to face the light. Just keep searching for it with all your heart."

He saw the outline of a door, and passed through it...

...and was back in Twilight Impasse.

_"One more seal to break, and then the final world."_

Hethought about this as he made his way up the stairs. He stopped as he saw a figure standing in front of the next door.

"Another Organization member?" he asked coldly. The figure nodded and smirked.

"I am Dr. Veinslay. As the last surviving member of Twilight Impasse, it would seem I have to face you."

Kai laughed and crossed his arms. "What about your little Heartless?"

Veinslay growled. "You'll soon have more important things to worry about. Are you ready?"

Kai pulled out Soul Eater and smiled. "Bring it."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay! I hope the chapter was good. Review and let me know! All you Fayt fans are gonna love this one!

Next chapter: **The Kingdom in the Clouds**


	35. The Kingdom in the Clouds

**Chapter XXXV: The Kingdom in the Clouds**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Haha, I got EVERYTHING wrong, Mr. Fipp? Lol, I guess my first instinct was right. "I haven't got a clue..." haha. Yes, Lauracroft55, I did that chapter right after fighting Ansem/Xehanort in KH1 for inspiration. Glad you enjoyed! And yes...those new shadow moves are very reminiscent of Shikamaru's moves, but with my own spice to them hehe. Well, as I said, all you Fayt fans will love this one. Care to guess why now? Well, here we go! Oh, and on a side note, I've forgotten a few journal entries, so here they are.

* * *

Sommelier-

Number IX in the Org. He is very much the gentleman, and a connoisseur of fine wine. He is an basement member, along with Dr. Veinslay and Renkotsu, taking part in the revolt plans before Kai became a problem. He had an unmistakable advantage against Kai in battle, but this made him careless, and Kai managed to pull off a close win. He wielded a tuning fork staff and the element of sound in battle.

Renkotsu-

Number VI in the Org. He is Bankotsu's older brother, and deeply hates his brother for his mother's death. He is a very clever person, and staged a revolt against his brother with Sommelier, Veinslay, and Albel. His plans were thrown off, and he was forced into battle against his brother. His heart was taken when he lost to Bankotsu, but his body remained, since Lerena believes he found a spark of light before the end. He wielded steel wires and the element of fire in battle.

Lerena-

Number XI in the Org. She was in a relationship with Bankotsu, but began to doubt her feelings when Renkotsu revealed his plans to her. She turned away from helping Renkotsu when he was about to lose his heart, bu seeing her put a smile on his face and seemed to keep his body from fading. She was attacked and lost her heart when Bankotsu turned on her, but her body remains behind as well. She wielded two tonfas (the Wind Guides) and the element of wind in battle.

Bankotsu-

Number VII in the Org. and the leader of Twilight Impasse. His cold and power-hungry personality has cuased him many enemies, including his older brother Renkotsu. He crushed the revolt by defeating Renkotsu, and turned on his only loyal "love" Lerena. He faced Tyson and had the upper hand, but Tyson's undefeatable spirit helped him pull through in the end, defeating the tyrant Bankotsu for good. He wielded a large halberd (Banryu) and the element of fire in battle.

* * *

The gummi ship had left Twilight Impasse behind. After placing Renkotsu and Lerena's bodies in a spare room, Tyson joined the other three in the cockpit.

"So, where to next?" asked Tyson. Fayt shrugged.

"I dunno. The first world we come to, I guess."

Tyson leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. "It's all one to me."

Namé pointed outward and said, "Hey, I see something!"

They all leaned forward and looked out the windshield. Reyna saw Fayt's face change, his eyes go wide and his mouth drop slightly.

"Fayt, umm...something wrong?"

"That's...that's the Kingdom in the Clouds..."

"So?" interrupted Tyson.

"If you'd let him finish!" said Namé with a scowl.

"Go on, Fayt," said Reyna.

"It's my home world."

* * *

"It seems that members of Twilight Impasse, with the exception of Dr. Veinslay, have all been defeated, master."

"And Kai has deserted us...where are the chosen ones heading now?"

"The Kingdom in the Clouds, sir."

"Hmm...I'd like you to give them a taste of how powerless they really are."

"Of course, Master Amnael."

* * *

"Your home?" they all asked in astonishment. He nodded like a zombie.

"B-but I thought it was destroyed..." he mumbled. He suddenly blinked back to reality as the ship veered towards the world.

"What are you doing?" he asked Tyson, who had grabbed the controls from him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He hit the fuel thrusters and the ship shot towards the new world.

* * *

Mirage made funny faces with her tongue as she tried to get machine to work.

"I don't think that's how you do it," said a deep voice from behind her. She smiled and brushed her strawberry blond hair away from her face as her periwinkle blue eyes glistened with mischief.

"Is that so, Cliff? Then why don't you show me?" He laughed and walked next to her as she stood up. He had messy gold colored hair and stood few inches taller than her. She was eighteen, and he was twenty

"Let a real man do the work," he said with a grin, flexing his muscles. She rolled her eyes and stepped back while he tinkered with it. She adjusted her outfit, a navy blue jacket with a brown leather collar, a black shirt (hard to see since her jacket was almost zipped to the top), a navy blue skirt, navy blue fingerless gloves, thin black socks covering her legs up to her skirt, and black boots. Cliff suddenly coughed, bringing her out of her thoughts. His face was covered in black soot as he grinned sheepishly at her.

"So much for a real man doing the work, huh?" she said playfully. He frowned and kicked the machine.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with this thing?" he said annoyed. She laughed and switched a circuit. The machine began to light up and make sounds. He crossed his arms as she smiled cutely at him.

"See? That's why I'm the technical genius around here."

He stuck out his tongue and turned around. She laughed as a red haired girl walked into the hanger.

"Cliff mess up a machine again?" she asked, then burst out in laughter as she saw Cliff's soot-covered face.

"Nice to see you too, Nel," he said irritated. She waved him off and walked over to Mirage. Nel, her best friend, was sixteen, and a constant annoyance to Cliff due to her saracastic nature. She had forest green eyes and wore high black boots, black combat gloves, a black vest with tan outlines, and red shorts.

"So, what brings you here, Nel?" asked Mirage. Nel rolled her eyes.

"Roger claims there's a falling star headed this way, and it's going to level the whole Kingdom. Maria didn't believe it either, but Sophia told me to tell you to check it out."

"Well, we know how excitable Roger can be, but I guess we should check it out. C'mon, Cliff."

She pulled at his arm and the three headed outside.

"See? See!" said Roger, running up. He had short brown hair tucked under a strange tan helmet with spike on top and goggles attached, wore a green shirt, tan overalls, and little brown shoes. He stood about three feet tall, had furry little ears on the side of his head, and furry brown tail comign out of his overalls. He was eleven.

"This better not be a prank, Roger," scolded Mirage.

"Or I'll hang you by that little rat tail of yours!" said Cliff. Roger kicked him in the shin before running behind Nel...and looking up her shorts...

SLAP!

"Owww!" he wailed. Nel rolled her eyes and looked at Mirage.

"So, what do you think?"

Mirage crossed her arms and placed a hand to her chin thoughfully. "It looks like...a gummi ship to me."

"A gummi ship?" asked Roger.

"Haven't seen one of those in a while..." said Cliff. The ship drew closer, until Mirage drew back in alarm.

"Uh, guys, I think its headed right at us!"

They all took a look and scrambled out of the way. The gummi ship just barely missed their heads before they ducked and crashed into the roof of the hanger. The cockpit opened and four people fell out.

"Tyson, you moron! Look what you did!" said Fayt, a vein popping out of his forehead in frustration. Tyson crossed his arms and stuck his head up in the air.

"I was only trying to get us here."

"And a fine job you did, too!" Namé scolded, punching him in the arm. She looked over to see Reyna lying dazed on the ground, her eyes swirling...

"Now look what you did!" said Fayt. He was about to thump Tyson on the head when they all heard collective gasps from nearby.

"Fayt?"

He looked and drew back in surprise. "You...guys..."

"It's Fayt!" shouted Roger. He ran up and hugged one of Fayt's legs as Mirage, Cliff, and Nel ran up.

"Fayt, it's so great to see you!" Mirage.

"What's up, buddy?" asked Cliff with a thump to his back.

"We missed you!" said Nel.

"I missed you all so much," said Fayt, hugging them all.

"Won't she be happy?" asked Cliff teasingly. Fayt blushed. Tyson, Namé, and Reyna watched with interest. Suddenly they all stopped as two more figures showed up. The one was a girl, fifteen, with long black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore high black boots, a long grey flight jacket, brown armor/vest, and black fingerless gloves. The other was girl, fourteen, with long straight bown hair and brown eyes. She had a pink jacket, white shirt, blue skirt, black socks, and pink shoes.

"Hey, Fayt, long time no see!" said the black-haired girl.

"Hey, Maria!" said Fayt. The other girl ran up and hugged Fayt, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Fayt, it's been so long..." she said quietly.

"Hey, don't cry, Sophia. I'm here now, okay?" He wiped her tears away, and she smiled brightly. Nel looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, who are your friends?"

Fayt turned around to the other three. "Oh, I'd almost forgotten. This is Reyna, Namé, and the moron's Tyson."

"Hey!"

"Nice to meet you," said Sophia sweetly.

"Welcome to the Kingdom in the Clouds!" said Mirage.

The three looked about them. They seemed to be very high up, since all they could see below were clouds. They were resting on top of a large mountain. The world seemed to be one huge temple or castle. The walls and roads were all a sand color, while the roofs were a dark green tile. The huge temple was divided into several parts, connected by huge bridges. One was the town, where the markets and houses were. Then there was the hanger, where they were standing. The last was walled up, and had high towers, called the Temple Sector.

"So, what happened? I thought that after the invasion this world had been destroyed."

"So did we," said Maria, "We ended up in some place called Traverse Town. We stayed there a while, till we decided to go see what had happened to this place. We came back to find back in place. Maybe a little wrecked, but none the worse for wear."

"So we fixed it up. and now we're a thriving world again!" said Cliff.

"This is great," said Fayt, so shocked to be home after all this time.

"I'm glad Fayt finally found his home," said Reyna quietly. Namé nodded. Reyna something furry brush her, and looked down to see Roger peering up her skirt. Roger suddenly felt a heel in his cheek and fell backward in a daze.

"Little perv," said Nel with a twitch of her eyebrow. The othes sighed.

"Hey, we better find the keyhole and seal it!" said Reyna. Fayt nodded.

"C'mon, we'd better get there before anything happens."

"We'll go with you," said Mirage. The ten of them ran from the hanger and made their way to the Temple Sector.

* * *

A cloacked figure looked down from his spot on the roof of a temple tower.

"Right on schedule..."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Wow, long chapter! I originally had this world in two chapters, but I'm going to have to make it into three. That was a lot of OC's huh? I hope you like them all. I couldn't help myself. I kept thinking of them until U was like, "Woah, six is the limit!" Lol well I know anxious you are to hear more about the Kingdom in the Clouds, but we must now turn to Kai! Will he be able to defeat Dr. Veinslay? And what mysterious abilities does he have (I know, but I won't tell hehe). Hope you enjoyed! review and I'll put out a new chapter ASAP. Oh and try to guess who the last person to break a seal on Kai's heart will be. Keep in mind too that after that someone will have to purify the darkness in his heart. I'd love to see your answers!

Next chapter: **Lament of the Creator**


	36. Lament of the Creator

**Chapter XXXVI: Lament of the Creator**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I'm glad everyone liked last chapter! I know isn't it great, LauraCroft55? I loved it too. I didn't include him because I aleady took his name to use previously in this story, so I took him out (and edited Maria's hair haha). Well you were right about the world, and the person was very very close, but just a little bit off. Hmm a relation, perhaps? Hehe not saying any more. And yes, Star Seeker, I do have a forum for this story. Drop by it any time you like! I'd appreciate it. :)

* * *

"Another Organization member?" Kai asked coldly. The figure, wearing a white labcoat and black boots with a blue buttoned shirt underneath with thin gray hair and black eyes, nodded and smirked. 

"I am Dr. Veinslay. As the last surviving member of Twilight Impasse, it would seem I have to face you."

Kai laughed and crossed his arms. "What about your little Heartless?"

Veinslay growled. "You'll soon have more important things to worry about. Are you ready?"

Kai pulled out Soul Eater and smiled. "Bring it."

The doctor put his right hand up and extended his pointer and middle finger. They began to glow a faint blue.

"Prepare to die!"

He ran at Kai and slashed at him with his two fingers. Kai leaped back, but the fingers just managed to brush against his cheek. The skin suddenly split open and blood trickled down his face.

"What the heck was that?" asked Kai, wiping his cheek. The doctor laughed a bit insanely.

"That would be my dissection scalpel. My medical abilities allow me to channel energy into my fingers with such precision I can cut through skin, or pass right through it and target internal organs if I choose. The possibilities are endless!"

"Every person I fight gets stranger and stranger..." Kai said with a sigh.

Veinslay ran at him and cut at him. But Kai dodged and rammed his knee into Veinslay's stomach, then slammed him into the ground. Kai watched as Veinslay got up as if nothing had happened.

"B-but, that should have at least kept you on the ground for a few moments!"

Veinslay smirked. "Oh, I didn't tell you? I can turn off my sensory receptors in my cells so that I can't feel any pain. And by releasing large amounts of adrenaline I can increase my strength beyond normal standards!"

"Crap."

Veinslay cut at him again, this time even faster than before. Veinslay cut across Kai's left arm before Kai managed to kick him in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

"Dark Raid!"

He threw Soul Eater, charged with darkness, at Veinslay. He wasn't able to move in time, and the blade cut off his left arm.

"Have a remedy for that, Doc?" asked Kai.

Veinslay picked up the arm and placed it back in its spot. Then he used his dissection scalpel to sow it back in place. Kai looked in shock as Veinslay moved the arm for demonstration.

"Don't you see it's pointless? My medical abilities are without downside!"

"Pointless, huh? I've heard that said before, and I always managed to come out on top. I'm not giving up now, not ever!"

Kai ran at him and slashed with Soul Eater, but Veinslay dodged to the side and cut at him. Kai ducked and kicked his feet out, but he rolled out of the way as Soul Eater stabbed the ground where he had been. Veinslay got up and cut at Kai, but he blocked with Soul Eater and blasted Veinslay with Dark Aura. Veinslay cut the ground, sending off smoke. Kai looked around for him, when he sensed something behind him.

"Surprise."

Kai's eyes opened wide as he realized that Veinslay had slipped behind him. He suddenly felt a jolt in his back as Veinslay hit it. When he went to move, he found he couldn't.

_"He paralyzed me!"_

Veinslat laughed and pulled out his shard of the Kronos Stone.

"Let's say we end this."

The seal encircled them, and as it did, Veinslay activated his dissection scalpel and approached Kai from behind, laughing crazily.

_"I only have one shot at this."_

"Shadow Possession: Doppelganger!"

Kai's doppelganger rose up and grabbed Veinslay's arms. Veinslay struggled against the doppelganger, till it planted its feet in his chest and kicked him backwards before leaping into the air and spiraling downward in a drop attack. Veinslay got up and cut through its arm, but it only reformed.

"Wild Dance!" Kai called. The doppelganger jumped at Veinslay. It jumped around Veinslay, clawing, kicking, and scratching until it kicked him in the face and knocked him onto his back.

"Midair Doom!"

The doppelganger jumped into the air and dove down at Veinslay in a blast of darkness, sending off a huge explosion. The effects of the paralysis seemed to wear off and Kai found himself able to move. As the smoke cleared, he could see Veinslay get up and laugh. He was bruised, scratched, and bleeding, but it didn't seem to be affecting him at all.

"Fool! Don't you see it's useless?!"

He ran at Kai and cut across his side, but Kai responded by stabbing him off to the side of his stomach and kicking him back into the barrier of the seal. Veinslay got up like nothing and ran again at him, cutting wildly at him. Kai dodged most of them but still managed to get cut across the chest, leg, and cheek. Kai angrily punched him in the face and cut across his arm, but Veinslay cut his wrist, causing him to drop Soul Eater. He aimed at Kai's neck and cut, but suddenly stopped barely an inch from his throat. Kai watched in shock as Veinslay's eyes bulged and he proceeded to cough and collapse right in front of him.

"He might not have felt anything, but the strain must have proved too much for his body..."

The seal encircled Dr. Veinslay and took his heart, leaving Twilight Impasse devoid of all life, except for Kai. Or so he thought...

* * *

"Creator..." 

Voldo gripped the ledge with his claws and growled as Kai walked away from where Dr. Veinslay's body was disappearing and went through the next door.

"I will avenge you...my creator. The darkling will sink into the darkness of despair!"

* * *

Kai opened the door and found himself in at the bottom of a staircase. He climbed the carpeted red stairs until he entered a collonade. He looked out the huge windows at the dark sky over what must have been a beautiful castle. 

"Disney Castle..."

He walked down the hallway until Heartless began to pop up. Shadows, Soldiers, and Minute Bombs appeared. Kai easily cut through the Shadows and Soldiers, and grabbed the Minute Bombs and threw them at the other Heartless to take large groups. With the Heartless out of the way, he entered the throne room. He could see the famous King Mickey facing off against Pete.

"Your Majesty, I'm here to help!"

Mickey smiled at Kai. "Don't worry, I can see you've had a hard fight. Leave this to me!"

Pete laughed gruffly and threw some bombs at King Mickey. Mickey flipped over them and slashed at Pete, knocking him back. Pete laughed and put up a shield.

"Let's see you break that, you little pipsqueak!"

Mickey jumped up and slashed against the shield, rolling Pete back against the wall, breaking his shield. Pete jumped in the air and landed, sending off a shockwave that knocked Mickey to the ground. He grabbed a bomb and hurled it at Mickey. Mickey rolled out of the way, kicked off the wall, and unleashed a flurry of combos at Pete before blasting him with Pearl. Pete stumbled back and fell on his butt before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Healing Light!"

Kai suddenly found his cuts healed as King Mickey walked over to him. Mickey smiled up at him and chuckled.

"Gosh, it's great to see Riku's son. You are so much like him," then added coyly, "Maybe a little too much."

Kai laughed and shook his hand. "It's an honor, King Mickey."

"Well, are you ready for me to break the final seal on the lock?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"I'm proud of you, Kai. I know you'll reach your light."

He put his hands to Kai's heart and the final seal broke, shattering the lock on Kai's heart. Everything started to fade white as King Mickey said, "There will always be a spark of light, even in the greatest darkness. Keep searching for it, and you'll find it." Then he laughed. "She's waiting, you know."

"Who? Who's waiting?"

Kai found himself back in Twilight Impasse. He looked up the stairs and ran for the final world. As he made it to the top and the door came in view, he stopped. Voldo was waiting for him, the usual twisted enjoyment gone from his face. He seemed to grow darker, as if his hatred of Kai was increasing his darkness.

"You. I've been waiting."

Kai pulled out Soul Eater. "You again. Do I really need to beat you three times?"

Voldo growled and leaped off the stairs to face Kai. "I'll kill you for killing my creator. I'll drag you into the darkness myself!"

Kai stood his ground. "I haven't come this far to lose. No one's standing in my way!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay! Sorry about the Disney Castle shortness, but after the long fight I didn't feel like doing much there, and Mickey could easily take Pete without Kai's help, so I had it a solo fight. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We'll be going back to the Kingdom in the Clouds and see what's up there. Review and let me know how you liked. BTW, there's only two more chapters left of Kai's stay in Twilight Impasse. Get excited:) Any guesses on Mickey's last comment there? "She's waiting, you know?" Hehe can't wait to see your guesses. 

Next chapter: **The Second Fall: the Kingdom Overrun!**


	37. The Second Fall: The Kingdom Overrun!

**Chapter XXXVII: The Second Fall: The Kingdom Overrun!**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Ah, I must admit you are very good at this kind of thing, Mr Fipp. But who's to say they won't _both_ be there? Hehe. We'll have to wait and see! I didn't get a review from you, LauraCroft55, but I hope you get to read this chapter soon! Well, let's get this show on the roll!

* * *

"Nel, can you open the lock?" asked Mirage. Nel nodded and stepped forward. Using symoblogy just like Fayt, she charged her hand and said, "Release!" 

The doors to the Temple Sector opened, and the ten ran inside. They passed through a small courtyard, up some steps, and to another door. Nel opened this as well, and they passed through a large hallway before they came to a large courtyard. At the far end was a walkway over the sky to a tower, resting on the cliff below. The doors to the tower were open, and they could see a cloaked figure standing there, looking at the keyhole.

"I've been expecting you," he said. Reyna remebered that voice, but she couldn't remember from where.

He held his hand forward and the Seal of Kronos appeared on the keyhole. Darkness poured out and Shadow, Emerald Blues, and Tornado Steps appeared in the town and hanger, while Neoshadows, Assault Riders, and Wyverns appeared in the Temple Sector.

"Nel, Roger, and Namé, can you guys hed to the town and fight the Heartless there? Cliff, Mirage, and Sophia, can you protect the hanger?"

"Right," said Nel.

"We're on it!" said Mirage. The group split, leaving Maria, Fayt, Reyna, and Tyson.

"Let's see how you manage against the Heartless when they're empowered with the Seal of Kronos."

The Heartless's eyes glowed red and the Seal of Kronos appeared on their foreheads.

"You guys ready?" asked Reyna. They nodded their heads.

"Then let's go!" said Tyson.

* * *

Nel, Roger, and Namé made it into town. 

"So, can you fight?' asked Nel.

"Yeah, I can cast spells," said Namé.

"Good, you can back us up," said Roger. Nel pulled out two daggers with silver handles, black blades, and silver runes. Roger pulled out an axe.

"Are you ready, my lady?" asked Roger.

"I'm not going to lower my guard, even in battle," said Nel with a glare. Roger sighed.

"Fair enough."

Nel jumped into the air and cut through an Emerald Blue with her daggers. A Shadow came up behind her and jumped at her back.

"Reflega!"

Namé put up a shield to protect Nel. Nel nodded thanks and cut through the Shadow. Meanwhile Roger jumped into the air and slammed his axe through a Tornado Step. Another Tornado Step spun at him, but he blocked with his axe. An Emerald Blue shot at him encircled with a tornado.

"Firaga!"

Namé shot a fire spell and blasted the Emerald Blue back.

"I could have gotten that!" he protested.

"Just be grateful she saved your scrawney butt," Nel said as she sliced through a Shadow. Namé used Thundaga to take out some Shadows and Tornado Steps while Nel blasted an Emerald Blue with a Fire Bolt symbol.

"Stand back, ladies!" said Roger.

"Oh boy..." Nel mumbled.

"Axe Twirl Roullette!"

Roger spun like a windmill, and the girls had to duck as he cut and slashed through a bunch of Heartless.

"Good job, Roger!" said Namé as she petted his head.

"Look, out. Here come more," said Nel, readying her daggers.

* * *

Sophia, Cliff, and Mirage made it to the hanger. Cliff and Mirage strapped on gauntlets and prepared to fight with their fists. Sophia summoned her staff and jumped behind them. 

"Let's rock and roll!" said Cliff. He ran forward and punched through a Shadow, then grabbed a Tornado Step and threw it into an Emerald Blue. Mirage ran and kicked through a Tornado Step, jumped into the air, and punched through and Emerald Blue before diving down on another Tornado Step.

"Do your thing, Sophia!" called Cliff. Sophia held up her staff and said, "Efreet!"

A column of fire errupted in front of her and a flaming creature emerged from it. It swung a huge flaming sword, cut through a whole line of Heartless, then jumped forward and slammed its sword down, sending off a wave of fire that blasted through the rest.

"Nice work!" said Mirage with a thumbs up as the Efreet disappeared.

"Less talk, more kill!" said Cliff as he punched through a Shadow. Mirage grinned and kicked an Emerald Blue into a Tornado Step, then punched through a Shadow. An Emerald Blue came from behind and hit her with a tornado. She fell forward, but Cliff caught her in his arms.

"You okay there?" he asked with concern. She blushed slightly and looked down.

"I'm fine," she said with a little smile. He nodded and let go of her. She quickly punched a Shadow behind him.

"Even?" she asked playfully.

"Even," he said with a grin. They nodded and ran in separate directions.

* * *

Reyna slashed through a Neoshadow with her whip, then caught a Wyvern out of the air and slammed it to the ground. 

"Look out!" she heard Maria call out. She turned to see an Assault Rider charge at her. She heard chanting, and the ground on both sides of the Assault Rider shot up and slammed together, crushing it.

"Thanks," said Reyna.

"Sure," said Maria, brushing a hair away from her face.

"Hwo'd you do that?" asked Reyna, side-stepping a Neoshadow and cutting through it.

"I'm a geomancer," she said, "just like Sophia's a summoner. Being a geomancer let's me control the terrain around me," Maria replied, picking up a boulder with a motion of her hand and throwing it into a Wyvern.

"Lightning Blast!"

Fayt used his symbology to shoot lightning bolts from his hand and blast an Assault Rider. Then he cut through a Neoshadow, but was knocked to the ground by a Wyvern.

"Need help?" asked Tyson with a grin as he leaped as slashed through the Wyvern. Fayt rolled his eyes and blocked a Neoshadow's claws before stabbing it. Tyson jumped over an Assault Rider as it swung its large spear and landed on its back, then cut through its abdomen.

"Pearl!"

Reyna blasted a Wyvern out of the sky, then flashed her whip about and sliced through a group of Neoshadow. A group of Neoshadows and Assault Riders charged at Maria. She raised her hands up and the ground beneath her shot up like a pillar so she was out of reach. Then she chanted and extended her hands downward, and the pillar shot down. When it met the ground, it slammed downward, blasting away the Heartless. With the Heartless finished off, the four approached the bride. The cloaked figure crossed his arms and laughed.

"All right, I'm somewhat impressed. But do you think you can take me on?"

Reyna's eyes widened. "You're that guy who stopped Alister from attacking us at Notre Dame!"

He removed his hood and smirked. "You have a pretty good memory. The name's Raphael."

He had short blond hair that was spiky on top. His sideburn were long and pointed outward. His eyes were a light blue, and his aura seemed surprisingly pure.

"What's going on? I don't sense any darkness in him."

Her eyes widened as she saw the faint image of a white bird land on his shoulder and spread its wings over him. He closed his eyes and began to glow white. He held his hand up and a white blade appeared. On the hilt were white wings, and the blade was split in the middle, so that it really formed to thin blades.

"It can't be...his power of light is incredible! But how is that possible?"

He smiled calmly and walked onto the bridge. "You want to see the kind of power I can weild, with the light on my side?"

Tyson frowned and looked at the others. "So who wants to take him?"

Raphael laughed. "I'll take all four of you on."

"What?!" they said in shock. He smirked and fingered his Kronos Stone.

"And as an added bonus, I have no intention of activating the Seal of Kronos. But don't think that makes you safe. Not by a long shot."

"Enough talk. Let's do this!" said Tyson.

"If you think you can face the light," said Raphael with a confident smile.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Hmm, the mysterious Raphael! Can the heroes manage to beat him when he wields the power of light? You'll have to wait and see! And what will happen to the Kingdom in the Clouds? Will it be overrun? Well, it's time to switch to Kai, and his final bout with Voldo! Review and I'll try to get the next one out by tomorrow:) 

Next chapter: **A Failed Experiment: Voldo's Last Resolve**


	38. Failed Experiment: Voldo's Last Resolve

**Chapter XXXVIII: A Failed Experiment: Voldo's Last Resolve**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I'm glad everyone's so excited for the fight with Voldo:) As to whether or not he's going to join with anyone afterwards, the answer is yes. You might just have to wait a little before he reappears, but when he does well...you'll see!

* * *

"You. I've been waiting." 

Kai pulled out Soul Eater. "You again. Do I really need to beat you three times?"

Voldo growled and leaped off the stairs to face Kai. "I'll kill you for killing my creator. I'll drag you into the darkness myself!"

Kai stood his ground. "I haven't come this far to lose. No one's standing in my way!"

Voldo glowed with darkness and leaped at Kai. Kai blocked with Soul Eater and kicked Voldo over his shoulder. Voldo sank into the ground, and as Kai looked around, he suddenly emerged from underneath and uppercutted Kai. Kai staggered back, and Voldo ran at him and swiped with his claw. Kai moved to the side and elbowed Voldo in the back of the neck, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Take this!"

Kai slashed Soul Eater at Voldo, but Voldo flipped over him and attached himself to Kai's back. He took his claws and dug them into Kai's back. Kai cried out, and charged himself with darkness, blasting Voldo off him. Voldo grinned and spilt to form five other forms. They all charged at Kai. Kai stepped to the side as one swiped, then stabbed Soul Eater into its neck, causing it to vanish.

"One."

Another swung up at him, but he jumped back and blasted it with Dark Aura.

"Two."

As to more charged, he threw Soul Eater at them.

"Dark Raid!"

The sword flew and cut through the two forms. They instantly vanished.

"Three and four."

One came at him from behind, and without turning, he stabbed it in the stomach.

"Five."

He looked around but couldn't see Voldo anywhere.

_"There should be...ah!"_

He jumped back as Voldo dropped from the roof and slashed the ground, ripping it apart. Voldo recovered quickly and charged at him again.

"Dark Shield!"

Kai's dark shield protcted him from the attack, but Voldo leapt back and as the shield faded, he cast dark lightning at Kai. Kai ran to the side and dove behind a pillar as it crashed around him. Voldo smirked, but suddenly bended backward as Kai's shadow shot out from the pillar and the doppelganger emerged and swiped upward at him. Voldo jumped to safety on the side of a pillar as Kai's shadow retracted back to him.

"I see you've learned a few new tricks," said Voldo.

"So have you," said Kai back.

"You've seen nothing yet! Now that I've delved completely into darkness, I've been granted new powers!"

He jumped into the air and began to hover. He spilt again to form a circle of seven forms around Kai. They formed bows out of dark lightning and aimed at Kai.

"Cursed Thunder Shot!"

All of the forms began shooting dark thunder arrows at Kai. Kai held up Soul Eater and began to rapidly deflect the arrows (like Riku and Sora did with Xemnas's laser bullets). The arrows hit began into the forms, destroying them. Kai then jumped at Voldo and kicked him out of the air. Voldo caught his footing and ran at Kai, slashing widly. Kai parried his attacks, then slashed at him. Voldo ducked down and knocked his legs out. Kai rolled to the side as Voldo swiped at him, then blasted him with Dark Aura. They both jumped apart.

"For a Heartless, you're pretty good," said Kai with a smirk. Voldo growled.

"And for a hopeless darkling searching for light, you're not that pathetic," he countered. Kai glared and aimed Soul Eater at him. Voldo laughed in his unearthly voice, and got into battle stance as well.

Voldo crawled up a pillar, and Kai jumped up another one. They jumped through the air and clashed, sword on claws. Kai managed to slip around behind him and grab him. He pulled downaward and they began to fall downward. Voldo struggled, but at the last moment, Kai let go and kicked him into the ground. He flipped backward and waited for Voldo's next move. Voldo got up slowly, giving off hge amounts of darkness. He growled and his eyes glowed dark purple.

"Sink into the darkness of despair!"

Voldo floated into the air and began to shoot around the room, slashing at Kai, then warping through darkness to a different point before shooting and slashing again (like Dark Aura from CoM). Kai couldn't block the attacks as Voldo came from every side, cutting and slashing him.

_"I'm not going to give up. I'll find the light!"_

In the middle of the confusion, he sensed Voldo's darkness.

_"Strike!"_

He slashed with Soul Eater as Voldo passed by. The darkness faded and Voldo collapsed to the ground.

"It can't be...but...how?"

He started to fade, and the darkness began to evaporate from him.

"Your heart...was stronger than mine. Was it your resolve to find the light?"

"I promised myself, I'd find the light, for the sake of someone close to me. That promise kept me going."

"I never had someone close to me, only my creator saw the potential to use me as a weapon."

He laughed as parts of him began to evaporate.

"I don't think I'm sorry to fade. I never had any purpose in this life, and I won't be missed now that I leave."

Kai looked away and said sympathetcially, "Go, and find contentment in the next life."

Voldo smiled for the first time and fell to the ground before completely fading away. Kai sighed and gave one last look at where Voldo had been before approaching the last door. As he reached for the handle, he heard a voice like the one in the dream place.

**"Beyond lies what you seek. But will it be light, or darkness? Choose where your heart leads you."**

He opened the door and was enveloped in light.

_"This is it."_

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Aww, I couldn't help but feel a little sad for Voldo. But now that he's out of the way, it's time for Kai's Twilight Impasse finale! And it's going to be very good! Hehe can't wait! But first, we must go back to the Kingdom in the Clouds and resolve the battle with Raphael. Review and let me know how I'm doing:) 

Next chapter: **Raphael: Mysterious Warrior of Light?**


	39. Raphael: Mysterious Warrior of Light?

**Chapter XXXIX: Raphael: Mysterious Warrior of Light?**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **Yeah I felt bad for Riku Replica and Demyx too. But especially for Axel. So sad. :( Oh and I didn't describe Raphael's outfit because in this fight he is wearing his cloak. Just an F. Y. I. Oh missed two entries! Here they are:

* * *

Dr. Veinslay-

Number X in the Org. He created Voldo to get rid of Kai, but when his creation took off, he was forced to fight himself. He wielded extraoridnary medical abilities in battle, but he defeated himself but straining his body too far.

Voldo-

A Heartless created by Dr. Veinslay. It sought to defeat Kai by Veinsaly's wishes, but when it could not, it went crazy and hid itself. When he saw his master defeated, he resolved to kill Kai once and for all. In the end, Kai's resolve was stronger, and he willingly faded into darkness again. He wielded thunder and darkness elements in battle.

* * *

"You want to see the kind of power I can wield, with the light on my side?" said Raphael. 

Tyson frowned and looked at the others. "So who wants to take him?"

Raphael laughed. "I'll take all four of you on."

"What?!" they said in shock. He smirked and fingered his Kronos Stone.

"And as an added bonus, I have no intention of activating the Seal of Kronos. But don't think that makes you safe. Not by a long shot."

"Enough talk. Let's do this!" said Tyson.

"If you think you can face the light," said Raphael with a confident smile.

"We are light!" said Tyson.

"There are none so blind as those who refuse to see," he said. Tyson growled and ran at him.

"Tyson, wait!" shouted Reyna. Tyson ran onto the bridge and slashed at him with Lionheart. Raphael blocked with his Angel Sword and grabbed Tyson by the collar.

"Pathetic."

His glowed with light and he blasted Tyson back across the bridge. Reyna helped him sit up.

"If you hope to have any chance of winning, you'd best work together."

Maria nodded and Fayt. Fayt charged his symbology and said, "Fire Bolt!"

Raphael watched as the fireball came flying at him, when suddenly Maria used her geomancy to pick up a boulder and hurl it at Raphael. Without taking a pause to think, he agilely leaped backward over the fireball, then summoned energy to his hand in the form of a ball of light.

"Light Grenade!"

He threw it at the boulder, causing a large explosion that destroyed the boulder. Maria and Fayt frowned as Raphael crossed his arms.

"Good start. Try a little hard next time and maybe I'll have to think my moves over."

* * *

Cliff punched through a Tornado Step and sighed. 

"How many more of these things are there? They just keep coming!"

Mirage slammed an Emerald Blue with her fists. "What's wrong? You're not tiring out, are you, Cliff?" she said with a little grin.

Cliff finished off a Shadow and gave her a fake "hurt" look. "I'm hurt you think so little of me, Mirage. I could take on at least a hundred more!"

Mirage laughed and shook her head. She back kicked a Tornado Step and punched a Shadow.

Sophia knocked away some Shadows with her staff and held it up for a summon.

"Fenrir!"

A large wolf, silver with fur that looked like ice crystals, appeared. It opened its mouth and shot a blast of wind and ice needles that tore through the Heartless. Then it leaped forward and pounced on some more, the impact sending large icicles shooting up from the ground.

"Glad she's on our side," Cliff whispered to Mirage as Fenrir disappeared.

"We'd better pull out our special techniques too," said Mirage. Cliff nodded. He leaped into the air and slammed his fists together, sending off a large shockwave that blasted the Heartless.

"Hammer of Might!"

Mirage kicked upward, sending off a shockwave that ripped through the Heartless.

"Crescent Locus!"

Having used their ultimate moves, Cliff and Mirage were a bit worn. Seeing this, Sophia cast another summon.

"Gremlins!"

Cliff and Mirage backed away as a portal opened and a swarm of gremlins ran out, biting, clawing, and ripping through the Heartless.

"You are scary..." said Cliff with big eyes. The two girls sighed and rolled their eyes.

* * *

"No more takers?" 

Raphael stepped off the bridge as Reyna charged at him and flung her whip. He caught it around his arm, and Reyna was amazed that it didn't hurt him at all. Before she knew it, he yanked on it, pulling her off her feet and threw her into Tyson. Fayt ran up and unleashed a flurry of combos on Raphael, but he easily blocked them all. He kicked Fayt in the jaw and sent him tumbling back. Tyson quickly ran at Raphael while he was distracted and slashed with the keyblade. Raphael jumped back onto the bridge to avoid the attack. Tyson summoned Diamond Dust to his left hand, now duel wielding.

"Think you can handle this?" he asked. Raphael grabbed his hilt with two hands and detached his sword into two blade, one wing and half a blade on each.

"If you couldn't handle using one, I doubt you'll be much of a threat with two."

Tyson growled and leapt at him. Raphael blocked Tyson's wild slashes with his two blades. Tyson jumped into the air and beat his keyblades down on Raphael's blade, but Raphael never faltered. He pulled moved one of his blades and stabbed up at Tyson, but he jumped back and swung Diamond Dust.

"Adamant Blizzard!"

He shot a blast of diamond shards at Raphael. Angel wings suddenly appeared and shielded Raphael from the attack. Once it had ended, he floated into the air and extended his wings.

"Quilltip Cascade!"

He flapped his wings forward and sent off a blast of angel feathers that sliced through the heroes and blasted Tyson back off the bridge. Raphael descended and the wings disappeared.

"So much for the great keyblade wielder."

* * *

"Graviga!" 

Namé crushed the Heartless in front of Roger, allowing him to easily hack them with his axe. Nel sliced her daggers through a Shadow, then snapped a Tornado Steps neck with her legs before using her Ice Needle symbol to pierce through some more Heartless.

Roger leaped through the air and dug his axe into an Emerald Blue, the tossed it into a Tornado Step.

"Spell Impact!"

Namé slammed her Crescent Moon Staff down, sending off a shockwave that blasted through the Heartless.

"Namé, behind you!"

She turned as a Shadow leaped and swiped its claws at her.

"Stopga!"

The Shadow froze in midair, and Nel sliced through its neck with her daggers.

"Nice magic usage, Namé."

"Thanks, Nel. Your fighting skills are really impressive."

"Hey, what about me?!"

"Shut up, rat tail."

"Haha, you too, Roger."

More Heartless emerged around them. The people had already been evacuated into a shelter, so there was no fear of losing any people.

"Well, I think we'd better go all out now," said Roger. He ran forward on his small legs and tossed his helmet into the air.

"Energy Rain!"

Laser blasts began to shoot out of the helmet, blasting through all the Heartless nearby. Once it had finished, it landed back on Roger's head, and then Roger licked his thumb and put it to his butt, making a hissing sound. Nel rolled her eyes and charged up her daggers, the silver runes glowing on the black blades.

"Mirror Slice!"

She began slicing through the air, sending shockwaves ripping through the Heartless. Then she jumped into the air and shot a blast of lightning ripping through them before dashing forward and slicing through the remaining ones.

"Wow, Nel, that was hot," said Roger, a lecherous grin creeping onto his face.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can look up my skirt."

"Aww..."

Both girls shook their heads before smacking him.

* * *

Raphael stepped off the bridge and stood in the courtyard. Maria lifted to slabs of rock up and tried to snadwich Raphael between them, but he stopped each of them with an arm, and then charged himself with light, causing them to shatter.

"Pathetic. Those other members deserved to have their weak hearts taken, if they managed to lose to you."

"Shut up! We won because we are the warrior of light, and though the odds may be against us, we will defeat the darkness."

Raphael laughed and crossed his arms.

"Warriors of light? You really think you represent light? Look at all of you." He turned to Fayt.

"You are full of yourself, and are always trying to take the lead. You pretend to care about saving the worlds, but your interests lie only in yourself." Fayt looked away, and Raphael's gaze turned to Maria.

"You are full of jealousy for those being happy around you, and you are bitter towards you parents for dying in the first Heartless invasion." Lastly he turned to Tyson.

"You are full of self doubt and anger, towards those who feel like your not worthwile. And you envy your best friend for getting the attention you crave." Tyson hung his head and Raphael tsked.

"You see? You think your the guardians of the light realm, but you have darkness in you hearts. What makes you so worhty, that you have the right to look down on those of darkness?"

Reyna stood up. "We may not be perfect, but at least we know what's right, and in the end, no matter how we may feel, we do what's best for others. That's what makes us heroes."

"Think what youu want, but in the end it's pointless. We will supply the Seal of Kronos with enough hearts. And when we do, all the evil, weak hearted people will be destroyed, and life can begin anew, without tainted hearts."

"How blind are you? Don't you see that your on the evil side?"

"How can you possbily see the truth, when you can't even keep sight of the light? At least I know now tha we have nothing to worry about."

Raphael's sword disappeared in a flash of light, and he turned his back to them before disappearing in a flash of light and feathers. Reyna sighed and helped the other three up.

"C'mon, we still have a job to do."

* * *

Cliff, Mirage, Sophia, Nel, Roger, and Namé were releaved when the Heartless disappeared, a sign that Reyna and Tyson had sealed the keyhole. The ten met up at the hanger. The four seemed to be in better spirits, since they had resolved to prove Raphael wrong.

"I took the initiative of repairing you ship," said Mirage.

"Thanks, Mirage," said Reyna with a smile.

"Don't forget to visit," offered Cliff. They nodded.

"Guys, I've decided to stay here. This is where I'm needed most," said Fayt.

"We understand," said Reyna. He hugged her and Namé goodbye, before shaking hands with Tyson.

"Sorry if I was a little rough with you," he said. Tyson laughed.

"No problem, I wasn't that great to you either."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"We'll see you guys again!" they said as they climbed aboard the Highwind.

"See ya!"

"Come soon!"

Bye!"

"Safe travels!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Adios!"

"Bye, you guys! I'll never forget you."

The three waved from the gummi ship and blasted off.

"Where to now?" asked Namé

"That place looks promising," said Tyson.

"What's it called?" Reyna asked.

"Twilight Town."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** An inconclusive battle with Raphael. Hmm his light is strong, but is it misguided? I'm sad to leave the Kingdom in the Clouds. Maybe I'll do some more with them later. We'll definitely see Fayt again, but the others...we'll see. Ah, and now we go to Kai's finale!! Wahoo! Oh this on is going to be good! I think I'll please. :) Review and wish me luck.

Next chapter: **Kai's Inner Conflict: Darkness Resolved**


	40. Kai's Inner Conflict: Darkness Resolved

**Chapter XL: Kai's Inner Conflict: Darkness Resolved**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yes, it is sad to see Fayt go, but I had to make room for someone...oh, not telling! Hehe. Anyway, here's Kai's finale! I think you're going to like:)

* * *

Mirage-

An inhabitant of the Kingdom in the Clouds. She is a technical genius, and a great fighter with her fists. She's rumored to be even better that her love interest Cliff.

Cliff-

An inhabitant of the KitC. He is laid-back and easygoing. He enjoys a good fight with his fists and is never too far from his sweetheart Mirage. He gets easily annoyed with Roger, as does everyone else...

Nel-

An inhabitant of the KitC. She is good friends with Mirage, and loves to make fun of Cliff. She is constantly being violated by Roger, who she smacks very often. She fights with daggers and symbology.

Roger-

An inhabitant of the KitC. He is a bit lecherous for an eleven year old, often peeking up Nel's shorts. He fights with an axe and likes to implement his crazy pranks in battle.

Maria-

An inhabitant of the KitC. She is storng willed, and is close friends with Sophia. She fights with geomancy in battle.

Sophia-

An inhabitant of the KitC. She is sweet and gentle girl. She is good friends with Maria, and has a thing for Fayt. She can summon fearsome monsters into battle.

Raphael-

Number II in the Org. He easily overcame the combined efforts of Reyna, Tyson, Fayt, and Maria, then crushed their spirits by revealing their imperfections. He wielded an Angel Sword and the element of light in battle

* * *

Reyna sat silently as the gummi ship flew toward its destination. She was thinking about what Raphael had said to her. Something no one else had heard.

_"Just because you don't have darkness in your heart, don't think you're perfect either."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"That boy Kai, wasn't he supposed to be your friend? And yet did you ever once look for him, or go back to help him? No, you didn't. You abandoned him. Would you even care if you knew that he was dead?"_

_"Of course! But...he can't be...I do care about Kai! I think about him all the time!"_

_"Then why did you betray a friend in need? You chose your quest over your friend."_

_"I didn't! But I...I wanted to believe he could make it. And...I was afraid of facing him..."_

_"If you can't face your own feelings, do you really think you can stare into the face of darkness itself?"_

_"...I don't know anymore."_

"Kai...where are you?" she whispered.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes as the light faded away. He felt his heart leap, as he looked around the familiar landscape. 

"It's the Destiny Islands..."

He had come through the door in the Secret Place. He walked out of the cave and into the open air. He breathed in the fresh sea air and sighed with contentment. He looked up at the sky, dark just like the night of the storm. As he stepped forward, shadows began to move along the ground and Shadow Heartless appeared. Kai pulled out Soul Eater and slashed his way through to the Seaside Shack. He took the stairs and came out on the bridge. He looked out to the small island to which it was attached. On there was a person he had waiting to see.

"Reyna!"

He ran forward, and stopped as he saw that she was being held in midair by shadowy chains. Vanessa suddenly emerged from behind a palm tree and smirked at him.

"Hello, Kai. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily. She smiled and walked next to Reyna, who was struggling in vain against her shadowy bonds.

"I heard you were trying to find the light. So I came here to stop you before you could."

He growled and gripped Soul Eater. "You're not going to stop me!"

She laughed and snapped her fingers. "Up till now you've had to defeat a dark being in order to save the manifestation of light, right?"

Suddenly shadow billowed forth and a being stepped out in front of her.

"So what if the dark being of this world is you?"

In front of Kai stood a perfect imitation of himself. Kai's eyes widened and he took a step back. Vanessa laughed and the shadow Kai stepped forward with a cruel grin on his face.

"Kai, you have to fight it! Don't accept her lies!" Reyna cried from her place. Vanessa glared at her and slapped her across the face.

"Shut up!"

Kai saw that and felt anger rise up within him.

"Don't lay a finger on her!"

He stepped forward towards the dark Kai facing him.

"I won't let your mind games work on me again."

He stepped through the other Kai, dissipating him into nothing. Vanessa bared her teeth and stepped in front of Reyna.

"If you're so determined to save her, then you'll have to defeat me!"

"Fine by me!"

He looked at Reyna and smiled sadly.

_"Sorry, Reyna, but I need to use darkness one more time."_

Vanessa summoned dark energy to her hands and shot a dark blast at Kai.

"Dark Bolt!"

Kai dodged to the side as the blast crashed into the bridge/walkway. He jumped and slashed at her, but she flew back and threw fired another Dark Bolt at him.

"Dark Shield!"

He summoned a dark shield to block her attack. She took the dark energy in her hands and stretched it to form a dark whip.

"Shadow Crafting!"

"You like it? I made it out of fondness for your little love," she said while looking venomously at Reyna. Kai frowned and ran at her. She jumped into the air and lashed at him. He blocked with Soul Eater and threw it at her, cutting across her shoulder. She dropped down, clutching her wound.

"Why you little..."

"Had enough?" he asked.

"Hardly!" she spat back.

She lashed her whip out and cut him across the chest. He ran forward and slashed at her, but she blocked with her whip and kicked him in the face, the heel from her boot digging into his cheek. He fell back, and rolled aside in time as she lashed again at him. He got up and jumped back, firing dark blasts at her.

"Dark Aura!"

She put her arms up to shield her from the attack. Now distracted, she didn't see Kai sneak around behind her and elbow her in the back. As she fell forward and her hands touched the ground, she kicked her legs out and grabbed Kai's neck. Then she pulled and tossed him over her. He hit the ground, and immediately had to put up Soul Eater to stop the lashes of her whip. When she stopped, he tried to uppercut her, but she flipped backwards and threw a Dark Bolt at him. He slashed through the dark blast, then held his sword in the air and charged himself with dark energy.

"D-Charge!" (D for darkness, of course)

Now, glowing with darkness, he ran forward and slashed rapidly at her. She put her whip up to defend, but after countless blows, it dispersed under the attack. She cried out as she was slashed multiple times by Soul Eater's dark attacks.

"Give it up, Vanessa. You've lost."

"No, I won't! I'm going to stop you!"

She lifted her hands up and smiled wickedly at him.

"Black Speech!"

Kai suddenly heard an ear piercing cry and suddenly felt as if something had ripped through him. He was thrown backwards, and sank to the ground clutching his head. It was like the worst nightmares were flashing through his mind.

"Fool! Did you think you could win? I'll kill you now!"

She stood in front of him and charged her hands with darkness, ready to strike him down with the next attack.

"This is it...this is what I've been working for, and I won't lose now!"

He summoned Soul Eater and lashed at her. He cut her across the chest, and her flashed black. She staggered back as darkness began to leak out of her.

"No! How could I lose?!"

Vanessa inched backward as Kai approached her.

"Go, Vanessa. Before I have to kill you."

She dug her nails into her palms and cast a hateful glare at him.

"Don't think this is over. We'll meet again. And next time, I'll make you lose all that is precious to you. Then you'll fall into darkness and despair again."

She opened a dark portal and disappeared, freeing Reyna from her shadowy bonds. She fell down, but Kai caught her in his arms.

"You okay?"

She smiled and nodded, and he helped her stand up.

"Are you ready, Kai? After this, there's no going back."

"I wouldn't have defeated Vanessa if I had planned on going back."

She smiled and went to place a hand on his heart, but he grabbed her hands and looked at her sadly.

"I...I wanted you to know how sorry I am. I-"

He was cut off as she placed a finger on his lips.

"That's in the past. But you still have work to do. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. But...will I be able to do it without you?"

She placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"You'll find me. We're bonded together. But until that time, I'll always be in you heart."

She gently placed her lips on his. As soon as they touched, she glowed and turned into particles of light that floated into Kai's heart. He smiled and placed his hand on his heart.

"Reyna...I'll find you.I promise."

His heart glowed white, and he suddenly found himself on the ground floor of Twilight Impasse. He opened the large doors and sighed as he took in the outside worlld.

"Where do I go from here? I guess I'll just let my heart lead me."

He disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

As they got off the gummi ship in Twilight Town, Reyna's heart glowed and she got a strange feeling. 

"What's wrong, Reyna?" asked Namé.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like something is nearby. Something familiar..."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Good? I hope so! Now we can finally leave behind Twilight Impasse. I hope you liked the action, and the fluff. :) Keep in mind, that was only a manifestation of the light, not really Reyna, although they are linked in a way. Anyway, next chapter the three are going to explore Twilight Town, gain some new abilities, and some new clothes! Review and read on!

Next chapter: umm...I'm not sure of a good title. Recommend one if you can think of it.


	41. New Clothes, New Skills, New Adventures

**Chapter XLI: New Clothes, New Skills, New Adventures**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yes, we're finally out of Twilight Impasse. I was beginning to get sick of the place haha. I will have to edit this story every other day instead of every day now since I'm also working on a new Larxel fic. But I shall still update A.S.A.P. All right, let's get going! Oh and I'm glad I have a new reviewer. Thank you, Sakura the Cherry Alchemist. Though your reviews are short and repetitive, I still greatly appreciate them. 8D

* * *

Reyna, Tyson, and Namé walked down the pleasant streets of Twilight Town. They had landed in the Old Woods, to keep out of sight. They walked into the Tram Common, and down Station Heights till they reached the Sandlot. Heartless popped up, but they were quickly defeated by a small keyblade weilder wearing a black cloak. They might have not guessed who it was, had it not been for the distinctive ears.

"King Mickey?" Tyson asked. Mickey turned and put a finger to his mouth.

"Shhh!"

They looked very serious as he looked around to make sure he wasn;t being followed. He motioned them and they ran from the Sandlot and into the alleyway. He ducked into a small room, which must have been a clubhouse some years ago. Mickey sighed and took his hood off.

"It's good to see you guys again," he said.

"What are you doing here, your Majesty?" asked Reyna. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"I've been investigating around to find out information on this Amnael fellow. I came to talk to Yen Sid, who helped shed some light on things. Maybe you guys should go see him. Besides," and here he chuckled "you could probably use some new clothes."

They looked down at their clothes, torn and dirty from the long fighting. They blushed at their messy appearance and nodded. He handed them a pouch of money and instructed them.

"Go to the train station and board the purple train. It should take you out to Master Yen Sid's tower. Tell him I sent you."

"Right," said Tyson. He nodded and took a peek around outside.

"I need to do some more searching, but I'll meet up with you guys again. Till then."

He gave a wave and ran out, pulling his hood up. They followed him out, making their way to the Station Plaza.

"This place is so nice," said Namé, admiring the clock tower. Suddenly Soldier and Neoshadow Heartless popped up. The three got ready for battle.

"Thundaga!"

Namé unleashed a thunder spell, taking out the front line of Heartless. Reyna summoned her whip and lashed through the Heartless.

"Ars Arcanum!"

Tyson pulled out Lionheart and hacked through the Neoshadows that attacked him. He jumped as a Soldier kicked at him from the side, but Namé swiftly destroyed it with a blizzard spell.

"Faith!"

Reyna unleashed a light shockwave, blasting the remaining Heartless. They hurried into the station and handed the man the munney for tickets.

"Just in time, the trains about to leave," the man said. Reyna turned to the othert two.

"Do you think someone sent the Heartless to prevent us from getting to this Yen Sid?"

"Sounds like it," said Tyson. They boarded the train, which took off swiftly towards the tower. Reyna and Namé admired the beautiful countryside, while Tyson got some much needed sleep.

"Hey, lazy butt, we're here," said Reyna, shaking him. He opened his eyes lazily and leaped up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He charged out of the train, with Reyna and Namé close behind.

"So this is it," said Namé, gazing up at the mysterious tower. The other two nodded solemnly and walked up the stairs, quietly pushing open the doors.

* * *

"Now what?" asked Valon, watching them disappear into the tower. Alister glared at him. 

"What do you mean? You were supposed to stop them from getting here. But those Heartless you summoned were easily defeated."

Valon crossed his arms and put his head up. "Well it's not as if you did much, mate."

Alister growled, but Raphael shot him a disapproving look.

"How can I leave you two in charge of things here if you can't even get along?"

"Raphael, my good friend, you know me better than anyone. I'm not hard to get along with, but this guy is just a pain in the patella (kneecap)."

"What does that even mean?" asked Alister crossly. Raphael sighed with exasperation and stood up.

"Look, I have other things to attend to. Just do what you need to."

The two nodded as Raphael vanished in a flash of light.

"How lucky for us, you're speechless for once," said Alister icily. Valon's eyebrow twitched.

"Just come on."

* * *

The three made their way up the Wayward Stairs till they reached the Sorcerer's Loft. 

"Umm, excuse me?" said Reyna as she pushed open the door. An older man, looking very wise and important, nodded. They walked in and introduced themselves.

"I'm Reyna. This is Tyson and Namé. King Mickey sent us here."

"Ah, so you're the Angel of Heart and the Keyblade Wielder," Yen Sid said, looking them over. The three looked uneasy under his gaze.

"Before we talk, I think you had better get some new clothes to wear." He stood and opened the door on the side of the room. They walked in and three fairies appeared before them.

"I'm Flora."

"I'm Fauna."

"And I'm Merriweather."

"Please to meet you," said Reyna. They looked them over and shook their heads.

"Such a unsightly state," said Flora.

"But, don't worry. We'll make it better," Fauna assured them.

The three fairies whispered and finally squealed with delight.

"Yes, that's perfect!" said Merriweather.

They all put their wands together and cast a spell on the three. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in new outfits. Tyson was wearing an outfit just like Roxas's from KH2. Namé was wearing red fingerless glowes that came up to her elbows, red boots up to her knees, a red skirt, and a white, sleevless, vest-like shirt, with red outlines on the collar, sleeves, and bottom. Reyna was wearing low green boots, a white skirt with a red line across it, tight green vest resembling armor, and a white shirt, along with white fingerless gloves.

"Wow, their awesome!" said Tyson. Namé turned around in the mirror and admired her outift.

"Very cute," she said, winking to herself.

"They're great. Thank you," said Reyna to the fairies.

"Ah, they're not just for style, you know," said Flora.

"That's right. We've put special powers into each of them."

"Yes, for Namé, her outfit increases her magical abilites, allowing her to cast higher level spells." said Merriweather. Namé summoned her Crescent Moon Staff (which, if you remember, has a silver shaft, a gold crescent moon on the end, and a red jewel inside it) and posed in the mirror again.

"I'm loving this!"

"And you, Tyson, have gained some new keyblade techniques with yours."

"Awesome!"

"And of course, for you, my dear," said Flora to Reyna "We used a lot of magic for yours. It is imbued with light powers, making the ones you already have more potent, as well as granting you the ability to use new ones. You'll have to figure those out for yourself, though.

"Thanks so much."

"Of course, dears," said Fauna.

"Now you go on back to Master Yen Sid. I'm sure he has more to talk to you about," said Merriweather.

"Thanks again!" the kids said with a wave. They came back into the Sorcerer's Loft, where Yen Sid was seated at his desk.

"That's better," he said, looking at their clothes. "Now, I must tell you what I was discussing with Mickey. It seems that the Organization has decreased greatly in its numbers, mostly thanks to you. As of now, they only have their top five members alive."

"But...I don't remember beating that many..." said Tyson, looking thoughtful.

"Well, remember Bankotsu defeated Renkotsu. But that still leaves two members that we never fought," said Reyna.

"Ah, yes, they were taken care of by someone else."

"Umm, who exactly?" asked Namé.

"That I'm not at liberty to say. But in any case, there's a downside too. It would seem that Amnael has almost gathered enough hearts. He must not be allowed to do this."

"Why? What does he plan to do?" asked Tyson.

"Long ago, a powerful being named Kronos was sealed away forever in the Nether Realm, the fourth realm (besides the Light, Dark, and Twilight Realms). If he can collect enough hearts, he can use the Seal of Kronos to create a portal from the Nether Realm to the Light Realm, allowing for the total destruction of all the worlds."

"How awful," said Reyna. Yen Sid nodded, looking very solemn.

"I can't seem to find where his base of operations is, but I have discovered that he has a second base of operations."

"Where?" asked Namé.

"In Radiant Garden, more specifically in Ansem the Wise's Castle."

"We'd better get back there!" said Tyson, standing up.

"Yes, you should. Before you go, you should seal the keyhole here in Twilight Town."

"Where is it?" Reyna asked.

"Past the Old Woods where you landed. Go to the Old Mansion, and you should find it inside."

"Right," Tyson said with a nod. They stood up to leave.

"One more thing," said Yen Sid, motioning to Tyson. "I want you to have this," he said, dropping a keychain in Tyson's hand."

"What is it?" asked Tyson.

"It's a very special keyblade that I've been researching. It's known as the Kaleidoscope Key, able to change its form at its wielder's command. I have a feeling it will come in handy soon."

"Thanks," said Tyson, placing it in his pocket.

"Good luck," he said, waving as they exited the tower. Yen Sid sat back and massaged his temples. Things were getting dangerously close to Kronos's freedom. There was a knock at the door and a new figure came in.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive," said Yen Sid, looking at his new guest. The figure crossed his arms and gave a questioning look.

"You knew I'd be coming?"

"Yes, her light powers seem to be growing. To be able to summon someone from a different world, that is quite a feat."

"I see."

"Well, you look just as worn as they did. Better get a new outfit," he said motioning to the Warddrobe Room. The figure nodded and walked into the next room.

"Well, now that we have him on our side, maybe things are looking up after all..."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Any guesses on who the person at the end was? Hehe I think it's obvious, but that might just be me. Yes, and we saw Mickey again! He will be reappearing again soon, with Donald and Goofy too. Well, next chapter will be the three going to seal the keyhole. Review and tell me how you like! I hope you can picture their new outfits as well as I can. If you could, they'd be pretty awesome. 8D P.S. Did anyone else notice that Yen Sid backward is Disney? Lol. 

Next chapter: **The Old Mansion**


	42. The Old Mansion

**Chapter XLII: The Old Mansion**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Good guesses, and to be sure both will show up relatively soon, but one of you did get it right. Kudos to you! 8D I'm glad you like the outfits! If I was a better artist I would draw them, but I reek at drawing haha. I have a friend that's really good at drawing chibis, so maybe I'll ask her to try. Anyway, all Namé fans will enjoy this chapter. She's not going to be a sideliner this time. Woo woo! Also I've decided to divide this story into four "seasons." I came up with theme songs for each of them. Check my profile for that. 8D

* * *

Yen Sid-

Wise and powerful sorcerer who taught King Mickey. He gave infromation to Reyna and Co. as to the whereabouts and the plans of Amnael and the Organization.

Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather-

Three good fairies who provided new clothes for Reyna and Co., also imbuing them with special powers to help them on the rest of their journey.

* * *

The three took the train back into town. Once they exited the train station, they were again attacked by Heartless. Shadows and Soldiers emerged all around them. Namé looked at her staff as she remember what the three fairies had said.

_"Yes, for Namé, her outfit increases her magical abilites, allowing her to cast higher level spells."_

Namé smiled. "Let's put that two the test."

She raised her staff and called, "Thundaja!"

Huge bolts of lightning rained down and the Heartless, destroying them all.

"Woah, Namé," said Reyna, staring in awe. Tyson blinked in shock.

"Way to go, sis."

The three started to run toward the back alley when more Heartless appeared. Suddenly a man with blond hair and a scratch just like Leon's and a man with black hair carying a large weighted staff jumped out and cut through the Heartless.

"You need to get to the Old Mansion, right?" asked Seifer.

"Yeah," said Reyna.

"Then go through the Underground Concourse. That opening over they will take you down. It's the fastest way, ya know?" said Rai.

"Thanks," said Tyson, as the three ran.

"Good thing that King told us to help them out, or we'd have been overrun before they made it there," said Seifer as he swung his Gunblade through them.

"The town will be safe as long as you're around, ya know?"

"Unbeatable," said Fuu as she approached. Rai rolled his eyes and followed after the other two.

* * *

The three entered into the Underground Concourse. Neoshadows appeared and lunged at them. Reyna pulled out hert whip and slashed through one that had leaped into the air at her. Tyson aimed his keyblade and shot forward, zig-zagging and slicing through the Heartless. 

"Sonic Rave!"

Reyna ran ahead and sliced through the Soldiers blocking the way up.

"We made it to the Tram Common," said Reyna from the top of the stairs.

"Good, then we just need to go through the Woods and we're at the Old Mansion," said Tyson, recalling Yen Sid's directions.

The three emerged into the Tram Common, only to have Air Soldier and Soldier Heartless appear.

"We have to force our way through!" said Reyna. The other two nodded and they leaped at the Heartless.

"Halo Shuriken!"

Little halos appeared around Reyna's arms, and she began to throw them like shuriken, slicing through the Heartless with ease.

"The fairies were right..." said Reyna to herself.

"Fire Raid!" said Tyson. He hurked his flaming keyblade through the Heartless, cutting a line through them. Before it could return to him, an Air Soldier swooped down and knocked him off his feet. Soldiers began to leap on him and claw.

"Blizzaja!"

Large ice crystals flew over him and impaled the Soldiers. Tyson got up and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

They passed through the Woods and made it to the Old Mansion. They stood in front of the gate, wondering how to get in. Tyson looked at the keyblade, then jumped back and aimed it at the keyhole. A thin beam shot from it, and the gates swung open.

"Good thinking," said Reyna with a laugh.

They passed through the deserted courtyard and pushed open the doors.

"Wow," said Namé as the walked into the Mansion Foyer. They heard a snicker and looked up to see Valon and Alister, sitting and standing respectively, on the banister at the top of the stairs. Tyson growled and stepped forward.

"What do you guys want?" he barked at them.

"How rude," said Alister with a scowl. Valon laughed and crossed his arms.

"You need to lighten up, mate. No need to shout at us."

"Well, you can't be up to any good," said Reyna. Valon put a finger to his chin and gazed upward thoughtfully.

"Eh, good point," he said. Alister rolled his eyes and glared at them.

"If you want to get to the keyhole, you'll have to get through-"

"You? Gladly," said Tyson.

"Actually, mate, we have other things we need to attend to. You and me need to have a fight soon," Valon said cheerfully.

"Anyway, you'll be facing someone we picked out for you."

"Who?" asked Namé. Suddenly the ground splintered upward near them and a starnge creature leaped out at them. They jumped back as it swiped at them, then jumped backward and landed at the base of the steps.

"I just have to kill them, and you'll give me a piece of the magic stone, right?" asked the person.

"Yeah yeah, Rando, just do it right."

With that, Valon and Alister vanished through a portal. Rando leered at them and hunched over.

"Now, then, shall I kil you one by one, or all at once?" he asked. Namé looked at Rando, blue skinned with long black hair, a blue spider tattoo covering his face, and black symbols along his arms and chest. He wasn't wearing any clothes besides a loin cloth. She defiantly stepped forward and eyed him.

"I'll fight you."

"Namé, you can't!" said Tyson, grabbing her arm.

"He's right. You're not suited to up-close combat," said Reyna.

"Then it's time I learned." She pulled away from Tyson's arm and pointed her staff at Rando.

"Let's go then."

"Hehe, it's your funeral."

Rando leaped at her with incredible speed and swiped at her.

"Firaja!"

She launched a large fireball that slammed him in the stomach and blasted him into the wall. He growled and pushed off the wall, leaping at her again. This time he managed to kick her and launch her across the floor. She staggered up as he ran at her and swiped at her with his claws. She dodged to the side and cut across his side with the edge of the crescent moon on her staff. She jumped away as he grinned and placed a hand to his side, wiping the blood on it.

"Foolish girl, you just helped me unleash my powers."

He threw the blood on his hand at her.

"Blades of Blood!"

The blood formed into sickel shapes. Namé gasped and ducked away as they cut into the wall. When she looked up, Rando was in front of her, and backhanded her face. She fell to the ground, and immediately had to roll to the side as more of Rando's Blades of Blood cut into the floor near her. As Rando ran at her, she lifted her staff and slammed into the ground.

"Spell Imapct!"

She sent of a shockwave that blasted him backward. While he was in midair, she pointed her staff at him. (think of how Gandalf and Saruman from the Lord of the Rings would point their staves and blast people backward. That's what this next moveis like.)

"Spell Blast!"

Rando was blasted in midair into the wall.

"Gravija!"

Then he was slammed from the wall to the ground, crushed by extreme gravity. When Rando didn't move, she figured he was done. She turned back to face the other two, when she noticed the panicked looks on their faces.

"Namé!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rando run up to her.

"Vampire Drain!"

His claws turned red and sliced through her side. She stumbled back, examining where he had slashed her. The skin wasn't broke, nor her clothes torn. But she noticed that she had turned rather white, and that she felt dizzy. Then she realized it.

"He stole blood out of me," she said weakly.

"Hehe, you figured it out," he said cunningly. He touched the blood on his side again.

"Blades of Blood!"

"Refleja!"

The sickles of blood clashed against the shield, but couldn't pierce through. But because she was weak, the shield faded away quickly. She gasped as Rando ran up and rammed his shoulder into her, knocking her to the ground. She gasped for air as she heard him call out another attack.

"Blood Scylla!"

A portal opened beneath him. He began to sink into it as shadowy red tentacles shot out and grabbed Namé. She struggled as they proceeded to pull her towards the portal.

"I'll drag you to hell!" Rando said wickedly. She pulled as hard as she could and freed her right arm. She summoned her staff as she got closer to Rando.

"Southern Cross!"

The orb in her staff glowed white, and a white cross appeared on the ground around them. It began to glow, causing Rando to scream as it grew brighter and energy began to emerge from it.

"No, it can't be! Aaaah!"

Reyna, Tyson, and Namé shielded their eyes as everything became completely white. When they opened their eyes, their was no trace left of Rando.

"Good riddance," said Tyson with disgust. Reyna ran over an helped Namé up.

"Namé, you were awesome! That was so incredible!"

"Thanks," she said, slightly embarrassed. Tyson scratched the back of his neck and grinned.

"I guess you proved me wrong," he offered. She laughed and stuck her tongue at him.

"Told you I could. I'm never wrong," she said as she started up the steps.

"Oh, really? What about the time-"

"Don't start!" said Reyna with a giggle. They climbed the stairs and searched the two floors. Reyna went to the right, and Tyson and Namé to the left.

"Huh. This is a pretty weird room," said Tyson as they walked in. It was completely white, with a white table and two white chairs. Namé touched one and suddenly got a starnge feeling.

"This place...it reminds me of mom," she said. Her brother looked at her.

"Really? I get the same feeling."

"Hey, you guys!" they heard Reyna call. Tyson ran out of the room, but Namé stopped for a moment. She looked back and smiled at the room.

"I miss you, mom and dad."

* * *

Reyna stood in the library as Tyson and Namé came in. She had touched a statue on the bookcase, and the floor moved to reveal a passage downward.

"Let's go. I feel that the keyhole is down there somewhere," Reyna said to them.

They followed the stairs down into a computer room. Reyna didn't sense it there, so they passed through the Basement Hall and into the Basement Corridor, which had peculiar spods along the sides.

"I sense it up ahead."

They passed into the Pod Room, completely white except for some green circles around another pod. As they approached, the pod opened and the keyhole shone from inside it. Tyson held up his keyblade, which shot a thin beam and locked it. Then Reyna floated into the air, her heart shining white and transparent wings on her back. The keyhole flashed white, then disappeared.

"Whew, that's done," said Tyson. Reyna nodded.

"Where do we go next?" asked Namé.

"We should head to Radiant Garden. Master Yen Sid said we'd find Amnael there."

* * *

A figure sat inside a gummi ship, admiring his new outfit, courtesy of Yen Sid and the three fairies. He looked up and saw the Highwind take off.

"It's about time. I was wondering if something happened."

He turned the ship on and took off after them.

"I'd better follow them. Who knows? Maybe I'll decide to help them out," he said with a smile.

* * *

Rando-

A strange fighter summoned by Valon and Alister to fight Reyna and Co. in the Old Mansion. He wielded the element of blood in battle.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** And they're off to Radiant Garden, right? Wrong! One more stop for our heros. Hope ou liked the chapter. I had to throw in another character for the mansion fight, since I didn't originally plan it, and the other members already have their fights later, so it would have thrown things off. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review and breathlessly await the next world, all new! Three parts too, a rather long one, with a shocking appearance. Is it our mysterious new person? Hehe...

Next chapter: **Off Course: In the Ruins of Mosel**


	43. Off Course: In the Ruins of Mosel

**Chapter XLIII: ****Off Course: In the Ruins of Mosel**

* * *

**Nightshroud: **That's too bad about not being able to hear them, Mr. Fipp. My computer used to be just as bad, until we got DSL. Yay! I'm glad you thought the blood element was original. And it was nice to see Namé take on someone herself. I realized that she hadn't personally defeated any bosses in the story, so I decided to change that. I'm glad you liked Reyna's halo move too. 8D Okay, on we go.**

* * *

**The gummi ship flew smoothly through space. The three of them were unusually quiet, probably because they were expecting to finally confront Amnael. There was a beep on the console and Tyson looked at it. 

"Radiant Garden is coming up soon," he announced. The stared out the window as the world slowly started to come into view.

"There it is!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Uh, guys..." Namé started before she was interrupted by a warning sound and a flash of red lights.

"What's going on?" Reyna said as a portal opened on their right, and they were rapidly drawn into it.

"I...can't steer away!" Tyson said as he battled with the controls. They were sucked into the portal, before another ship flew in after them, and the portal closed.

* * *

The portal opened up and they found themselves being hurled towards an unfamiliar world. 

"Tyson, do something!" Namé yelled.

"That portal must have fried the controls! It's not responding!" he yelled back. They entered the planet, rather dark and gloomy, and crashed into the murky water. The ship deployed its floating mechanism and they climbed out.

"What happened?" asked Reyna as she inched away from the edge of the ship upon seeing the area around them.

"I don't know, but I think that was deliberate," said Tyson with a frown. Namé was silent, as she was closely taking in there surroundings.

"What is it, Nam?" asked Reyna.

"We seem to be in some sort of ruins. Probably flooded by water. Should we take a look?"

Tyson shook his head. "We should just see if we can fix the Highwind and get out of here."

While Namé and Tyson argued, Reyna peered into the water. As she looked, she suddenly got a strange feeling, like something was coming nearer.

"Guys...I think we should get away from here..."

The two stopped their arguing and looked at her. "Huh?" Tyson asked.

"I said-"

Suddenly out of the water shot a huge tentacle. Namé screamed as it swung forward and smashed into the gummi ship, sending them into the water.

When Reyna resurfaced, she frantically tried to find land. She spied a ruined bridge and swam for it. The thought of being in that water didn't sit well with her, and sent a panic through her. She saw Tyson reach there first, with Namé closely behind him.

"Reyna!" Tyson yelled. She turned to see a tentacle shoot out of the water and lunge at her.

"Strike Raid!"

Tyson hurled Lionheart and sliced through the tentacle, dropping into the water with a large splash. Reyna swam and scrambled onto the ruined stone bridge.

"Hurry, we have to get inside!" said Namé. The three ran down the bridge as fast as they could, tentacles shooting into the air after them. The bridge led towards a section of the ruined structure. They ran down the steps as a tentacle came after them, collapsing the doorway in.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Reyna.

"Yeah," Tyson sighed with relief.

"No getting out that way," Namé said, gazing at the ruined doorway. The other two nodded solemnly at their predicament.

"Well, there's nothing to do but take a look around here," said Tyson. He stood up and walked down the dimly light tunnel, the bleak light from outside filtering in through some unseen crack. They were in a small sort of entrance hall. The walls, pillars, and ceiling seemed to be made of a grayish stone, carved with old runes. They walked down the length of the room and came to a flight of stairs. They followed them up till they came to a landing,then took a passage left. It lead them out into a wide room, with a bridge running from doorway to doorway, with water covering the floor below. There was a flight of stairs leading down into the water, since at one time it must not have been flooded. They crossed the bridge cautiously, then passed through the doorway.

They were led into a somewhat narrow hallway, which was flooded with water. The three had to wade almost up to their necks in order to cross through.

"It's kinda strange that we haven't seen any Heartless," said Namé.

"That's true. This place just seems so...dead."

They came out into a hall (as in like a grand hall, not a hallway) with several passages leading from all directions. Unfortunately, all of them seemed to be blocked up with rubble.

"Hey, I found another passage!" called Tyson. They went through the doorway and stopped short. The stairs led down into another room, flooded all the way to the top.

"It's completely submerged," said Namé after a moment.

"Guess we've got no choice but to turn back," Reyna said heavily as they turned and backtracked through the tunnel. They reentered the gloomy hall and set up for the night. Tyson gathered some wood and material to burn and Namé lighted it with a fire spell. They wrapped themselves in cloaks that they had put on when they left the ship and huddled close to the fire. Namé and Tyson drifted to sleep eventually, but Reyna continued to stare into the fire. Memories invaded her idle mind, and she forced herself to replay them.

* * *

_Kai and Reyna sat on a palm tree (the one Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on) on the Destiny Islands eating Sea Salt Ice Cream._

_"It's too bad Tyson and Namé were too sick to go to school today," said Reyna as she took another lick of her popsicle._

_"Yeah," Kai said "We should visit them."_

_They silently ate their ice cream. Kai stole a glance at Reyna, then suddenly blushed when she turned to look at them._

_"What's wrong?" she asked._

_"Uh...nothing. Listen, I...uh...wanted to give this to you."_

_He handed her a necklace, made of different colored seashells with a little paopu fuit charm attached at the end._

_"Kai, it's beautiful! Thanks."_

_"No problem," he said uneasily. She smiled and grabbed his hand._

_"C'mon, let's go see Tyson and Namé. I can't wait to show them my necklace!"_

_She ran in front of him, pulling his hand as he smiled warmly at her._

* * *

Reyna smiled at the fond memory. She missed those days. More memories came to her, these instantly dampened her mood. The were memories after Kai had joined the Organization.

* * *

_Kai was standing at the table, inspecting a beautiful rose in a jar._

_"It's beautiful," he said quietly. She didn't reply, but felt something different in his attitude._

_"It reminds me of you," he continued. She didn't know why, but she felt herself unconsciously blush. He looked at her, and seemed to have sad, almost regretful, look on his face._

_"I wish it hadn't come to this," he said._

_"Then why are you doing this? C'mon, Kai, come back with us."_

_He shook his head. "I can't do that. It's not possible anymore."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked, taking a step forward._

_"Darkness runs in my blood. I can't escape that fact."_

_"But your dad was dark and he came back!"_

_"That's because he had King Mickey's light to bring him through the darkness. I don't any light like that. Or at least, not any more."_

_"What happened? Who was your light?"_

_"Amnael said that I had someone who was my light, but they forgot about me, and discarded me in the darkness."_

_"Who was your light?"_

_He looked at her sadly. "You don't know?"_

_

* * *

_

"Did he mean me? Was I his light?" she said softly. Another memory from Beast's Castle came to her.

* * *

_He opened a portal to vanish from the castle, when Reyna ran up and hugged him from behind. She buried her face in his back, and whispered to him._

_"Please, Kai. Don't leave again. I need you."_

_No one was close enough to notice, but Kai's face looked like he was in deep pain. He uttered a choked, "Sorry," and disappeared._

_

* * *

_

"I should have done something. I could have helped him if I tried."

She hung her head and sighed. She was startled when she heard a noise. She looked up to see a few rocks fall down on of the blocked doorways. She stood up and walked closer to it. More rubble fell away, causing her to step back in alarm. She moved her head closer when the mountain of rubble suddenly exploded outward. She fell backward as clumps of dirt and stone fell around her. Tyson and Namé sprang up in alarm, looking around. The three looked through the doorway and saw Heartless emerge from it. They seemed to be clay figures, having no distinguishing features besides their arms and legs. They bore a Heartless symbol on their backs.

"Heartless!" Tyson said, summoning his keyblade. The Prometheans surged through the doorway and attacked the heros. Reyna slid her whip down through their legs, then pulled up and sliced them in half.

"Blizzaja!"

Namé sent a blast of large ice crystals that speared through the Promethean Heartless, creating a path for them.

"C'mon, let's go!"

They dashed past the Heartless and through the newly opened doorway.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Good chapter? I hope so. I have a reason for all the flashbacks too, and there will be more next chap too. The next part is another Organization fight! A bit of an unexpected turn of events too...hehe. Well, review and let me feel the love! 8D

Next chapter: **Alister Takes Action**


	44. Alister Takes Action

**Chapter XLIV: Alister Takes Action**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yes indeed, those flashbacks have a definite purpose. You'll see! Ah, yes, not many Heartless in the last chap, but there will be more in this one. And another Organization member decided to challenge the heroes for all or nothing. I'm sure you breathlessly await (haha) so I won't detain you any longer. **

* * *

**

They passed through the doorway and down a corridor to the left. It zigzagged downward until they emerged onto a narrow bridge, strecthing across a chasm. They could see stairs leading downward on the other side.

"I guess we head that way," said Tyson, pointing across. They nodded and ran for the bridge. Promethean Heartless emerged and blocked their way. One leaped forward and punched at Tyson. He jumped back in time to dodge it, then used Strike Raid and cut through it. Another one emerged behind him and lunged.

"Spell Blast!"

Namé blasted the Promethean off the bridge, plummeting it into the darkness below.

"Halo Shuriken!"

Reyna summoned halos on her arms and jumped into the air, hurling them at the Prometheans. She sliced through the neck of one, sliced another one into pieces, and cut off the legs of another so Tyson could easily finish it off. With them out of the way, the hurried to the other end.

They descended down the stairs until they came into a huge hallway with pillars reaching up to the ceiling far above. They started to cross through when more Prometheans appeared. One of them slammed its fists to the ground and sent a shockwave off that blasted rock upward from the ground.

"Refleja!"

Namé cast a shield to protect them from the attack, then retaliated with a fire spell. Reyna sliced through them with her whip while Tyson hacked into them with his keyblade. One approached him from the side and threw out its fist, which stretched out and turned into stone.

"Tyson, look out!"

The Promethean knocked him off his feet and sent him tumbling to the ground. It lifted its fist to crush him, but Reyna sliced its arm off, then turned and sliced its head off.

"That was close," Reyna said.

"C'mon, we'd better go before more appear."

The three ran down the hallway until they came to a doorway with a small set of stairs leading down. They went down into a large room with water pouring through hideous carved statue mouths. There was water all around except for the wide path they were on. Down at the other end of the room was the statue of a vicious sea monster. As they approached, a dark portal opened and a unwelcome figure came out.

"Enjoying your little detour?" asked Alister.

"You!" said Tyson with a growl. Alister smirked and pulled out his swords.

"Yes, I brought you here to stop you from reaching Radiant Garden. So, better say your prayers."

"Tell us first, Alister, why is this world so empty, so...dead?" Reyna asked.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Because it IS a dead world. This Heartless took the heart of this world long ago. But with the powers of the Kronos Stone, Master Amnael was able to sustain it for such a use. Now enough talk. I'm itching to kill you."

He ran at Tyson and swung his in an x-shape. Tyson blocked them and flipped over him, slashign at his back. Alister clapped hsi hand together and a slab of rock shot up in between them, blocking the attack. Tyson jumped away, eyeing his opponent.

Your element is earth, huh?"

"Perceptive little brat. Like my Earth Wall technique?" he said with a smirk. He smacked his palm to the ground.

"Earth Spear!"

Tyson looked down as a column of rock shot up and slammed into his stomach, throwing him several feet away. Reyna saw Tyson down and ran at Alister, slashing at him with her whip. He caught it with his one sword, wrapping the whip around it. Then he pulled her forward and slashed with his shorter sword. She pulled away in time to narrowly avoid the blade, but the next moment he had kicked her into the air, and she landed on her back next to Namé.

"Reyna!"

Namé tried to help her, but Alister was coming in fast.

"Refleja!"

Namé put up a shield to protect them, but the next moment she saw Alister's Earth Spear emerge from underneath her, shattering the shield and knocking her out. Alister laughed and looked at Reyna.

"Angel of Heart, it's time to die. You won't be a threat to us any longer!"

He flashed his swords and ran full speed at her, his eyes gleaming wickedly. Suddenly a blur shot in front of Reyna and knocked Alister away. As he stood straight up, Reyna noticed the person. He had a black jacket with a white collar and white cuffs on his rolled up sleeves, a white shirt beneath, and black pants with black boots and black, fingerless gloves with white outlines. She gasped as she saw the familiar silver hair, and the sword, reminiscent of his old one, now shaped like a white angel wing.

* * *

"_You're helpless now. Let me end your pain!"_

_Vanessa fired another Dark Bolt at Reyna._

_"Reyna!" Tyson called out. Suddenly something snapped. The purple in Kai's eyes vanished, and in an instant he moved passed Tyson and blocked the attack with his Soul Eater._

_"What are you doing?!" shouted Vanessa. Kai smiled with determination._

_"I'm not letting you hurt her."_

_"You traitor!"_

_"I was a traitor the day I turned my back on my friends! And I'm not going to watch them get hurt."_

_"But she turned away from you! That's why you dived into the darkness!"_

_"I don't care, because I..." he looked back over his head at her questioning face, then turned back to face Vanessa, "I love her!"

* * *

_"Kai?" she whispered. He turned and flashed a smile.

"Hey. It's about time I caught up with you guys. Need a hand?"

* * *

Namé_ came over to her bed and flopped down on it. She looked over at Reyna and asked, "Hey, Reyna, do you like Kai?"_

_Reyna felt a blush come on, but fought it back. After all, she didn't like Kai like that, right?_

_"No...why do you ask?"_

_She stared up at the ceiling. "I dunno...it just...at Beast's Castle, there was something there between you. Did something happen between you before we got there? Like did he say anything to you?"_

_"Not...really."_

_Namé was quiet for a moment, then said, "If you say so. Well, I know you think he's cute, there's no denying that."_

_Reyna's mouth opened wide. "How did you-"_

_"Your diary. Don't ask."_

_Reyna threw a pillow at her. "Nosey."_

_Namé laughed and stuck her tongue at her. "Anyway, be that as it may, you really don't like him?"_

_"Well...I don't know! How am I supposed to know what it's like when I like someone?"_

_Namé giggled. "Trust me, when it happens, you'll know beyond a doubt."_

* * *

Reyna's breath hitched in her throat, and when she looked at him, she felt her heart swell. She felt like the whole world could stop, and she would just be happy to stay in this moment, looking at him. And then, in a sudden flash, she realized the truth. 

_"I'm in love with Kai..."_

* * *

**Nightshroud**: Yes, the stranger in Yen Sid's Tower and on was Kai! Good guess, LauraCroft55! And of course now you see why I had the flashbacks leading to this moment. Now, next chap is Kai vs. Alister. What new tricks has Kai got up his sleeves, now that he has harnessed the light? You'll have to wait and see. Drop a review and I'll update as fast as I can. 8D 

Next chapter: **Kai's New Light: The Wings of Evolution**


	45. Kai's New Light: Wings of Evolution

**Chapter XLV: Kai's New Light: Wings of Evolution**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry, but with all the blasted Trick or Treaters in our development (yes, my mom made ME hand out the candy...) I didn't have time to finish the chapter when it was almost done. But anyway, I finished it today. Yes, Kai's up for another fight, and this time he's sporting some new techniques! I've been waiting for this one! 8D Hope you enjoy. BTW, Kai's moves are named after Norse mythology, specifically Valkyrie stuff.**

* * *

**"Kai?!" said Tyson, his jaw dropping. Namé's eyes widened, but she remained speechless. 

"In the flesh," he said with a grin.

"We thought you were dead," Tyson continued. Kai laughed.

"No, I'm very much alive." Then he scratched the back of his neck. "I hope that's a good thing..."

"Of course it is," said Reyna quietly. He smiled softly, then turned and faced Alister.

"Look, I'll explain everything later, but for now, I have a little score to settle."

"Little bastard! I'm gonna trash you!" said Alister angrily. Kai smirked and flashed his new sword, the Wings of Evolution.

"Let's see you back those words up."

Alister growled and ran at Kai.

"Take this! Earth Grave!"

Alister slammed his swords down, splitting the ground in front of him into a chasm. Kai smirked and jumped into the air.

"Iolair!"

Kai charged his hand and shot a blast of light energy at Alister, knocking him off his feet.

"Woah," said Tyson.

"Looks like Kai's learned some new moves," said Namé. Reyna watched quietly, her eyes never leaving Kai.

Alister got up and gripped his sword, his face twisting in anger.

"So you learned a new trick. You still can't match my power!"

"We'll see," Kai said confidently. Alister ginded his fists and grabbed the ground, ripping it up. Then he started to ride a wave of earth towards Kai. Kai closed his eyes, and just as the wave reached him, flipped over Alister and threw his sword in midair, slashing Alister and knocking him off the wave. Alister tumbled to the ground, but as he slid, hit his hand to the ground.

"Earth Spear!"

Kai backflipped as the earth shot out at him. Alister grabbed his swords and looked around for Kai.

"Blast! Where the hell are you?!"

"Right here."

"Wha-"

Kai appeared on the ground under Alister and kicked him in the jaw. As Alister sailed into the air, Kai jumped after him and grabbed his arms from behind.

"Going down!"

He pulled down and started falling towards the ground, spinning out of control. Before they hit the ground, Kai jumped away and threw another blast of light energy. Alister crashed intot he ground, and a moment later was blasted by an explosion.

"Awesome!" said Tyson, getting into the fight.

"He's amazing, don't you think, Reyna?" asked Namé. Namé frowned as Reyna continued to stare toward Kai.

Kai crossed his arms impatiently as he waited for Alister. Suddenly the ground in front of him broke and Alister's hand shot up after him. Kai jumped back on his hands and grabbed Alister's arm with his legs.

"Let go!" Alister cried.

"If you say so." Kai pulled and threw Alister completely over him. Alister landed on his back, and screamed in frustration.

"No! Thsi can't be happening!"

He grabbed his swords and ran at Kai. He brought both swords down on Kai with all his might.

"Treanid!"

In a flash of light, wings emerged from Kai's back and blocked Alister's swords. Alister pressed harder, but the wings threw him backward, and then disappeared.

Alister ripped the Kronos Stone from around his neck and gripped it in his hand.

"If I can't beat you on my own, then I'll just use the strength of the Kronos Stone!"

He activated the stone's power, and the Seal of Kronos encircled them. Kai tensed as the Seal appeared on Alister's forehead and he grinned wickedly.

"Now then, that's better."

Kai gripped his sword and stood on edge, waiting for any move by Alister. Alister stabbed his swords into the ground and encased them with earth.

"Stone Spirit: Sword!"

He ran at Kai and slashed with his swords. Kai blocked with Wings of Evolution, but Alister's heavy swords, with the strength of the Kronos Stone on Alister, couldn't hold them for long.

_"Think fast, Kai!"_

An idea flashed in Kai's head. He jumped back as Alister's swords slammed into the ground, splintering rocks upward where it hit. Kai placed his hands on either side of his head, fingers extended towards his face.

"Fendell!"

Kai glowed with intense light, blinding Alister. Kai took this opportunity to ram his elbow into Alister's stomach, then cut him across the chest before he kicked him away. Alister got up from the ground and kneeled down, his palms placed on the ground.

"Stone Spirit: Armor!"

Alister's body (except his head) was encased in an armor of earth. Kai ran at him and slashed. The sword cut across the armor, but couldn't pierce through. Kai quickly jumped back as Alister swung his swords at him.

"Stone Cemetery!"

Kai slammed his swords down, causing the earth within the seal to shatter upwards. Kai jumped and dodged as giant columns of earth errupted all around him.

"Maybe this is the chance to try out my ultimate technique..."

Kai landed on the ground, breathing a nit heavily. Alister smirked, as he took this as a sign of the odds tilting in his favor. He got quite a shock when Kai looked up, victoy etched on his face.

"What's that look for?" he barked, his voice dripping with irritation. Kai stood up fully and held his sword in both hands.

"I think you know. This battle is over."

He closed his eyes, and wings appeared on his back again. He rose up into the air and aimed his sword downward. The tip began to glow with light as Kai charged it.

"Behold the pure revealing light. Nibelung Valesti!"

The light at the tip burst downard in an intense blast of light. Alister cowered away as the blast hit the ground, sending off a blinding explosion that threw everyone to the ground and made the entire ruins quiver under its power. When the light faded, Kai slowly descended, and as he touched the ground, the wings disappeared. When the other three looked, no trace of Alister was left. All that could be seen was a black heart floating in the air, which the seal encircled and claimed. Kai placed his sword on his shoulder and ran his spare hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Kai, that was awesome!" said Tyson, running over with Namé close behind. He stopped before he reached Kai and said slowly, "You...are on our side now, right?"

Kai laughed and crossed his arms. "Of course, you dope. How else would I be rid of the darkness?"

"Wow, this is just so great!" said Tyson.

"It's is great to see you again, Kai," said Namé with a smile. Kai looked over and saw Reyna slowly approaching with her head down. When she got close, she suddenly ran forward and threw her arms around Kai and began to cry.

"Reyna..."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"Hey, it's all right. It's okay."

"I...I missed you so much. I was so afraid that you were...gone..."

He smiled and lifted her face up. "Don't cry, all right? I'm fine, and we're all finally together."

"Yeah, so what happened?" asked Tyson.

"Well, after you guys ran off I attacked Vanessa, and we were both swallowed up by darkness. I found myself in the basement levels of the castle, and I had to make my way through different worlds to break the lock that Vanessa had on my heart. I fought two members, uh...Sommelier and Veinslay, and a genetically altered Heartless named Voldo. I made it to the last world, where I found Vanessa and fought her again. Then the last manifestation of light, you Reyna, purified my heart of the darkness. After that Master Yen Sid said Reyna's heart summoned me to Twilight Town, where I got a gummi ship and new clothes, and I've been following you since then. By the way, I got those two members you left in your ship."

"Oh, oops," said Reyna.

"I can't believe we forgot them!" said Namé.

"Well, my ship is outside, so let's get-"

Kai was interrupted by a quake that ripped through the ruins. Pieces of ceiling fell down at them.

"What's happening?" said Tyson.

"The ruins are falling apart. We have to get out of here!"

**

* * *

Nightshroud:** Wow, this world is actually going to be four chapters. The longest world so far! I hope you all liked Kai's battle and his new moves. Review and let me know how you liked it! If you can think of a better title, I'm open, cuz I'm not too fond of the next title, but it's all I could think of.

Next chapter: **A Desperate Flight: Escape the Ruins!**


	46. A Desperate Flight: Escape the Ruins

**Chapter XLVI: A Desperate Flight: Escape the Ruins**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** It's strange, Mr. Fipp, cause I really do like the name Alister. I've seen it spelled Alistair and Alistar too, though my fav is Alistair. I didn't really like Alister from this story though. He was a bit of a bastard. Lol I'm glad everyone liked Kai's new moves! 8D I tried hard with that. Did some research haha. And as a matter of fact, LauraCroft55, that was my intent with the chapter names. Glad you think so! Must have been all the Naruto influence from my first few fics. Anyway, it's time for the crew to get out of this dump. Here we go!**

* * *

**

"Well, my ship is outside, so let's get-"

Kai was interrupted by a quake that ripped through the ruins. Pieces of ceiling fell down at them.

"What's happening?" said Tyson.

"The ruins are falling apart. We have to get out of here!"

Kai grabbed Reyna's hand and led her out of the room, with Tyson and Namé close behind.

Kai led them back up the winding stairs and across the yawning chasm. Chunks of ceiling fell around them, and the ground would crumble away when they stepped off. They retraced their steps back into the hall where they slept, the fire now a pile of dull embers.

"I can barely see!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Which is the way out?" Namé asked.

"I feel a draft coming from this direction," said Reyna "Come on!"

They ran through the Hall and back through the nearly submerged tunnel, and back up the stairs into another familiar room. It was the room with a bridge crossing over to the next doorway over water, dark and oblique.

"All right, we're almost there!"

Tyson ran first across the bridge, followed by Namé. Reyna came after her, and Kai brought up the rear. Just as Reyna was crossing the middle of the bridge, something hit it from below, cracking it in half and hurling Reyna into the air. She was plucked out of the air by a slimy tentacle in the water.

"Reyna!" the two siblings called from the other side.

"Go on ahead!" Kai called. "We'll be right behind you."

Tyson hesitated, but Namé grabbed his arm and nodded. He sighed reluctantly and followed her out.

Meanwhile, Kai leaped into the air and hurled the Wings of Evolution at the tentacle, slicing it in half. With a scream Reyna plunged into the dark and frigid water. Kai snatched his sword, embedded in the remains of the bridge, and dived after her.

Reyna couldn't see a thing. The water stung her eyes, and she was running out of air. She felt arms encircle her, and the next moment she was gasping for air, with Kai next to her, his arms still wrapped around her waist. She tried not to blush, since this wasn't quite the time for such things. She suddenly gasped as a tentacle shot out of the water behind Kai and swatted at him. He sliced through it with his sword, the severed tentacle causing a huge splash in its wake.

"Reyna, we-"

Kai was suddenly pulled under. Reyna would have dived after him if several tentacles hadn't shot up around her. She summoned her whip as one shot at her. She sliced through it and moved as it splashed next to her. Another grabbed her and pulled her up into the air. It began to squeeze around her waist as she struggled with it. To her horror, another came up to attack her.

"Faith!"

She blew the tentacle away binding her and the one shooting at her. She dropped into the water again, searching around for Kai.

"I just saw this thing, and we NEED to move," Kai said, pulling her through the water. Suddenly they were thrown forward by a wave as a huge unearthly head emerged from the water, small slimy tentacles covering its mouth, and wide, monsrous eyes staring at them. It gave off a gutteral cry and shot numerous tentacles at them.

"Fendell!"

Kai blinded the monster, halting its attack. He pulled Reyna and they began swimming for the stairs on the side, descending into the water. They clambered up the steps and onto the platform. They creature let out a cry and threw its tentacles at them. Kai and Reyna sliced through them as they assaulted them on all sides.

Suddenly one snaked around Reyna's ankle and yanked her off her feet. She let out a cry as it began to drag her toward the edge. Kai turned his attention to her and jumped into the air, bringing his sword down on the tentacle. He helped her up and they ducked through the doorway, another tentacle shooting after them.

"Iolair!"

Kai shot a blast of light energy, exploding the doorway down on the tentacle. They both panted, trying to collect their breaths.

"Better keep moving," Kai said. Reyna nodded and followed him out. They came out into the entrance hall where they first came in. They ran down the steps quickly, skipping two or three at a time. The caved in doorway was blown open.

"Probably one of Namé's fire spells," Reyna offered. When they ran out, she could see Kai's ship, a sleek black, blue, and white model. The cockpit was open, and Tyson seemed to be unintelligently thumping the controls. Kai probably would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Tyson, I'll take controls," Kai said as he leaped into the cockpit. Tyson nodded and helped Reyna inside. Another shudder shook the ruins, and a with a loud crack the ruins split and were covered by the roaring sea. The ship hastily left the ground and flew off. As the ship left the atmosphere, the waters (the only thing left of the world) grew black, then simply melted away into space as if the world had never existed.

"That was close," Kai said as he leaned back and sighed in his seat. Namé suddenly giggled, causing the rest to look at her.

"What is it, Namé?" asked Reyna.

"Well, the four of us are finally together again!" she said with a cute smile. Kai smiled softly as he looked around.

_"The four of us...together again. I've been waiting for so long for this."_

"Hey, we'd better head to Radiant Garden now, right?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, that's what Yen Sid said," Reyna said.

Kai nodded and steered the ship toward Radiant Garden. They were finally going to confront Amnael...

* * *

"Another heart," said Amnael as it drifted in to him. "Let's see who's it is." 

The heart sank into the Kronos symbol on the wall, Alister's face appearing on the stone wall next to the other victims of the seal.

"Those other ones wouldn't have beaten Alister," Vanessa said, voicing her opininon. "It had to be Kai," she hissed.

Amnael laughed and faced Vanessa and Valon.

"No matter. They'll be headed here next. You two know what to do."

Valon and Vanessa nodded, heading their separate ways.

"I'll get my revenge yet."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yeah, I didn't really like this chapter haha. Sorry if it wasn't so great, but it waas just sort of a wrap up chap before I started on Radiant Garden, which, btw, is going to be several chapters of pure awesomeness. Now you, my beloved viewers get to make an important decision: Will Kai go to Radiant Garden with them, or meet up with them before the final world? Your choice! 

Next chapter: **The Last Revenge**


	47. Confronting the Enemy

**Chapter XLVII: Confronting the Enemy**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I'm really torn, since Mr. Fipp thinks Kai should go, and LauraCroft55 thinks he should stay. Hmm I think for certain purposes (Reyna spilling her feelings too soon, and other things you don't know about yet) I think I'll have him depart for this world. Ah, no fears though, he shall return after this world, which is actually five chapters long! (and long ones to boot...) I was actually planning to do the fight with Vanessa this chapter, but it turned out so long I decided to push it back one. Sorry if you were waiting for that one, but I will update more quickly since I have this whole world entirely planned. So I hope you enjoy this world, my faithful readers!**

* * *

**

Kai piloted his gummi ship to Radiant Garden and landed in the burrow.

"I'll drop you guys off here," he said as he looked back. Their faces instantly registered surprise.

"You mean...You're not coming with us?" Reyna asked softly. Kai looked back towards the controls with his head hanging slightly.

"I'm sorry but...there's something I need to look into first."

"What is it?" Tyson asked.

Kai was hesitant, then answered, "I don't want to say yet, since I could be wrong, but...I think it's worth checking into."

"We understand." Everything looked to Reyna with surprise. She put on a smile and nodded her head.

"Do what you need to. We'll see you again soon."

"Right."

Reyna waited while Tyson and Namé exited the ship.

"Reyna..."

"Just be careful, okay?" she said with a sad smile. He nodded before she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon." She ran out of the ship and caught up with the other two. They waved as Kai took off in his ship.

After a moment of silence, Tyson sighed.

"So what now?"

"Let's take Renkotsu and Lerena to Merlin's house and see if they can take care of them."

They deposited the two Organization members there in Aerith's care.

"What do you plan to do next?" asked Aerith as Cid place the two in beds.

"Let's go see Leon," Namé offered.

"We don't know where he is," Tyson countered. Namé sighed with exasperation and pointed up to the wall where they saw Leon standing, facing out towards the Great Maw. Tyson looked at his sister with annoyance, then nodded in agreement. The tree waved goodbye to Aerith and Cid, then ran up the steps and approached Leon.

"Hey, Leon!" Tyson said cheerfully. Leon turned in surprise.

"Tyson, Reyna, Namé...I didn't expect you guys to be back here."

"Well, we got word from King Mickey's teacher, Master Yen Sid, that Amnael is hiding out here." Leon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, I have seen a cloaked figure walking around the marketplace and burrough at night sometimes."

"Where does he end up going?" asked Reyna. Leon looked thoughtful.

"Back to the castle, I think," he said after a few moments.

"Right, let's look there," Tyson said. The three waved their thanks and ran through the Bailey towards the castle.

* * *

Yuffie was on patrol at the moment. She was pacing up and down Ravine Trail wearily. She'd been there all day and there hadn't been any sign of Heartless anyway. Besides, she'd gotten a call on her communicator from Reyna that they had stopped in Radiant Garden, and she'd rather be with them. 

"How dull..." she said as she strapped her large shuriken on her back. She was about to return to the burrough and protest to Leon until she heard a figure drop down behind her. She whirled about and saw a young man leaning against a wall of rock, his arms crossed across his chest, an amused smile on his face.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" he asked slyly, looking at her slightly from the corner of his eye.

_"Pretty thing?"_

Yuffie blushed, then suddenly clenched her fists and began to huff angrily.

"Hey, who the heck are you? I don't remember seeing you before! And what are you doing down here instead of in the town? Do you have authorization? Do-"

"Ah, me bloody ears! Do you have an off button?"

Yuffie suddenly stopped and buttoned her mouth. The young man suddenly changed his expression back to flirty.

"If you have to know, my name's Valon, and I do have authorization to be here."

"From who?" Yuffie asked warily. Valon grinned and tried to look nonchalant.

"Well...from Amnael." Yuffie's eyes widened.

"Then you're..."

She suddenly stepped back, then turned to run. Valon sighed and flipped over her, blocking her way.

"My apologies, love, but I can't let you do that."

Yuffie jumped back and pulled out her shuriken.

"Get out of the way or I'll stick you like a pincushion!"

Valon raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, I don't usually fight women, but if you really want to..."

He flashed a devious grin, causing Yuffie to take a step back. She suddenly looked very serious and slipped a shuriken in between each of her fingers.

"Then come on!"

* * *

Reyna, Tyson, and Namé ran through the bailey and down the path towards the castle. Heartless suddenly sprouted up around them. The heros pulled out their weapons and prepared for battle. 

A Neoshadow leaped at Tyson and slashed with its claws. Tyson blocked with his keyblade, then turned and sliced it in half. He turned and saw a Morning Star roll at him.

"Stun Impact!" (Yeah he has two versions of this move, k?)

He ran at it and stabbed his keyblade at it. As it collided, it sent off powerful sound waves that shot through the Morning Star, paralyzing it in place. Reyna ran from behind and sliced through its tough exterior.

"Aeroja!" (it's an offensive spell at its highest form)

Namé held her staff up creating a blanket of air around her that suddenly shot outward, slicing through all the Heartless near her. A Soldier jumped at her, but she turned and blasted it into a wall with Spell Blast.

A group of Neoshadows and Shadow surrounded Reyna and leaped at her.

"Dancing Whip Roullette!"

She held a ballerina-like position and spun on her foot, flinging her whip about in a circle, slicing through all the Heartless near her.

"Awesome technique, Reyna!" said Namé cheerfully.

"Just like those new spells of yours," Reyna said with a smile to match. Tyson turned back and yelled.

"Come on no time to chat!"

"Yes, commander!" Namé said with sarcasm as they ran after him.

* * *

Yuffie tossed both handfuls of shuriken at Valon. He skillfully dodged each one or blocked them with his wrist guards. He ran up and punched at her, but she ducked down and kicked at him. He grabbed her foot and threw her back. She regained her balance before she hit the ground and threw more shuriken at him. He jumped and ran along the rocks before jumping down and slamming his fist into the ground where she was standing a moment ago. The impact caused the ground all around to split updward, knocking Yuffie to the ground. Valon jumped down after her, but she quickly backflipped and threw two kunai knives with pieces of paper attached. Valon saw them coming and jumped as far away as he could. As soon as the kunai hit the ground, the exploding tags went off, casuing a huige explosion. Yuffie looked around for her opponent when she suddenly saw a fist fly out at her. She had to use both hands to catch it, and seeing that she was vulnerable, Valon knocked her feet out before pinning her down.

"Done, love?" he asked. She squirmed and wiggled, but couldn't escape his grasp.

"Good!" he said cheerfully. She looked at him strangely. He didn't seem evil really. Just like someone who itched to fight.

"Now, all I need you to do is tell me how to shut off the Phalanx Defense System that you people developed to shield the town from Heartless."

Yuffie actually laughed at this point. "Wow, you sure went after the wrong person. One, I'm a ninja, not a technician. I don't know how that thing works. And even if I did, I would never tell you."

Valon blinked. "Well...that's an unfortunate turn of events."

He let go of her and stood up. She stood up and eyed him warily.

"Well, I need to get back to the castle so I can challenge the keyblade master. It's was me pleasure to meet you."

Yuffie crossed her arms and gave him a 'back off' look. He grinned as he thought:

"What have I got to lose? After all..."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Yuffie's waist...

"What the heck do you think you're-"

...and gently placed his lips on hers. She froze in surprise, then slowly placed her hands on his back. He broke away before long and looked away.

"So long, love."

He jumped along the rocks and ran out of sight. Yuffie watched him go, then shook her head.

"I need to go tell Leon about this...most of it."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Hehe I don't know why but I just got the random idea to have ValonxYuffie. Tell me if you like it or not. Anyway, next chapter the gang fights Vanessa! Reyna and Vanessa's final showdown! Dun dun dun! Lol anyway, hope you liked. Reviews are greatly desired! 8D

Next chapter: **Vanessa's Last Revenge**


	48. Vanessa's Last Revenge

**Chapter XLVIII: Vanessa's Last Revenge**

**

* * *

****Nightshroud:** Well I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Thanks for your reviews, and I'm glad you like the ValonxYuffie stuff, neoblacksmith17. Also, I haven't forgotten the NaméxKurama stuff. In fact- well, that would be giving it away, no? Hehe soon very soon. Anyway, you've all been waiting for this, so I will make sure to write up to your expectations. Here you are! 8D

* * *

Reyna, Tyson, and Namé made it to the postern of the castle. 

"So it's back through the passages and out to the castle gates?" asked Namé.

"Just like last time," said Reyna. They ran down the steps and entered into the hallways. Soldier and Shadow Heartless appeared, though the heros were easily able to dispatch them. After finding their way through the maze of damp tunnels, the three found the exit leading out. They swam down and reemerged on their other side, coming out into the icy area, with the castle looming high above them.

"Look, there's the lift," said Reyna. The three ran when Darkballs suddenly emerged. Tyson pulled out his keyblade and jumped at them, slashing wildly through the air.

"Firaja!!" called Namé, shooting a fireball at a wall of ice, causing it to collapse on the Heartless.

"Let's go!" said Tyson. They ran to the lift, which carried them up to the castle gates.

As they neared the entrance, Defender Heartless appeared. The one threw his shield at Tyson, who leaped to the side, then slashed through it. The other shot a ice crystals from its shield, which Namé blocked with a reflect spell, alowing Reyna to finish it with her whip. Neoshadows appeared around them. The three put their backs to each other as they watched the movements of the Heartless.

Suddenly one vanished through a portal in the ground. The three jumped apart as it emerged in between them, slashing with its claws. Reyna swung her whip and slashed through it.

"Faith!"

She blasted a group of Heartless back, then ran up and sliced through more of them with her whip.

"Overdrive!"

Tyson began to float into the air and whirl about in a circle, flashing his keyblade around and slicing through Heartlesss all around. more Defenders and Wizards appeared around them. Reyna ran forward and jumped on the Defender's shield as it tried to hit her. Then she jumped off and slashed through it. She then ducked to the side as a Wizard cast a thunder spell at her. As she moved to the side, Tyson's keyblade flew by and cut through the Wizard. Then he kicked off the wall as a Defender shot a fire blast from its shield and cut through more Wizards. Reyna ran over and cut through the Defender's shield, then Tyson ran past her and stabbed it.

Meanwhile Namé used a Blizzaja spell to impale the remaining Neoshadows, then finished off some Wizards with Spell Impact.

"All's clear!" Namé called.

"Then let's go!" Tyson called back.

They ran through the castle gates and into the Entrance Hall. Tyson and Namé ran up the steps on either side of the fountain, but Reyna stopped suddenly. Tyson and Namé, who had made it to the top, suddenly turned back.

"Reyna?"

"C'mon, Reyna, let's go."

Reyna just stood still, looking around warily. She wasn't very surprised when Vanessa appeared in front of the fountain.

"Expecting me?" Vanessa asked with a smirk playing on her face.

"I thought I smelled a witch," she said, causing Vanessa's smirk to drop.

"More like 'smelled a bi'-oww!" Tyson, began, rudely interrupted by a smack from Namé, an obvious "don't go there" look on here face.

"Well, I think it's about time you and I settled this. You ruined my control over Kai, and you broke the lock I put on his heart. So now, I'm going to make sure I get my revenge," and here her eyes narrowed "and kill you."

Tyson summoned his keyblade and leaped from over the fountain. In a flash Vanessa had pulled out her Kronos Stone and summoned the Seal, knocking Tyson back onto the floor. Vanessa smiled wickedly as the Seal fully came into place.

"And this time, there won't be anyone to save you," she spat venomously.

Reyna took a step forward, glowing with light. To everyone's surprise, Vanessa actually took a step back in response.

"Vanessa, when I'm done with you, you're the one whose going to need help.

Tyson's eyes opened wide as he looked at Namé.

"Wow, I've never heard Reyna trash-talk before."

"This time, it's personal," Namé replied as she looked down on the two.

Vanessa suddenly sprang forward, launching a blast of dark energy.

"Dark Bolt!"

Reyna quickly countered, firing off a blast of light.

"Pearl!"

The two attacks collided, sending off a blast and a blinding flash. Reyna quickly put her arms up in time to block a kick Vanessa had aimed for face. Reyna grabbed her foot and threw her back, though she was able to regain her balance in time to avoid a well-aimed lash of Reyna's whip.

"Did you forget the curse I put on you?" she said, as she eyed Reyna, a look of victory coming to her face. She moved her hands, dark whisps trailing after her movements to form a symbol. When nothing happened, she looked to Reyna for an answer.

"Sorry, witch, but your curses won't work on me."

Reyna suddenly flew forward and punched Vanessa in the cheek, knocking her back into the fountain. Vanessa struggled up, glaring daggers at Reyna.

"How...dare you!"

Vanessa flew at Reyna and slammed her fists, charged with dark energy, down on Reyna. Reyna caught them with her hands, squeezing Vanessa's wrists till they began to simmer from the light in Reyna's hands. Reyna then blasted her back into a wall, which cracked from the pressure of the attack. Vanessa caught herself from falling and panted heavily. Reyna then noticed a red glow coming from Vanessa's forehead. When she looked up, Reyna could see the Seal of Kronos on her forehead.

"So that old fool Yen Sid managed to increase your abilities, huh? Well, you're not the only one with a power boost."

She fired another Dark Bolt at Reyna, who fired a Pearl blast in response. Everyone was shocked when Vanessa's attack blasted through Reyna's and exploded by her, throwing her to the ground. As Reyna forced herself up, she could see Vanessa's smirk reemerge on her face.

"Did you really think you were better than me? Sorry, little girl," she hissed, "but you are worthless next to me."

"Funny," Reyna replied, "I thought you were the one that got thrown out of me cause you were unwanted."

At this point, Vanessa's rage reached a high point. Her eyes glowed completely red, and the black energy around her hands began to cackle with red charge.

"Demon Bolt!" she called, firing these new blasts at Reyna. Reyna dodged to the side as the blast decimated the wall behind her. Reyna lashed her whip out and caught Vanessa's wrist before pulling her into a pillar. Vanessa broke free from the whip's hold and held her arms up, a portal being summoned in back of her.

"Demon Soul Calling!"

Bloody, shadowy hands shot from the portal at Reyna, threatening to claw and and tear her to pieces. She leaped back and summoned small halos around her arms.

"Halo Shuriken!"

She began to hurl them at the new threat, cutting them off one by one and dodging the ones that managed to slip by. Vanessa watched her with sick amusment as she moved for her very life. Reyna managed to slice the ones near her, then quickly aimed on at Vanessa. It grazed her arm, causing her to pull it down on impulse. Without her holding it open, the portal closed behind her. Vanessa would have spouted some cynical, demeaning words at her, but at this point, neither was in the mood for words.

Vanessa summoned a whip of darkness, enjoying the shocked look that Reyna displayed. Vanessa lashed at her, but Reyna blocked with her own whip. They leaped at each other, flashing their whips about and exchanging blows in rapid succession. Reyna managed a hook on Vanessa's face and Vanessa with a punch to Reyna's jaw. Both staggered back from the blows, eyeing each other.

"Not bad..._little girl_. But you're not good enough to stop me."

"Enought words. Or is that all you're good at?"

Vanessa screamed in frustration and jumped at Reyna with another kick. Reyna ducked down, then came up behind Vanessa and kneed her in the back. Vanessa stumbled forward, then whipped around and fired a Demon Bolt. Reyna dived to the side as the attack blasted the floor, leaving a crater behind. As Reyna turned, Vanessa lashed out with her dark whip, striking Reyna and knocking her back.

"Don't you see know? It's useless. Your pathetic light is nothing compared to my darkness. I'm going to offer your pathetic heart to the Kronos Seal. And once Kai sees how pathetic you were, I'll drag him back into the darkness."

Reyna suddenly began to glow white all around, almost too dazzling to look at. Vanessa's eyes widened, and she stepped away from Reyna as she advanced.

"I'd like to see you try, witch. It's time we finished this once and for all," Reyna said, the anger visible and almost pouring from her body. Vanessa summoned her dark energy and fired a massive blast at Reyna.

"Demon Bolt!"

As the blast flew at Reyna, she summoned her light energy and levitated into the air, wings forming on her back as she held her hands in front of her.

"Heavenly Blast!"

She let loose an unmatchable blast of light energy that tore through Vanessa's Demon Bolt with ease and enveloped Vanessa.

"No! This can't happen! Aaaah!"

She faded into a whisp of darkness that dissapated in the light. When Tyson and Namé could finally open their eyes, they saw the Seal simply vanish as the Kronos Stone, left behind when Vanessa was obliterated, cracked and turned to dust.

"Reyna..." they both said in awe. She descended to the ground, then suddenly fell forward. The two leaped over the stairs and ran over to her, catching her before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" Tyson asked. She nodded weakly, her body drained after the fight and the massive attack.

"C'mon, I'll carry you till your strong enough," he offered. Reyna didn't want to way them down, but she really didn't feel the strength to keep moving.

"Thanks,"she said quietly. Tyson nodded and lifted her up gently. Namé led the way as they passed from the entrance hall and up through the maze of the castle.

* * *

Valon looked over at Amnael, an amused look playing on his face. 

"Looks like demon hag wasn't strong enough for the Angel. Now what?"

Amnael frowned, troubled by the recent turn in events. One of his strongest pawns had just been toppled, and the Angel of Heart was releasing her true potential.

"Keep them busy," he replied after a moments thought, leaving through a portal.

"Will do."

* * *

Yuffie ran up Ravine Trail, her boots pounding on the uneven surface.

"I have to warn Leon and the others!"

She came into the resconstruction area, then turned sharply and ran into the Bailey. Heartless appeared in front of the gate, but she pulled out her large shuriken and made quick work of them. She ran through the gate and intothe burrough, leaping dangerously down the stairs. Spying her quarry, she raised her and shouted:

"Leon!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Good chapter? It's going to get better! And you know what's surprising? The next chapter will have nothing to do with Reyna, Tyson, Namé, or Kai. Hehe, but it will include some surprise guests. I can't wait to do this one! 8D Send lots of reviews my beloved readers!

Next chapter: **Amnael Revealed: Battle in the Burrough**


	49. Amnael Revealed: Battle in the Burrough

**Chapter XLIX: Amnael Revealed: Battle in the Burrough****

* * *

****Nightshroud:** Once again, Mr. Fipp sees all. Yes, Kurama's back! Hee hee! And there's others too. Just wait and see! 8D BTW in case you were wondering, since the last time Reyna and Co. were in Radiant Garden, they created a sort of invisible bubble around the town that prevents Heartless from entering in. And it's located in Ansem's lab. Just so we're on the same page haha.

* * *

"Leon!"

Leon heard Yuffie call his name, and he turned with an irritable look toward her.

"Yuffie, aren't you supposed to be patrolling Ravine Trail?" Yuffie placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"This isn't the time for a lecture. The Organization is here! And they're trying to turn off the Phalanx Defense Shield over the town!"

"What?" Leon stared at her a minute, then shook his head and began to run for the steps up to the Bailey. Aerith came out fo the house ad looked at Yuffie.

"What's wrong with Leon?" she asked Yuffie.

"The Organization is trying to shut down Phalanx. C'mon, let's follow Leon."

The two girls ran up the steps after Leon. Leon had just reached the gate to the Bailey when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a figure in a dark grey cloak standing on the wall, staring out.

"Sir, this is a state of emergency. I suggest you go indoors."

Aerith and Yuffie had caught up at this point and were standing next to him. The figure laughed softly and spoke without turning to look at them.

"Squall Leonheart, I presume?"

Leon tensed as he replied, "It's Leon."

The figure nodded in recollection as he said, "Ah, yes, you changed it after you let this world be overrun by the Heartless. So tell me, what do you plan to change it to this time?"

"What do you-"

The figure turned and faced them. They saw the black mask, glowing yellow eyes, silver hair, and Kronos symbol etched on the pendent around his neck.

"Let me guess. Amnael, right?"

Amnael tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Very good. Now, let's see if your body is as quick as your mind."

"Not so fast!" said Yuffie. She pulled out three kunai (ninja knife things) and threw them at Amnael. He sidestepped the first, grabbed the second out of midair, then threw it back at the third, knocking it out of the air.

"Pathetic."

In a flash Amnael had shot forward like a bullet, spinning wildly through the air. Two aerial blades appeared in his hands as he swiped at Leon. Leon didn't even have enough time to block the attack.

A blur bounced from building to building until it made it to the wall and jumped in front of Leon, blocking the attack with his keyblade. Amnael looked at the new opponent and jumped back. King Mickey smiled and looked back to Leon and the others.

"Hehe, just in time, huh?"

"King Mickey," said Leon still slightly dazed at what had just happened. Yuffie heard panting and turned to see Goofy and Donald running up the stairs toward them with someone unfamiliar.

"Gawrsh, how does he do that?" Goofy said. Donald rolled his eyes and hurried to keep up with Goofy's long strides.

"Hey, Goofy, Donald!" said Yuffie with a wave. They ran up to her and smiled.

"Well howdy, Yuffie!" said Goofy cheerfully.

"And Aerith and Leon," Donald added.

"So, who's your friend?" asked Aerith.

"It's umm..." Goofy scratched his head and thought a moment. Donald sighed and slapped his hand to his face.

"It's Kurama," he said with a smile.

"Sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances," Yuffie said with a grin. Kurama shook his head.

"No worry, I'm used to it."

Amanel watched the group closely, as if forming tactics in his mind.

"Seven on one? Hardly fair. Let's even those odds."

He levitated into the air and split into two forms. The one warped in behind the group, blocking the entrance to the Bailey.

"Now, which is the real one? Better hurry. Time is running out for you. And the town."

The Amnael on the Bailey side began to convulse, and its bottom half exploded into giant root-like tentacles. The other Amnael pulled out his Kronos Stone and activated it.

"The Seal! He's activating it!" Mickey warned. The Seal encircled him and Kurama, separating them from the others. Mickey eyed the one inside the seal.

"This has to be the real one. After all, he's the one that activated the Seal."

The Amnael in the Seal laughed and pulled his hood down, letting his long silver hair fall down.

"Now then. It'll be an honor to offer the heart of the great King Mickey to the Seal of Kronos." Mickey brandished his keyblade and scowled.

"Don't count on it!"

* * *

The other Amnael, now monstrously transformed, stared down on them wickedly (his tentacles made him about ten feet higher k). He shot a tentacle at Aerith, but Leon grabbed her and dove out fo the way. 

"Stay back, okay?" he warned. She nodded as he grabbed his gunblade and hacked off one of the tentacles.

"Thundaga!" Donald called. A bolt of lightning fell and severed one of the tentacles off.

"Gawrsh, that things really scary!" said Goofy as he blocked a tentacle with his shield. He then hurled it and hit Amnael in the face, cracking his mask and snapping his head backward. The head hung backwards for a few moments, before bending forward with a sickening crack.

"This guy...can't be human!" said Yuffie. She jumped over a tentacle as it shot at her, then threw some shuriken at him, embedding in his chest area.

Yuffie landed next to Leon and panted. "It's like nothing phases this thing!"

"I know," said Leon quietly. His eyes quickly darted to the two inside the Seal.

"I hope they'll be all right."

* * *

Amnael summoned his aerial blades and leaped at Kurama. 

"I think I'll kill you first, traitor!"

Kurama jumped back in time to dodge the attack, then summoned his rose whip.

"Rose Whiplash!"

He slashed at Amnael wildly with his whip, with Amnael keeping just out of reach. When Kurama stopped his attack, Amnael rushed in and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall of the seal. He was about to go after Kurama when he had to block Mickey's keyblade attack. Amnael swung his other aerial blade to hit Mickey, but he jumped like a ball and kicked off the wall of the seal high into the air. Once in air, he did a falling dive toward Amnael. Mickey spun and slashed at Amnael's head, but he blocked. Mickey twisted around and swung again at Amnael, but he blocked again. Mickey managed to turn and swipe Amanel's said, cutting through his clothing. When Mickey glanced, he expected to see skin, or something. But he wasn't prepared to see:

_"There's nothing there! It's like the clothes are...empty..."_

He turned in time to block Amnael's aerial blades, then jumped into the air and swung at him again. They continued exchanging rapid blows before Amnael knocked Mickey back. Mickey flipped back and unleashed Pearl on Amnael, throwing him into the barrier. Kurama joined Mickey at his side.

"Not bad, your Majesty," Amnael said in a mocking tone. He stood and faced them.

"Another round, then?"

* * *

Leon blocked a tentacle before hacking it off. 

_"This thing just doesn't stop. Maybe..."_

Leon turned to Aerith. "Aerith, go to the castle and see if you can find Reyna and the others. They might be able to help us."

Mickey (from inside the seal) turned and said, "Good idea, Leon! Donald, would you go with Aerith?"

Donald saluted and said, "Of course, your Majesty!"

He nodded to Aerith, and the two ran for the Bailey. Amnael lifted one of his tentacles and tried to crush them. Goofy dived in and blocked it withhis shield.

"Hurry, Donald!"

Donald quacked and grabbed Aerith's hand. They were almost at the Bailey when Amnael shot another tentacle. As it neared them, it was suddenly cut off by Yuffie's large shuriken.

"Yes!" she cried, jumping into the air as Donald and Aerith passed safely through the Bailey gate. Amnael cried furiously and turned back on them.

"You'll regret that!"

"And here's round two," said Leon with a determined look.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. 8D Oh, in case you're wondering, Amnael is NOT a part of Xehanort. He existed long before Xehanort did. Anyway, the next chapter is Reyna and Co. again. Sorry too if Kurama didn't do much this chapter, but he will next time. Till then! And don't forget to review! 

Next chapter: **Valon: A True Warrior's Spirit**


	50. Valon: A True Warrior's Spirit

**Chapter L: Valon: A True Warrior's Spirit****

* * *

****Nightshroud:** Sorry it's taken me forever to update. It's not that I don't know what to do (since I really have the whole story planned out in my head), I just have been busy with school and my mind has drifted to other things. But now I'm resolved to finish the story, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Reyna, Tyson, and Namé threw open the doors to the Castle Chapel and ran inside. Defenders and Wizards appeared to block the way.

"Thundaja!"

Name's thunder spell easily rid the room of Defenders, but the Wizards still remainded.

"Dancing Whip Roullette!"

Reyna threw her whip and began to spin so that her whip lashed about in a circle, slicing through the Wizards. Tyson frowned.

"Hey, I didn't even get to take any down in this room!" he protested. The girls ignored him.

"I don't understand though," said Namé as they continued to walk, "how the Heartless got back here. Didn't you guys seal the keyhole?"

"Yeah, we did..." said Reyna.

"Then why are the Heartless here?" asked Namé as they walked into the Grand Hall. Neoshadows and Armored Soldiers appeared all around them.

"Well, Tyson, you got your wish," Namé said annoyed. Tyson just grinned and jumped at the Heartless.

* * *

"Right on time," said Valon with a smile from his perch above the keyhole.

* * *

"Whew!" Tyson said with a wipe of his forehead. He looked up at the keyhole and started walking towards it. Namé and Reyna followed a few steps behind. 

"Unless..." Reyna began.

"Unless what?" asked Namé.

"You asked why the Heartless where here 'cause we sealed the keyhole. Unless, the Heartless aren't using the keyhole."

"Very perceptive, sheila."

There heads all snapped up as they heard Valon speak. He jumped down from his spot above the keyhole and landed on the platform in front of them.

"As you can see, the keyhole is indeed sealed. If you're looking to stop the Heartless, then I think you reached a dead-end."

"Then how?" Tyson demanded. Valon raised and eyebrow and looked at Reyna. Her eyes widened.

"He's here."

"Who?" asked Namé.

"Amnael."

"'e's down in the burrough about now. And it's my job to make sure you don't get there in time."

Tyson summoned his keyblade and stepped forward.

"You won't get in our way. I'll stop you!"

Valon laughed and smile of satisfaction. "I did say you reminded me of meself. Now then-"

He held up his ring with the Kronos Stone, which flashed red. The seal pushed Reyna and Namé back off the platform and into the room where the Princesses of Heart where once held. They looked in and saw Tyson facing Valon. Tyson felt something calling to him from his pocket and pulled out his Kaleidoscope keychain.

_"Is this the time when I'm supposed to use it?"_

He attached the keychain and stepped back as the keyblade transformed into the Kaleidoscope Key. He held it up in admiration. It seemed delicate and glasslike, and the color seemed to change when it was turned.

"Impressive," said Valon as he gazed at it. "I bet that old codger Yen Sid gave it to ya."

Tyson grasped the keyblade and saw Valon get into battle stance.

"This outta be fun!" he said (and I know that it's supposed to be ought to). He jumped forward and threw a punch at Tyson, who held up the keyblade in time to block the attack. What he didn't expect was for Valon to hook his left fist up and punch him right in the stomach. Tyson staggered back before Valon kicked him square in the chest, throwing him right off the platform and to the ground.

"Ugh..." Tyson moaned as he picked himself up. He looked at his keyblade and sighed.

"This thing's not much use," he thought with annoyance. He looked up from his spot on the steps to where Valon stood on the platform, waiting for him to get up. It didn't seem like Valon just wanted to get rid Tyson, but wanted to have a fair fight.

"What I really need is fists like his."

Suddenly the Kaleidoscope Key glowed, and in a flash of light there was a gauntlet on his right arm. Valon's eyes widened.

"Ah, so that keyblade can change form, eh? This is going to be more exciting than I thought!"

Tyson stood and brandished his new weapon. With a cry he leaped at Valon and threw a punch at Valon, who jumped back in time to dodge the attack, but was surrpised when he was blasted backward by a blast of fire.

"Firaga!" said Tyson, holding his hand outward. He shot another blast fo fire from his gauntlet, which Valon jumped into the air to avoid. Tyson jumped after him when he heard Valon say:

"Machine Gun Punch!"

He was suddenly hit by a bunch of rapid fire punches before Valon spun and kicked him downward. Tyson groaned and picked himself up.

"Not bad, mate," said Valon, landing a few feet away, "But I think you're outclassed."

Tyson just smiled to himself before running at Valon. "Tsunami Force!"

Valon was paralyzed with shock when Tyson threw a punch and a massive amount of water appeared aroudn his gauntlet before shooting at him. The water blasted him off the platform and into the wall. Tyson jumped after him and threw another punch, but Valon quickly jumped to the side to avoid the punch. Tyson pulled his gauntlet out of the wall and turned to face Valon.

"Haha, you're full of surprises, eh mate?"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Tyson replied. He jumped down from the walkway along the wall and kicked at Valon. Valon quickly propelled himself backward as Tyson's foot hit the ground.

"Cyclone Punch!" Valon said before punching the ground. A gust of wind like a small tornado erruptred in front of Tyson. The wind seemed to cut and slash at him, but what he didn't notice was Valon appear in front of him.

"Uh!"

"Here we go! Acrobat Locus!"

He dropped to the ground, supporting himself with his arms while he kicked his foot upward into Tyson's jaw, knocking him into the air. With a grin he jumped after Tyson and slammed his fist in Tyson's stomach before swining his foot and slamming into the ground. Valon flipped out of the way like a skilled acrobat while Tyson coughed up blood and clutched his stomach.

"Cure!" he said, holding his gauntlet out. The pain on his stomach eased up enough to let him stand.

"This guy is way better than I thought! What am I supposed to do?"

He calmed himself and readied his weapon.

"I have to do this! It's not an option!"

Tyson growled and ran forward at Valon. He threw a punch, but Valon sidestepped it. Valon was surprised when Tyson turned, expecting this move, and said, "Gigas Fist!"

At the range, Valon didn't have room to dodge. He put up his arms in front of himself to defend. Tyson's gauntlet pulasted with energy before slamming into Valon's arms. The impact blasted him upward into the wall above the balcony opposite the keyhole. Tyson panted, vaguely able to hear Reyna and Namé cheering. The rubble on the balcony shifted, then was pushed off and crashed to the ground below. Valon stood, looking scratched up and bruised.

"Impressive. Now let you show you my best attack!"

He leaped off the platform, and his ring with the Kronos Stone glowed a bright red.

"Titan Fist!"

He punched forward, and a portal opened in front of him. A huge stone fist emerged form it and shot at Tyson. He jumped back as the fist slammed into the platform, smashing it to pieces. Tyson was thrown back into the wall, and slumped down to the ground. Once the smoke cleared, Valon stood on the one walkway, smirking at Tyson, who was crouched down on the opposite side.

"Looks like this fight's about done," said Valon with a grin.

"I'm not done yet!" said Tyson, standing to his feet.

"One more go then!"

Both fighters propelled themselves off the walls behind them and shot at each other.

"This is it!" they both shouted. Their fists slammed together in a blast of energy. They pushed against each other. locked in a stalemate. Valon's ring suddenly glowed, and he began to push Tyson back. Tyson tried to resist, but he suddenly heard a faint crack. A sliver appeared on the gauntlet, then another.

_"The Keyblade...!"_

_"It's cracking...haha!"_

Valon pushed harder, and the keyblade suddenly shattered. Valon smirked, victory in his grasp. His fist grinded against Tyson's unguarded knuckles. But Tyson's face suddenly changed, and Valon was surprised by the resolve in it.

"I can't lose! I have to win for my friends!"

Valon was shocked when Tyson pushed his fist back...

_"Impossible!"_

...and gave once last push, the force of which threw Valon back into the side of the Seal. He cried out, before falling down onto the rubble of the platform. Tyson dropped to the ground, barely able to hold himself up. Valon lifted his head and gave a weak smile to Tyson.

"Congratulations, mate. You beat me. Fair and square. Now...ugh...it's up to you to defeat Amnael. You proved to me that you can do it. I believe in you..."

The seal encircled Valon, and his heart was taken. Once the seal disappeared, his body still remained on the floor.

"Tyson!" the girls called, running forward. Namé quickly cast Curaja on him, and he was instantly refreshed. As he looked at his fallen opponent, Tyson couldn't help but feel bad.

"C'mon, let's take him back to the burrough," he said. The girls nodded, and the three left the castle, one step closer to bringing down the Organization.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Was it good? I hope so, for being out of the loop for so long. Anyway, leave a eview and let me know how you liked it! 8D 

Next chapter: **Only the Beginning**


	51. Only the Beginning

**Chapter LI: Only the Beginning****

* * *

****Nightshroud:** Oh, in case you were wondering, the Kaleidoscope Keyblade was destroyed. Not to worry, though, Tyson still has the Lionheart keyblade and the Diamond Dust keyblade. Anyway, here's the next chapter so enjoy!

* * *

Mickey leaped back as Amnael's aerial blades sliced at him. Mickey rebounded off the wall of the seal and sliced at Amnael. Amnael blocked with his aerial blades, but was unprepared for when Mickey used Pearl at point blank, blasting them both in opposite directions. Amnael picked himself up, then spied Kurama coming at him. He rushed forward, then stopped as he saw Kurama's rose whip straighten then plunge into the ground.

"Rosewhip Uplash!"

The whip shot out of the ground in front of him, striking his mask and knocking him backward. Amnael felt the indent where the whip had cut into his mask while Kurama's whip returned to normal.

"Fool."

Kurama ran at him, lashing his whip toward him.

"Gaia's Hand!"

Amnael placed his hand to the ground, and the earth in front of him errupted into a large hand, which grabbed Kurama and slammed him against the barrier. Amnael was almost distracted enough to miss Mickey's surprise attack. He barely dodged the first slash of the keyblade, but was able to parry the other.

"Helios's Fire!"

Amnael held his hands out and shot a blast of intense fire. Mickey sommersaulted over the flames and landed behind Amnael, striking him in the back. Amnael got up, and his eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Is that all you've got, Amnael?" Mickey challenged.

"You haven't even begun to see my powers, little king."

* * *

Leon sliced a tentacle away as it lunged for him. But as much as they hacked and sliced, it wasn't doing much good. The tentacles always seemed to grow back, stonger than before. Yuffie jumped as one crashed into the ground where she stood, then threw some shuriken at Amnael's grotesque form. The shuriken imbedded in the flesh, but just seemed to be absorbed.

"This things's unreal!" she said with exasperation.

"Yuffie!" Leon called.

Yuffie turned to see a tentacle shoot at her. Goofy suddenly dived in and deflected it with his shield.

"Gwarsh, be careful, Yuffie!"

Yuffie nodded, then leaped away and hurled her large shuriken at Amnael. It whizzed toward Amnael's chest area, but one of the tentacles shot up and knocked away to the side, despite being cut off. Leon's eyes narrowed.

_"He was protecting his chest area...if my hunch is right, this has to be a manifestation of his body, while the one inside the seal must be a manifestation of his spirit. Which means...this thing must have a heart."_

"Goofy cover me!"

Goofy nodded and jumped at Amnael.

"Goofy Tornado!"

Goofy spun at rapid speed, bashing his shield into the montsrous creature. Amnael staggered back, unable to see past the blur that was Goofy. As soon as Goofy finished his attack, he was left dazed, stumbling around.

"Goofy!"

Yuffie dived in and knocked him to the floor as Leon jumped apst them, aiming his gunblade for Amnael.

"What?! Aagh!"

Leon plunged his sword deeply into Amnael's chest, grinning with grim satisfaction as Amnael's head reared back, and a low, guttural noised escaped his throat. Then suddenly Amnael laughed, causing Leon to start with surprise.

"Are you looking for this?"

Amnael lifted a tentacle in front of Leon, which slowly pushed forth his heart. Leon gasped as it sunk back into the slimy flesh.

"I can move my heart anywhere in my body. It's impossible for you to find where it is and kill me."

Amnael swung another tentacle and knocked Leon away. Leon fell to the ground, his gunblade clattering on the ground next to him. Goofy jumped in and shielded him long enough for him to get up.

"That doesn't make you unkillable. We just have to make sure we target every part of you at the same time."

"And how do you plan to do that, fool?"

"Renzokuken!"

Leon leaped at the monster and slashed at it rapidly, leaving eight nalrge gashes on its body.

"Was that your plan?" Amnael said, mocking.

"No," said Leon, jumping away "That was just the distraction."

Amnael's eyes widened as he saw the kunai with exploding tags embedded in the ground around him.

"What?!"

Leon smirked. "Boom."

The three ducked for cover as the explosion rocked the burrough. When they looked up, all they saw was a stain on the stone wall that slowly disappeared.

"The rest is up to you, Mickey..." said Leon as his gaze drifted toward the figures trapped inside the Seal.

* * *

Reyna, Tyson, and Namé made exited the castle with a sigh of relief. 

"I hope I never have to see the inside of their again," said Namé. The other two nodded. They made it to the Castle Postern when they saw to figures coming toward them.

"Thundaga!" they heard the one quack. The Heartless nearby where struck down with bolts of lightning as the two made their way up to them.

"Donald! Aerith!" Reyna said. The two nodded.

"We came to get you," Aerith explained. "Amnael is in the burrough! He split in two. One of him is fighting Leon, Yuffie, and Goofy in a montsrous state, and the other is fighting King Mickey and a stranger named Kurama in the Seal."

"Kurama!" said Namé in shock. The other two saw her surprise. Donald quacked in response.

"Well, what are waiting for? Come on!"

Tyson nodded, and the five ran back toward the burrough.

* * *

Mickey frowned as he and Amnael stared off. 

"D-Charge!"

Mickey started to glow gold, his power level increasing. Amnael smirked.

"Hyperion's Rage!"

He began to glow a deep red, his giving off a powerful aura as well. Mickey leaped, and Amnael charged forward, clashing weapons. They exchanegd blows at such a furious rate that Kurama had a hard time following as he freed himself from the vice-like grip of the hand that Amnael had used on him.

"I'm want to kill him myself," said Kurama, his hand gripping his rose whip. He felt his anger flaring up, but chose not to curb it. He was going to need it if he wanted to defeat Amnael.

Mickey clashed his keyblade against Amnael's aerial blades, and managed to push him back. Mickey leaped in to slash again, but Amnael vanished.

"Wha-"

Amnael appeared behind Mickey and kicked the mouse away. He lifted his hand and fired a blast of red energy that blasted Mickey away to the far corner of the seal.

"Heh, so much for the great King Mickey. And now-"

His eyes widened when Kurama appeared from behind and lashed him with his whip. Amnael staggered forward, when Kurama leaped in for another attack.

"Rose Whiplash!"

Kurama lashed at rapid speed, cutting into Amnael with ferocious speed and strength. Amnael fell to the ground, and Kurama's whip entangled his thoat. He pressed his foot against Amnael's back and pulled hard on the whip, strangling his opponent. Amnael gasped and clutched at the whip, trying to free himself. Mickey got up, slightly stunned, and saw what was happening. He could feel darkness beginning to encircle Kurama as he slowly took the life of the Organization's head.

"Kurama, stop!" Mickey pleaded. Kurama grip loosened slightly as his gaze drifted to the king.

"But-"

"Haha, Hesperides Tree!"

Amnael placed his hand to the ground, and a huge tree sprouted from the ground, snatching Kurama in one of its limbs. Amnael stood and laughed.

"There's one ancient plant that you can't manipulate."

Kurama growled and struggled to get free, but the tree only tightened its grip.

* * *

Reyna and the other made it up the stairs to the bailey and made it into the burrough just as the Hesperides Tree ensnared Kurama. 

"Kurama!" Namé called, her hands held together in an unspoken prayer.

The others looked with an unknown dread as they layed eyes on the head of the Organization, the ancient wielder of the Kronos Stone's secrets.

"I hope King Mickey and Kurama are enought to stop him," Tyson said. Reyna didn't reply, but watched tensely as Mickey stood off against Amnael once again.

* * *

Amnael's aerial blades gave off a screaming sound as a he spun horizontally like a blur at Mickey, his blades whizzing dangerously close to the king as he attempted to block the attacks. 

"Brontes's Thunder!"

Amnael threw Mickey backward with a blast of lightning. Mickey panted as he stood watching for Amnael's next move.

"Pearl isn't strong enough to stop him. I'm going to have to use something more powerful."

Amnael leaped forward with a yell and attempted to decapitate Mickey with a swing of his blades. Mickey flipped backward to avoid it, then charged his keyblade with light.

"Holy!"

He let loose a blast of intense light at Amnael, who didn't have enough time to defend himself. Amnael's body faded away in the intense light, and when the attack died down, the Hesperides Tree receded letting go of Kurama. The seal remained for a moment, then slowly disappeared.

"Kurama!" said Namé, hugging him. He smiled and returned her embrace.

"It's good to see you again," he said softly.

"I can't believe you did it!" said Tyson, running up to King Mickey. Mickey smiled and nodded as Donald cast a cure spell on him. Something didn't sit right with Mickey.

"Something doesn't feel right..." he thought. He looked over at Reyna, who returned his look as someone with the same thought.

* * *

"Fools," said a figure from atop one of the buildings. "If they think it's over, then they are sadly mistaken. This is only the beginning."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay, I hope the fight was good! Anyway, I'm sure you're all itching with suspense at the next chapter, so I'll try to update quickly. Review and let me know how you liked it! 8D

Next chapter: **An Unexpected Homecoming: The Destiny Islands Enslaved**


	52. An Unexpected Homecoming

**Chapter LII: An Unexpected Homecoming: The Destiny Islands Enslaved****

* * *

****Nightshroud: **Yay another chapter! It's time to get into the finale! And a long one at that...Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy! 8D

* * *

"Take care," said Leon, waving as Reyna, Mickey, and the others boarded Mickey's gummi ship.

"We'll look after those three Organization members for you," said Aerith.

"Thanks," said Reyna with a smile.

"See ya later!" Tyson said with a wave.

The gummi ship, the King's Crest, took off. Reyna looked back as Radiant Garden faded into the distance.

"So where are we going now?" asked Namé. Tyson looked at her disbelief.

"Home, of course!" he replied. "Now that Amnael is gone, we can finally go back!"

Mickey exchanged looks with Reyna, then turned the ship on course with the Destiny Islands.

* * *

"Hey, Sora!" said Riku, running up to his best friend. Sora waved at him. 

"Hey, you came."

"What's going on?" Riku asked, taking his place next to Sora.

"I'm not sure. Some guy showed up in the town square and started making a speech."

Kairi, Roxas, and Naminé walked up and joined the other two.

"You said to meet you here," Roxas said to Sora. He nodded.

"So what is it?" Kairi asked.

"That man...I don't know, but...there something dark about him."

The others looked up to where the silver-haired man stood. Kairi took a step back when she saw the darkness leaking from his body.

"I've never seen so much darkness..."

* * *

Mickey landed the gummi ship on the outskirts of town. 

"C'mon, let's go tell our parents we're okay," said Tyson.

"Something wrong?" Namé asked Reyna.

"Well...Kai said he was going to check something out. How can we come back without him?" she said. Namé frowned.

"I guess you're right. What now?"

"I can help with that," said a voice. Reyna turned, and her face immediately brightened.

"Kai!"

"Hey," he said, walking up. "We need to go into town."

"Why?" Tyson asked, walking up.

"I'm afraid we have an unwelcome visitor."

* * *

"There he is," said Kai when they entered the town square. 

"Amnael!" Namé gasped.

"I thought as much," said Mickey his hands turning into fists.

"So did I," said Reyna.

Amnael stood in the center of the town square on the rim of the large fountain. Raphael stood next top him, acting as his guard.

"People of the Destiny Islands, I bring you a new age! With my return to this world I will resurrect my ancestral home and rule over you."

"Why should we listen to you?" a man huffed angrily, who Reyna recognized as the mayor. Amnael laughed.

"You want a demonstration of my power? Very well."

He held his hand out and the pendant around his neck, bearing the symbol of the Kronos Seal glowed red. The seal appeared around the mayor and stole his heart. In a moment, his body collapsed to the ground.

"I am Amnael," he said, removing his mask. The people gasped and stepped back when they saw his face. His face was pale and cracked, like it was made of porcelain, and his eyes were two different colors, the right green and the left blue. Around his forehead was a chain, from which hung a Kronos Stone.

_"He must be ancient..."_ Reyna thought.

"I was once a citizen of Atlantis over 10,000 years ago. And now I have returned to raise up my ancient empire. And I'll have all of you to thank for it."

Reyna turned and saw people close by them.

"Mom? Dad?"

Sora, Kairi, and the others turned to see the kids there, along with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Kids! And Donald, Goofy!" said Sora.

"Mickey!" Riku said happily, embracing the king.

"Dad, we have to stop him," said Reyna. "He's the leader of the new Organization that we've been fighting. He's collecting hearts with that seal you saw, the Seal of Kronos."

"Then we have to stop him," said Sora. The group made their way forward towards Amnael.

"Ah, the keyblade weilders," said Amnael as they made it close to him. "I see you finally made it. But unfortunately for you, you're a little too late."

He held out his hand, and the Seal of Kronos appeared in front of him. Suddenly Heartless began to come out of it. They looked like suits of armor, shining silver with a black void where their faces would be and the Seal of Kronos etched on their helmets.

"Warriors of Kronos, my Automaton Heartless, feast on the hearts of these people!"

The people shrank back in terror and began to run. The Automatons chased after the people, driving their swords into the ground to activate the Seal around their victims.

"We have to stop this!" Tyson said. He turned, but Raphael and Amnael were gone.

"They headed to the beach. Dad, can you and the other parents stay here and help the people?" Reyna asked.

"Right. You kids be careful. And Reyna, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, dad. C'mon, you guys."

She, Kai, Tyson, and Namé ran for the beach.

"Where's Kurama?" asked Namé.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since all that chaos started in the square," said Tyson.

* * *

"So, you found us," said Amnael without turning his back. Kurama narrowed his eyes. 

"I don't know how you managed to escape, but I'm going to kill you. This time the king won't be able to stop me."

Kurama was startled when Amnael started to laugh. "Foolish, boy. You understand nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"You and the king together were barely able to overcome one of my doppelgangers, which have only a fraction of the power I possess. You can't possibly defeat me."

Raphael stepped in front of Kurama.

"Master, shall I rid you of this nuisance?"

"No, I'd rather deal with him myself. If he has a death wish, then I'll be glad to fulfill it."

Kurama clenched his teeth as Amnael activated the Kronos Seal around them.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama said, summoning his weapon. Kurama jumped at Amnael and lashed with his whip.

_"This will be child's play,"_ Amnael thought with a cruel smile.

* * *

Sora and the gang prepared to fight the Automaton Heartless attacking the tow. Sora was wielding the Ultima Weapon, Riku the Way to Dawn, Kairi the Flowering Strength, Naminé the Oathkeeper keyblade, and Roxas the Oblivion keyblade. 

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Sota, tugging on his dad's sleeve.

"Sota, what are you doing here? Get back to the house!" Kairi said.

"Actually, I think the safest place for him is with us," said Mickey. Sota nodded.

"I can help too!" he said. Suddenly the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand, causing him to stumble back in surprise.

"Well, would you look at that!" said Mickey with a chuckle.

"All right, you can look after him then, Mickey," said Sora with a laugh.

"Heh, sure thing."

Riku and Kairi ran in one direction, Roxas and Naminé in another, Goofy, Donald, and Sora stayed in the center of town, and Mickey and Sota in another.

_"I hope Reyna and the others are going to be okay..."_ Mickey thought before springing into action.

* * *

Reyna, Tyson, Kai, and Namé made it to the shore. They saw some sailors lying unconscious on the ground. 

"Amnael must have passed by here," she thought, looking out over the water. She thought she saw a glow coming from their play island.

"They must be out there!" said Namé, coming up beside her.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Tyson, jumping into a small boat. The girls nodded and jumped in beside him, rowing out toward the island.

_"He mentioned resurrecting Atlantis...by why come here? Does that mean...that Atlantis is in this world?"_

* * *

"And now," said Amnael, facing the ocean. "It's time that I started what I came here for." 

Amnael raised his hands, and the Kronos Seal appeared around him. The ocean suddenly roared, and in the middle the water began to swirl and churn inward. Reyna and the others could see from that boat that something was rising up from under the water. The water suddenly exploded upward as the ruins of a huge city surfaced.

"Atlantis..." Reyna whispered in awe.

The city was spectacular, and certainly deserving of awe. A cry from Namé brought Reyna out of her thoughts. She turned and realized that the waves that the city spewed up were coming at them. The three braced themselves as the waves crashed into them, throwing onto the beach. The three got up, stunned.

"Kurama!"

Namé ran over to his lifeless body and dropped to her knees.

"What happened to you?" she asked through her tears.

"It's what happens to everyone that gets in Master Amnael's way," said Raphael, stepping forward. The four gripped their weapons and stood their ground.

"So, we have to get through you to get at Amnael, right?" Tyson asked.

"Heh, that's right. So, are you ready to lose again?"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I know you all must be on the edge of your seats! Kurama got taken by the seal! Sorry all you Kurama fans (including myself), but it had to be done. Why? I dunno...to make things dramatic. Don't hate me! 8D Anyway, the next chapter will be Raphael's fight! Woo woo! 

Next chapter: **Fallen Angel: The Darkness in Raphael's Heart**


	53. Fallen Angel

**Chapter LIII: Fallen Angel: The Darkness in Raphael's Heart**

**Nightshroud:** All right, it's time for Raphael's fight! Sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I was on a tour to Israel and Egypt for two weeks, and when I cam back I lost all inspiration to write. But I feel revitalized, so expect more updates. 8) Anyway, let's go!

* * *

"Let's go then!"

In a flash of light and feathers, Raphael summoned his sword, the Angel Blade, and lunged at Tyson. Tyson blocked with his keyblade, but Raphael was too strong and threw his backwards. Before he could lunge at Tyson, Kai jumped and unleashed a flurry of attacks him. Raphael blocked them all, then jumped back.

_"This one's light powers are strong...this could be more difficult then I thought..."_

Raphael charged up his hand with light energy and threw it at Kai.

"Light Grenade!"

"Treanid!"

In a flash of light, wings emerged from Kai's back and formed a shield in front of him as the blast collided into him. Their was an explosion, but as the smoke cleared Kai's wings disappeared and he stood unharmed. Raphael growled, when Tyson suddenly came at him, trying to ram his side. Raphael dodged to the side, then leaped into the air as angel wings suddenly appeared on his back. He extended his wings and said:

"Quilltip Cascade!"

He flapped his wings forward and sent off a blast of razor sharp angel feathers at Tyson. Kai ran at Tyson, grabbed him, then jumped out of the way as the feathers crashed into the ground.

"Iolair!"

Kai shot a blast of light from his hand, knocking Raphael out of the air. He landed on the ground with a thud a few feet away from them.

"No...Impossible..."

Raphael got to his feet and watched Kai.

"His light power...it's increasing every minute! And at an unbelievable rate!"

Raphael grasped the necklace around his neck with the Kronos Stone fragment.

"Raphael, you're a warrior of light! Why are you fighting for Amnael? Can't you see what he's doing is evil?" Tyson pleaded.

"Heh, that doesn't matter anymore. I'll do whatever I need to to fullfil my master's wishes, even if that means the very darkness I've sought to destroy!"

"Raphael, don't!" Tyson yelled.

Raphael grabbed the stone as it began to glow a blood red.

"Ancient Stone of Kronos, activate the Sacred Seal and encircle us!"

The seal appeared around Tyson, Kai, and Raphael. Raphael was suddenly surrounded by darkness, and he suddenly cried out in pain, clutching his head.

"Raphael!"

He suddenly began to laugh, and as his head rose, Tyson's face turned shocked.

"No..."

The Seal appeared on his forehead, and suddenly demon wings emerged from his back. His sword transforms black with demon wings on it. The two blades on the sword merge to become one thin one with a poison ivy pattern creeping up the side of the blade.

"Now, that's better," he said in a darker voice.

"We'd better watch it, Tyson. His power is much stronger than before. And I'm willing to bet that the longer we stay in here, the stronger he'll get."

"Ready...set..." Raphael began. Tyson blinked, and in a flash Raphael was in front of him. With a swift kick Tyson was sent flying into the wall of the seal.

"Go," said Raphael with a smirk. Kai jumped back as Raphael swung his Fallen Angel Rapier at him. Kai placed his hands on either side of his head, fingers extended towards his face.

"Fendell!"

Kai glowed with intense light, blinding Raphael. Kai took this opportunity to ram his elbow into Raphael's stomach, then cut him across the chest before he kicked him away.

Raphael got up slowly and glared at Kai.

"Heh, not bad. Not it's my turn."

Raphael charged his hand with dark energy.

"Hellzone Grenade!"

Kai jumped backward as the blast hit the ground in front of him, knocking him backward. Raphael appeared in front of him in midair and punched him in the stomach, driving him into the ground. Raphael smirked, then suddenly jumped backward as Tyson's keyblades slammed into the ground where he stood a moment ago.

"Hey, back off!" Tyson yelled at him.

"Make me!" Raphael countered. He flew at Tyson and slashed with his sword.

"Stun Impact!"

Raphael slammed into the shield Tyson created, then was knocked back by a swing of Tyson's keyblade.

"I'll finish you now!" Raphael yelled. "Hellfire Claw!"

His hand turned into a horrible demon claw with black flames around it. He flew at Tyson and prepared to finish him in one blow. Tyson summoned Diamond Dust to his other hand.

"Adamant Blizzard!" he called. He slammed his keyblades down and sent off a blast of huge diamond shards at Raphael. The shards ripped into Raphael's wings and threw him backward. While Raphael was flying backward, Kai ran and jumped off Tyson's back and shot a blast of light energy at Raphael.

"Iolair!"

The blast connected as Raphael hit the wall of the seal, causing a massive explosion. Raphael gasped as the power behind Kai's blast caused the shard around his neck to shatter.

"How...that's impossible!"

He sank to the ground, and the darkness around him disappeared, and his wings turned back into angel wings and his sword to light.

"Does this mean..." Tyson said sadly. Raphael looked up and smiled weakly.

"I guess it's my time to pay up."

The seal dimmed, then disappeared entirely. Raphael looked surprised, and the other blinked in astonishment.

"Did it just disappear?" Kai asked. He looked to Raphael for an explanation, but he seemed as astonished as the rest.

"I think it must be that when the shard around his neck was destroyed, it released all the darkness in him. And without any darkness in his heart, the Kronos Seal had nothing to feed off of," said Reyna as she approached them. Tyson nodded.

"I'm glad. I really didn't want to have to send your heart to that madman."

Raphael smiled gratefully. "Thank you. All of you. I think I finally see now. You have to hurry though. Mast- no, I don't have to call him that anymore. Amnael is almost ready to complete his plan."

"What is his plan?" Kai asked.

"No time...you have to hurry," said Raphael weakly.

Reyna nodded, and she, Tyson, Kai, and Namé approached the beach. A beam of light shone from the city floating on the ocean and touched down where the sand met the water.

"This is going to be our greatest challenge yet," Reyna said softly.

"Then it looks like you'll need my help," said a voice behind them. They turned and nearly fell over (well Tyson actually did) with surprise.

"FAYT!"

He grinned and stepped up to them.

"I couldn't let you tackle the big bad guy all by yourselves, now could I? Besides, you guys are helpless without me."

Kai huffed and turned around, walking toward the city.

"It's good to have you back," said Tyson. They knocked fists, and followed after Kai.

"Well, this it," Reyna said to Namé.

"You can do it. You were meant to," Namé said cheerfully. Reyna smiled and nodded, and the two girls raced after the guys.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Ok, so not my longest or best ever, but I'm trying to get back into it. Anyway, I still hope you enjoyed it. Review and show the love! 8D

Next chapter: **The Beginning of the End**


	54. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter LIV: The Beginning of the End**

**Nightshroud:** Thanks for the reviews everyone. Glad you're still sticking with me. By the way, I know I said Sota (Reyna's little brother) got the Kingdom Key, but I want him to have his own unique one. So his keyblade is called the Brave Soul, k?And just to make sure everyone knows, Kairi's keyblade Flowering Strength is Mr. Fipp's idea. I'm saying that because she's going to be in this chaper again. And I'm glad you all liked the fight with Raphael. And yes, having Fayt back is exciting, huh? I missed him haha. Well, on with the story!

* * *

The group felt strange walking on a beam of light as they crossed over the sea to the island of Atlantis. Reyna stooped her arm down to touch the water as she walked, the tips of her fingers brushing the surface.

_"I can't believe I'm back,_" she thought. _"After all this, I'm finally back...But it's not done yet. We still have a job to do."_

She looked at the others and smiled.

"But I don't have to do it alone. All my friends are here, and we'll beat any darkness that threatens our home together."

She smiled and started to run to the ancient city. The others looked surprised.

"Reyna, what are you doing?" Fayt asked as they ran to catch up. She turned and smiled at them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Fayt laughed to himself, and they caught up to her. Reyna stopped as they stood in front of the gates to the city.

"We made it..." Tyson said.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were fighting in the town square.

"Just like old times, huh?" Sora said to the two as he slashed Ultimae Weapon through a Neoshadow.

"Gwarsh, I kinda missed this," said Goofy, bashing the head of a Shadow.

"Goofy, careful!" said Donald, hitting a Neoshadow near Goofy with a thunder spell.

"Oh, sorry there, Donald..." Goofy said bashfully. Sora laughed and jumped, slicing a Neoshadow in midair. His gaze drifted, and through a gap in the buildings, he spotted a strange island in the ocean.

_"Amnael...I hope you're okay, Reyna."_

* * *

Mickey jumped with acrobatic grace as he hacked and sliced through the Heartless around him. He looked over at Sota, who was using his Brave Soul to cut down the Heartless. Sota had a determined look on his face, but he actually looked like he was enjoying it.

"Strange kid...most would be terrified of the Heartless, but he's acting like they're no big deal."

An Automaton Heartless came at him, but Sota rolled to the side to avoid the attack and bashed it on the helmet. The Heartless fell over, and an overjoyed Sota ran over to Mickey.

"How did I do?" he asked. Mickey looked past him, then in a blink appeared in front of the Heartless (which was starting to get up), and slammed his keyblade down on it, smashign it into the ground.

"You still need to work on your finish," Mickey said with a smile.

"Right!" said Sota, and with renewed determination ran at the Heartless. Mickey smiled and ran at the Heartless that were trying to surround him.

"Yup...strange kid hehe."

* * *

Reyna and the others walked into the vast, empty city, taking in the breathtaking architecture.

"This must have been a fantastic city before it sank," said Namé.

"I think we have more important things to think about," said Tyson as Shadows, Neoshadows, Automaton Heartless and Sage Heartless (sorcerer- like Heartless appeared around them.

"Let's go!" Fayt said.

A Sage shot a fire spell at Namé, who used a reflect spell, then hit it with a thunder spell. An Automaton flew in at Tyson and swiped at him. He parried with his keyblade, then slashed through it.

"Sonic Rave!"

He zipped through more Automatons and Shadows, then blasted a Neoshadow at the end. An Automaton slashed its sword at Fayt, who blocked it, then swung at it, but it jumped into the air and hit him from behind. It swung its sword at his head, but he ducked and stabbed his sword through it. Another Sage threw am ice spell at Reyna, who dodged it, then slashed through it amd two approaching Shadows. Then she turned to see Tyson get blasted back by a Sage. She ran over and it turned towards her. Suddenly Shadows grabbed her from under the ground. Then the Sage shot a dark magic blast at her, but she shot Pearl and destroyed it. Then Tyson stabbed it from behind.

"All right, we have to keep moving. I sense an incredible amount of darkness coming from the palace at the top.

They ran through the streets, fighting off more Heartless till they reached the courtyard in front of the palace. More Automatons and Sages appeared. A Sage raised its hands and shot a thunder spell at Fayt, but he slashed through the bolt and cut through it. An Automaton attacked Namé, but she blocked and blasted it and some nearby ones with Flaming Spell Impact. A Neoshadow jumped at Tyson, but he rolled out of the way and it stabbed into another one, killing both. Then he leaped up and stabbed his keyblade through another one. Reyna sliced through an Automaton, but was caught by another one from behind. Then a Neoshadow rushed in and slashed at her.

"Faith!"

She blew away both Automatons and the Neoshadow, so that no more Heartless remained.

"All right, the path is clear right into the palace," said Reyna. They ran up the stairs and disappeared into the dark corridors.

* * *

Roxas and Naminé cut through the Heartless in the streets.

"Do you think Tyson and Namé are okay?" Naminé asked Roxas. He turned and smile at her.

"Don't worry, hun. They can take care of themselves," he replied, slicing through a Neoshadow. Naminé cut through a Shadow, then smiled.

"I know. I believe in them."

* * *

Riku and Kairi were fighting by the marketplace.

"You doing okay over there?" Riku called to Kairi. She hacked through a Automaton, then wiped her forehead and grinned.

"Yup. It's just like riding a bicycle."

Riku laughed and rested Way to Dawn on his shoulder.

"Reminds me of when we fought in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Seems like so long ago, huh?"

"Yeah.." she said softly. She remembered how the three of them were separated, how she got back to the islands, and then how they reunited a year later in the World that Never Was. And after that, they had always been together. She looked at the keyblade in her hand, the Flowering Strength, and smiled.

"Thanks, Riku."

Riku looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You gave me this keyblade, and with it the strength to protect those people and things closest to me."

Riku smiled and looked towards the island in the distance.

"It was your heart, Kairi, that enabled you to weild it. And it's that same strong heart that you and Sora have passed on to Reyna. That's why I know she can do it. Plus," he smirked, "My son's with them."

* * *

"I guess we head that way," said Tyson, pointing up the stairs in the grand hall. They nodded and ran for the stairs. Automaton Heartless emerged and blocked their way. One leaped forward and sliced at Tyson. He jumped back in time to dodge it, then used Strike Raid and cut through it. Another one emerged behind him and lunged.

"Spell Blast!"

Namé blasted the Automaton off the stairs and into the wall, plummeting it to the ground below.

"Halo Shuriken!"

Reyna summoned halos on her arms and jumped into the air, hurling them at the Automatons. She sliced through the neck of one, sliced another one into pieces, and cut off the legs of another so Tyson could easily finish it off. With them out of the way, the hurried up the other end.

They descended down the stairs until they came into a huge hallway with pillars reaching up to the ceiling far above. They started to cross through when more Automatons appeared. One of them slammed its sword to the ground and sent a shockwave off that blasted rock upward from the ground.

"Refleja!"

Namé cast a shield to protect them from the attack, then retaliated with a fire spell. Reyna sliced through them with her whip while Tyson hacked into them with his keyblade. One approached him from the side and sliced with its sword.

"Tyson, look out!" Fayt called

The Automaton knocked him off his feet with the flat and sent him tumbling to the ground. It lifted its fist to punch him, but Reyna sliced its arm off, then turned and sliced its head off.

"That was close," Reyna said.

"C'mon, we'd better go before more appear," said Fayt. They ran down the hall until they came to an ornate doorway with symbols around it.

"I think we're here," Reyna said. She put her hand to the door and immediately felt a horrible feeling shoot through her.

"I can do this. This is my destiny."

She charged her hand with light and blasted the doors open. The four stood in the doorway, and tensed when their eyes rested on their final destination.

"So, you've arrived," said Amnael.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Ok a bit of an intermission chap to get to the final boss. Hope you liked it. Next chapter is mostly going to be the history behind Amnael, Atlantis, and the Destiny Islands. I'll try to update soon. Leave nice reviews! 8D

Next chapter: **A Glimpse into the Past: The Dark History of Atlantis**


	55. The Dark History of Atlantis

**Chapter LV: A Glimpse into the Past: The Dark History of Atlantis**

**Nightshroud:** I'm popping these chapters out quickly because I already have a sequel of sorts planned out, and I'm excited to start that. Any idea who the main character will be in that one? I look forward to any guesses. Maybe even a prize if you can guess it. And the character is in this story recently. I think that's enough of a hint. Hehe anyway, here we go!

* * *

_last time_

"I think we're here," Reyna said. She put her hand to the door and immediately felt a horrible feeling shoot through her.

"I can do this. This is my destiny."

She charged her hand with light and blasted the doors open. The four stood in the doorway, and tensed when their eyes rested on their final destination.

"So, you've arrived," said Amnael.

"We finally found you! Now you're going to pay for everything you've done!" said Tyson. Amnael smiled.

"You think you can stop me? You're powerless before me. Take a look at all who have come before you."

He waved his arm in front of the altar behind him. Reyna's eyes widened and she felt a horrible feeling grip her. Perfect replicas of people etched into the wall. Looks of horror on their faces.

"Those people..." she barely managed to choke out.

"Yes," Amnael said with a cruel smile, "all the people who have lost their hearts to the Kronos Stone. And once I take yours, the stone will have enough power to open the portal to the Nether Realm. So, why don't you just surrender your hearts, and this will all be over sooner."

"No!" she shouted, "I was given these powers because I was destined to stop you!"

"Poor misguided child, don't you realize you were given those powers because you were destined to be the final sacrifice?"

Reyna took a step back. "No. No, that's not possible."

Amnael laughed. "Once you feel the true power of the Kronos Stone, you will understand. I didn't either, until the day it revealed itself to me."

* * *

_flashback_

A younger Amnael wiped his forehead and looked out the window. He had been working all night on a new alchemic process.

"Black Process Nigredo is a success," he documented before filing away his papers.

"Amnael, sir, come quickly!" Banner, one of his assistants told him as he burst through the door.

"What is it?" Amnael asked.

"It's incredible! It just fell!" he continued rambling. Amnael sighed.

"All right, show me," he said, putting a heavier robe over his lighter robes. Banner grabbed his hand and led him through the city, quiet in the dead of night, till he reached the shore. Amnael's eyes widened as he beheld a meteor of some sort. It was glowing red on the inside.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Banner asked him. Amnael didn't respond, but went closer. His curious nature overcame his cautiousness, and he touched the surface with his hand. He felt a surge of magical power greater than any he had felt before.

"Quickly, help me get it back to the lab," he ordered his assistant. The two stole back through the city until they made it back to Amnael's royal workshop.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Banner whispered.

"You will see," Amnael whispered back. Banner failed to notice the Amnael's eyes flash a venomous yellow.

* * *

"It's finished!" Amnael shouted. Banner rubbed his eyes tiredly. In a moment though, he was standing excitedly next to Amnael.

"It's incredible!" Banner said in awe. Using alchemy, Amnael had crafted the meteor into a blood-red stone, more beautiful than any that had ever been seen.

"Yes, it is," Amnael said, his eyes flashing with excitement. He placed his hand to it and closed his eyes. He tapped his magical sense into the stone, trying to sense something out. In his mind's eye, something flashed before him, and he found himself standing before a red seal with symbols. A voice blacker than any imaginable spoke to him.

_"Mortal, I am Kronos. I have a task for you."_

* * *

Amnael awoke as if from a dream. He noticed the sun out of one the small windows. Banner was standing near him, fanning him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were in a trance," Banner exclaimed. "You're eyes were open, but it was like your spirit had left you. I couldn't remove your hand from the stone, so I brought a chair over to rest you down on."

"I must see the king" Amnael said, standing. He ran from the workshop and up to the palace. The guards stopped him at the doorway into the palace.

"What are you doing here?" the one asked.

"I need to speak to the king!" Amnael exclaimed. The guards pushed him back.

"The king is planning for the royal ball tonight. He can't be bothered now."

"This is important. Now let me through!" he hissed.

"It's all right!" he heard a voice exclaim from inside. He looked and saw the princess standing there, smiling sweetly at him. The guards exchanged glances, then shrugged and let him through. The princess giggled and held his hand, leading him tot he throne room.

* * *

"Amnael! What are you doing here?" the king asked.

"Your Highness, last night I made an incredible discovery."

"Oh?" the king asked, looking over to his queen.

"And what would that be?" the queen asked in her gentle, quiet voice.

"This," Amnael replied, holding a shard of the stone. The king's eyes widened, then he noticed the sick look on the queen's face. He suddenly felt a horrible feeling creep over him. In those days, the royalty were highly magically aware.

"Amnael, what is the meaning of this?" the king asked, growing alarmed.

"It is a blessing. With the powers of this stone, we can transform Atlantis into a glorious empire, one of unparalled power. With this stone we can break the barrier to other worlds, and take them for our own. You can lead this city to becoming the greatest power ever known!"

"Where did you get these ideas?" the king said, his anger rising.

"From one who would only ask for your allegiance in return," he replied.

"Who!" the king thundered.

"Kronos," Amnael replied. The king stood, his eyes burning fiercly.

"Kronos! Are you mad! Take your evil stone and magic and leave this city at once. Do you hear me! And return on pain of death! GO!"

The king stood and blasted Amnael out of the door with a magical attack. Amnael picked himself up and ran for his workshop.

* * *

"The fools!" he hissed to himself. "If the king won't bow before Kronos, then he must be destroyed, and all his tainted line!"

Amnael took a fragment of the stone and held it in his hand.

"Banner!"

Banner came into the room. "Yes, sir?"

"Come here," Amnael ordered. Banner approached, and Amnael turned to face him, his eyes burning a hateful yellow.

"Be honored to be the first to experience the power of the Kronos Stone!"

He held the stone in front of him, and Banner began to scream uncontrollably as darkness enveloped him like a disease. In his place stood a Heartless, the Seal of Kronos burning brightly on its forehead.

"Excellent."

* * *

Amnael marched toward the royal palace, with an army of Automaton Heartless behind him. The guards from before saw him approaching and stood in his way.

"You! Where do you think you're-"

Amnael barely gave them a glance before he magically lifted them up and smashed their heads into the wall behind them. He walked past them, his eyes never returning to rest on their dead bodies. As he entered the palace, he marched his forces toward the large and ornate throneroom where the ball was being held.

"It's time."

He threw the doors open and stood at the top of the stairs leading down. All the dancing and music died down as the king and all his subjects looked up. Everything seemed frozen in tiem before the king finally saw the stone glowing around Amnael's neck and whispered:

"Amnael..."

Suddenly the Heartless, out of view behind him, poured down into the throneroom. The people screamed in horror and began to run in different directions. The king quickly turned to one of his young servants, only a young boy.

"Quickly, take the princess to the hiding place. Stay there until it's safe to escape."

"Yes, sir," the boy said, grabbing the princess's hand.

"Wait!"he cried, running up to her father. He out his arms around her and silently cried.

"You must hurry. And just rememberd that I love you."

The queen hugged her daughter with a loud sob, then hurried her off. The boy grabbed her hand and ran with her into the hallway on the side of the thrones. Amnael approached the thrones as his Heartless quickly overcame all the people in the room.

"And now, your Highness, feel all the power that you gave up."

He held his hands forward, and the king cried out as he was lifted into the air by a dark force, coursing around him like electricity, flickering a dark glow.

"Now, die."

* * *

"Hurry," the boy whispered breathlessly, leading the princess along. They finally came to a pillar, which the boy tapped the botton of. It swung open, and he guided the princess in. She looked up at him as he stood hesitantly outside.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

"The hiding place is only for the royal family," he said softly. They both heard a crash and a scream, and the boy looked at the princess with fearful eyes.

"Hurry!" she whispered. He nodded and crawled in after her, shutting the little door behind him. The two panted quietly till the cries and screams died away.

_end flashback_

* * *

"That day I took the entire island of Atlantis," said Amnael, his eyes flashing with the recollection. The entire city was alive with the beautiful cries of the hunted people. But I overlooked one thing," he said, his hands clutched into fists.

"That boy had born magical potential unlike any other. And with the power of the princess they were able together to cast a spell so powerful it shattered the seal as Kronos was beginning to emerge. The power of the conflicting forces was so great, it split the very foundations of the island, causing it to sink. I was able to save myself by casting a spell so as to preserve myself until I was awakened. Meanwhile, the two were able to escape to a small uninhabited island nearby, and started civilization again. They were not anger or bitter with what had happened to them. They saw it as their destiny, so they came to name them the Destiny Islands. Then a long while later, while I still lay waiting to be released, a unique and ancient tool, the keyblade, passed on to a young boy named Riku. But the boy longed to see other worlds beyond the one he lived in, and he opened his heart to darkness. He allowed Xehanort toenter into this world, and it was consumed with darkness. When it was, I was freed from my prison and allowed to carry on my ancient plan to revive Kronos. Meanwhile the keyblade passed on to Sora. Although Riku had been originally chosen to wield it by its previous owner, it was Sora's destiny as the ancestor of one of the two survivors of Atlantis to take up the blade. And that same bloodline has given you the pwers of the Angel of Heart. But even though I failed to stop that boy and the princess, I will finally end their bloodline and complete the revenge I planned ten thousand years ago!"

"Not if we stop you!" said Kai, standing by Reyna. Amnael smiled and summoned his aerial blades to his hands.

"You will try!"

He let out a cry and spun through the air, swinging his blades at them.

"Refleja!" Namé called, bringing up a shield to defend them. Amnael smiled wickedly as the Kronos Stone on his forehead and the pendant with the symbol of the Kronos Seal around his neck began to glow. His aerial blades flashed and he smashed through the shield, knocking back the group. They blast scattered them in opposite directions, and Reyna looked up, dazed, as Amnael stood in front of her.

"It wasn't nearly long enough, was it?" he said tauntingly. He swung his blades down at her, but a sword appeared in front of her and blocked Amnael's attack.

"What-" Amnael started, then jumped back as he surveyed the new intruder.

"Heh, pick on someone your own size," Raphael said.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope you liked the little history lesson there. Hope it was fascinating! Anyway the battle starts in earnest next chapter. Make sure you review and let me know how you liked it, as well as any guesses as to the sequel.

Next chapter: **The Final Battle: Amnael's True Power**


	56. The Final Battle: Amnael's True Power

**Chapter LV: The Final Battle: Amnael's True Power**

**Nightshroud:** Sorry Lauracroft55, but your guess wasn't right. That did make me think about writing a short side story for him. But anyway, the character might be surprising. Don't necessarily look for the most prominent people, though that was a good guess I think. And I'm glad you've found my story, Forgotten in Darkness, and I'm glad you like it! Anyway, here's the fight you've been waiting for!

* * *

_last time_

"But even though I failed to stop that boy and the princess, I will finally end their bloodline and complete the revenge I planned ten thousand years ago!"

"Not if we stop you!" said Kai, standing by Reyna. Amnael smiled and summoned his aerial blades to his hands.

"You will try!"

He let out a cry and spun through the air, swinging his blades at them.

"Refleja!" Namé called, bringing up a shield to defend them. Amnael smiled wickedly as the Kronos Stone on his forehead and the pendant with the symbol of the Kronos Seal around his neck began to glow. His aerial blades flashed and he smashed through the shield, knocking back the group. They blast scattered them in opposite directions, and Reyna looked up, dazed, as Amnael stood in front of her.

"It wasn't nearly long enough, was it?" he said tauntingly. He swung his blades down at her, but a sword appeared in front of her and blocked Amnael's attack.

"What-" Amnael started, then jumped back as he surveyed the new intruder.

"Heh, pick on someone your own size," Raphael said.

Amnael's eyes narrowed.

"You..." he spat out. Raphael turned to Tyson and threw him a keychain.

"That's right," Raphael said. "I'm here to help stop you."

"So you'd betray me? And go with these people? You know that mankind must be destroyed to remove it's taint so that paradise can be rebuilt!"

"Betray you?! You betrayed me when you fed me those lies. These people are my true friends. They helped me see you for what you are!"

"Then you're of no use to me," said Amnael with a chuckle. He lifted his hand, and the Seal of Kronos appeared around Raphael.

"Sacred Seal of Kronos, enslave his heart!"

"No, Raphael!" said Tyson, running forward. Raphael smiled as the Seal encircled him.

"Don't worry about me. Do what you need to do. I know you can beat him."

Their was a flash of light, and Raphael collapsed to the ground.

"Raphael!" Tyson shouted. Amnael laughed and looked to the wall to see Raphael's image appear on it.

"Don't bother. You're voice can no longer reach him where he is."

Amnael turned to them, his eyes glowing yellow. The Seal of Kronos suddenly appeared on the floor, covering the entire room. The Seal appeared on Amnael's forehead, burning red.

"You monster!" Tyson shouted. He attached the keychain to his keyblade and summoned his new weapon, the Divine Justice. It was white with wings on the hilt, shaped like the Three Wishes keyblade (from the first KH) and had a scale as its keychain. With that in his right hand and Lionheart in his left he leaped at Amnael. Amnael laughed and clashed blades with him. Amnael pushed back and seemed to be winning until Tyson grinned.

"Light Pulse!"

Amnael was blasted back into the wall by a wave of energy from Tyson's keyblades.

"Thundaja!" Namé called, bringing bolts of lightning down on Amnael.

"Dark Shield!" he called, protecting himself. He suddenly teleported behind Reyna and slashed at her. She jumped out of the way and summoned light to her.

"Halo Shuriken!"

She threw the razor sharp halos at Amnael, slicing through him. But the Amnael she attacked faded away, and the real Amnael hit her from behind.

"Fool. You have no idea of my powers. Infinte Darkness!"

Using his Infinite Darkness technique, the room suddenly became pitch black. Each other kids looked around in bewilderment before they felt themselves being slashed and hit from every side. Suddenly the darkness was sucked away to where Amnael stood. Fayt charged his symbology and aimed at Amnael.

"Ice Needles!"

Large ice needles appeared and flew at Amnael. He created the Seal of Kronos in midair in front of him, using it as a shield. Fayt growled and grabbed his sword, rushing at Amnael. He swung at Amnael, who ducked down to avoid the attack. Fayt grinned.

"Gotcha."

He turned and swung his foot, catching Amnael in the face. Amnael caught himself and aimed his hand at Fayt.

"Gaia's Hand!"

The ground in front of Fayt broke open and a large hand made of stone grabbed him and slammed him into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Amnael smirked, but then quickly dodged as Reyna lashed at him with her whip. As he jumped back, Reyna charged her hand with light energy.

"Pearl!"

She shot the ball of light, which exploded into Amnael. He fell to the ground, and Fayt was freed from Amnael's attack. Amnael stood, laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked.

"You fools still have no idea. The Seal of Kronos is only the first stage of the true seal. Now I will activate it's second form. Seal of Oranos!"

The symbols on the seal changed, and it's color turned to blue. His aerial blades also changed from red to blue.

"Now you will see what powers this stage holds. Phoenix Flower!"

He jumped high into the air and let loose a stream of fireballs from his mouth. Reyna jumped into the air and slashed her whip rapidly, slicing through the fireballs.

_"That technique..."_ Kai thought.

"Water Geyser!"

Amnael lifted his hands, and suddenly geysers errupted out of the ground. The group jumped together in the center, but Amnael raised his hands together and aimed the water at them.

"Aqua Needle!"

"Blizzaja!" Namé called, freezing the water as it came at them. The frozen water then collapsed to the ground and vanished.

_"Those moves..."_ Tyson and Fayt thought.

"Mirage of Nightmare!" he called, hundreds of his form surrounding them.

_"But that's-"_ Reyna gasped.

All the forms of Amnael rushed forward at them, swinging their aerial blades.

"Fendell!"

Kai glowed with intense light, blinding Amnael. In a flash he moved and sliced through all the forms, causing them to vanish. Amnael appeared at the far end away from them. He smiled and looked at Reyna.

"I think you'll like this one. Dark Bolt!"

He shot a blast of darkness at her.

"Faith!" she called, sending of a shockwave of light to destroy the blast.

"Then it's true," Reyna said.

"I see you've guessed it then," Amnael said with a cruel smile.

"I thought so," said Kai.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked, confused.

"The Seal of Oranos allows me to use the powers of anyone whose heart has been taken by the Seal."

All of their eyes widened, the realization hitting them.

"Now you see how hopeless it is," Amnael said with a smirk.

"If we could beat all the rest of the Organization, then we can beat you too," Tyson said. Amnael laughed.

"Still you understand nothing. The Organization was never meant to defeat you."

"What?" they all gasped.

"Their only purpose was to collect enough hearts before you began to awaken. After that, their only purpose was to relinquish their hearts to the Seal and their power to me. You were my most valuable puppets from the start."

"No, that can't be!" Reyna gasped.

"Heh, you don't need to believe it. You're going to die here and now. Hellzone Grenade!"

Amnael charged his hand with darkness and shot a powerful blast of energy at them.

"Treanid!" Kai said, jumping in front of them. In a flash of light, wings emerged from Kai's back and blocked the blast. Amnael clutched his fists angrily.

"Stone Cemetery!"

Amnael slammed his aerial blades down, causing the earth within the seal to shatter upwards.

"Refleja!" Namé called, keeping them safe inside the shield as the earth errupted and lifted them up. As the shield released them, Namé leaped out and aimed her staff at Amnael.

"Spell Blast!"

Amnael was blasted backward against the seal, and Namé charged one of her most powerful spells.

"Southern Cross!"

The orb in her staff glowed white, and a white cross appeared on the ground around them. The ground where the cross appeared errupted in a blast of light energy. Unfortunately Amnael had managed to jump clear in time to avoid the attack. Amnael laughed and threw a rose into the air, that suddenly began to rotate.

"Rose Funnel!"

Razor sharp rose petals shot away from it like a funnel, flying right at Namé.

"That's Kurama's technique," she thought, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Since she was too paralyzed to move, Fayt leaped in front of her.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled, sending off a blast of wind that send the rose petals scattering and sliced up Amnael.

"You like air?" Amnael growled. "Then take this!"

Amnael jumped into the air and said, "Wind Scythe!"

He summoned wind into both his hands which he held high over his head. Then he threw it down, in a thin, sharp form. Fayt dodged out of the way as Tyson ran up and hurled his keyblade.

"Dual Light Raid!"

He hurled both his keyblades, which flashed like blurs of light and sliced Amnael, knocking him to the ground. Amnael stood and laughed.

"So you want some too? Burst Flame Inpact!"

He drew energy around him, forming a red shield. Then he threw his arms out, sending it blasting outward in a fiery explosion. Tyson was thrown back to the ground as Amnael lifted into the air, fire sprouting from his back to form fiery wings.

"Phoenix Flight!"

He flew into the air and charged his hand with fire, forming a flaming claw around it.

"Demon Fire Fang!"

He flew down at Tyson and slashed at him with the flaming claw. Tyson blocked with the keyblade, but the attack was stoo strong to hold, and Amnael forced him back, raking the claw across his shoulder. He cried out and stumbled back as Amnael pulsated with darkness, and summoned black fire to his hands.

"Hellfire Twin Breaths of Flame!"

Amnael put his hands forward and shot massive blasts of black fire from them. Tyson watched in shock as the fire came closer. Reyna jumped in front of him and pulled Tyson close, while summoning her whip. Then she began to spin rapidly around, her whip forming a shield around them.

"Protective Light Barrier!"

The fireblasts crashed into the shield in a brilliant flash. When the flash died down, Reyna stood unharmed, glaring resolutely at Amnael.

"You can't stop us. Hording all the power in a team doesn't make you strong. Having each member cooperate with that power makes you storng. And that's how we'll win. Through teamwork!"

Amnael chuckled darkly to himself.

"Is that so? Then let's see how you do when you're little friends aren't here to help you!"

He held his hands up, and said, "Now I activate the third form. Seal of Orichalcos!"

The seal pulsated and turned green, along with Amnael's aerial blades and the seal on his forehead.

"Now witness true power!"

He held his hand up, and the fragment of the stone on his forehead as well as the pendant on his neck glowed. Individual seals appeared around Tyson, Kai, Namé, and Fayt.

"Take them."

All of them suddenly staggered and fell to the floor.

"No!" Reyna screamed, tears flowing down her face as she ran over to Kai.

"Don't you see how helpless you are?" Amnael said cruelly. "Now I'll finish you once and-"

"SHUT UP!" Reyna screamed. Amnael stepped back as his skin bristled with the power that suddenly flowed through the air. Reyna suddenly began to glow with an incredible power and light, and beautiful angel wings suddenly sprouted from her back. She stood and faced him, light energy sparking all around her.

"Now it's you and me!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Whew, this one was my longest yet I think! I hope you liked the fight! And don't be too sad about the fate of the group. Anyway, review and let me know how you liked it! And yes, Reyna has finally awakened! Woo! 8D If you're wondering about Sora and Co., they probably won't be back next chapter, but the one after that. Oh and if anyone has more guesses, feel free to fire away. Maybe reading over the Destiny Island chapters might give you a clue. Anyway, don't forget to review and look for an update soon!

Next chapter: **Face to Face: The Angel Awakens**


	57. Face to Face: The Angel Awakens

**Chapter LVII: Face to Face: The Angel Awakens**

**Nightshroud:** Well it looks like no one has any more guesses on the sequel. Anyway, I'm glad you all like how the finale is going. Enjoy!

* * *

_last time_

"Now witness true power!"

He held his hand up, and the fragment of the stone on his forehead as well as the pendant on his neck glowed. Individual seals appeared around Tyson, Kai, Namé, and Fayt.

"Take them."

All of them suddenly staggered and fell to the floor.

"No!" Reyna screamed, tears flowing down her face as she ran over to Kai.

"Don't you see how helpless you are?" Amnael said cruelly. "Now I'll finish you once and-"

"SHUT UP!" Reyna screamed. Amnael stepped back as his skin bristled with the power that suddenly flowed through the air. Reyna suddenly began to glow with an incredible power and light, and beautiful angel wings suddenly sprouted from her back. She stood and faced him, light energy sparking all around her.

"Now it's you and me!"

* * *

Amnael laughed, and Reyna noticed for the first time that his skin, which looked cracked like old porcelain, had returned to a healthy hue, and his hair, which was once almost white, was now blue-green. His eyes, once yellow, had one green and one blue. His robes, torn and tattered, had restored themselves and were rich Atlantean robes in white with a green border on them. Amnael had restored himself to his peak from over ten thousand years ago.

"I won't let you get away with this!"

Reyna put her hands together and they glowed a brilliant white. Then she flew at Amnael and began to slash at him, the movement of her hands leaving a trail of light that sliced into him.

"Heaven's Dance of Hazy White!"

She finally put her hands together and shot him backward with a blast of light. Amnael slammed into the barrier, but wasted no time in counterattacking.

"Thundaja!" he called, using Namé's favorite spell. Reyna levitated into the air slightly and used her wings to dodge each lightning bolt with incredible speed.

"Strike Raid!" Amnael said, hurling his aerial blades at her.

"Icarus Wings!" she called, covering herself with her wings and then teleporting behind him. She summoned her whip and slashed at him, knocking him back. Amnael lifted his hand and used Fayt's symbology.

"Ice Needles!"

Reyna used her whip and slashed through every needle before it got to her.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked. Amnael laughed.

"Not yet," he said. "Shadow Possession: Doppelganger!"

His shadow sprang up and stood in front of him.

"Shadow Tendrils!"

The doppelganger raised its hands and its fingers shot at her. She dodged to the side and shot a ball of light at it.

"Pearl!"

The light ball tore through the doppelganger, but Amnael extended the shadow under her.

"Shadow Possession: Shadow Net!"

He his shadow stretched up and covered her like a net.

"Exterminate!"

He closed his hand, causing the shadow to squeeze her. The net suddenly exploded as Reyna emerged with her wings extended. Amnael growled and charged his hand with dark energy.

"Hellzone Grenade!"

Amnael fired the tainted version of Raphael's Light Grenade at Reyna. She charged her hands with light and fired a powerful blast of light at him.

"Heavenly Blast!"

The blast tore through the Hellzone Grenade and threw Amnael to the ground. Amnael lifted his hand and used Fayt's symbology.

"Lightning Strike!"

Reyna looked up as a powerful bolt of lightning struck right down on her. With a scream she was thrown back against the barrier.

"Fool. I'm going to finish you!"

"Hellfire Claw!"

His hand turned into a horrible demon claw with black flames around it. He flew at Reyna witht the intent to finish it. Reyna charged her hands with light and began to move them around in a complicated pattern, rapidly creating an interweaving field.

"Protective Dance of Hazy White!"

Amnael collided into the barrier and was shocked by the light, the light coursing all over his body. reyna lifted her hands and pushed out, the field of light gathering at her hands and blasting him backward. Amnael fell to the ground, but Reyna dropped to her knees as well, the fatigue catching up with her.

"I don't know how long I can last..." she gasped to herself. Amnael laughed and stood up.

"It's useless! Can't you see that?"

"I won't give in!" Reyna said. Amnael raised his hands and drew energy in, a green ball forming in his hands. Symbols formed around his hands.

"Orichalcos Unonium!"

He threw the blast of energy and Reyna, hitting her directly. She was thrown to the ground, shaking and bruised.

"Still not down?" he asked as she struggled to stand. "Orichalcos Deuterium!"

He raised his hands again, drawing energy into both hands instead, forming two magic balls. He hurled the blasts at her, slamming her into the ground. She screamed as she was flung backwards.

"Now to finish it! Orichalcos Tritium!"

He charged three magic balls into his hands, then merged them into one.

"Now die!"

He threw the blast at her, this one with enough magical power to kill her instantly.

"I need help.." she thought. Then he eyes widened.

"Wait, I can sense them. There!"

Reyna felt herself drawing in a spirit, which entered into Kai. He stood and looked around, and saw her in the path of the blast. He quickly moved and jumped in fron tof her. He closed his eyes, and wings appeared on his back. He rose up into the air and aimed his sword downward. The tip began to glow with light as Kai charged it.

"Behold the pure revealing light. Nibelung Valesti!"

The light at the tip burst downard in an intense blast of light, colliding with Amnael's. A huge explosion went off, throwing everyone back. Kai crawled over to Reyna and healed her.

"Curaga!"

Reyna felt the pain from her wounds fade away, and she stood again, revitalized.

"Thank you, Kai."

"Anything for you," he said with a smile.

"I hate to interrupt," said Amnael, "But I'm afraid this is hardly the moment for romance, especially since I intend to finish you this time."

"I don't think so. Reyna, you ready?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. They jumped together and stood back to back, a seal with white magical symbols around it forming around them.

"Seal of the Archangel!" they called. The seal expanded outward toward Amnael.

"No, that's impossible!"

The light seal pushed against the Seal of Orichalcos, causing it to shatter.

"No!!" Amnael cried, the light blotting everything out for a few moments. When the light faded he was crouching in the center of the room, his clothes torn and ruined, and his body battered and bruised.

"How...how dare you!"

"This is the end for you," Reyna said. Amnael laughed and forced himself to stand.

"Even now you understand so little. I may not be able to sacrifice you, but by sacrificing this body, Kronos wil be free again!"

The Seal of Kronos appeared around Amnael, and his body slowly faded away. Suddenly the city shook, and the temple began to crumble.

"What-what happened?" Tyson asked.

"No time!" said Kai. "We have to get out of here!"

Kai, Reyna, and the revived Tyson, Fayt, and Namé quickly escaped through the temple. When they got out, they could see that the entire island of Atlantis was shaking. A huge version of the Seal of Kronos had appeared in the sky, and they could see something behind it, slowly emerging.

"We couldn't stop it," Reyna said sadly. Kai stood next to her and smiled.

"We can still stop it together."

Reyna smiled and looked forward with renewed determination.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope you liked the battle! I'll have more of Sora and Co. in the next chapter too, as well as Tyson, Fayt, and Namé btw. And yes, it's time for the ultimate confrontation. Kronos is released! Will Reyna and 's power be enough to stop it? Hehe you'll have to rad and find out. Review and show the love! 8D Also, I couldn't resist and started the first chapter of the sequel, Heart of Destiny. Ah yes, the urge was too great. Anyway, check it out if you can!

Next chapter: **The Seal Shatter: The True Face of Kronos**


	58. The Seal Shatters:The True Faceof Kronos

********

Chapter LVIII: The Seal Shatters: The True Face of Kronos

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well it looks like no one has any more guesses on the sequel. Anyway, I'm glad you all like how the finale is going. Enjoy!

* * *

_last time_

"This is the end for you," Reyna said. Amnael laughed and forced himself to stand.

"Even now you understand so little. I may not be able to sacrifice you, but by sacrificing this body, Kronos wil be free again!"

The Seal of Kronos appeared around Amnael, and his body slowly faded away. Suddenly the city shook, and the temple began to crumble.

"What-what happened?" Tyson asked.

"No time!" said Kai. "We have to get out of here!"

Kai, Reyna, and the revived Tyson, Fayt, and Namé quickly escaped through the temple. When they got out, they could see that the entire island of Atlantis was shaking. A huge version of the Seal of Kronos had appeared in the sky, and they could see something behind it, slowly emerging.

"We couldn't stop it," Reyna said sadly. Kai stood next to her and smiled.

"We can still stop it together."

Reyna smiled and looked forward with renewed determination.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Reyna, Kai, Tyson, Namé, and Fayt reached the highest point in the city, a plaza which overlooked the ocean. Here, at the highest point the Seal was right above them.

"So what's the plan?" Namé asked.

"We have a plan?" Tyson said. Namé frowned.

"Go be stupid somewhere else," Fayt shot at him. Tyson growled and turned away.

"C'mon, guys, this is hardly the time!" Kai yelled. Reyna flew into the air using her wings and pointed her hands at the Seal.

"Heavenly Blast!"

Reyna shot a powerful blast of light at the Seal. The hand emerging shrunk back, but the Seal remained intact.

"I don't think we can break it," Reyna said. The hand shot out and crashed onto the ground. They could see it's hideous face behind the seal, eyeing them wickedly.

"It's emerging!" Fayt cried.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were swarmed on all sides by Heartless. They jumped together and held their weapons together.

"Trinity Limit!"

A seal appeared around them and in a flash of light blew away all the Heartless. Donald quacked suddenly, and the other two followed his finger.

"Look! The Heartless! They're...running away...?" Goofy said, scratching his head. Sora suddenly felt like something very bad was happening. The Heartless were slinking away in the direction of the beach.

"C'mon," he replied, running after them. Donald looked over at Goofy.

"What's gotten into him?" he asked. Goofy shrugged.

"Dunno, but we outta follow him, don't ya think?"

Goofy chuckled and ran after Sora, Donald huffing and following behind him.

* * *

The kids all jumped back as another arm emerged, and suddenly the head came out, unleasing a terrifying and unearthly roar. It's body looked like it was made of molten magma, it's skin black but burning on the inside. It's eyes were yellow and like staring into a fire. It's teeth were monstrous and ragged, its appearance like that of the most unimaginable demon. Reyna suddenly gasped as she looked at its head. Half emerged in Kronos's forehead was Amnael, now fused with his master.

"I told you before, it's useless!" she head him saying to her. Kronos swung his arm at them.

"Reflega!" Namé called, quickly putting up her most powerful defensive spell. Kronos's arm smashed through it like nothing, knocking them all across the floor.

"What was that?" Kairi asked, turning to Riku. He gripped his keyblade and felt sweat run down his face.

"I just felt darkness unlike any I've ever felt. And it's coming from where the kids ran off to."

Kairi's eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

Kai didn't reply but ran towards the beach.

"Dark Aura!" he yelled, sending off blasts of darkness that destroyed the Heartless blocking the way. He and Kairi ran toward the beach, fearing the worst.

* * *

More of Kronos's body emerged, its torso completely out. All that remained behind were its legs. Then suddenly it let off another roar, then Seal behind it shattering apart. Kronos rose to his full height, towering above them. The kids all backed away unconsciously, the sight of the monster stirring up their greatest fears.

"Yes, let me feed on your fear!" Kronos and Amnael's merged voices said. Reyna stepped forward and looked at him resolutely.

"I won't fear you. Someone told me a long time ago that I never needed to be afraid, because I held the mightiest weapon of all. And as long as I do, I'll never let you hurt the Destiny Islands or my friends!"

"Fool! You'll never stand against me!" Kronos said.

"You're wrong! Together we're strong enough to stop you," said Kai. Tyson, Namé, and Fayt all stepped forward.

"How noble. Then you're companions can keep you company in the void!"

* * *

Mickey and Sota were running toward the beach, having responded to the roars coming from the beach.

"I hope they're all right," Mickey said as they ran. A Neoshadow popped up in front of them, but Mickey quickly fired a light attack at it.

"Pearl!"

The light ball blasted away the Heartless, but a Neoshadow leaped at Mickey from the side.

"King Mickey!" Sota said. Mickey turned, but was really shocked when Sota leaped past him and slashed through the Heartless in midair. Sota landed, then turned to Mickey and grinned.

"How was that, Your Highness?" he asked. Mickey chuckled to himself as he grabbed Sota's hand and led him toward the beach.

* * *

Kronos arm lit on fire and he brought his fist down on where they were standing. The kids all jumped out of the way to avoid the attack.

"Launch your best attacks at him!" Reyna said. Namé skidded to a stop and charged her staff with all her magical power.

"Southern Cross!"

A white cross appeared below Kronos ad errupted in a flash of light, hurting and blinding him. While he was distracted, Tyson launched his attack. He held his two keyblades together and shot a blast of light from them.

"Twin Light Cannon!"

The blast hit Kronos in the chest, cracking the surface of his chest somewhat.

"Keep going," they heard Reyna call.

* * *

"You felt it too?" Sora asked Roxas and Naminé when he found them on the beach.

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, his eyes fixed on the island city where his kids where fighting.

"So did we," Riku said as he and Kairi walked up.

"Well the gang's all here," said Mickey as he and Sota stood by Sora.

"What can we do, Sora?" Naminé asked.

Sora sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think there's anything we can do except hope...and pray."

* * *

"Hellfire Rain!" Kronos called, holding his hands up while huge fireballs rained from the heavens.

Reyna jumped in front of them and summoned her whip. Then she began to spin rapidly around, her whip forming a shield around them.

"Protective Light Barrier!"

The fireblasts crashed into the shield in a brilliant flash, creating destruction all around them. When the aatck died down, Fayt quickly jumped out and cast his most powerful symbol.

"Meteor Swarm!"

Large gleaming meteors fell from the sky and crashed into Kronos. He held up his arms to defend himself, but the powerful meteors were able to crack his tough exterior. Kronos roared and threw another flaming punch, but reyna jumped in front of it. Reyna charged her hands with light and began to move them around in a complicated pattern, rapidly creating an interweaving field.

"Protective Dance of Hazy White!"

Kronos collided into the barrier and was shocked by the light, the light coursing all over his body. Kai used this opportunity to create his wings and fly into the sky for his most powerful attack. As he rose up into the air, he aimed his sword downward. The tip began to glow with light as Kai charged it.

"Behold the pure revealing light. Nibelung Valesti!"

The light at the tip burst downard in an intense blast of light, colliding into Amnael, knocking him backward. Kronos arose and held his hands outward.

"Gateway to Hell!"

Out from his hand shot a ring of symbols that shot through the heroes. As it passed by they heard an ear piercing cry and suddenly felt as if something had ripped through them. The pain was more than they could bear, as they felt like they're very souls were being afflicted. Kronos laughed as they collapsed on the ground.

"No, can't stop now," Reyna said, struggling to get up. She calmed herself and felt the light within her. Drawing from its power she felt herself renewed.

"Healing Light!" she said, reviving Kai, Tyson, Namé, and Fayt.

"You guys have to go," she said to them.

"What, and leave you here?" said Tyson.

"We're sticking with you!" said Namé.

"No! You don't understand. There's nothing left you can do. You have to get off the island."

"Reyna, I won't-" Kai started.

"Kai, if you love me, you'll do this one thing for me. Please."

Kai balled his hands into fists, knowing that he had to honor her request.

"Please be careful," he said, motioning for the others to follow. With sad and reluctant looks, they followed after Kai. Kronos saw their attempted escape and moved forward to attack them.

"No! I won't let you hurt them!" she said. Kronos threw a flaming fireball at her, but she suddenly began to glow with a blinding light and the fireball was enveloped in the light. When it faded, Reyna was unharmed. She had used a significant amount of her power to do that though.

_"I have to think of something to weaken him before it's too late..."_

Kai, Fayt, Namé, and Tyson ran through the city, which was being torn apart by the climatic battle. Dodging collapsing pillars and widening chasms, they reached the beach. The beam of light shot across for them.

"Hurry, there's no time to waste," Kai said.

"But, how can we just leave her?" Tyson demanded.

"What if-what if she can't do it alone?" Namé asked, holding back the tears that fought to run.

"This is something she needs to do alone, guys," Fayt said. He took a step onto the beam and cast a look back.

"Good luck, Reyna."

He turned and hurried down the path. Namé and Tyson both looked back, then ran down after him. Kai stood last and looked back to where he could see Kronos's hideous form.

"Please make it back safely."

He ran toward the beach, praying silently.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the others stood waiting when they saw Fayt, Tyson, Namé, and Kai run up.

"You're back!" Naminé cried, running forward. Roxas grabbed the two in a big hug before Naminé got her turn.

"Son, I'm so glad you're okay," said Riku, embracing his son. Kai smiled sadly and looked at his dad.

"I missed you too," he said. He looked over to where Fayt was explaining to Reyna's parents.

"-so she told us to get off the island. We didn't want go, but we felt we had to honor her request."

"So no one's going to help her?" Sora asked angrily. Kairi held his arm, tears slipping down her face.

"Sora, you know she has to do this alone. You knew that when she was born," Mickey said.

"I know but...I'm just worried."

Donald and Goofy stood by him, consoling him.

"We just have to believe in her," Kai said. Everyone looked at him and nodded.

"We believe in you, sweetie," Sora whispered.

"We always have," Kairi added.

* * *

Reyna's eyes widened suddenly.

"How did I not think of it before? The hearts of all those Kronos has stolen- they're inside him! I can sense them. If I can reach out to them, maybe they can weaken him from the inside."

Reyna closed her eyes and concentrated. Her body began to glow a faint gold, and she felt like time had come to halt. She sensed the hearts and locked on to them.

"Everyone, you need to fight against Kronos! He may imprison your hearts, your bodies, and minds, but he can never imprison your spirits!"

She could now see them in her mind, seemingly asleep and bound inside him.

"Remember those who cared about you."

Kurama and Renkotsu's hearts glowed with a soft light.

"Remember those who fought for you."

Lerena and Aladdin's hearts glowed.

"Remember the dreams you fought for."

Valon and Raphael's hearts glowed.

"Now fight!"

Reyna felt herself jolt back to reality as beams of light began to shoot out of Kronos's skin. He roared in pain and clutched his head as light beams shot out from all over him.

"This is my chance!"

She used her wings to fly into the air, then expelled all her light energy around her, merging it with her to form a ball of light.

"Divine Goddess Bow!"

The ball of light shot like an arrow at Kronos and tore right through his heart. The monster roared in agony as his body was enveloped in light.

"Impossble!" the combined voices of Amnael and Kronos cried. "Nooo!"

* * *

The group on the beach saw the flash of light, followed by a tremendous explosion that rocked the entire island chain. The island of Atlantis suddenly split apart, and with a defeaning roar sank below the waves.

"Reyna!" Kai yelled, running forward toward the beach. He fell to his knees at the water, not even noticing it as it lapped around his knees. He didn't even register the sound of Kairi's sobbing as Sora tried to comfort her, tears slipping down his own face.

"Reyna...please, come back."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope you liked the battle! That was my longest chapter in the entire story (suitably so) at 2,465 words. Woo! Anyway, I hope you don't think that Kronos wasn't that powerful, because you have to keep in mind that in order to be revived with all his power he needed Reyna to be the final sacrifice. By sacrificing himself, Amnael gave the Seal just power to get Amnael through, but not with all his power intact. Anyway, so sad! Reyna sacrificed herself to stop Kronos! Well there's only one chapter left to wrap this story up. Review and let me know how you liked it!! 8D

Next chapter: **Destiny Fulfilled**


	59. Destiny Fulfilled

********

Chapter LIX: Destiny Fulfilled

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well it looks like no one has any more guesses on the sequel. Anyway, I'm glad you all like how the finale is going. Enjoy!

* * *

The group on the beach saw the flash of light, followed by a tremendous explosion that rocked the entire island chain. The island of Atlantis suddenly split apart, and with a defeaning roar sank below the waves.

"Reyna!" Kai yelled, running forward toward the beach. He fell to his knees at the water, not even noticing it as it lapped around his knees. He didn't even register the sound of Kairi's sobbing as Sora tried to comfort her, tears slipping down his own face.

"Reyna...please, come back."

He suddenly looked up and saw something floating in the water. He quickly waded out and caught the body, cradling it against his chest as he walked back to the shore. Reyna's face was pale, and her body cold and lifeless. Kai made it to the shore and placed her down in front of the ocean.

"Reyna, why..."

"Because," he heard a voice say. He looked up and saw a spirit form of Reyna hovering above her body. She was glowing a faint gold, and her wings were gracefully extended. She smiled down sadly at him.

"Reyna!"

"I can only stay for a little longer," she said. The others saw her and drew closer.

"Are you..." Kai trailed off. Reyna smiled.

"My spirit and body are separated, and now I have to go."

"But why?! Why you?!" Kai said. Reyna sighed.

"It was meant to be, Kai. In order to stop Kronos, a sacrifice was needed, just like the last Angel of Heart before me."

"Please, don't go...I love you, Reyna."

"It's...just not our time, Kai...But remember I always loved you too."

A portal of light opened behind her and her spirit started to float away. Suddenly Kai stepped forward and grabbed her hand. Reyna's eyes widened in surprise.

"But...you shouldn't be able to-"

"I'll never let you go. If this is because you used all your light, then take mine! I'll fade back into darkness if it means saving you! I can't lose you! Please, you mean everything to me..."

He pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss, then faded into sparks of light. Kai clenched his fists and a tear ran down his face. Suddenly her heard something stirring at his feet, and he opened his eyes to see Reyna open her eyes and sit up.

"Wh-what's going on...?"she wondered. She suddenly screamed as Kai jumped on her and knocked her into the water. Everyone laughed as the water receded and showed the two laughing and soaked. Reyna grabbed Kai's neck and pulled him into another kiss. The two looked up as suddenly a shower of sparkling lights flew across the sky. Two dropped down and entered into Kurama and Raphael. The two awoke groggily. Namé let out a squeal of delight and glomped Kurama.

"Kurama!! You're okay!" she said. Kurama laughed and hugged.

"I'm fine. I'm so relieved you're okay too."

He kissed her softly, and Fayt held Tyson back from attacking Kurama. Raphael laughed and stood.

"Thank you all, especially you, Reyna. But now I need to go. I have one friend I'd like to find, and maybe start life again."

After many goodbye's Raphael left.

"I should probably get back home too," said Fayt.

"But not till we've celebrated!" Sora said.

"Celebrated?" Riku asked.

Roxas and Naminé chuckled as Kairi shook her head while Sora began to spout off ideas.

"Hey, you're missing the party," Kai said to Reyna, approaching where she sat on the palm tree where her parents and Kai's dad had spent many days. They had decided to have the party on the play island, setting up tables and decorations all over the sialnd. She looked down to where Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Naminé, and Riku's wife were all talking and laughing with Mickey. Goofy and Donald were playing around with Sota, and Fayt and Tyson were fooling around together. Namé and Kurama were sitting together, and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

"I just needed a moment alone," she said.

"Well if you need to be alone..." Kai said, walking away. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I didn't mean you," she said. He held her afce gently and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I was just thinking about all our adventures. I just can't believe it's finally over."

"I don't think so," said Kai. Reyna looked at him, confused.

"Our whole lives are adventures, no matter how insignifcant they may seem. And I think you and I have a lot of adventures ahead together."

He wrapped his arms around her close. And somehow she knew everything would be all right.

* * *

Renkotsu and Lerena stood together on the outskirts of Radiant Garden.

"I'm so glad to have this opportunity to start over again. Now maybe I can live to be the person my mother always envisioned me to be," Renkotsu said. Lerena leaned over and kissed him.

"And I'll always be here to make sure you have someone to love you."

They smiled at each other and set forward ont heir journey.

* * *

Raphael arrived at Radiant Garden to see Valon up and running - literally - from an enraged Yuffie.

"Those two love birds are always at it," said Cid with a laugh. Yuffie stopped her momentary rampage to hurl an assortment of sharp objects at Cid, who ran screaming.

"Anyway," said Leon with a sweatdrop, "It's good to have you here. Make yourself at home."

Raphael looked over to see a dark-haired woman watching a blond man with spiky hair and a young woman with a pink dress and brown hair together. She seemed upset, so Raphael sat next to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Tifa looked up, startled.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be fine."

"Don't worry. There's always someone out there for you. You just have to look."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," she said, causing him to blush faintly. She got up and walked away with a smile.

_"Maybe you're right, but maybe I don't have to look too far."_

* * *

Fayt landed his gummi ship in the hanger, and emerged to see the eager faces of his friends.

"Fayt, we're so relieved!" Maria said.

"Yeah, you had us worried!" Cliff said, thumping him on the back. Sophia ran up and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're back, Fayt! I prayed for you every day!"

"It's good to see all of you. And this time, I'm back to stay."

He looked at the faces of all his friends - Cliff, Mirage, Maria, Sophia, Nel, and Roger - and smiled. Maybe those adventures were over, but he had work to do now. And this time he'd do it with his friends. And that's where the real adventure was.

* * *

"Hey, Reyna! What's takin' so long?" Tyson asked.

"Coming!" yelled Reyna from the top of the steps. She finished brushing her hair and ran down the stairs before she was promptly stopped by her parents.

"Reyna, we trust you to be responsible today,"Kairi told her.

"Mom, everything's going to be fine. You're acting like I'm a little kid," she laughed.

"She'll be okay, dear," Sora replied. She ran to the door where her friends Namé, Kai, and Tyson stood.

"Ready for the first day of college?" Kai asked her. She gave Kai a kiss and stepped out the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready for anything," she said.

_"As long as I have all of you..."_

**Nightshroud:** And that about wraps this up! Oh I always get so sad when I finish a fic. Like a little part of me is gone. Well I hope you all like this chapter, and many thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this story, especially Lauracoft55, Mr. Fipp, Sakura the Cherry Alchemist, and Forgotten in Darkness. Thanks so much for reading!


	60. Sequel!

**Sequel!!

* * *

**

**Nightshroud:** Yes I have a sequel in progress if you don't already know. It's called Heart of Destiny, and it's about Reyna's brother Sota, the new keyblade master, as he travels to new worlds and fights the Tainted. Go check it out! It's on my story list. I hope you like it! 8D


End file.
